Little Emmett
by I Am the Real Number Five
Summary: The Cullens find an abandoned little boy named Emmett McCarthy. How will they make him feel at home? Nominated for best humour in the Moonlight awards!
1. Chapter 1

**MY LITTLE EMMETT**

Chapter 1: You found me

The last thing I remember was the green shrubbery of the forest, and now I was lying in a pool of blood. How did things change so quickly?

More or less, the thing that scared me the most, was. . . It wasn't my blood I was lying in.

"Mommy. . . Daddy? Where are you?" I asked, my voice crackling.

I looked down at my blood soaked t-shirt. What has happened?

I started to sob. "Mommy?"

Before this my parents and I were hiking thorough the comforting forest I've come to love. I laughed happily as I followed them deep into the trees.

But now everything had changed. But. . . Why?

I tried to get up but stumbled. My eyesight was blurry from the tears.

"Daddy!" I yelled, not sure if he could hear me. "Mommy?"

All that I longed for was a hug.

I looked down at my grazed knees, and cried harder.

I slumped down to the ground, not sure what to do.

"Oh Esme! Don't worry! Your garden will be fine!" said a sing-song voice from the other side of the shrub.

"Mommy? Is that you?" I yelled to where the voice was.

I looked over the bush, and saw 7 people frozen in the forest. They all had their hands over their mouths and noses.

"Everybody stay here. Promise me you won't move." said a man with blonde hair. "I'm going to go and see where the smell is coming from."

I crouched behind the shrub, startled as the man walked in my direction.

I started to sob again. My Mommy and Daddy said not to talk to strangers, so I kept my mouth shut.

Suddenly the man appeared in front of me, with a surprised look on his face.

"Carlisle, what has happened?" asked another women.

The man crouched in front of me, and looked into my blue eyes.

"What's your name little boy?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"I'm. . .I'm Emmett." I said hesitantly.

From behind him came a women with caramel colored hair. Just like my Mommy's.

I cried again.

"Shhh. . . " said the women, crouching next to the blonde haired man with her white hand over her nose and mouth. She reached out to touch my hair.

"My name's Esme honey. This is Carlisle." she said, with a sparkle in her eye.

"Hello," I said timidly. "Do you know where my Mommy and Daddy is?"

They looked at each other. "Your Mommy and Daddy aren't here anymore Emmett. I'm so sorry."

I sobbed into my hands. My Mommy and Daddy were gone. . . Forever. I sighed as I cried.

"Where have they gone?" I asked. Are they being taken care by God now?

"They've gone. . . To Heaven. But they'll be happy there. I promise they will. They wouldn't want you to be upset." said Carlisle, looking down.

"Ok. I'll try to be strong. Can I change my shirt?"

At that Carlisle took off his jacket. I pulled off my shirt and flung it behind a tree. I put the blue jacket on. It was a little too big.

"Thanks. You guys have been so nice." I said, forcing a smile.

Esme smiled at me and picked me up. She hugged me close to her. She smelt like lavender, and reminded me of Mommy.

But where were the others? "I saw other people with you before. Where are they?" I asked confused.

"They had to leave. But you'll see them soon. We're going to take you to our home, and clean you up. Ok?" asked Esme, looking into my eyes.

I nodded, and buried my head into her hair. Before I knew it, I drifted into unconciousness.

I woke up to a white room. I looked around and saw white couches. I was in Esme's arms again.

"Hello Emmett." said Esme, moving my hair from my face.

I smiled up at her. Her hands felt so cold. "Are you ok Mommy.. Uh I mean Esme. . . Your very cold."

She smiled, but looked troubled by something. "Yes honey, I'm just fine."

I smiled, happy she was ok. I looked around me and saw the same people from in the forest. I cringed at the memory.

"Hello Emmett. . . I'm Alice!" said a small girl with spiky hair. I reached up to touch her hair. It was sticking out in all directions. I laughed. She smiled and moved back to sit on the couch.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett. I'm. . . Jasper." said a tall man with brown and blonde hair. He seemed so nervous, but I didn't know why.

"My best friend's name is Jasper!" I said, remembering my friend. He had the best legos. Jasper walked back and sat next to Alice.

"Hi Emmett. I'm Bella." said a women with chocolate brown hair. She squeezed my cheek. "He's adorable!"

I laughed. I'd never been called that before.

Next to her was a tall man, with reddish brown hair. "How are you Emmett? My name's Edward." he asked, smiling at me.

"Good." I said. I liked Edward.

There was 1 more person, I knew it. She sat in the corner of the lounge. She seemed upset by something.

I climbed from Esme's arms and ran to the women. She was very pretty. Her blonde hair was nice.

"Hi. I'm Emmett. You look sad. . ." I said pouting. For some reason, I didn't like seeing this lady upset.

I looked behind me at Esme in approval. I hoped I was doing the right thing.

She nodded and smiled at me.

I stood in front of the women, waiting for an answer.

She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"I'm great Emmett. I'm Rosalie." she said, taking my 2 hands in hers.

For some reason, I could tell she was lying. She was hurt. I wanted to help.

I jumped up onto the couch, and sat next to her.

She seemed stiff. I wrapped my arms around her.

I looked up into her golden eyes. They were prettyful.

She hesitated then responded to my hug. She smiled and buried her face into my hair.

Esme smiled at us.

I closed my eyes. I inhaled her scent. Mmmmm. . . Chocolate.

"You smell nice." I said looking up at her.

She shook with laughter underneath my face.

"Emmett?" asked Carlisle.

I looked at him. "How old are you?"

It took me a while to remember. "I'm 4, nearly 5!"

Everybody smiled at me.

"He has nobody Edward. He's only 4." said Esme, worriedly.

I looked around at her, confused.

"Don't worry about it darling." she said.

I smiled happily, and my stomach rumbled.

Rosalie looked down at me. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded, and she carried me to the kitchen.

"What would you like?" asked Rosalie.

I did love Macaroni cheese, brownies, spaghetti. . .

Within 2 seconds Esme was in the kitchen.

"Macaroni and cheese?" I asked, hungry by the thought alone.

"Sure honey. It will only take a minute." said Esme. I don't think Rosalie knows how to cook.

I nodded, and sat at the counter with Rosalie. "Rosalie. . . " I asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I call you Rosie?" I asked, hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings.

"Of course you can. A lot of people call me that." she said smiling at me.

I kicked my legs as I waited for my food.

"Is it nearly ready Esme?" I asked. I was getting really hungry.

She laughed at me. "Yes Emmett. Let me just put it in a bowl first silly!"

I nodded eagerly. The smell was mouth- watering.

Esme placed the Macaroni in front of me. She handed me a spoon and I shovelled in the first mouth full.

"OW!" I yelped. It was burning my mouth.

In half a second everybody was surrounding me. They all seemed so concerned. Especially Rosalie.

"It's. . . just a little. . . hot!" I yelped.

They all let out a relieved sigh. I giggled.

I kept on eating as everybody forwarded out of the kitchen. Esme stayed with me.

"So Emmett. . . How do you feel about all of us?" she asked.

"You guys are the greatest. Rosalie is my bestest friend already. Your like my Mommy. You guys already feel like a second family." I said, worried about her reaction.

She smiled tenderly and handed me some juice. I guzzled it noisily.

"Emmett. . . What do you think about Foster families?" she asked, sounding a little sad.

Tears weld up in my eyes.

"A foster famwee?" I asked, starting to cry.

"Oh honey! I didn't mean it like that! Come here!" said Esme, coming to hug me.

"I don't wanna leave! I love you guys already. Especially you and Rosie! Please don't get rid of me!" I said, hurt.

I buried my face into her hair.

"Please. . ." I was whispering.

"Shh. . ." said a different voice. Rosie.

I sobbed into her shirt.

"Shh. . .Don't cry little Emmett," she cooed quietly. "Everything will be ok."


	2. To My Little Emmett

Chapter 2: To My Little Emmett

Rosalie's POV

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Jasper.

Emmett was asleep upstairs. My little angel.

"We are not sending him away!" I demanded. "He needs me, and I need him."

"Well what can we do? If we tell him what we are, the Volturi will come! And then what Rosalie? He'll die! Nobody wants that!" said Edward with his arm around Bella.

"I can't let anything happen to him," I said looking down. "He makes me so happy."

Esme came and wrapped her arms around me. "Edward! Please! Be a little more quiet. You'll wake Emmett."

We were all silent for 2 minutes.

"We all feel that way about him Rose. I couldn't imagine our family without him." said Carlisle.

"I love him already. Although I want him to be safe. I'm not sure I can leave him now." I said. If I was human I would have cried.

"We all do." said Esme, rubbing my back soothingly.

I plonked down on the white couch lazily. I was so mad. There making me choose between his well being, and _my_ needs.

I jumped off the couch and stomped upstairs.

I ran into my room and shut the door. I felt like a teenager again.

I ran to my bed and lay down, my head facing down. What was I going to do?

I started to dry sob into my pillow.

The thing that saddened me the most was. . . Emmett looked a lot like Vera's Henry. Another sob broke from my chest.

I heard a knock on my door. "Please. . . I don't want to speak." I knew whoever that was would hear me.

"Can I come in honey. . ." I could tell it was Esme.

I sat up and glared at the door.

"Rose. . . Please. . . See this from Edward's perspective." said Esme, rubbing my leg.

"I can't! Don't you see Esme! He seems like the only thing. . . That's important. Of course I love you all with my heart. And Edward, Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice. But he's like the child I never had. If he left. . . To go to a _foster home_. I don't think I could live with myself." I found it hard to stay mad when Esme was in the room. Or maybe that was Jasper.

"You know what honey. . . I feel exactly the same way. You know I do. I'll have to talk to Carlisle. I don't think I could leave him either. Every single day I see the picture in my mind of Emmett lying in that pool of blood, and I know Edward does too. Let's go down stairs and talk to Carlisle." Esme said taking my hand and leading me dowstairs.

"Carlisle?" asked Esme. "Can we speak to you. . ."

"Of course my Love," he said looking lovingly into Esme's eyes. "What is it you would like to speak of?"

"It's Emmett." I blurted out. I heard Edward growl.

I flashed him a glare. I'm sure I heard Edward mutter 'ludicrous'.

"Rose and I have been talking. We both agree that Emmett is very much part of the family now. How do you feel about adoption?" Esme asked, clearly nervous.

"If that's what you want. . ." said Carlisle.

Everybody's expressions looked surprised.

"Let me explain," said Carlisle laughing. " Emmett is a lot like the son I've always wanted. I've been thinking about it a lot. What I see in everybody's eyes is. . . love. I heard what Rose and Esme were talking about. . . And I fully agree. I'm not sure I could let him go, either."

A smile broke across my face, and I ran to Carlisle.

"Thankyou, thankyou!" I chanted, hugging Carlisle. He laughed, Edward growled, Bella was delighted, Jasper seemed smug, Alice was bouncing off the walls(literally) and Esme was over joyed, and hugging Carlisle too.

I looked over to my left and saw Jasper jumping up and down.

"What the hell Jas?" asked Edward confused.

Jasper spoke in between jumps.

"The"

"Excitement"

"Is"

"driving"

"me"

"mad!"

I giggled at him.

"What's going on?" asked a small voice. Emmett.

"Hello Emmett!" I squealed, picking him up and twirling him around.

"We didn't wake you did we?" asked Esme, with her hand over her chest.

"Eh. . . don't wowee about it." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"I've got a wonderful surprise for you! We're going to adopt you!" I said, having trouble holding in my excitement.

Emmett started clapping his hands.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Alice. We all shook our heads. Except for Edward. . . Who sighed.

"New room, new wardrobe!" squealed Alice.

Emmett sighed while in my arms.

"We can't have our little Emmett in rags!" said Alice, pouting at everyone's reaction. I laughed.

"Would you like me to come with you to the mall?" I asked.

"Of course." Alice said, matter-of-factly.

"Goodbye, my little Emmett." I said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye bye Rosie!" he said, hugging me again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….....

_Emmett's POV_

Rosie and Alice had bought me new _everything._ Clothes, toys (in which I was fine with) and Esme and Alice have renovated a room for me. Carlisle had gone to sign paperwork about my adoptionist.. I don't know how to say it.

Esme and Alice had shooed me away when I tried to see my new things. I ran to Bella and hid behind her leg.

"Silly Emmett. What are you doing?" she asked trying to find me.

"I'm hiding from Alice and Esme. There not letting me see my new stuff."

With that she swang me up so I was above her head. "Just be patient, my little Emmett."

I loved it when any of my new family called me that. They always did.

"Ohhhh Emmmmmmmettttttt!" Of course it was Alice.

I ran from Bella up the stairs. Esme and Alice were standing outside the door.

"Presenting. . . Little Emmett's..New room!" said Alice, swinging the door open.

My eyes widened as I took in everything.

The whole room was painted sky blue, my favourite color. In the right corner near the window was a single bed. The bed spread had star wars on it.

I looked to the left and there was a dark blue wardrobe. It was _huge._ At the back against the wall there was a big treasure chest with all my toys. There was also a huge play area in the middle of the room, with a big blue rug.

I gasped in surprise. This is everything I've ever dreamed of.

I stalked into the room. I reminded myself of a zombie.

"No way dude!" I said spinning around to face Esme, Rose and Alice.

"You like it?" said Alice, clapping her hands together.

"Of course I do!" I said giving Alice a big hug.

I stepped around Alice to Esme, and gave her a hug.

"Rosie!" I yelped, and ran to her.

I gave her the biggest hug of all.

"My little Emmett. . ." she murmered, smelling my hair. I pulled away and smiled at her, then ran into my new room.

I ripped open the treasure chest to well. . . Treasure.

Lego, transformers, pencils, pens, action men, paper, builing blocks of every kind. Even a little brown teddy bear. It had a green ribbon around it's neck.

I couldn't read the tag, so Rosie came and read it to me: ":_To My little Emmett,_

_I hope you like this bear. It was mine when I was a little girl. Take good care of him ok? I know you will._

_Love, Rosie x"_

I picked up the bear and hugged it close to me. It smelt really old.

"Thanks. . . Mommy." I said, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh Emmett…." said Rose, hugging really really tight. She is so strong.

I tried to hug her with the same strength, but failed.

She laughed. "Do you want to go downstairs? We have something important to tell you."


	3. Hello There

**Disclaimer: I don't Own anything (Sadly)**

Chapter 3: Hello There

Esme's POV

Today was the day we had all decided to tell Emmett what we are. Of course nobody wanted to do it. . . But he's noticed we don't eat, sleep or go to the toilet. And besides, he'll be living with us now. We don't really have a choice.

Rose carried him downstairs, after giving him his bear. He came doing carrying it.

"What did you name your bear Emmett?" asked Bella.

"Buggles." said Emmett smiling.

"Why Buggles?" asked Edward curiously.

"My Mommy used to call me that. . ." he said, looking down.

"Come and take a seat here Little Emmett." I said, patting a spot next to me.

He ran over to the couch and climbed up onto it. I wrapped my arm around him.

"Emmett. . . We have called you down here for a reason. You know that don't you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ok. . . Little Emmett. . .Have you ever heard of Vampires?" asked Carlisle. I hesitated while waiting for his reaction.

"Yes. My Daddy used to love watching Vampire movies. I always got a little bit scared though." he said. I gasped, and my hand flew to my throat. He looked up at me, confused.

I smiled.

Everybody looked worried. Should we go on? Even though he's scared?

Edward nodded.

"Vampires suck people's blood right? And they wear black cloaks, and have fangs?" he asked.

"Some of them do. . ." I said, trailing off.

"If I told Vampires lived in this house, what would you say?" I asked, closing my eyes, scared of his reaction. "What if I told you. . . We were Vampires?"

I watched his face nervously. He'll probably run off screaming.

"You. . .guys. . .Are Vampires? he said slowly. I nodded.

I let go of him just in case he wanted to run away from me.

"Cool!" he squealed, clapping his arms excitedly.

We all were relieved and excited.

"Why aren't you wearing black cloaks? Do you have fangs?" he asked, trying to open my mouth. That's little Emmett.

"Ha ha. No we don't wear cloaks or have fangs." I said.

Emmett looked disappointed.

"But we do drink blood. . .Animal blood." I said.

He slumped disappointed.

"We can't go in the sun." I said.

He liked that. "Do you burn?"

"Ha no. We sparkle." I said, laughing.

He laughed hard.

"Well have to show you sometime." said Jasper, from across the room.

"Edward, Alice , Renesmee and Jasper are. . . Special. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Renesmee can touch you, then translate what she wants, and Jasper can control emotions." I said.

"Who's Renesemee?" he asked.

"She's our daughter. You haven't met her because she's at her school summer camp. You'll see her soon. She comes back next week."

Emmett looked around at Edward. "Guilty, as charged." said Edward, laughing.

"We don't eat, sleep or go to the toilet." I said, happy Emmett was taking this so well.

We decided not to mention about the Werewolves. All of us stayed away from them anyway. Except for Jacob. He hasn't told Nessie he's imprinted on her yet.

Emmett broke me out of my thoughts.

"Will I ever get to see you suck blood?"

"No! Never!" yelled Rose.

Emmett tucked his head into my hair.

"I'm sorry little Emmett! It's very dangerous to be around. Are you still my best friend?" asked Rose.

He nodded.

"How about I take you to my favourite place in the whole wide world. Just you and me." said Rose.

Emmett jumped up and ran to Rose. "Let's go."

Emmett's POV

Rosie said she'd take me her favourite place ever. This idea made me excited.

"Can I bring Buggles?" I asked, holding him close to me.

"Of course you can!" Rosie said, after saying goodbye to everybody.

She carried me out to her comfortable, and strapped me in.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

" It's a place I go to think when I'm angry or sad. You can do the same if you like."

I nodded.

I got more and more confused as we drove to a forest.

We pulled up on the edge of a forest, and Rosie pulled me out of the car and put me on her back.

"How are we going to get there? From here?" I asked, confused.

"We run!" said Rosie, shooting into the forest.

I grabbed her jacket. We were going so fast. How is she doing this?

"Esme never told me you guys can run so fast!" I yelled, over the sound of Rosie running.

"I guess she forgot!"

He he. Silly Mommy.

We started slowing down when we got to a stone cave.

She kept me on her back as we walked into the cave.

It only took seconds before the stone cave opened up to a huge water fall.

My eyes widened as I tried to see the whole thing. But I couldn't. It was so high up.

"You like it?" Rosie asked enthusiastically.

"Of course I do!"

We walked over to a neat patch of grass, at sat down. It was very soft.

I ran my hands over the grass. It reminded me of my carpet in my room.

Rosie lay down on her back. I sat at her side, facing her.

"You're the Best friend I've ever had. I love you a lot." I said, resting my hand on her flat tummy.

She didn't speak for a couple of seconds.

"I love you too, Little Emmett. You're the best friend I've ever had too."

We sat in silence. I decided to walk to the water fall.

I reached out so I could feel the cool water on my fingers.

I reached as far as I could possibly go.

"Whoa!" I yelped, falling towards water.

I closed my eyes expecting to fall into water. But I didn't. Someone was holding into my shirt.

"Nearly fell did you, little Em?" said Rosie, giggling.

The front of my hair was wet. Oops.

"Silly Emmett."

I laughed at myself.

We walked back over to the patch of grass.

"Rosie?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me how you. . . Became a vampire?" I asked, wishing I hadn't when I saw her expression.

She froze. She was so still I thought something had happened to her.

"Rosie? Rosie?" I said worriedly, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry Little Emmett."

I decided to drop it.

Suddenly Rosie's phone started buzzing.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her black cell phone.

"Hello?" she said. I couldn't hear the other person.

"Oh hi Alice-Oh no."

I tugged on her shirt.

"Who's coming? Well leave straight away. I'm not sure if well make it. Make sure everybody's here. Just in case." she said, hanging up the phone.

"Ok Little Emmett. . .We have to go. Now."

What was happening? Why were we leaving?

"But why? I love it here." I said, pleadingly.

By this time I was already on her back.

"Rosie please! What's happening?" I asked, as we sprinted out of the cave.

" Shhh. . . Little Em. . .Stay quiet. Don't be scared ok?" she begged.

I jumped when I heard 2 people behind me.

"Shhh. . . Its just Bella and Esme."

Why was this happening? More importantly. . . _What_ was happening?

I hugged Buggles closer to me.

Suddenly we stopped.

"Hello there." purred a eerie voice.


	4. The fight

Chapter 4: The Fight

Rosalie's POV

I froze when I heard footsteps in front of me.

I clutched onto Emmett.

A layer of fear washed over to me. Nomads. I loathed them.

Emmett was quivering violently on my back. "Shh. . ." I murmered.

I hissed at the 2 cat like figures in front of me.

"Hello." They said. "I'm James, and this is Victoria."

"What do you want?!" I yelled through my teeth.

I crouched down in my defence stance with Emmett still on my back.

"The boy. . . " The male hissed, crouching too.

"Fat chance." said Jasper from my right.

A horrified expression came on their faces. "We could smell him from miles away. He smells. . . Delicious. We cannot believe your wasting that child." said the female.

Her hair was the color of fire, blowing wildly in the wind. She was wearing black pants, and a furry white throw over her back.

I yelled in anger that they even thought of doing anything to him.

"The boys with us." said Carlisle, trying to keep us all grounded.

"A human? With you? Are you absurd? Humans are not for be friending. There our prey!" James yelled, clearly very thirsty.

James hair was tied back with leather. He was wearing rugged jeans and no t shirt underneath his black, worn jacket.

I heard Edward growl from behind me. He nostrils were flaring, eyes dark.

I looked back at him, but then remembered little Emmett, sobbing on my back.

"Shh. . . "I whispered.

"Stop! Please!" yelled Emmett, then burying his head into my tear soaked jacket.

"Hmm. . . Interesting." said Victoria.

I growled.

"You won't hurt him!" I yelled.

"Oh we won't. . ."said James, glaring back at Victoria with a impish smile.

James wrapped his arm around Victoria, and storked off into the forest.

I didn't trust them.

I looked back at Edward's worried face.

"Edward. . ." Esme asked hesitantly, too scared to finish.

" James is a. . ." He stopped, closing his eyes. "A tracker. He's going to hunt Emmett.. Until he gets him. He's never gonna stop!"

We all stood frozen. "NO!" I yelled bringing Emmett to my front.

"Hunt me?" said Emmett. He face was red, and tear stained.

Esme ran over to us, and stroked Little Emmett's face. "Everything going to be ok Little Emmett. Nobody's going to lay a single finger on you. We'll keep you safe. I promise."

I looked over at Jasper, Bella, Edward, Alice and Carlisle. They were stunned.

"We have to leave. Now." said Alice, breaking out of her trance and pulling us up by the shirts.

"Alice?" I asked, confused.

"She's right. We have to run!" yelled Edward, leaping forward.

I picked Emmett up and held him close to me. He was sobbing into my blouse.

"Oh Baby. . ." I said, really feeling his pain.

We sprinted back to my comfortable, and we all squashed uncomfortably into it. But we didn't care.

The high way seemed long, and endless. I became quickly impatient.

"Ah!" I yelled in frustration.

Esme rubbed my back soothingly. Bella held Emmett in her arms in the back seat.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked Alice frantically, when we got back to the house.

"I saw Emmett. . . Alone. He was behind a tree."

We could have playing! That doesn't mean anything.

"I don't understand!" said Carlisle, pacing across the room.

"Rose. . .You weren't playing. He was hiding. . .From. . . James." said Edward, annoyed.

Emmett had fell asleep in Bella's arms.

"Well we've avoided that." said Carlisle, relieved.

"No we haven't. . ." said Alice, looking down.

Huh? I had started to relax when Carlisle said that.

Alice gasped from across the room. She grabbed the table when she tuned back in.

We all jumped up from our seats.

"Rose. . . You were up against a tree," said Alice, not wanting to continue. "He slammed you into a tree, torturing Emmett.. James knows you mean a lot to him."

I growled in fury.

"Who would do that to a child?" said Esme.

"A monster!" I yelled, grasping on a wooden chair for support.

I felt like I was heading deep into a black hole.

Not because I was going to be hurt, but because Emmett was going to be suffering.

"You have got to be kidding." said Jasper.

"Well what do we do?" asked Bella.

"The only thing we can do. We have to rip him _and_ her apart, then burn the pieces." said Jasper.

I saw Carlisle grimace at the thought of killing any creature. Even a sadistic one like James.

"Well what do we do in the mean time? Sit around and wait? I'm sure none of us would stand for that." said Edward, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have to trap him somehow," said Esme. "Hmm. . ."

"How about we just find that son of a-" I said between my teeth.

"Rosalie! Language." Esme scolded me.

I've never been good at controlling my rage. Especially not now. You'd think in my many years I would have learnt. Fighting was also one of my many charaistics. I didn't stop till I got what I wanted.

"If we find them , then they'll know we're coming. We have to use the element of surprise." said Carlisle.

I heard a change of breathing pattern. I looked around the room, then stopped at Alice.

She was looking forward in a trance like way, eyes bulging.

Jasper ran over to her, grabbing her shoulders as she nearly fell to the ground.

"Oh no Alice what?" I whispered frantically.

Alice swallowed loudly and buried her face in her hands. "I think there's been a change of plan." Alice quivered, staring at Emmett.

I ran to Emmett, holding his face in my hands.

"What change of plan?!" I yelled.

"We have to go!" yelled Edward, grabbing Bella, then myself, and everyone else.

"What why?" I asked, scared.

"James, Victoria, they were going to brake through that window in. . 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Edward yelled. But we were far from the house now.

What are these stupid vampires? Trying to take on all of us after they broke through that window. They must be newborns.

"Your right you know." said Edward, while running next to me.

I heard a frustrated roar from the house.

What has the world come too? Oh yeah. Crazy, blood thirsty, stupid Vampires.

We sped toward's the forest, and reached there in seconds. Running is definatley faster then cars.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Esme nervously.

"They've left the house now. James is going to head east to look for us. Again. In experienced newborns." Edward said, looking at me.

"I suppose we should go back then. We have to repair the window sometime. Soon." said Carlisle.

I went to Bella and grabbed Emmett off her. He was still fast asleep. I cradled him comfortably in my arms.

Then I remembered Alice last vision. The one she never told us about.

"Alice. . .What was your last vision?" I asked, pulling her back so we had fully stopped.

"Now don't get mad." said Alice, her voice breaking. "I saw James' teeth inches from Emmett's neck."

No way. How dare they. "NO!"

No one else was around anymore. They were already at the house.

I grabbed a tree for support, holding Emmett uncomfortably in my arm.

His little eyes snapped open as he nearly tumbled to the ground.

"Crap." I murmered, claiming a comfortable hold on him.

"What's happening Rosie?" asked Emmett sleepily.

I was about to open my mouth when I heard a crashing sound. Alice was gone.

"Alice!" I yelled, watching as my sister flew across the small meadow, and into a tree.

Victoria's red hair was blowing as she pressed Alice into the mossy tree.

Where's James?

I ran for Alice and Victoria, when James jumped from the branch above.

"Ah!" I screamed, clutching Emmett to my chest.

"Hello Rosalie and Emmett." he hissed stroking my chin.

I growled feriously at him.

"Don't touch me." I said through my teeth.

"Ok." he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

I tried to look behind him at Alice. Her and Victoria were glaring at each.

Alice's vision. This was it. The forest. Me pressed up to a tree-

My thoughts were broken as James grabbed my neck, and threw me half way across the meadow.

Emmett flew out of my arms, sobbing. I tried to crawl to him, but was too late.

"Oh I won't hurt him. . . Yet." said James, smiling at me.

I screamed in rage.

"If you touch him. . . I'll. . I'll. . ." I stuttered, trying to think of the right words.

James crouched next to me. I tried to get up. But he was stronger than me. He pinned me to the ground, and dragged me up the short way from the ground to the middle of the tree.

"I thought we'd have a little fun first." James murmered.

I bared my teeth at him, as he did to me.

I started snapping at him, my face inches his.

"You wanna kiss do you?" he said, coming even closer me. If that was possible.

This brought back a flood of human memories. Royce forcing me to the ground, while the others ripped my clothes off.

I cringed as he came closer and closer till his lips pressed to mine.

I was trying to kick him off me, but failed. I tried to pull my head back from his iron grip, but the tree was in the way.

"Your pretty." he said, pulling away from me.

Normally I would gladly accept a complement like that. But not today.

Then I remembered Emmett, the same time he did.

He was propped up against the tree, sobbing as he stared at me in pain.

I instantly remembered the torture art of the vision.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed at his sadistic face.

"Mmmm. . ." he said walking to Emmett.

I kicked off the tree and climbed onto his shoulders, as I tried to rip his head off.

_Emmett's POV_

I sat in constant agony as I watched Rosie being hurt.

I was so scared. I had never ever seen this before.

I sobbed into my hands as I watched not only Rosie, but Alice. She was winning her fight. But Rosie wasn't.

No no no no no.

I noticed Rosie jump onto to James ' back. What's she doing?

That's when I saw Alice rip off the ladie's arms and legs. Ew.

"Little Emmett! " a worried voice yelled from the field.

"Alice!" I knew it was Jasper. He ran to get fire wood, and was back in seconds.

I started to cry when Rose, Edward, Esme and Carlisle all fought to over power James.

**I'm so so sorry for cliffy, needed 2 end ch. Will write more as soon as I can . Review! plz plz plz**

**luv u all, **


	5. They were mean

Emmett's POV

I watched in horror, my mouth wide open. My new family I had come to love so much was getting over thrown by a. . . meany. My old Mommy and Esme always told me not to cuss. I let out a fresh sob when I thought of both of them.

"Esme. . .Rosie, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Ali, Jas!" I yelped, squinting. I couldn't see past my tears.

I watched as Jas, and Alice lit the fire, and Rosie, Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle started to rip apart James.

I backed up against the mossy tree I was leaning against.

" Please. . . Somebody help them!" I yelled getting up.

"No! Emmett! Stay down!" screamed Rose, while she heaved to pull James' right leg off.

She lifted her leg up to James' torso, and pulled hard. Edward was trying to defend Bella from the still alive James.

I looked away into the distance. I thought I saw a animal. . .

When I looked around James was flying threw the air at me.

"NO!" I yelled, putting my hands in front of my face.

James fell on top of my arm, and I heard a large snap. "OW!"

I screamed in pain and sadness as James' teeth came closer and closer to my neck.

I kicked and screamed Rosie's name.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" I heard somebody yell from behind me. I couldn't tell who it was. My vision was blurring.

My broken arm throbbed. I tried not to look at it. It felt weird.

"Rosie. . .Esme. . ." I whispered, before the blackness took over.

_Rosalie's POV_

Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward and I were winning the fight. Emmett was safe behind us, but I still worried about him.

I lifted my leg to James' torso and ripped his leg off. He yelled in pain as I heard the bones snap. I smiled that this monster was getting a taste of his own medicine. He deserved it. Just _thinking_ about hurting Emmett was barbaric.

I looked at Alice and Jasper. They were getting more and more wood for their burning fire. I could smell Victoria burning. Bitch.

"Esme. . .Rosie, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Ali, Jas!" he yelled. "Please. . .Somebody help them!"

I looked back at James, but he was gone.

We all looked around frantically. Were was he?

That's when I heard Emmett's terrified scream.

James was flying threw the air, toward's Emmett.

He was trying to defend himself by putting his arms in front of his face. I watched in horror as James flattened Emmett's arm. The snap was unbearable.

He yelled our names as we all ran to help him. James' teeth were getting closer and closer to his neck.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" I yelled, running to them.

"Esme. . . Rosie. . . " He whispered, just before he fainted.

"NO!" I yelled jumping onto James' back and yanking off his head.

Esme and Carlisle had started a blazing inferno just behind us.

I threw the head angrily into the blazing fire.

"Bella, Edward! Finish him off!" I screamed, running to Emmett.

I put his head into my lap. "Oh Em." I whispered, carefully picking up his mangled arm. "Oh baby. . ."

"Carlisle. . ." I yelled, but he was already on his way.

The pain of his arm must have been too much for his little body.

"He's broken his Ulnar, and the Interosseous membrane has been damaged." said Carlisle.

I looked at him in confusion. "He's broken the thin bone on the right side of his forearm. The inside thicker bone is also damaged too. Its easy to repair."

I nodded in understanding.

I felt like this was all my fault. _I'm_ the one who was in the forest at the wrong time. _I'm_ the one who let go of James. What have I done?

I let out a tireless sob. Carlisle rubbed my back. "You did everything you could." he murmered.

By this time everyone was crowded around Emmett, worry on all their faces.

I swallowed loudly, and kissed Emmett on the forehead. "My Little Emmett." I cried. "What has he did to you?"

_Emmett's POV_

I had the weirdest dream.

First, I got adopted by a family of Vampires. Second, my parents died. And thirdly, I got attacked by a evil Vampire named James.

Oh wait. . .It wasn't a dream.

I forced my eyes open, expecting to see my room, and my Daddy next to me.

But what I saw was too good to be true. Rosie, and my Vampire family.

"Guys!" I yelped, throwing my arms around Rosie first.

"Hello Little Emmett!" Rosie squealed happily.

I moved on to Esme, Alice, Jas, Bella, Edward and Carlisle.

" Take it easy Em! You'll hurt yourself." Carlisle said, laughing.

Where was I though? In the hospital?

"Where am I?" I asked, confused.

"Your at home honey. Your nearly healed You've been out for nearly a 5 days." Esme said.

With that I looked down at my arm. It was still in a sling. "Where's James and Victoria?"

"We took care of them. There not going to hurt you anymore." Rosie said through her teeth.

I felt relieved. They both scared me to death. I hated them.

"Good. I didn't like them. They were mean." I muttured. Everybody laughed.

"You'll be outta here in no time Little Em." Rosie said hugging me. "You better get some sleep."

I nodded, and closed my eyes.


	6. Happy Birthday Em!

CH. 6: Happy birthday Little Emmett

_Rosalie's POV_

Emmett's arm had healed in weeks. He was a very quick healer.

Today is a very special day for him. Its his 5th birthday.

The whole family walked quietly to his room. We were going to surprise him. He loves surprises.

We walked down the hall, and came quickly to his room. I turned the knob slowly, and pushed the door open.

Emmett was my little sleeping angel. He snored softly, his tummy rising and falling underneath the blankets.

I walked over to his bed, and kneeled in front of his pillow.

"Psst..Em." I whispered, lightly tapping his shoulder.

I rubbed my hand over his cheek.

"Mmm. . ." he said, his eyes fluttering open. "Rosie?"

"I'm here baby. Happy 5th birthday." I said, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

He smiled my favourite little smile. I looked around the room, but everybody was gone.

"We thought we'd give you some privacy." said Esme, from down stairs.

I smiled.

"So how does it feel to be 5 baby boy?" I asked, brushing his brown curls from his face.

"The same." he said dreamlessly. Maybe he's still asleep.

He propped himself up with his pillow. "What are we going to do today Rosie?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Can we go to our special place?" he asked, seeing hope in his eyes.

"Of course we can." I said, smiling. "We'd better go downstairs and say hello to the others. I think Alice left you some special clothes for today."

I stood up, and walked out of the room so he could get changed.

* * * *

Emmett ran down the stairs, toward's all of us.

"Happy Birthday Little Emmett!" everybody yelled. Emmett clapped his hands in delight.

"You ready to go to our place Em!" I said, putting my hands on my knees so I was his height.

"Yeah!"

"Will give you your pressies when you get back ok Emmett!" said Esme happily.

"Okay!" Emmett wailed, pulling me out the door.

"Goodbye everyone!" I yelled, just before climbing into my convertible. Emmett climbed over the top of me onto his seat. I laughed. I checked my pocket to make sure I still had my present for him. Yep.

It doesn't take long to get to the waterfall rock. What with my driving.

I could see Emmett getting impatient. "We're nearly there."

He nodded.

I pulled up onto the curb right in front of where we needed to run.

"WAIT!" Emmett wailed, pointing toward's the ground.

"What is it Em?!" I asked frantically.

"That animal! Its in trouble!" he yelped, running to a little hedge hog.

"Em. . .Its fine. Now C'mon!" I said, pulling at his hand.

"No! Look at all the spikes! They must be hurting him! We have to take them out!" he, kneeling in front of it.

"No, no,no,no! Those spikes are supposed to be there silly. There there so they can defend themselves. Now c'mon let's go." I said, pulling him up by the hand.

I pulled him on my back , and began running. He nuzzled into my neck adorably.

_Emmett's POV_

Yay! Me and Rosie are going to our waterfall place! I loved that because only me and Rosie knew where it was.

We shot through the forest, and we were there in seconds.

I ran to our patch of soft grass. I collapsed onto it happily. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Rose walked to me and started tickling me. "Rosie. . .Stop!" I said, between giggles.

She tickled me till tears trickled down my face. She laughed and collapsed on the grass next to me.

"So Little Em. . .What did you like doing when your Mommy and Daddy were still here?" she asked. The question surprised me.

"Eh. . . I loved to make up jokes. Although I'm only little, so they weren't very good. Sometimes Daddy helped me." I said. I suddenly felt sad.

I felt my eyes tearing up, then they overflowed. I buried my face into Roses blouse.

"You still miss them a lot don't you Em." Rosie said, rubbing my tears away. I nodded.

I sat up, and wiped the rest of my tears on my t-shirt.

"Its ok, Em. You have us now. But I know we could never replace your parents. Everything will be ok. Well take care of you and love you forever. I promise you that." said Rosie, resting her head on mine.

"I know. I love you guys." I said, looking down, embarrassed.

We sat silent for a couple of minutes.

"I bought you a present Em. For your 5th birthday." Rosie said, breaking the silence.

I became quickly excited.

"Close your eyes, and put your hands out. No peeking 'k?"

I nodded, and slid my eyes shut.

I held my hands out eagerly.

I felt something silver drop onto my hands.

I opened my eyes, and saw a little steel bracelet in my hands. It was a boy's one though.

"Its like a charm bracelet. I've already got some clips for it see?" Rosie said, picking it up, and showing me each little clip. "This one has a 5 on it, because your 5 now, this one has a bat on it, to remind you of your Vampire family, and this one has a heart on it. To remind you of me."

I looked closer at each clip, amazed. This was the best present ever!

Rose picked up my arm and the bracelet clicked in place on my wrist.

I clapped my hands in delight. "Thankyou so much Rosie!" I squealed, and wrapped my arms around her neck.

I lay back down, and rested my arm on my tummy.

"You know you'll be starting school in a couple of weeks don't you Em?" said Rosie.

I nodded. I can't wait to meet new kids and have fun! Of course I loved playing football with Jasper, or video games with Edward, but it'll be great to meet some other kids!

"Your excited?" Rosie asked, surprised.

I nodded again.

"Most kids don't want to start school."

"But I do!" I said, excitedly. "But will you be there every single day to pick me up and drop me off?"

"Of course I will!" Rosie said. "We better be getting back now."

I sighed, but agreed to come, as Rosie picked me up and started running at lightening speed.

I giggled as we ran, the wind in my face felt good.

We made it back very quickly to the car. I was anxious to get home and see my other present.

Rosie noticed my bouncing in my seat, and laughed. "We're here now Em! Come!"

I heaved the door open and ran up the porch steps. "Come on Rose, c'mon!"

She laughed again, and ran to the door in a blur. The door swang open, revealing Alice. "Little Emmett!"

"Aunty Al! I squealed, and jumped into her arms. This is the best birthday ever!

"Are you ready for your presents!" asked Alice, carrying me into the house.

"Yeah!"

Alice led me into my room, and told me to close my eyes.

"3,2,1 open!"

I fluttered my eyes open, and stared in amazement.

Against the wall sat a HUGE teddy bear. It was so big, I couldn't wrap my arms around it. It was white, with a bright red ribbon. Alice knew I loved Teddy Bears!

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" I yelled, running to Alice for a hug.

She giggled. "I knew you'd like it!"

I clapped my hands happily.

"Oh Em!" I heard Jasper yell from the doorway. "Come here to collect your present!" Jasper said in a scary, but playful voice.

I kissed Alice on the cheek and ran toward's Jas.

"You ready!" Jasper said, hiding something behind his back.

I nodded.

Jasper pulled a brand new football from behind his back.

I was so excited! The one we play with now is falling apart!

I ran to him, and he threw me the ball.

"Woo!" I yelled, holding the ball above my head. "Thanks Jas!"

"How about we try out that ball later!" Jasper said happily.

"Sure!"

"Pssst. . .Little Em!"Edward whispered, from his room. "Come here!"

I ran down the hall, and into his room. "Its time for you present!"

I clapped excitedly.

"Here you go! This is from me and Bella!" Edward said, handing me a bright red bike helmet.

"Thank. . you? But I don't have a bike Eddie. . ." I looked at him confused. He laughed. Oh yeah. Edward can read minds.

"It'll all become clear. Just go and find Carlisle and Esme." Edward said, hurrying me out the door. "There in the garden."

I ran from the hallway, and ran down the stairs.

I bundled past the lounge room, and Rosie and Al waved at me. I waved back.

I ran to the front door, and pushed the doors open.

I froze when I saw Carlisle and Esme standing in front of something. Hmm. . .

"Happy birthday Em!" Esme and Carlisle said, stepping aside.

Sitting there, was a shiny red push bike. "No way!" I said, running to it.

"I've never had a bike before! Thanks Mommy, Daddy!"

Esme and Carlisle smiled, and held hands.

I lept off the bike, and crashed into a hug with Mommy and Daddy.

"I love you guys." I said.

"We love you too honey." Esme said, hugging me tighter.

I pulled out of the hug, and stepped back around to my bike. This is so exciting!

"Wait, where's Bella?" I asked. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"I'm right here." Bella said, stepping out from behind me.

"Ahh!" I said, jumping into Carlisle.

They all laughed. "Happy birthday Em." said Bella, handing me a little clip. It was for my bracelet!

I examined the clip. It had a shiny red bike on it.

"Rosalie and I went out and bought it while Em was opening his other presents."

I took off my bracelet and attached the clip with my heart one. "Thanks Bella!"

She smiled. " How about you jump on this bike, and well take it for a spin! You have training wheels, so you won't fall over. Don't forget Edward's helmet!"

I nodded and ran to my bike. I noticed everyone was outside now. To watch me.

I strapped on my helmet, and sat on my bike.

"Just ride down the drive honey." said Esme. I think she was worried about me getting hurt. "Do you want me to walk beside you?"

"No Mommy! I'll be fine!"  
I put my feet on the pedals, and I started moving.

"Yay!"

I rode forward. This was so much fun! I squealed in delight.

"This is the best birthday ever!"


	7. Weird Noises and First Day of School

Chapter 7: Weird noises and First Day of school

_Emmett's POV_

"Tomorrow will be so much fun!" I squealed, as Rosie tucked me into bed.

Tomorrow I get to start school! I can't wait!

"You'll have a great time!" Rosie said, and kissing me on the forehead.

I had already said goodnight to everyone else.

"Goodnight Little Em! Sleep tight!" Rosie said, turning off the lights.

I smiled at her, but I don't think she saw.

I snuggled into my pillow, and shut my eyes.

I lay there thinking about school tomorrow. I wonder what well learn? Who will I meet? What will the teachers be like? What will I have for lunch?

I cut myself short when I heard some strange noises. It sounded like Bella.

Was she ok? She sounded funny. It sounded like she was in pain. But she was in the room with Edward. . I don't know! Is Edward hurting her?

I climbed out of bed and walked down the hall. It seemed to be getting louder.

I stood outside Bella and Edward's room, where it was the loudest. The door was closed.

I knew they didn't sleep. . .So what was happening in there?

I walked down the stairs, to find somebody.

I started to run, noone was around!

Then I remembered Carlisle wasn't working tonight. I ran to his office, and Esme was in there too.

They both had disgusted looks on their faces. Why?

"Mommy, Daddy! I can hear Bella! She's in trouble! Its coming from Edward and Bella's room. I'm scared."

"Oh honey come here!" said Esme, looking back at Carlisle. She was whispering something to Carlisle that I couldn't hear. "Silly Em! Bella's not hurt! Edward and her are just. . .Reading in their room! Esme said nervously.

Carlisle was nodding in agreement.

"Ok. . .But. . .But. . .I . . when" I studdered.

"Shhh. . . Honey. I'll take you back to bed." Esme said, picking me up and taking me upstairs.

The noises had stopped, but Edward and Bella came out of their room as we walked past.

Edward buttons on his shirt were undone, and Bella's hair was all messy. What _were_ they doing?

Esme kept on walking past them. She shivered uncomfortably.

She lay me down on the bed them I wriggled under the blankets.

"Sweet dreams Em." Esme said, kissing me on the forehead, and leaving the room.

I will have to ask Rosie what was happening tonight. She'll tell me. . .Was my last thought before I fell asleep.

_Rosalie's POV_

I ran onto the front porch, after hunting. I was smoothing down my wind blown and wet hair.

I was about to put my key in the door when Alice flung it open. "Family meeting. In Carlisle's study. Now."

I was confused. What had happened while I was gone?

I looked at the clock. It was 3:03am. So Emmett went to sleep 6 hours ago. . .

I hurried into Carlisle's study, where everyone was positioned around the room. "What has happened?" I asked nervously.

"It all started when Bella and were sort of. . .having sex in our room. . ." Edward said nervously.

I shivered.

"Just after you tucked in Emmett, he came down into this very room. . ."

said Esme.

"And said he heard noises from Bella and Edward's room. You can probably guess what those noises were. . ." Carlisle trailed off. " He said it sounded like she was being hurt. So obviously Em doesn't know about the birds and the Bees. And I'm not sure Esme and I want to do it. . .Alice and Jasper?"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"There is absolutely no way Edward and I are going to do it." Bella said frantically.

"So that leaves me. . ." I asked.

Uh oh. This won't be good at all. I have dreaded this day for a long time now. Then I got a idea . . .

"Shouldn't a boy do it cause he's a boy?"

Everybody froze. Esme, Alice and Bella looked at me relieved.

"I think Jasper should do it. . . He's good at that kinda thing." said Bella.

We all nodded in agreement.

Jasper sighed in defeat. "Well what the hell do I say?"

"Eh. . .Just say that when a Mommy and Daddy love each other very much they decide to have to kids. . .To do that they have to..Eh. . " said Edward.

"Maybe just say the Daddy plants a seed in Mommy. . .And then it grows into a child?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"That sounds like some kind of freaky horror movie. . ." Jasper said.

"It doesn't really matter, we can tell him the details when he's older. But right now, how about we spare him the shock and horror?"

We all nodded. "Ok. If anybody wants me I'll be in the living room filing my nails." I said, heading toward's the couches.

"Emmett will wake up in 2 hours! I'm coming with you!" said Alice, chasing after ,me.

I sat down n the couch and crossed my legs. I whipped my file from my pocket and began filing my index finger on my right hand. Alice did the same.

"So Alice. . .Any interesting visions lately. . ." I asked. She hadn't talked about her visions for a while which I found odd. . .

"Mmm. . .No. . .Nothing. . " Alice said, looking down. I noticed that she seemed hesitant.

Alice told me everything, why wasn't this any different?

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?" I asked, filing my 2nd finger, then looking up at her. I tried to sike her out with no success.

"What are you talking about Rose?" she said, her voice wobbling.

"Oh my god, c'mon Al! seriously. Your voice is wobbling. Vampires never do it, unless their nervous. Spill it Al." I said, getting a little bit irritated.

Alice, Bella and I were best friends. Why was Alice hiding something from me? Is Bella in on it?

"Rose. . .Eh. . .I. . .you. . " Alice stuttered.

Was this so important that she can't tell me? Or stutter?

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Everybody but you and Emmett," Alice murmured. "But I can't tell you. Yet. I'm sorry, I know we're best friends, but if I tell you now, it'll wreck everything!" Alice said, throwing her arms up in the air in irritation.

We sat in silence. I was fuming.

From behind me Bella came in. I think she needed to talk to Alice.

"He-llo?" Bella asked, breaking it into 2 syllables when she saw my expression.

"Alice what did you do?" she asked, pointing to me., then coming to sit next to me. "You didn't insult her hair of outfit did you?"

"No of course not! She looks hot today!" Alice said.

That softened me up a bit.

"Bella, you know your one of my best friends, so please, what does everybody know that I don't?"

She exchanged a glance with Alice. "Eh. . .Rose, I'm sorry-"

"MORNING ROSIE, AL AND BELLSY!" yelled little Emmett from the stairs.

"This isn't over." I hissed to Alice and Bella. "Morning Little Em!" I said, opening my arms as if for a hug.

Emmett bundled from the stairs, and into my arms. "I'm ready for school!"

"C'mon Em! I'll get what your wearing for your special day!" said Rose, leaving Bella and alone.

I felt like I was in 3rd grade. Again. Secrets.

"Bella. . .You know what I'm going to see don't you?"

She nodded.

"Alice is right it'll wreck everything if we tell you _now._ But we will tell you soon. And don't guilt trip Esme." she said, waving her finger at me.

"Fine," I said angrily. "I'll have to wait till later."

I could hear Emmett running loudly down the stairs. He jumped down the last step and ran to me. He looked so cute. He was wearing jeans with a blue button up shirt. Alice said he's had a growth spurt.

"You ready to take me to school?" he asked.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow your role little guy! You have to have breaky first!" I said playfully and led him into the kitchen.

We walked in the kitchen to find the whole table filled with food. It smelled disgusting to me.

"Oh Esme!" I said.

"I've found a new hobby!" Esme said happily.

"Thanks Mommy. It looks great!" Emmett said, running to her., and giving her a hug.

Sometimes I wish Emmett would call me Mommy. But I don't think he sees me as his Mother. More like his best friend.

He ran to the table a started eating a pile of pancakes. I laughed. He really does eat a lot for a little guy. I suppose he's going to grow up big and strong.

I walked over to Esme, eyeing her. "Now Esme, no Mom, I know your all hiding something from me." I said, with pleading eyes.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT ROSALIE!" yelled Alice and Bella from the living room.

I sighed and went to sit next Emmett. Esme sighed in relief.

Emmett had eaten 5 pancakes, 2 eggs, and a bowl of cheerios. Wow.

"You hungry Em?" I asked.

"Not anymore. I'm done. Let's go!" said Emmett excitedly.

"Is everybody ready to go?!" I yelled.

"Yes!" everybody yelled with filing down the stairs with back packs.

"Everyone's coming?"

"Of course. We all go to school too!" I said.

He nodded.

"Goodbye Mommy!" Emmett said, and hugged Esme. Carlisle had already left for the hospital earlier.

We all walked out the door, toward's Edward's Volvo.

It was a tight fit, but we all managed to fit in. Emmett sat on my lap, and next to us was Jasper.

We drove down the winding driveway, headed for Forks Elementary.

"Hey Rosie. . .You said you'd tell me where babies come from. . ?" Emmett said, looking up at me expectantly.

"Take it away Jas!" I said, motioning toward's my beloved 'twin.'

"Ok. . .Eh. . .Little Em, when a Mommy and Daddy love each other very very much, they decide to have a baby."

Emmett nodded.

"And to do that," Everybody bowed their heads or covered their faces. "The Daddy has to plant a seed in the Mommy. Then the baby grows from there."

Emmett seemed to have a disgusted look on his face. "Is. . .That what. . .Bellsy and Eddie were. . .Doing last night?"

We all nodded.

"Oh my God!" Emmett said, and cringed into me. I giggled.

"But we can't have babies Em." said Bella.

He nodded again.

By now we were pulled up outside the school. There were kids everywhere! Kissing their Mom and Dads goodbye. . .

" Have a great day Em." I said, squeezing him tightly. "Don't let anyone pick on you. Just a punch always seems to set them straight."

Everybody looked at me with horror. "Or maybe not. . ."

Emmett said goodbye to everybody, and jumped out of the car. "Love you Rosie!" he yelled, and ran off toward's the entrance.

Everyody awwwed, and I cringed. They never acted like this before. What the hell?

I groaned in annoyance. "ALICE." I said through my teeth.

"In time Rose, in time. . ." she said, as we pulled out of the curb.

_Emmett's POV_

"Love you Rosie!" I yelled, and ran into the entrance of the little school.

My eyes widened when I got inside. Posters, kids, teachers! Wow!

I walked to a receptionist. She was big and round, but had a nice smile.

"Hello. I'm Emmett Cullen. Can you please show me where my classroom is?" I asked.

The women smiled at me politely. "Hello Emmett. I'm Ms. Williams. Your in classroom. . ." Ms .Williams said, flicking through her files. "206. Your in that classroom just there." she pointed to the classroom right in front of us.

"Thanks." I said, and walked to the classroom.

I was becoming quite nervous now.

I walked to women with glasses in my classroom. She was tall, and had really black hair. She must be my teacher, because she was holding a clip board with a role on it.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." I said.

"Oh yes! Welcome Emmett!" she said, ticking my name off on the clipboard. "I'm Mrs. Swan . I'll be your teacher for the first grade."

I nodded, and went to sit at 1 of the many round tables.

"Hi!" said a small voice I didn't recognise. "I'm Sarah! What's your name?"

I looked up at here. She had short blonde hair, and she wore a headband. She was pretty.

"I'm Emmett." I said smiling. "Do you wanna sit with me?"

She nodded. "Tody we're learning basic sums. You know 1+1 and stuff."

That should be easy. Carlisle and I sometimes did sums.

I nodded.

We sat in silence for a little bit. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that she was staring at me. A lot.

"Ok class! Listen please!" said .

Sarah and I both looked to the front, as class started.

_Rosalie's POV_

Man school was going slow. Its only 3rd hour. At least we have lunch next.

I was itching to get back at pick Emmett up. I missed him a lot.

"Rosalie? Rosalie Hale?" said the teacher.

I came back to Earth. Although I wasn't really listening, I'd taken this class a million times. " Alimentary Canal." I said, with confidence. I hated biology. Especially _advanced_ biology. Yuck.

"Very good. But make sure you pay attention Ms Hale." said Mr Presley. Everybody called him Elvis. He he.

The bell rang loudly, and I shot out of the class room toward's the cafeteria.

I entered the big white room. Everybody stared at me like I was moving in slow motion. Not that I care.

I saw Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella waiting for me at the table. I couldn't be bothered with props today.

"Aren't you hungry Rose?" asked Bella, only for the other students benefits.

I shook my head.

"Emmett's going great Rose. He's met a nice little girl called Sarah. There at lunch now, playing together." whispered Alice.

I felt jealousy wash through me. What if this 'Sarah' is a better friend to Em than me?

Edward and Jas smiled at me. "A little jealous of Em's little friend are we Rose?"

Everybody smiled. I glared at them.

"Seriously Rose. Chill. The jealousy and stress coming off you is unbearable." Jasper said.

"A little help Jas?" I asked. I suddenly felt calm.

"Thanks."

I sighed, and sat back in my chair, waiting for school to pass.

_Emmett's POV_

Sarah and I sat on a bench just near the playground.

I looked in my lunch box, to find a turkey sandwich, a brownie and a juice. Mmmm. . . Thanks Mommy.

"That looks very good." said Sarah, staring at the brownie.

"Would you like to halve it?" I asked. I really liked Sarah.

She nodded.

I broke the mouth watering brownie in half and gave some to Sarah.

We both nibbled on our Brownies contently.

"So Em. . . What are your parents like?" asked Sarah.

I thought about that for a second. Should I tell her I was adopted?

"My parents died last year. A group of. . . " I stopped. I'm not supposed to say about Vampires. "A family adopted me. I love them very much."

She nodded. "I'm adopted too. A couple adopted me about. . .2 years ago. I love them very much too. Let's go and play on the swings!"

"Okay!"

We both ran hand in hand to the swing set. I took the right one, and Sarah took the left. We swang in silence for a little bit.

I jumped when the bell sounded loudly. I leaped off the swing waited for Sarah to slow down. She did quickly.

I took her hand again, and we ran back to the classroom.

_Rosalie's POV_

Last period yes! Only a hour to go till I can go and get Emmett!

Spanish isn't really my subject. More Edward's.

The teacher squawked on and on. I just tuned out.

Why is that whenever I say 'Rosalie' or 'Emmett' in the same sentence they crack a joke or awwwww? Its really bugging me. The answer is probably at the tip of my nose but I just can't see it. It makes me so frustrated. And the thing that really annoys me. . .Is that it must be so important. Not only that, but Carlisle and Esme are in on it too! Ah! Why am I the only one who can't know!? Emmett doesn't know either. Hmm. . .

The bell rang loudly, and I shot out the door again, to Edward's Volvo this time.

I was the first one there. I bounced eagerly waiting for the others.

I spotted them walking anxiously aswell toward's the car.

"Took you long enough!" I said in frustration.

"Sorry." said Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper, as we sped out of the school lot.

I became impatient fast. The road seemed to be going forever. Until I saw children skipping happily. We were nearly there!

I saw Emmett standing on the side of road.

Before the car even stopped, I leapt out of the car to him "Little Em!"

"Rosie!" We hugged for a long time.

I heard awwwwws. Again. I huffed "How was your day?"

"It was so much fun! I met this really nice girl. Her name's Sarah! I wanted you to meet her but she had to leave. . ."

"I know. Alice told me," I said. "Let's go home so you can tell us about your day."

He nodded and jumped into the car. "Hey everyone!"

"Hey Em!" they all said.

"I had the best day!" he squealed, clapping his hands. I smiled at him.

He spent the whole car ride talking about Sarah. I sighed.

Jasper winked at me from the front seat. I rolled my eyes at him.

We drove down a winding drive way, to find Esme, standing on the porch, pacing.

"Em!" she said, and ran to him, ignoring us.

"We love you to Mom!" We all said, and kept on walking into the house.

I laughed.

"Well how were all your days?" she asked.

"Boring."

"Weird."

"Excrutiating."

"Long."

"Stupid."

Esme laughed. "It couldn't have been all bad. Missed Em I'm guessing?"

"Yep." we all nodded.

Every detail of Emmett's day I now knew. Wow. I miss Elementary school.

**What did u think guys? 11 and ½ pages! 3,125 words! Yeah baby! My longest chap ever! Don't forget to review!**

**Luv u all. . .**


	8. Sarah and Pranks

Chapter 8: Sarah and Pranks

_Rosalie's POV_

In the past couple of weeks, Emmett has taken a strange interest in pranks. They are utterly _devious_ for a 5 year old. He said he'd never pull any pranks on me. I smiled at the thought.

I crept up the stairs, although I knew Bella or Jasper could here. I could hear them giggling.

"Hey Rosie. . .Come here!" whispered Emmett. "We're going to play a funny joke on Eddie, so block your mind from him!"

I nodded and started singing 'You Found Me' by the Fray.

'_Lost and insecure. . .You found me, you found me, lying on the floor. . .Where were you? Where were you?_

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING ROSE?!" Edward yelled from downstairs.

_Nothing Edward, go away._ I thought.

I heard him sigh. I guess I know how it feels, to have something hidden from you. Nobody has told me what Alice had a vision of all that time ago.

"We are going to dress Edward up in this dress," whispered Bella, fast and quietly. She held up a bright pink dinner dress. "Then I'm going to put some make up on him. Jasper is setting up video cameras down stairs."

I laughed. I bet Emmett thought of this one.

'_Early morning, City breaks_

_Ive been calling for years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never send me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want'_ I continued to sing in my head.

"Wait, how in the world are you going to get him to agree to that?" I asked.

"I have my ways. . ."Bella whispered. I shuttered.

"Okay, first step ago. Em, take your walkie-talkie," said Bella, handing Emmett a small black walkie-talkie that Esme bought for Emmett. Bad mistake. "Jas has one to. He says the video camera's are ready."

I giggled. This will be good.

"Oh Edward. . ." Bella purred seductively. I laughed.

Edward ran to Bella and Edward's room and shut the door. I listened to the conversation:

"Hey Edward, will you wear this for me. . .?" purred Bella.

"Eh. . .Sure, anything for you Love." I laughed.

Emmett walked to me held my hand. "Ok Edward, now that you have the dress on, why don't you. . .Let me put on some. . .Eh, stuff on your face."

I could picture Edward grimacing. "Or right. . ."

I could hear brushing. The make up was going on. Ha.

"Ok Edward, all done!" Bella said. I could tell she was leading him out the door, toward's the living room. Jasper was standing behind a camera stand.

I heard clomping down the stairs. We all stood up, waiting to burst into laughter.

Edward came down the stairs, in the bright pink dress. He had pink cheeks, and blue eye shadow. He had high heels, which he was struggerling to walk in.

Emmett was doubling over laughing, while Jasper was snapping pictures.

Emmett's booming laugh you could hear from all ends of the house, because Esme and Carlisle came in.

"Oh my Lord!" said Carlisle, his eyes wide.

"Edward?!" said Esme. "Emmett! That wasn't very nice!"

"Yes. . . It. . .Was!" Emmett said between laughs.

"EM!" Edward yelled, running after Emmett, but falling over from the high heels.

I laughed my head off .

"Nice." Jasper said, high fiveing Emmett and Bella.

"Ok, ok that's enough children. Emmett, Sarah's coming over soon. Go up and look presentable." said Esme.

I sighed.

Emmett ran up the stairs, and Alice was waiting for him up there, as usual.

He came down minutes later. I noticed he had fixed his brown curls, and put on cargo shorts with a white button up t-shirt. He looked very handsome.

They were growing closer and closer together.

I heard a knock on the door. Emmett ran to it, and opened it.

"Hey Sarah!" Emmett said, hugging her.

"Hi Emmett."

"Good morning Sarah. Its nice to meet you." said Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello Esme, Carlisle." said Sarah nervously.

"Let's go to the tree house." said Emmett, shooting out the front with Sarah. They were holding hands.

I groaned, and plunked down on the couch.

_Emmett's POV_

I was so excited that Sarah was over. Alice dressed me especially for her coming.

We walked hand in hand to our special tree house, that Edward and Jasper had built for me.

It was practically a wooden box in a tree, but it was every boys dream.

It had planks of wood up the tree, which I use as steps.

I let her go first.

Today she was wearing cut off jeans and a white button up shirt.

I went up after her.

That's when I remembered that the only thing in the tree house was comics, footballs, a TV, and a Xbox. Let's just say Rose went a bit overboard on the stuff. There was nothing in here that would amuse girls.

I climbed in through the window, and Sarah screamed.

"Oh, sorry Sarah." I said, embarrassed.

I felt awkward around Sarah. I don't know why.

I noticed a tray of brownies on the little desk. Made by Mommy. I smiled. But how did she know. . .Alice. Of course.

Sarah picked one up and started nibbling on it. "Are they good?" I asked.

She nodded. "I have something so exciting to tell you!"

I sat closer to her so our shoulders were touching.

"My Mommy's pregnant!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

"That's great! Did your Daddy plant a seed in your Mommy!" I asked, remembering when Jas told me about that.

"Plant a seed? That's not what my Mommy told me." she said looking down. Huh?

"But that's what Jasper told me!" I wailed.

"Well that's sorta it. Let me explain." she said, and turned around so our knees were touching. My face was inches from hers now.

"Do you know _how_ the baby gets in there?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Well what the Daddy has to do-" she began.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard from the house.

"What the hell?" I said, looking toward's the house.

"Emmett please don't curse honey!" yelled my Mommy. I giggled.

Sarah decided to continue.

I sat in horror as she explained the details. YUCK!

"Oh my god!" I yelled, shocked. "And you say the Mommy and Daddy like doing this?"

"They don't like it. . .They _love_ it." she said, as if she was saying a naughty word.

"Ew!"

"I know."

I cringed when I thought of the night I heard Bellsy and Edward.

Bella wasn't in pain! She was enjoying it. . .Ew!

I felt Sarah and I could tell each other anything. Even if it was disgusting.

"Pinky promise me we will be friends forever Sarah." I said, holding out my pinky.

"Promise." she said, connecting our pinkies and shaking them. "Even when were older and have boyfriends or girlfriends."

"Ew! That'll be never! I just like having _best_ girls that are friends!" I said.

She laughed at me. "You say that now. . ."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well when your older, girls will become more interesting to you, and boys will become more interesting for me. Or that's what my Daddy told me. He seemed quite unhappy about that."

It started to rain outside the window, and the wind curved it inside the tree house. Droplets spurted on both of us. We laughed, and both squashed into the corner of the treehouse. We were very close now.

"Hmmm. . . " she murmured.

"Sarah, what are you thinking 'bout?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering if you'll ever become my boyfriend."

I was surprised by that.

"KIDS! YOU BETTER COME INSIDE BEFORE YOU CATCH SOMETHING!" yelled Esme from the house.

We both nodded and I started going down the steps. It had suddenly become weird between Sarah and I.

I jumped down at the bottom, into a puddle, and ran under the cover of the porch. "C'MON SARAH!"

I ran back out into the rain and helped her jump over the puddle, and ran for the porch. She kissed me on the cheek.

I've lived in Forks for 5 years and yet I'm still not used to the rain.

"You kids are soaked!" Esme said, and wrapped towels around us.

"Sorry Mommy." I said, as we walked into the house.

I grabbed Sarah's hand as we walked into the living room.

Everyone was there. Rosie, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle.

"What have you too been doing?" asked Jasper, with a slight smile. "Your all wet!"

"We just talked in the tree house." I said, and sat down on the couch with Sarah.

"Pull my finger." I said, pointing my index finger at Sarah.

She pulled it, and I made a fart noise. She giggled.

I heard Esme awwwwing from the other side of the room.

It was extremely obvious that everybody saw the kiss on the cheek.

Rosie had a sour expression on her face. . .But why?

_Rosalie's POV_

"HEY ROSE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! WHY EM OR SARAH AREN'T HERE!" Alice said, a little to loud.

Em and Sarah had just ran out to the tree house hand in hand. Why was I so jealous?

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"Even if you don't I'm going to tell you anyway."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I just saw Emmett and Sarah going to the movies together when their 15!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands.

Ha. I laughed._ Little _ Em going to the movies? On date? Ha!

But underneath that issue, I wasn't happy for him. And I don't know why.

That's when I heard : "Well what the Daddy has to do is-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

Alice held me from running to the tree house. "At least he doesn't have to hear it from us."

I nodded, and let Sarah continue explaining.

"Alice, talk to me so I don't have to hear-" I said.

"Ok! Did Esme tell you we have to move in a couple of weeks?" Alice asked.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, we've been here for nearly 5 years. Carlisle can't pass as 34 anymore. People start to get suspicious," Alice said, looking down. I could tell she didn't want to leave. "I'd hate to split up Sarah and Em."

I nodded. I loved Forks. Besides all the stinking rain.

"Where will we go?" I asked.

"Probably Mobile in Alabama. Up to 355 days a year with no sun!"

I sighed. I'm sure we've been there before in like, 1952.

"But Emmett love's it here." I said.

"Mmmm I know but. . .He'll love Alabama!"

I looked out through the glass to the front door, and saw Sarah kiss Emmett on the cheek.

I sighed again. They _were_ pretty cute.

They ran into the house, hand in hand. Esme was smothering them with towels.

"What have you guys been doing?" Jasper asked, smiling. "Your all wet."

I thought about slapping him.

"We just talked in the treehouse." said Emmett.

I sat there in silence.

"Pull my finger." said Emmett playfully sticking out his index finger.

Sarah pulled his finger, and giggled. Esme awwwwwwwed.

I sat there still in silence.

"Hey we have mail!" said Carlisle, coming out from the rain.

He opened the letter on top, and smiled. "Would you look at that."

We all looked at him. "Its bring your child to school day."

Emmett clapped his hands excitedly. "Do I get to come to the hospital with you Daddy?"

"Sure you can." said Carlisle.

This is _definatley _one of the times where I wish I could sleep.

**So how'd u like that guys? Good? bad? cute? horrible? let me know : )**

**Love u all. . .**


	9. Take your kids to work Day

Chapter 9: Take your child to work Day

_Emmett's POV_

"Yay! Yay! Yay! I get to come with you today Daddy!" I squealed, excited about coming to the hospital for the first time.

"It will be great." Daddy said, smiling down at me.

"Will I get to hear people's hearts! And see there brains! And-"

"Listen to their hearts, maybe. But brains. . .I'm don't think so." said Carlisle, chuckling.

I clapped my hands in delight. "Mommy packed me lunch! And she said she'd pick me just after lunch, because today is a half day."

Carlisle nodded, as we entered the parking lot.

Daddy parked in the spot that said : "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I heaved the door open and jumped out of the car, to run around to Daddy.

"Be careful of cars, son."

I grabbed his ice cold hand, as we walked to the entrance.

"Good morning Linda." Carlisle said, to a short women who walked past us.

I smiled.

"Goodmorning Dr. Snow." said Carlisle, squeezing my hand. "This is my son, Emmett."

Dr snowy got down on his knees so he was the same height of me. "And how old are you Emmett?"

"I just turned 5!" I said. I loved saying that a lot.

"Ok. Are you going to help your Daddy and me today?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ok, let's go and find a patient eh?" Dr Snow said, and I squeezed Daddy hand, as we walked to room 221.

Hospitals were horrible. They smelt funny and are so white. I hate them.

_Rosalie's POV_

Oh. My. God.

Not only am I so anxious to see Emmett again, but I'm jealous of Carlisle, _and_ this stupid history is boring. I mean, they have it all wrong! We did not wear that in 1942! I noticed Jasper had the same disgust as me.

"Would everybody _please_ take all the notes today?" asked Mrs. Krousz said to the restless class. She had no control over what we doing.

All I could hear was a constant hum in my ears, of the other students chatting, and ignoring the teachers.

"We _have_ to do something." I whispered to Jasper, who I could see was struggerling to keep his self control in tact.

I flung my blonde hair over my shoulder and took a deep breath. " WOULD EVERYBODY PLEASE SHUTUP AND TAKE THE STUPID NOTES!" I yelled. All the males stared, while the females glared. I was not in a good mood.

I looked at Mrs Krousz who had a grateful look on her face. Everybody had fully stop talking, and faced the front. Ha. These stupid humans will do anything if the Cullens scream at them.

The bell sounded loudly, for it was time for lunch. Jasper and I snatched up our books, and left the classroom quickly together.

"Nice Rose. . ." Jasper said, laughing.

"Stupid hormonally charged teens, they'll listen to Rosalie Hale anyday." I murmured.

We both laughed as we unlocked our lockers, who were right next to each other on the 2nd floor.

The students were buzzing around us excitedly, for it was snowing today. Us Cullens didn't see anything interesting about it.

We slammed our rusty red lockers shut at the same time and stomped toward's the doors that led to the cafeterria. Of course we had to go outside.

"What's wrong? You are so anxious and worried, I can't take it." Jasper whispered as pushed the doors open effortlessly into the white flakes of floating snow.

They flitted into my hair, as we crossed the short way from building A to the cafeteria.

We both walked gracefully passed the window, where we could see and hear the conversations going on inside. The blinds didn't make a difference at all.

"There here." said Alice.

We pushed the doors open again, and we both headed for the food line to get our props.

I waved at Bella and Alice, and Jasper blew a kiss at Alice. I smiled, and sighed at the same. I wish I had someone to blow a kiss too.

"Hey Baby? You hungry? I'll buy you lunch and we can talk. . ." Tyler said to me, using what he called 'The stud move.' I gawked at him.

"You can buy me lunch. Sure. But talk, keep dreaming." I said angrily, pushing past him. I wasn't in the mood at all.

I saw Jasper glaring at him. I purposely flicked my hair as I turned away from Tyler, spraying snow all over him. I thought I'd have a little fun. "Sorry." I pouted, brushing hair through my hands. I collected my hotdog, and I noticed my family looking in this direction. They were all laughing.

I followed Jasper and walked toward's the table.

"Nice Rosie." said Alice, as I took my seat next to her.

I looked next to me at the always empty seat. I sighed, and rubbed my hand over it.

Bella swang her arm around me, and smiled happily at Alice. What?

"It'll be ok Rosie." Bella sighed. "I guarantee it."

I smiled at her, and took a fake bite of my hot dog. It smelt . . .sickening.

I remembered the snow in my air, and through some at Edward. He laughed, and picked some snow from Bella's hair, throwing it at me. I laughed too. Alice placed her head on my shoulder. Jasper then purposely shook his hair all over Alice, leaving fluffy white flakes all over her.

They seemed so happy to have each other, as did Bella and Edward. I sighed for what had to be the 10th time today.

I dropped my hotdog on the table, not caring what happened to it. Lauren and Jessica were string at me.

"There thinking how you eat hotdogs with your figure." he laughed. "There considering eating hot dogs more often."

I laughed at them. Who is that stupid? Oh yeah. Depserate teenaged females.

I realised Emmett would be leaving the hospital with Esme now. God I miss him.

"We all do." said Edward, placing his hand sympathetically on my back.

Everybody looked around confused.

"I was just saying we all miss Emmett." he said.

We all nodded.

"I wonder who Emmett is. . ." a girl said, walking past our table.

"Probably the newest sibling, or Rosalie's boyfriend, who knows. There the Cullens!" another girl said, laughing.

I glared at them.

"Let it go Rose. They don't understand." Edward said. I nodded, just as the bell sounded. One more period to go. I can do this.

"Yes you can." Edward said, getting up, and rubbing my back.

"Goodbye Rose," Alice chirped, kissing me on the cheek. "By Jazz." she saud, lightly pecking Jasper on the lips. She then ran off behind Edward and Bella. They had biology this hour.

"We better be going to Spanish." said Jasper, his southern accent coming out.

"Yeah, we better." I said, standing up as the rest of the students left the cafeteria.

We stepped out into the snow again, and my hair got covered again.

We walked in silence to Block 6, and quickly stepped up the 2 steps that led into the building.

"Come on! Come on! Mr Hale, Ms Hale, the class has begun!" said Ms Abel. W both hurried into the warm room and took at seats at the back of the class.

"Feliz Cumpleaños!" Ms Abel chirped, to one of the students who was seemley, having a birthday today.

"Muchas Gracias" Jemma said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, and entered my trance that would hopefully last through Spanish.


	10. The Quiluetes

Chapter 10: The Quileutes

_Emmett's POV_

We all sat in the Living Room on this fine Saturday morning. I giggled at my formal talk, as did Edward.

Esme was reading a magazine. Alice, Rose and Jazz were watching TV, Edward was at his piano, playing a nice tune, with Bella next to him, and Carlisle was next to Esme, reading with her.

I sat on the floor playing with my Army men. I made gun noises to my best ability.

I heard everyone gasp, and I looked up, to see Alice in a trance, usually meaning she was having a vision.

We all awaited, and Jazzy turned down the TV.

"My visions blurred," Alice said, when she came back to Earth. " And we all know what that means."

I was so confused. I don't know what that means?!

I heard light knock on the door. I don't think we were expecting anyone..

I heard a 2nd knock on the door, this time it was more urgent..

Carlisle got up and walked swiftly to the door.

There was a 3rd knock on the door, and Rose became impatient.

"Hello Billy. What brings you here today?" Carlisle asked politely.

"The kid. . ." a man said in a wheel chair, and a very tall boy pushed him in.

I sat frozen on the floor.

Edward and Jazz had got up and stood in front of me defensively.

"What's happening?" I asked both of them, but they didn't respond.

I ducked my head, trying to see what was going on.

"I believe there's been a violation of the treaty." The boy pushing the wheelchair said.

"How so Sam?" Carlisle said.

The 2 people had a scary expression. They looked furious.

I ran over to Rose, and jumped up onto her lap.

"That's sorta odd. . ." 'Sam' muttured.

"Ha not really." Rose said hissed. I giggled at her.

"You'll have to change him! The Leech royalty will come, and he'll become Vamp chow!" A new boy said, bursting through the door.

"Calm Paul." said Sam.

Rosalie covered my ears, so I couldn't hear anything, just lips moving. What was going on here, that no one had told me?

_Rosalie's POV_

I put my hands on both sides of Emmett's head. I didn't want him to hear anything about the Volturi, or that he can be changed to one of us. I shivered at the thought.

"You'll have to change him! The Leech royalty will come, and he'll become Vamp chow!" Paul said, bursting angrily through the door.

"Calm Paul." said Sam.

Stupid Werewolves and their anger problems.

"No! We would never!" I hissed.

"But you'd have to wouldn't you blondey!" yelled Paul.

Emmett quivered into me, and I continued blocking his ears.

"We will deal with the Volturi when we have too!" Carlisle said, still keeping his cool.

Sam didn't stop looking at me holding Emmett.

_Stop staring! _I wanted to yell, but knew it would make matters worse.

"Of course we've thought about that. . .But were not considering it!" Carlisle said.

"That's not a excuse!" Billy said.

"As soon as the time comes, we will make our decision! But not this soon!" Edward said. This is the first time he's spoken. I also noticed him and Bell moved from his piano.

"You better. . .I can't even begin to imagine the danger this will put our families through! And the people of Forks! Are you insane!" Billy yelled. Emmett quivered into me, and he started crying.

"Oh Em. . .Don't cry. . .They don't mean it. Shhhh. . ." I whispered.

"Yes we mean it!" Paul yelled. I hissed at him.

"Paul stop! We will leave it to you. But if anything happens. . And you violate the treaty. . ." Billy said, trailing off.

"We promise Billy. We will make things right." Carlisle said.

Billy nodded, and Sam wheeled him out the door.

"We warned you." Paul said, and leaped off the porch.

I sighed, and pulled Emmett closer to me. I pulled him up to me, so I could look into his beautiful blue eyes. "Nothing will happen to you." I whispered, and he nodded. "Now let's go and put you to bed shall we? You've had a big day."

He nodded again, and I stood up to take him upstairs.

"Nighty night Mommy, Daddy, Belsy, Eddie, Jazzy, and Al." He said, rubbing his eyes adorably. "Love you all."

"Goodnight Em. We love you." They all said simultaneously.

I ran up the stairs, and into Em's room.

"'Night Baby. I love you heaps." I said, as Emmett climbed up onto his bed.

I sat on the edge of his bed, and he smiled at me.

"I love you Rosie. Nighty night." he said, and shut his little eyes. I smiled at him, and walked to turn out his light.

I clicked the switch, and sprinted down the stairs. I grabbed my coat off the rack, and swang the door open.

"Rose? Where are you going?" Esme asked, a worried look on her face.

"I need to think about some things. I'll be back before midnight. I think." I said.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Bella asked.

"No thanks." I said, and slammed the door. I stood there for a minute, and put my face in my hands. What was I going to do?

I heard whispers from inside the house. "Do you think she's ok?" "What is she thinking Edward?" "Does she need comforting?"

I shook my head, not wanting to hear anymore. I jumped off the porch, and to my converible. I climbed in, and forgot about my seat belt.

The engine roared to life, as I stamped my foot angrily on the pedel. The

car shot forward, and left my stomach behind. I groaned in annoyance, and zoomed forward, leaving my other thoughts behind.

I drove endlessley, not actually knowing where I was going.

What_ was_ I going to do about Emmett? He knows everything, about everyone. Even the stupid Werewolves. Surely the Volturi will get involved soon enough, and nobody wants that. Just like Bella, Emmett will have to be changed sometime. At least by 18. I sighed angrily. I definatley did not want Em to be doomed to this life. No way. After how much I hate it, I would never doom someone else to this. Especially not my Little Emmett. My Best friend, the only thing that matters, my. . .my. . .Love, I suppose. Not that I would ever think of Emmett that way. And besides, he has Sarah to love him like that.

I thought I should take this out on the Werewolves, but that would be wrong. Very, very wrong. Carlisle wouldn't be happy at all if I did that. After what had happened with James and Victoria, I could never let Emmett look into the red eyes of another Vampire.

I pulled over on to the dirt road, and my head against the wheel. Why was life so hard?

I felt like sobbing. I wish I could. Get it all out. But I couldn't.

Of course I've thought about running away with Emmett, where nobody could hurt him anymore. Not even myself. But I couldn't do that to my family.

Sometimes I even thought about giving Em to a foster home, to protect him. But I knew, who am I kidding, we all knew, I could not bring myself to do that. We would all miss him way too much. He has become so much a part of the Cullen family, we would be nothing without him.

I started to dry sob quietly. The Quileutes had really given something for me to think about. Something I didn't want to think about for a long time. I sighed again, and started hitting my head against the wheel. I closed my eyes, hoping the time would pass.

I opened my eyes, and looked ahead, into flashing lights. "Rosalie honey?" I squinted into the light. I knew that voice. Esme.

I was so tuned out to the rest of the world, I had lost track of time.

"Honey?" she said, coming round to the side of the car, and rubbing my hair. "Open the door. Please honey."

I reached over, and unlocked the door. Esme climbed in, and pulled me into her. I rested my head on her shoulder, and started to sob again.

Esme soothed me, by rubbing my back. "Honey, please, tell me what's wrong so I can help."

"The. . .them. . .will. . .come. . .and then. . .Em. . ." I stuttered.

Esme knew who I was talking about. And what.

"Sweetie, we _will_ fight for him. For our family." she whispered.

"I know. . .but. . .if. . they. . ." I stuttered again.

"They _won't_ hurt him Rose. I'll make sure of it. We'll make sure of it."

But how could she be so sure? _they_ are so powerful. They can do anything. If they get angry enough, they could. . ._kill_ Emmett. I shivered at the words. I let out a tireless sob again.

"Shhh. . .We should really go home now. Everyone is worried about you."

I nodded, and straightened myself up so I could drive.

"Let me drive Sweetie." Esme said. I shuffled over, and she started the car.

"Wait! I should hunt!" I said.

"No, no Honey. Do that tomorrow. It's supposed to be sunny anyway."

My hair flicked around my face, as we sped down the high way.

"Rosalie!" Everybody said, said as we walked into the house, we got home that night.

Alice rushed to hug me, followed by Bella, Edward, and Jasper. Carlisle kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry everyone," I said. "I kinda lost track of time."

"Do you know what time it is? 3:40am!" Alice squealed. "I missed you Rose!" Alice said, and hugged me again tightly.

"Sorry Al, I needed time to think about things. . ." I said. "To clear my head."

"We understand Rose." Carlisle said, rubbing my back.

"I'm going to up and see Emmett." I said.

"There's no need." Carlisle said.

I looked at him confused. Emmett ran from behind Carlisle's leg, and ran to me.

"Em?" I said, surprised. "What are you doing up at 4 in the morning?"

"I heard you leave and was worried, that you were sad." he mumbled.

I picked him up, and sat him comfortably in my arms. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Hmmmm. . .Can we go to our special place please? Its been so long Rosie." he said.

"Sure, I better take you back to bed now." I said, and walked toward's the stairs.

"No Rosie! Can I stay down here with everyone, and you can tell me your story?"

I grimaced. Not only would Em fond this scary, but he wouldn't understand. "Mmmm. . .I'm not sure about that Sweetie. Its not a very happy story."

"Please Rosie. I just wanna understand. I wanna help you." he said, rubbing his eyes.

I walked back over to the couches, and Sat Emmett on Esme's lap. He curled into her adorably.

"Ok. . .Hmm. . .I lived here, in America in the 1940s. I lived with my Mommy, Daddy, and 2 brothers." I hesistated, and decided to dumb it down for him. " I was very beautiful you see, and that's all my parents cared about. But I didn't mind that. My friend Vera had a son a husband. And that's what I wanted. My parents made me marry Royce King, who didn't really love me very much." I said through my teeth. " One cold night, I went to Vera's house. I walked home instead of getting a car. I saw my husband, and some other men who had drunk too much. They"- I shivered – " hurt me a lot Em."

Emmett stared at me intently. I got a surprise when he burst into tears.

"Shhhhh Em." Esme cooed. I walked over to them.

"But really. It did end ok. I now have family, and because I met you."

His eyes glazed over. "So it did end happily?"

"Yes."

He smiled, his eyes closed, and he began to snore softly. I giggled, and left him alone. Alice said he was going to wake up in 2 hours anyway. He'll be extremely tired in the morning.

I ran my hands through his cute brown curls, and sighed. I noticed everyone smiling stupidly around me.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Nothing Rose." Everybody said. I looked at Alice, and closed my eyes halfway.

"Damn secrets." I mumbled, as I sat down on the white lounge next to Bella.


	11. The Breakin

3 years later: Emmett's 9

**Chapter 11: The break-in**

_Emmett's POV_

Rosie and I had only got back form our special an hour ago, and already, she was leaving to go to a stupid meeting. Where did all that time go?

"Please be careful with him." Esme and Rose kept on saying to the poor babysitter standing in the middle of the kitchen. "I can still stay back if you like. Its only a town meeting!" Esme said.

I sighed at my family. Don't they know I can take care of myself?

"No, you can't." Edward laughed. I glared at him.

"No, no! You guys go." Jenny, the babysitter said. "Sarah will be here with Emmett. He'll have fun with her and me."

I really didn't like this baby sitter. She was too confident. Let's just say she will have a lot of cleaning up to do tonight. . .I chuckled to myself.

Edward laughed, and everybody stared.

"Goodbye Baby." Rosie said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Cya Rosie, have fun." I said sarcastically. She smiled at me.

Rosie has been my best friend ever since the Cullens found me. I loved her very much.

I put my arm around Sarah playfully. She grabbed my hand.

"No meddiling you two." Mom said, pointing her index finger at us.

"We won't." we both said, and looked at each other impishly. She rolled her eyes at us.

The Cullens all left after saying goodbye a million times, and Sarah and I ran upstairs.

"You ready?" asked Sarah.

"Yep." I said, and we hurried down the stairs with a plastic spider.

_When I grow up,_

_I wanna be famous,_

_I wanna be a star. . ._ the babysitter sang cheerfully, as she sat on the white couch reading _Thirteen_ magazine. I hated that.

Sarah and I stopped half way up the stairs, and Sarah slung the fishing rod over the stair rale.

The spider sat limp on the string, as we lowered it slowly down near Jenny's face.

"EEEK!" She squealed, jumping up fro the couch, and shaking her hair out. We pulled the fishing rod back before Jenny could see, and we sprinted up the stairs hand-in-hand, giggling.

"KIDS!" jenny yelled up the stairs. "BE CAREFUL OF SPIDERS OK! ONE JUST ATTACKED ME!"

We both laughed so hard, we were crying.

"YOU GUYS WANT SO DINNER?! EMMETT YOUR MUM MADE SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE FOR YOU GUYS!"

We both ran down stairs, hiding the Spider, and wiping away our tears.

"COMING!" We both yelled, and ran down the huge stair case.

Sarah fell down the stairs, but I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Be careful Sar." I said, laughing at her.

"Thanks Em." she said smiling at me.

I have to say I really miss Rosie. I missed having her fuss over me, and kiss me and hug me. And whenever I thought of her, I felt all fuzzy and warm. And I wasn't sure why.

I ran to Jenny, who handed me a plate of Spag Bol. "Thanks Jenny."

I followed Sarah to the island, and put the bowl of food on the counter so I could get up in the chair.

I hitched myself up on the chair, and began eating my pasta.

_Rosalie's POV_

I sat anxious in my chair as the Mare rabbited on and on about our 'Broken roads.' Who cares?

I thought of Emmett, and how'd he grown over the years. He was unusually masculine for an 8 year old. He'd grown tall, and was about 4'7. His beautiful blue eyes hadn't changed, and his brown curls were the same length as they have ever been. And Alice still hadn't told me 'The family secret.' It drives me nuts.

Emmett and Sarah had grown closer and closer over the years, and I'm not sure how I felt about that. Alice says its jealousy. I always roll my eyes at her and tell her 'He's 9 for goodness sake!'

"People complain about how there tires get punctured…." the Mare said.

I sighed. I really wanted to get home.

" I believe we have the money from the fundraiser last week." Carlisle said.

The mare nodded in agreement.

I sat back, and pulled out my phone. I had insisted we buy Emmett a phone, and of course, everyone agreed. I typed:

_Dear Em_

_This is incredibly boring. How are u guys going? Don't stress the babysitter that much ok?_

_Love Rosie x x _

I clicked send, and awaited a reply. I didn't have to wait long:

_Dear Rosie,_

_Yeah its not much fun here without you.. I miss you. Although the babysitter is ok I guess. We're having _some _fun I guess. See u soon Rosie._

_Love Emmett x x _

I clicked off the message, smiling.

"Message for Em?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Yeah. He's having no fun," I said. "He misses me."

"Thankyou everybody!" the mare said, and hit his hammer on his desk. Eeverybody stood up and hurried out. "Come on!" I hurried, "I wanna get home to Em!"

Everybody laughed at me as we got into Carlisle's Mercedes.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"Nothing Rose." Jasper said.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Come home now.. Please. Something's happening, and I don't know what to do. Hurry Rosie!_

_love Emmett_

"Oh my God." I said, a sign of horror on my face. "Emmett says somethings happening. He says hurry! Step on it Carlisle!"

Everybody gasped, and the car sped down the winding driveway.

We all leaped out of the car, and ran into the house.

"EMMETT!" I yelled, but stopped short as I saw what was happening.

Emmett was sitting tied to a chair with Sarah and Jenny. I gasped.

"What's happeneing?" I whispered.

"They broke in, then tied us up, and said for us to shut up, and don't say a word. They have a gun." said Emmett. He had tear -stained cheeks.

"Oh Sweetie, Jasper, Edward, you search the house. Esme Carlisle, you check if their outside, and Alice, help me untie them." I said.

"How'd you send me the text?" I asked, as I un tied his ropes.

"I wiggled a lot, and got my phone out of my pocket, then texted with great diffilculty." he laughed.

I heard crashing. But because of Sarah and Jenny, we couldn't run fast, or do anything to revealing. I groaned. Alice had already untied the 2 humans.

"Guys, stay here 'k?" I said, and ran to the other room. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were wrestling 2 men on the floor. Gun shots went flying, and hit the corner and arm, but bounced off.

I heard squeals from the living room. I ran to help Esme, and heard a loud snap. The snap of broken bones.

I noticed Carlisle grimacing as he threw one man to Edward, who was going to brake his neck too.

I growled feriously, and ran back to the living room, to find Sarah and Em hugging each other, and crying. Jenny was curled up in a ball, and crying too.

"Shhhhhh. . .We took care of those scumbags." I said. With that Esme walked into the room. She looked perfect. Like nothing had happened.

"Oh Em!" she said, running to him. "Sarah Honey! I must ring your parents!"

Esme ran to get the phone. I heard her gasp. "Why is there string all over the kitchen?"

I looked at Em and Sarah. "Guys. . ."

They giggled.

"Hello? Mrs. Jones?"

"There's been a problem at our house. Someone broke in. We came home and found the kids and the babysitter tied up . .Yes. . .No, no! Yes, you better." Esme said, and hanged up the phone.

"Sarah, your mother is coming here right away." Esme said, in a soothing voice.

Sarah nodded.

Edward, Jasper and Carlisle came into the Living room. Carlisle looked distraught. Jasper and Edward looked relieved.

"Take care of everything boys?" Alice asked, walking over to Jas.

"Yeah. . ." Jas said. "You guys ok? Emmett?"

"Yep, we're fine now." Em, Sarah and Jenny said.

We all heard a very loud knock on the door. Esme ran to answer it. "Hello Mrs Jones, Mr Jones."

"Where's our Baby? Is she ok?" they both asked.

"Yes, yes, just a bit shocked." Esme said, leading them into the Living room.

Mrs Jones ran to Sarah, and hugged her.

"I'm fine Mom, Dad." Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just really tired."

"We're very sorry Mr and Mrs Jones." Carlisle said.

"No, no, it wasn't your fault." Mr Jones said. "We better be getting home. Its getting very late."

We all nodded, and I hugged Em tight. He kissed my cheek. "You ok Rosie?"

"Yes. Am I ok? More like are _you_ ok!" I joked.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh Honey! Are you ok!" Esme squealed, and ran to Emmett.

"I'm fine Mom." Emmett said, hugging her tenderly. "I missed you guys. Please don't leave me again."

"I better take Jenny home." Carlisle said, grabbing his keys, and leading Jenny outside.

We all nodded.

"So what did you guys do?" Edward asked.

"Eh. . .Um. . ." Emmett stuttered. "We played some pranks."

We all rolled our eyes, but smiled. That's so Emmett.

"I think you'd better be getting to bed." Esme said, pushing Em toward's the satirs.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. Night Rosie." he said kissing my cheek. "Night Al, Jazz, Mom, Eddie and Bell. Love you all."

"Night Honey." Esme said.

"I'll take you up Em." I said, grabbing Em's hand and leading him upstairs. "C'mon. Do you wanna get changed?"

"No. I don't want you to go." He said, walking to his bed, which still had the same Star Wars covers, and Buggles in the middle. He climbed up, and wrapped himself in his quilt.

"Night Honey." I said, getting up to leave.

"No! Please don't leave me." he said, reaching out to me.

"Are you scared from the break in tonight?" I asked. That's normally the kinda things that scare humans for a long time.

"No."

"Then why do you want me to stay?" I asked, confused.

"I miss you when your not with me Rosie." he said adorably. "And its weird cause, whenever I see you I get this warm fuzzy feeling inside of me. It weird."

I nodded. "That's called love Sweetie."

He looked unsure and confused. "Do you want me to lie next to you?"

He nodded, and I lied next to him.

I heard whispering, and saw Alice hiding behind the door.

"What the hell Al?" Emmett asked, half asleep.

Alice giggled and ran downstairs. I rolled my eyes at her.

I looked down at Emmett, and noticed he'd fallen asleep, and was snoring softly.

I smiled at him, and sat up to go downstairs.

"No Rosie!" Emmett mumbled, and grabbed a handful of my jacket. I froze, and thought he'd woken. But he hadn't.

"I love you Rosie, you beautiful!" Emmett mumbled. I smiled at him, and un-scrunched his hand.

I got up quietly off the bed, and turned off the light. "Night Emmett." I whispered, then blew a kiss to him and closed the door.

**What'd u think? Good? Bad? Let me know. And if u have any ideas, let me know. 2 chapters in 1 night baby yeah! lol. Review please!**

**Love you all!**


	12. Nightmares

Chapter 12: Nightmares

_Rosalies' POV_

Today was day Sarah turned 10, and she was having a pool party. Of course Em was so excited, he was nearly bouncing off the walls.

"Seriously. A pool party? In Forks?" Jasper laughed.

We all laughed. It was only 2:40am, so Emmett was fast asleep.

" So Emmett's is in a week; August 25.(**A/N** **My B'DAY!)**Our little Emmett is growing up so fast, double digits already!" Esme shrieked. "Is everything planned for our family trip to Scotland?"

We all nodded.

We all agreed for Emmett's 10th birthday we'd take him on a trip before we have to move to Alabama. We all knew he wouldn't like moving from Forks. Ireland is one of the cloudiest countries in the world.

"I hope he likes our little birthday surprise." I mumbled.

"Oh he will. It'll be great! I've only been to Ireland 2 times in my 108 years." Alice squealed.

"I think I need to hunt." I said.

"I do too, you mind if I come?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Esme, Bell, you can come too if you like."

They both nodded, as we rose from the house. Bella and Alice kissed their husbands goodbye, and I wished I could do that.

I walked out the back door, and soon broke into a fast sprint.

"Wait for us Rose!" the other girls called from behind me.

I slowed down, and waited for them to catch up.

"I swear you getting faster." Alice said.

I laughed at her, and we broke into a fast run once more, until we reached a small clearing. I had forgotten I was not alone.

I smelt the stunning aroma of Elk, and went into a crouch. I growled at the animal, and it started to run away.

I sprinted after it eagerly. But the Elk was no match for me. I caught up fast, and the animal became a target as I leapt into the air, and landed swiftly onto the Elk's back. I growled in delight, and chuckled.

I sunk my teeth into the Elks lower back. I bit easily through the fur and fat, and sucked up the mouth watering red liquid. The sensation of the blood sliding down my throat was. . .delicious.

I pushed the drained animal aside, and wiped my mouth clean. Yum. But I was still so thirsty. The fire in my throat was still going strong.

I looked around at Alice, who was half way through finishing her deer. Bella had just pounced on a cougar, and Esme pushed aside her 2nd deer.

I stood up and stiffed the air, searching for a new smell. I spotted a mountain Lion hiding behind the thick over growth of a tree, and crouched again. I growled, and circled the tree.

The Mountain Lion hissed, and jumped out from behind the tree. Bad move.

I pounced at it, and landed on its head. I swiftly broke its neck, and the frenzy began again. I drained the blood out of the big animal, and threw it to the other side of the meadow. I was full now. And I imagine my eyes were now a healthy Vampire liquid gold.

I searched for Alice once more, and found her standing up and wiping her mouth. "I'm done. 3 deers and a cougar." She stated triumphantly.

"A Mountain Lion and a Elk. 2 big animals." I said. "You done, Bella and Esme."

"Am now." Bella said, standing up from her Elk.

"Yes Dear." Esme said.

"We'd better be getting home anyway, Emmett's going to wake up very excited in about half an hours." Alice said, laughing.

We all started running for the house. I ran faster than before, because I couldn't wait to see Emmett.

_Emmett's POV_

This isn't like any other dream I'd had before.

It was Rosie and me, sitting on the couch, as we've done many times before. We both sighed in contentment, as I wrapped my arms around her. I stared into her golden eyes, which were beautiful. She reached for the floor, and found her mirror that she said was given to her as a child. She held it up in front of my face, revealing a boy, that I thought was stranger.

This boy had bright red eyes, and white skin, just like Rosie's. I gazed into the mirror, and that's when I realised. This boy in the mirror was no stranger to me. Oh no.

This boy _was_ me.

I sat upright out of bed, and yelled.

Before I had time to blink, everyone was in my room, with worried expressions. Especially Rosie.

"Just a nightmare. . ." I said.

Everybody became calm again. "What was your nightmare sweetie?" Esme asked.

"Uh. . .I just fell off a cliff." I lied. I knew if I told the truth, even to Rosie, everybody would go crazy.

But Edward wasn't fooled. He growled under his breath.

_No Edward. I'm not going to tell them. Yet. It would only cause everybody stress.._ I thought to him.

He nodded, but I could see he was still angry.

Everybody left the room. To give me some privacy I guess.

I slumped back into my bed. I was still so tired, maybe if I just shut my eyes. . .And then I was out and dreaming again.

It was the same scenery as last time. Everything was the same. Except I felt older. More mature.

I wrapped my arms around Rosie again, expecting the man in the mirror again.

I waited, for her to reach down. But she didn't. Instead, she leaned in closer and closer to me. I leaned in too. It felt like I had no control over myself.

We were just inches apart now. I could feel Rosie's cool breath on my lips.

With 1 swift movement, her lips pressed to mine. My started to move in sync with hers.

I'm kissing Rosie? This can't be real.

"I love you." She murmured, when she pulled away.

That's when I woke up. This time without the yelling.

I sat upright, and put my hand on my forehead. What's happening to me?

I climbed put of bed, remembering today was Sarah's birthday. But I couldn't take my mind off those dreams.

I walked over to my wardrobe, leaving my bed un-made. Mom won't be happy.

I pulled out my black and white board shorts, and slipped them on. I grabbed a black shirt from my drawer, and pulled it over my head.

I walked to the stair case, and tried to pull myself together. I practised a smile, and started for the stairs.

"Hello everyone. Again." I said.

"Morning Em." Everyone said.

Edward was playing his piano, and stopped immediately when he read my thought.

He was stifling a grin, not wanting to embarrass me I guess.

I smiled at him, and flashed a You-better-not-tell glare.

_Not even Bella._ I thought.

He nodded, and looked back down at his piano.

Everyone stared with curiosity. I shook my head, and went to sit at the island to have breakfast.

"Here you go Honey." Mom said said, placing a moth watering plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Thanks Mom." I said, picking up my knife and fork, and started to eat. "This is great Esme."

She smiled at me. "Have fun today. And take a spare change of clothes, so you don't catch your death." She laughed.

"Mom I'll be fine." I said, getting up and going round the table to hug her.

I squeezed her tight, and inhaled her nice Vampire smell, just like I did with Rosie.

"Woooooo!" Edward howled. Why does Edward choose now to be immature?

I glared at him, and everybody ignored him, which I found sorta odd.

I walked back around to my seat, just as Rosie came up behind me and wrapped her marble arms around my neck.

"Hey Em." she said.

"Hi Rosie!" I said. I was always happy to see her.

"You ready for Sarah's pool party? You realise you'll freeze to death right?" she asked. "Take a look outside. Its going to be 15 degres today." (**A/n, that's 59 degress farenheight. Soz im Australian, so I use Celsius :p)**

I shrugged. "Any days a good day for a swim."

She laughed, and I scooped up my last mouthful of egg. "We better go. We can't be late."

I grabbed my present for Sarah, which was a bracelet I bought with Mom, Alice, Bell and Rosie.

Rosie grabbed her car keys. "Sure."

I jumped down from my stool, and went to put my arm around Rosie's waist, then hesitated when I remembered my dream.

I heard a laugh from across the room. I glared, and pulled Rosie forward toward's the door. I had no luck. She was so strong.

She pulled me out the door, and to her convertible. She revved the engine, and drove for the winding driveway.

"I'll miss you Rosie. . ." I said. I really will.

"Me too Em." She smiled, and looked down at me.

I had been to Sarah's so many times since 1st grade, so Rosie knew the way easily.

"Em. . .This might sound stupid. . .But I feel like there's something your not telling me. . ." she said, with a worried expression.

"Mmmm. . . "

"Em you know you can tell me anything don't you?" she asked.

"O f course." I said. I knew I just couldn't lie to her anymore. It hurt her too much. "Ok Rosie. . . Uh this morning when you all rushed into my room because of my nightmare"- I used quotations with my fingers- " Well, I didn't fall off a cliff. . .You were there with me, and you showed me my reflection in your old mirror. . . " I paused, and she looked at me with a worried expression.

"But my reflection wasn't exactly human. . ." I said, afraid of her reaction. "I was like you. Red eyes, pale skin."

She looked straight ahead, her golden eyes glazing over.

"And then there was another dream." I decided to say 'dream' instead of 'Nightmare', cause I wasn't sure if Nightmare was the right word for the 2nd dream. "And it was the same setting, the lounge room, and we were sitting, with our arms around each other." I paused. Should I tell her we kissed? "And we sorta kissed."

She looked at me, and forced a smile. "That's what Edward was laughing at eh?"

I nodded.

"It was just a dream Emmett. It was not real." she said, putting her arm around me.

She was right. It was just a stupid dream. Not real.

"Ok." I said. But I wasn't sure _what_ I was okay-ing.

"Now you have fun won't you Baby?" Rosie, said, smiling at me.

"I will." I said, as Rosie pulled up outside Sarah's house. "Love you Rosie."

"Love you honey."

I heaved the door open, and jumped out.

I looked ahead, and balloons were strung through the gateway to her home.

"EMMETT!" she squealed, and ran out to hug me. I hugged her back. "You ready to swim!"

"You bet!" I said. Then I remembered the present. "Oh. Happy birthday."

I handed her the small bag, and she opened it.

Her eyes lit up when she pulled out the silver bracelet. "Thanks Em!"

I smiled at her happily. "Your welcome."

She hugged me again. "MOM! CHECK OUT WHAT EMMETT GOT ME!" she yelled through the doorway to her house.

I looked behind me, expecting to see Rosie. But she was already gone.

**Review Guys! hoped u liked it! Soz for the short chappie : ( Next one should be up soon**

**love u all!**


	13. Pool Party

**Just a message before- My best friend Georgia writes stories- and they are great. So please type: OMGeorgie in the author search engine. Thankyou!**

13. Pool Party

Rosie had dropped me off 5 minutes ago, and yet, I missed her already.

Of course I missed all my other family, but Rosie and I have some sort of connection. . .

"Come on Em!" Sarah shrieked. "Get changed!"

I walked over to one of the tables, and pulled my shirt over my head. revealing my bare chest. I threw my black shirt on the table, and walked to a crowd of people. Mom and Rosie were right. Its freezing. That reminds me. I forgot to bring spare clothes. Crap.

Everybody was here. Louis, Tom, Ellie, Georgia, Dan, Alana, Ryan, Amy, and Haley. I greeted them all kindly, before diving in the pool with Sarah.

The water was so cold. It felt like 100s of knives piecing my skin. I yelped, and jumped out of the pool.

"Its so cold!"

Everybody laughed playfully at me, and splashed around.

I ran for my towel, and wrapped it warmly around myself.

The food table was filled with everything. Fairy bread, chips, popcorn, toffy. I helped myself to some chips, as I shivered.

"You ok Emmett? Your lips are blue." said Mrs Jones.

"I. . .think. . .I'm ok." I chattered, and wrapped myself in the towel again.

I pulled out my phone, and typed in the my sendee. Rosie:

_To Rosie,_

_Oh my God. This party is frozen : ( I'm freezing to absolute death. Do you mind maybe picking me up? Please please please. I think I'm getting Neumonia. _

_Love Em x x x_

I stood there shivering, and reached for some popcorn.

"ACHOO!" I yelled, covering my mouth. Eh.

"Cake time kids!" Mr Jones said, bringing in a giant pink cake, with the numbers 1 and 0 placed apart. I really didn't feel like cake right now.

I groaned quietly.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SARAH_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"_ Everybody sang cheerfully. I mumbled the ridiculous song under my breath.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I wipped it out.

_To Emmett,_

_Sure thing Baby. Am prob there now. lol._

_Oh Esme wants to say something:_

_Honey! You poor baby! Rosie will be there in 2 minutes okay?_

_Love Rosie and Mom x x x_

I chuckled at my Mother, and heard horns honking outside.

"Eh Sarah, I gotta go. I'm getting a. . .a. . .ACHOO! cold." I yelled over the crowd.

She nodded, and I disappeared out the front door.

Like I expected, the Convertible was waiting out the front, and Rose waved at me.

The smile wiped off her face when she saw my blue lips.

"I'm sorr-ry Ros-sie. I. . .I. . .ACHOO!" I said.

"Oh Baby come here. I brang some towels for you." She said, reaching for a towel in the backseat, and wrapping the towel and her arm around me. "You don't want to be sick for you birthday in a week do you?"

I shook my head, as we zoomed down the street.

My teeth chattered ridiculously. "I only went swimming once, a-and yet I-I'm sick."

"I guess the water hit you so hard it was a shock."

I agreed.

"Esme is going crazy you know." she said, smiling, but under that smile I could tell she worrying.

We got home in a matter of time, only to be bombarded by the family: "Are you ok?" "I told you swimming was a bad idea." "What are we going to do?"

I rolled my eyes at them, and cuddled into Rosie.

"I'll make you some soup honey." Esme said, rushing inside ahead of us.

Rosie grabbed me and sprinted up the stairs, and into my room.

"You stay in bed honey." Rosie, said, and gave me Buggles.

"O-ok I w-will. Thakyou R-rosie." I said.

Esme rushed in my room, with a blazing cup of Pumpkin soup.

"Thankyou Mom." I said, my shivering slowly subsiding.

I picked up the spoon, and dished up a spoonful of soup. "Mmmm. . ."

I stuffed the spoon in my mouth. It was so hot, but so tasty.

"Stupid pool party." I muttered.

Esme and Rosie laughed.

_Rosalie's POV_

My poor little Em had a terrible cold. I told everybody swimming in Forks was a bad idea!

I rubbed my hand over his rosy red cheeks, as he slept soundly.

I imagined what Emmett would be like when he's older. Brown curls, blue eyes. . .

But then my vision was interrupted my a ferocious beast. A red eyed, pale skinned fiend. Emmett.

I gasped at the thought of it. I could not think of him that way. I wouldn't.

I would think of him as the Emmett I know and love. The person I watched grow.

I sighed. I heard Edward murmur something from downstairs. I groaned.

Hmmm. . .I wonder what Emmett will be like when he's older. His personality I mean.

Will he be kind? Selfish? Loving? I know he'll be big, masculine. He's like that now.

I stopped myself short.

Why was I thinking of my best friend this way? Did I already know the reason why? I wasn't sure.

"I know!" Alice yelped. Obviously someone had covered her mouth, before she could say anymore.

I ignored that for I had endured this for years now. I wiped my hand over Emmett's sleeping form again. He took slow breaths in and out, making the covers rise and fall.

I lay my head against the wall, trying to think clearly. But I couldn't. Not with Emmett in the same room.

Emmett became restless, and tossed and turned.

"Shhhh. . ." I cooed, rubbing his hair.

"Alice! I think its time!" Esme said, from downstairs.

"Esme I don't. . .Can you imagine how weird it'll be between them if we tell her now?" Bella said, with a tone of worry in her voice. "They won't get along until it actually happens! And Em will 17 by then. . ."

For a second they'd forgotten I was upstairs. I kissed Emmett on the forehead, and stormed down the stairs.

" What?" I said, eyeing them all carefully just in case they slipped. But none of them did. "What is this thing? You've kept it from me for nearly 5 years now, what gives?"

They all looked at each other, then Esme spoke. " After Ireland."

They all nodded, and went back to there hobbies.

Edward music started playing, Alice and Esme hummed, Carlisle sat staring at Esme with nothing but pure love in his eyes, Jasper played with Alice's hair, and Bella sat next to Edward.

I groaned in annoyance, and went upstairs to pack for our 2 week trip to Ireland.

I went into my room and shut the door, and sat on my bed.

Ok. Ireland will be cold, so I'll need plenty of sweaters. . .

I walked to my huge cupboard, and grabbed some warm, woolly coats of the hangers.

One I hadn't worn for a while, so I held it up to examine it. I dug around in the pockets, and found a little piece of paper.

The crumpled piece looked old and torn, but I had no trouble reading it. In scrawled handwriting, the note said:

_Dear Rosie_

_Roses (Rosie!) are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_You are my best friend_

_and I love you!_

_x x x_

_Love Little Emmett, Age 5_

My first instinct was too laugh, but my second was to cry. He had written this little poem when he was just five. My little Poet/ Dennis the Menace.

I chuckled at my own stupidity, and so did Edward.

I stopped short when I thought of this secret; That apparently no one could tell me. It worried me. What if this thing (As big as it seems) was not a good thing, but a bad one? I started to hyperventilate, although I really didn't need to.

What if I was going to lose Emmett forever? Never see him again, have to watch him go. Could I take that? And if I couldn't, what would I do?

I crumpled into my sweater, and sat on the ground.

These constant break downs can't be good for me.

I sighed.

Why was life so hard? Can't everything and everybody just get along? Can't things ever be easy? No fighting, no secrets, no. . .Immortality.

I stuffed the poem into my back pocket.

I decided to pull myself together, before anyone came up and saw what I was doing.

I grabbed all my coats, and shoved them into my big pink suitcase. Next I walked to my underwear draw, but stopped when I found yet another note:

_Dear Rose,_

_I know your going through some stuff (Yes I can see you!)_

_But I know what'll make everything better: Cloths!_

_So I've left you some clothes for Ireland._

_Love Alice x x x_

I rolled my eyes at her. That sister o' mine.

I looked down at my feet, and saw the clothes, neatly folded. I laughed.

I leaned down, and scooped them up into my arms, and marched to my suitcase. I placed them neatly on top of each other, and went to grab shoes.

All my shoes were new, and still had a price tag. $500, $700. . .

I picked up all the shoes, and placed them on top of my clothes.

There. All done. I don't need toiletries. That's handy.

I strode down the stairs, and walked straight part the family, with my head held high. I didn't feel like speaking to them right now.

"Ignoring us Rose?" Edward laughed.

I nodded.

"Does that mean your ignoring Emmett too?" He asked. In that same minute, Emmet came running from behind the couch.

"ROSIE!"

I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him. "Are you feeling better Honey?"

"Yeah!"

"I guess that Panadol and some rest did you good." I said, smiling down at him.

"I thought you were ignoring the family." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes at him. Guys can be so stupid.

"We are not." Edward murmured.

I hugged Emmett tighter, wishing this moment would last forever.

_Emmett's POV_

I had woken up feeling tired and groggy. I guess it was from my cold.

I lay in my warm bed for longer than I needed too. I thought I heard someone hyper breathing from the other room, but I must have been in my head.

I yawned widely, and sighed. Maybe its time I get up. I really wanted to see Rosie. And that got me thinking: Was it normal to wanna see a best friend everyday, every second your alive? Hmmm. . .

My phone buzzed loudly on the other side of the room. I heaved myself out of bed, and stalked to my dresser.

I picked it up, and squinted to read the message:

_Dear Em,_

_How are u 2day? Better. I hope so. See you in a couple of weeks I guess. . .Unless you wanna come see me. . _

_Love, __ Sarah _

I read the message many times.

Of course I wanted to see Sarah, but for some reason, I couldn't be bothered to reply to her message.

I yawned again, and stretched my arms and legs. I think I might go downstairs now.

I walked out of the room, and leaped down 5 stairs at a time. The whole family laughed at me.

"Shhh Em, come quietly. We're gonna surprise Rosalie." whispered Jasper.

I looked at him.

"Just trust me. Come behind the couch." I followed. Of course I trusted Jazzy. What a silly thing to say.

I nodded, and ran behind where Edward was sitting.

Next minute, I heard loud, noisy clomping coming down the stairs. I suspected that was Rosie.

What was wrong with her? Was she angry?

I peeked from behind the couch. She was walking past the family, with her head held high.

Oh no. Was she annoyed with me? What if she was?

"Ignoring us Rose?" Edward laughed.

"Does that mean your ignoring Emmett too?" He asked.

"Are you feeling better Honey?" she asked, looking down at me smiling.

"Yeah!"

"I guess that Panadol and some rest did you good."

"I thought you were ignoring the family." Edward said.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"We are not." Edward murmured. I had to admit I was confused.

_Is he packed for Ireland?_ I mimed to Alice.

"Yes he is!" Alice squealed excitedly.

What are they talking about?

"What am I?" I asked.

"LET'S TELL HIM!" Alice squealed. I had to cover my ears.

"Ok, you know how your celebrating your 10th birthday in a week?" Esme asked. "Well, for your birthday, we're all giving you a trip to Ireland!"

I stood there stunned. Ireland!

"IRELAND!" I yelled excitedly. "NO WAY!"

I ran to each family member, hugging them all.

"Thanks Mom!"

"Thanks Dad!"

"Thanks Bells!"

"Thanks Eddie!"

"Thanks Jazz!"

"Thanks Al!"

"And thankyou Rosie!" I hugged her extra tightly, and for longer.

"This is gonna be sooooo cool!" I said.

**Sorry guys, I know that was sorta boring. Sort of a filler chappie I guess. But plz let me know what u thought. . .Review!**

**Love u all x**


	14. The Truth

14. The Truth

_Emmett's POV_

I was having the weirdest dream. Again. But this one was different, and more terrifying than the last. But the thing that scared the most was how real it seemed.

I was lying on my stomach, and was face down. I noticed I was in some sorta liquid. Yuck.

I stuck my head up, and took a look around. This place was a forest, and it was very dark. Now to check what I was lying in.

I strained to look down. A horrified expression must have appeared on my face when I saw where I was.

I was in the same forest my parents died. This made me tear up automatically. I was lying in a pool of blood, just like 5 years ago.

"Ah!" I yelped, and jumped to my feet. My clothes were soaked.

I started to ball.

"Why!" I yelled, but nothing seemed to come out .I searched my body for any injuries, but there were none. Then whom's blood was I lying in?

I looked around frantically, afraid to see whom this mystery person was.

I heard a weird gurgling sound. Huh?

I searched around again, and stopped abruptly. I stared wide-eyed at this thing.

My 2 loving parents, in the arms of a pale skinned fiend. Not only that, but they were drained.

He was wearing a black robe, and was surrounded by other black robed people.

I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

The Cullens had always said my parents died from a bear attack. Why would they lie?

I stood still, and met with the eyes of this thing.

He smiled at me impishly, and returned to sucking the life out of my already lost parents.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled. But I couldn't hear myself.

" Emmett? Emmett?" I heard. Where was that coming from? "Emmett wake up!"

I searched around, but my eyes fluttered open, and saw Rosie's face.

"God," I murmured, wiping the sweat off my forehead. "What have I eaten?"

Rosie giggled at me. "What did you dream of?"

Hmm. . .Should I tell her?

"NOOOO!" Edward yelled, and appeared at my door, with the rest of the family close behind him.

"Edward what. . ." They were all saying, confused.

"Don't tell him, it'll only make him upset." Edward said, and then whispered something so quiet and fast, I couldn't catch it.

"Oh. . ." Esme murmured, and started to walk to me.

What the hell's happening?

Mom sat next to me, and wrapped her arms around me.

What were they keeping from me?

"It's nothing Em." Carlisle said, embarrassed.

"I wanna know." I sorta whispered.

"I think we should tell him Carlisle." Rosie murmured. She seemed upset, and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Rosie?" I asked, and looked at her, stunned. What had been so important _Rosie_ had to keep it from me? "You t-tell me everything."

She nodded sadly at me.

"Uh Em. . .You know how your parents passed away all those years ago?" Edward said quietly. Like he was afraid to hurt me. "Well we said it was a bear, correct?"

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Well, uh I'm not sure how to tell you this but. . ." Edward said, and rubbed the back of his head. "But it wasn't a bear that killed your parents. . "

My eyes teared up, and hugged closer to Esme. "W-what was i-it then?"

"Let's just say your dream was right on the mark."

Vampires killed my parents?

I broke out of Esme and Rosie's arm, with tears streaming down my face.

"Honey I'm so sorry." Mom said, and began to rise and comfort me. "Do you want us to leave your room. . .Cause if your scared. . ."

I was appalled to know that they'd kept this from me. _Rosie_ kept this from me. . .

"Oh I'm not scared." I said.

My hands balled into fists, and I felt like I couldn't even look at any of them. Not even Rosie.

"How could you. . ." I whispered.

"Honey we're so sorry. . ." Esme whispered, and came closer to me.

"No." I said, and turned away from them.

As much as I loved them, I wasn't ready to forgive them for keeping this massive secret from me.

Tears stained my cheeks, and my vision was s blurry from the tears, I couldn't see.

I felt like screaming.

"I don't wanna talk to any of you right now. . ." I said, and stormed off to the bathroom.

I slammed the door close, and locked the door, then sat against the door.

Of course I was more than grateful that this Vampire family had adopted me, but to lie to me? For _Rosie_ to lie to me? I felt betrayed, and I was hurt.

I put my head back, and pounded the floor.

I sobbed some more, and pressed my face into the door.

For my parents sake, for my sake, why did they have to do this to me? Why? I was so confused.

I heard a small knock on the door. "Emmett. . ." I know that voice from anywhere.

"Please go away Rosalie." I said. That is the first time I had called her Rosalie in my whole 5 years of living with her. I felt guilty, as I heard her press against the bathroom door. I thought I heard sobbing.

I let out a sigh, and lay down on the cool, white tiles.

_Rosalie's POV_

"I don't wanna talk to anybody right now." was the last thing Emmett said, before storming of to the bathroom.

I slumped down onto his bed, as did Esme.

"What are we going to do?" Bella said, with a worried look. "We can't let him be angry."

"We were wrong to hide this from him." Carlisle said.

"He wasn't scared," Esme murmured. "So this outburst is because he's angry with us. I feel horrid."

I nodded in agreement, as did everybody else.

I sighed.

My Emmett. He's furious. With me in particular. I felt like crying.

"Rose, Emmett was surprised you kept this from him," Edward said. "Do you think you should talk to him?"

"He'll never want to look at me again." I said, and hugged Buggles to me, and inhaled Emmett's rich scent that I'd come to love.

"He will have too. He loves you to pieces." Alice whispered sympathetically.

"So do I. . .But do you think maybe, that he'll never ever forgive me?" I asked.

Everyone was silent for minutes.

"I'm going to try." I said, and stood up, to go to the bathroom.

I walked down the hallway, and heard sobbing. Oh Em.

I knocked softly on the door. "Emmett. . ."

There was a short silence.

"Please go away Rosalie."

I just felt like someone had shoved a stake into my heart. He had never called Rosalie. Always Rosie. And that upset me, even more than it should.

I crumpled awkwardly against the door, and heard several sniffles.

"Please Em. . .Don't." I said. "D-don't do this, I can't take it."

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "But I don't know if I can forgive you for hiding this from me."

I put my face in my hands, and sighed. Not in annoyance, oh no, but in sorrow.

"Emmett, plea-" I stuttered.

"Rosalie. . .Don't." he said, cutting me off, stubbornly.

I felt like someone was burning me at the stake, then watching me burn. Then mocking me.

He surprised me when he began to whisper. "What happen to : "Well always be together," and "You can tell me anything?". Doesn't that apply to you anymore?"

I nearly started to dry sob. I was gripping to the edge of holding myself together.

"Of course it does," I said, struggerling too keep my voice even. "It always has, and always will."

There was another long silence.

"Then _why_ would you lie to me?"

I slid down the door, and hit the ground roughly.

"Do you really think I wanted to?" I said. "Do you seriously think I would do that to you _purposely?_"

Another silence.

"I don't know."

I banged my head against the door, and it buckled, to the shape of my head.

"But seriously, Rosalie? To lie about this? My parents deaths?" he whispered, and let out a sob when he talked about them.

"Oh Em. . ." I whispered. In fact, I doubt he heard me.

"Well?" He said harshley. I didn't Emmett could be so mean.

"I, no _we_ were only trying to protect you. If we told you, we were afraid you'd run away screaming. And none of us could bear to lose you Em. Would we hurt you purposely?" I said.

"Now, I'm not so sure."

Why was he being so neive? Couldn't he try and see this from our perspective.

All I wanted was for him to forgive me.

"I'm so sorry. . ." I said. "I guess this means no Ireland then."

"Mmmm. . .I guess not." He murmured.

By this time, I was thinking of getting down on my hands and knees and begging, but, I knew, it wouldn't make much difference.

The questions that haunted me to no end was : Will we ever work this out? Does he love me enough to forgive me?

_Emmett's POV_

"But seriously, Rosalie? To lie about this? My parents deaths?" I whispered, and let out a sob when I talked about them.

"Well?". I asked.

"I, no _we_ were only trying to protect you. If we told you, we were afraid you'd run away screaming. And none of us could bear to lose you Em. Would we hurt you purposely?"

"Now, I'm not so sure." I murmured. I nearly sobbed when I said this.

"I'm so sorry. . ." she said. "I guess this means no Ireland then."

"Mmmm. . .I guess not." I murmured.

Ireland was my dream. Had I made the wrong chose?

"Rosalie." I heard someone whisper. Esme. "Oh honey."

I pulled my legs up to my chest, and hugged them closer to me.

I turned myself around, so I was looking under the door.

I saw Rosie's hand.

I hesitated before sliding my hands under the door. They only just fit.

I stretched to reach her perfect fingers. A shinging gold ring was on her 3rd finger. It was a very nice ring.

Rosalie's jean pockets were wide open, so I could see. There was a crumpled note in the right pocket. She never kept anything in her pockets.

I reached to grab it, and grabbed it awkwardly with my 2 first fingers.

My arm was pretty big, so I nearly got it stuck, but successfully, pulled it from under the door.

This piece of paper seemed so old, and had red crayon scrawled around it.

I opened the paper up and read what was inside:

_Dear Rosie_

_Roses (Rosie!) are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_You are my best friend_

_and I love you!_

_x x x_

_Love Little Emmett, Age 5_

I laughed at my 5 year old self.

She'd kept it all this time. . .For nearly 5 years.

I remember slipping this into her white jacket pocket when she wasn't looking.

I suddenly felt less angry, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Rosie. . ."

"Yeah Sweetie?" she said, with pure relief in her voice.

"I'm sorry." I said, and whipped the door open, to find her standing up already.

"Oh Em, what. . .when. . ."

"You kept this all this time, and to think, its just a stupid poem I did when I was 5!" I laughed, and wrapped my arms around her small waist.

"Its not stupid it's beautiful!" She laughed, and hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry for lieing to you." She said after a moment, but it was muffled by my curly hair.

"Its s'kay" I said. "I probably shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Don't worry." She said, and kissed my cheek.

"I'm _so_ sorry for calling you Rosalie." I said.

"It hurt." she sighed. I hugged her harder, and kissed her cheek.

I felt so so horrible for hurting her. I would never hurt her again. Ever.

I tried to pull her downstairs, but she picked me up, and ran down the stairs.

"Emmett!" Esme said, trying to hide her surprise.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry everybody." I said, hugging each of them.

"Don't worry Em. . .We shouldn't have kept it from you." Dad said, when I hugged him.

"We still get to go to Ireland?!" I yelled.

Everybody nodded.

"Woo!"

I love my family.

**I hated writing that. . .It was excrutiating having Em call Rose Rosalie. . .: ( But plz review.**

**Love u all x x x**


	15. Georgia Rose & The reveal

15. Georgia Rose and the Reveal

_Rosalie's POV_

The whole family creeped into Em's room quietly, for today was his 10th birthday.

_Ruff!_

I looked down at the silly little puppy, which will soon be Emmett's new pet.

She is a little black and white Border collie, with gorgeous flappy ears. She has deep blue eyes, just like Emmett's. She's smaller than a typical house cat, and perfect for my little Emmett. **( check out the gorgeous puppy on my profile!)**

I heard whimpering, and I tapped the little puppy on the nose.

The rest of the family laughed.

The door creaked open, to reveal Emmett's sleeping form. I _awww_ed at him, and went to kneel by him.

"Psssst. . .Em. . ." I whispered.

His eyes popped open. "Rosie! Guys!"

"Happy Birthday Emmett!" they all said.

"Hey Baby." I said, and hid the puppy further behind my back. "I have a little present for you, but you have to close your eyes."

He looked at me wide eyed. "You mean there's more than just Ireland!"

I nodded. "Of course."

He slid his eyes closed, and propped himself up on himself up on his pillow.

I held the small puppy next to Emmett's face. She licked his nose tenderly.

"Hey Rosie, stop it!" He giggled. "Can't I just have my present."

The rest of the family giggled. "This is your present."

"Uh thanks Rosie-" he said, and whipped his eyes open. "PUPPY?!"

I laughed at him, and held the puppy out to him.

"No way!" He boomed. The loudest he's ever yelled. "Thankyou! He's so cute!"

"She." Esme corrected him.

"Oh 'k!" Emmett said, hugging the puppy close to him as she licked his nose. "_She's_ wonderful! I can't believe I thought Rosie was licking my face."

The rest of the family looked at each other and giggled. I rolled my eyes at them.

"What ya gonna call her?" Jasper said, his Southern accent really coming out.

"Hmmm. . ." He creased his eye-brows together cutely, as if deep in thought. "Georgia. . ."

"That's so cute." I said, rubbing Emmett's hair.

"I'm not done yet! Silly Rosie. . .Hmmm. .. "

I giggled at him.

"Georgia. . .Rose!" He said, staring into my eyes. "Just for you Rosie."

My heart instantly melted into goo. "Thankyou so much Em."

He laughed, and the whole family watched us share this special moment.

_RUFF!_

We both looked sown at the puppy, who was looking intently at Emmett.

"Awww. . ." he said, and hugged the puppy to him.

"You want to come down for your special birthday breakfast?"

He nodded, and jumped out of bed with little Georgia Rose. She whimpered adorably.

"I'm sure Georgia is hungry too!" I said.

Emmett stopped on his way out of his room, and I stood next to him. "You ok Baby?"

"Canwegotoourspecialplaceplease!"**( A/N: translation: Can we go to our special place today please!)** he said. Of course I understood perfectly. He did this every birthday.

"Sure we can." I said. We went to the waterfall every birthday, ever since we found him when he was 4. He loved it, because it was our place.

He leaped down the stairs, with Georgia licking his face. I followed, close behind, always keeping a hand on him.

"Honey!" Esme said, as Emmett bundled into the kitchen noisily. "I mad everything I could think of just for you. . "

I looked in amazement as our whole dining room table was filled with food.

"Wow."

Emmett ran to the table, and grabbed a knife and fork. "FOOD!"

I laughed, and went to sit next to Edward. He had a weird look on his face.

"The adoration he has is amazing." Jasper whispered, from across the room.

"Yeah, who wouldn't think that about little Georgia Rose eh?" I laughed.

"Not for the puppy, for you." Edward said.

I stared at Emmett. So that's what he was laughing at before. . .Ass hole.

He laughed.

"He's 10." I murmured.

"I know. . ." he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. Who does he think I am? Some petifile . . .

"Not at all." he murmured. I rolled my eyes again.

"Then why-"

"Edward!" Alice said, and shot a murderous glare at him.

He jumped off his stool, and went to stand with Bella and Carlisle.

"This is ludicrous. . ." I murmured to myself. Me. . .Em. .

_Emmett's POV_

This is breakfast is so delicious. I've devoured like 10 pancakes now.

Georgia licked my face, and tried to nip at my bacon. "No! Bad puppy!"

She placed her paws, on the table, and looked around. Her black and white coat was so shiny.

I heard whispering from next to me. Maybe it was just in my head.

"Edward." Al said angrily from across the table.

I shovelled some egg into my mouth, and chewed it slowly, enjoying every bite.

Georgia let out a large bark, and started squirming in my arms. I looked around, as did everyone else. Then I noticed Esme with a plate of Kibble, and I understood immediately.

I let her go, and she scurried to her silver food bowl. Ingraved on it was: _Georgia Rose,_ in perfect calligraphy. Wow.

I sat back in my chair, and rested my hands on my belly.

"You full Em?" Rosie asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Uh huh." I said, and rubbed my bloated stomach. "Can we go to our place now. . .?" I asked. I really wanted to go there.

"Yep. We better. Our plane for Ireland leaves in about 6 hours." she said.

I nodded, and went to pick up Georgia. She had just finished her kibble, and walked over to me before I got to her. "Come on Georgia. You can come to the Waterfall! Wait, can she Rosie?"

"Of course she can." she said, smiling at me. The warm feeling inside me in flamed when she smiled. What the hell?

Edward laughed at me.

I picked up Georgia, and headed out with Rosie. "See ya everyone!"

"Bye Em. Have fun!" Everybody said.

I heard so much laughing when we left it was comical.

I put Georgia carefully in the back seat of Rosie's convertible. She whimpered.

I climbed into the front seat, and strapped my seat belt on.

Rosie revved the engine, and smiled at me. Warm feeling again. Eh.

We winded through the driveway, and headed for the familiar forest.

"So Em. . ." Rosie said, as we started down the highway. "What does it feel like to be 10? Double digits?"

I grimaced. Did I feel any different? Not really.

"Nah. . .It doesn't really make a difference." I said, shrugging.

"You realise you'll never be a single digit again." she said, smiling at me.

I nodded.

Georgia Rose, climbed up onto the seat, and sat on my lap. I stroked her softly. She was so breakable. So soft and fragile.

We pulled up onto the now familiar curb, and Rosie got out.

I heaved the door open, and hugged Georgia to me so she wouldn't run away. I ran round to Rosie, and accepted the invitation to get onto her back.

Georgia stuffed her head into my chest, to protect herself from the wind. Smart move.

The clouds over head were a murderous grey, and looked full of rain. Hmm. . .We were gonna get wet for sure. But I didn't care.

The wind going past us slowed, as we came to stop. We walked inside the cave, and I gazed up at the beautiful gushing waterfall.

"I never get enough of this place." I murmured, into Rosie's ear.

"Me too."

We walked to the grass patch, hand in hand. Georgia had ran ahead, and was currently chasing her tail. I giggled at her.

She wrapped her arm around me, and I did the same for her. She pulled my playfully down to the ground from the back. We both laughed.

The grass was so soft and so green.

I looked up above, at the small hole, just above where we were sitting. I'd never noticed it before.

The clouds looked black and angry now, as small drops started to fall from the sky.

They splattered around us loudly, and one landed on Georgia. She yelped, and ran to me.

"Shhh. . .Its just rain!" I said, and rubbed her back.

My hair dripped in my face. It was soaked.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah Em?" she asked.

"Will you tell me. . .What's it like when you smell human blood?" I asked. Sometimes Rosie didn't seem like a Vampire to me. I even forgot sometimes.

"Hmmm. . . You feel a rich burning in your throat, and a sort of frenzy begins." **( last part sound familiar?) **she hesistated. "And when you taste it, its almost impossible to stop."

I nodded. "So your suffering to be around me?"

The rain filled the silence, as we got wetter and wetter.

"Not suffering. . .Enduring." she said. "I could never hurt you. Ever."

I nodded again. "And tell me. . .How do you become a Vampire? You told me when I was little, but you never told me specifics."

She hesitated, and looked straight ahead. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her that.

"Rosie you don't have-" I began, but she cut me off.

"No, no. You have to find out one way or another." she said, not meeting my eyes. "Your body just has to meet with another Vampires venom. Carlisle bit all of us, except for Bella, in which Edward injected his venom into her heart."

"Why?"

"Because having Renesmee human nearly killed her." she murmured.

"Oh. . .And what's it like . . know. . .when the venom spreads." I asked I could tell this was a extremely touchy subject for her.

Georgia began chasing her tail again, not minding the rain anymore.

My hair is dripping in my face.

"It's excruatingly painful. Your wishing for death to come, and when it doesn't, you beg. It doesn't help to scream." she said, looking at one spot on the grass. She then looked up to watch my reaction.

"Oh. . .Mmmm. . ." I murmured.

"Come here." she said, automatically lighting up the mood, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

We lay in silence, and the rain slowly eased. The clouds were even beginning to go white and fluffy. Very rare for Forks.

Rosie's phone buzzed, and she dug around in her wet bag to look for it.

"Yeah Alice?" she said.

"Really?"

"Ok. Didn't see that coming eh?" she laughed. "Em will love to see it. Its about time."

She listened for a bit. "Ok Al, your babbling." she laughed, then shut off her phone.

"Hey Em?" she said, smiling her pretty smile.

"Yep?"

"You know how when you were young, you asked to see me in the sun?" she said.

"Mmmm. . ."

"Well now's you chance. The sun's going to come out soon." she laughed.

This is gonna be the coolest thing.

Georgia climbed up onto my lap, and barked at me. I laughed at her.

We both sat up, and I tried to get the water out of me still dripping hair.

"You ready?"

Rosie took off her jacket, and underneath she was wearing a white spaghetti strap singlet.

The sun washed over me, and hit Rosie fast. I looked over at her, and suddenly, she was sparkling.

It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. There were no words for it.

The light bounced off her face and shoulders, and I gazed at her in ore.

Her eyes were closed, and she seemed perfectly at ease.

She reminded me of a shining diamond. I wondered if every other family member looked like this.

_Rosalie's POV_

My phone buzzed loudly, and I whipped it out. On the screen it read: _Alice_.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked.

"Hey Rose! Guess what, the sun's gonna come out very very soon!"

"Really?" I asked. I didn't see that one coming.

"Yeah so I thought you should know that. . ." she said.

"Yep. Didn't see that one coming eh?" I laughed. "Em will love to see it. Its about time."

And it really was. Em has lived with us for 5 years now. He should really know what we look like in the sun.

"He's lived with us for so long, and yet, he hasn't seen us in the sun yet! Unbelievable! And plus, it doesn't rain _that _much in Ireland, so he'll see us anyway-"

"Alice, your babbling." I laughed. she tended to do that a lot.

"Oh sorry, ha!" she said hysterically, then hung up the phone.

I put my phone in my bag, and shook around my wet hair. "Hey Em?" I said smiling. I was quite excited to be honest.

"Yep?" he said, pure curiosity in his voice.

"You know how when you were young, you asked to see me in the sun?" "Mmmm. . ." he murmured.

"Well now's you chance. The sun's going to come out soon." I laughed.

Georgia climbed onto his lap, and I removed my jacket, to reveal my white spaghetti strap singlet.

"You ready?" I asked, throwing my head back, and closed my eyes, to await the sun.

I felt it on my eye lids. It made me see orange. I couldn't see Em's reaction. I was too busy basking in the beautiful, but rare, sunlight.

We lay in this same postiton for 10 minutes, until it was time to go back home, and get ready for Ireland.

"Hey Em?" I said, my eyes opening slowly. "We should really be getting home now."

I heard Georgia whimper, and I stood up, to run back home.

"That was so so beautiful Rosie." he whispered, when he was on my back.

"Thanks. Glad you liked it Baby." she laughed, as we glided through the forest.

**How'd u like it???!!! Review plz, , ,**

**love u all x x x**


	16. See ya Sarah & Alice

16. See ya Sarah and the Airport

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Georgia Rose and Sarah!**

_Emmett's POV_

"Eh Rosie. . ." I murmured nervously, as the whole family filed out with our bags, getting ready to go to Ireland.

"Yeah Honey?" she said, smiling sweetly down at me.

"Do you mind if. . .Before we leave. . ." I said. I had to admit I was deathly afraid of her reaction of what I was gonna say.

I bowed my head. Maybe I shouldn't ask her.

She noticed my hesitation. "You know you can ask me anything baby."

I nodded. "I know, its just, you might get mad at me."

"Of course I won't."

"Ok, do you mind, if we drop by Sarah's house on the way to the airport?"

Everyone looked over at us, as we all waited for her reaction.

Edward had told me that Rosie didn't like Sarah very much, and that worried me a little bit. Cause I did. A lot.

Rosie looked over at the family. "Sure we can. Not too long though. Otherwise we'll miss our plane."

"Thanks Rosie." I murmured, at went to stand next to Al.

"Do you think she's angry with me?" I whispered to Alice.

"Nah. Don't worry about her. She just wants to make you happy you know." she whispered back, and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Mmm."

Alice wrapped one of her arms around my shoulders. I was nearly as tall as her. Funny little Pixie.

"Thanks Al. I just really don't want her to be cross with me." I murmured.

Alice hugged me closer to her, and pulled me next to her in Dad's Mercedes.

"Why do you want to stop by Sarah's Em." Alice asked, once we were in the back seat of the car.

"Well she sent me a message on my birthday. And. . ."

"And?" she asked.

"And. . .I sorta miss her." I said. I was sort of embarrassed to say that.

"Its ok." she said. "You realise you can have more than just one best friend."

"I wish he wouldn't." Rosie murmured from next to me.

I looked at her, surprised. Was she jealous?

She pulled a fake smile. Hmm. . .

"You know how I love you don't you Em?" Al asked me.

"Of course. I love you too."

"Well, will you take my advice?" she said.

I nodded, as Alice pulled me up closer so she could whisper into my ear. "Although everything may seem complicated now, things _will_ work out, even if it takes a while." she whispered. "You just have to be patient."

Her little bell voice sounded familiar and calming to me.

What can I say. The little Pixie Vampire can be helpful.

"Thanks Al. I'll keep that in mind." I was slightly confused.

I looked straight ahead. Deep in thought. And Alice could tell.

"Don't stress Em." she laughed. "C'mon. We're at Sarah's. Go and talk to her."

I smiled at her, and climbed over Rosie to get out of the car. She sat looking straight ahead. She must have heard Alice's and I's whole conversation.

I ran to the door, my army shorts falling down. I pulled them up, as I knocked on Sarah's door.

I only had to wait for a couple of seconds, before the door whipped open, and Sarah was standing in front of me.

Her long blonde, curly hair was flowing down her back, and she was wearing a blue knee length dress.

"Emmett!" she yelped in surprise, and hugged me. I hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"We was on our way to the airport, and I thought I should say goodbye before I go." I said, and smiled at her.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you'd do that, seeing you didn't answer my text message." she laughed. "So your family's here?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, and we stood there for minutes in awkward silence.

The horn honked from the car. I guess Jaz was getting impatient. Or Rosie.

"Well, goodbye Sarah." I said, and waved at her.

I turned to leave, but she spun me around, and hugged me tight.

"See ya Em."

I broke away from her, and ran down her cement path from her doorway, to the car.

"Nice work Em." Alice whispered to me, and winked.

I laughed at her, and climbed over Rosie again. This time before I slumped into the soft leather seat, Rosie grabbed my wrist. "Em."

I looked at her, as the car shot forward. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about how I acted before. Being stuck up isn't one of my many qualities." she laughed.

"Its ok." I shrugged. I quickly changed the subject. "So where in Ireland are we going Esme?"

Esme sensed my embarrassment, and answered quickly. "Dublin Sweetie."

I smiled appreciatley at her.

I felt a wash of calmness over me. And slight excitement.

"Thanks Jaz." I said.

Rosie surprised me when she wrapped both of her arms around me tenderly, and kissed my cheek.

I hugged into her, and closed my eyes. I inhaled her lavender-ish scent, and played with her loosed blonde hair. I felt 5 again.

I opened me eyes and noticed a passing sign that read: _International Airport._ I had never been overseas before, so this should be so great!

I heard Edward and Bella whispering to each other from the front seat. Bell was sitting on Eddie's lap. I giggled at them.

"Are you ready for Ireland Em?" Dad asked. "We have a surprise for you when we get there."

A surprise? Everyone was way to generous.

Edward laughed at me. "You deserve it."

Everyone looked around, confused.

"Em was just saying we are too generous." he laughed. "And he does deserve it, does he not?"

"Of course he does!" everyone laughed.

We pulled into the car park. Dad had said some people were gonna load our car onto the plane later.

Rosie grabbed my bag out of the back seat, along with hers.

"Thanks." I said, and smiled at her.

Edward carried Bella and his bag, Jasper carried his and Alice's bag, and Dad carried his and Mom's.

The airport was buzzing with excited children, just like me. I looked up at the board: _Paris, Scotland, London, South Africa, then last but not least, Ireland._

I clapped my hands in delight. This was going to be so cool!

I heard a little bark, and remembered Georgia Rose was coming with us.

"Can I hold her?" I asked, hinting to the handle of her cage.

"Sure." Bella said, and handed the cage to me, before rustling my hair.

Georgia yelped in delight. I wonder how she'll react to being on a plane by herself, in the back of the plane?

"All ready taken care of." Edward said, walking up next to me. "She's going to be with us."

"Yay!" I said. Edward laughed.

We certified our bags, and they went on to a conveyer belt, to be loaded on to the plane.

Now for the customs. Luckily Jasper had got a passport for me from J. Jenks **(A/N: !!!! J! ) **before we left.

The officers here were threatening with their batons, and guns. They scared me a little.

Although I softened up a little when Jasper got pulled up because he was wearing a metal watch. We all had a good laugh at that.

We zoomed through customs, because we were slightly late for our plane.

The overhead speaker was announcing our flight when we got to gate 8, and we walked to join the line and flash our tickets.

"Have a nice flight." the flight attendent smiled at us.

I held my ticket tight, and held Rosie's hand as we walked down the shoot to get to the plane.

_Rosalie's POV_

We walked to our seats, Emmett grasping my hand tightly. Esme had told me on she was on my left, and Esme was on my right. So I wasn't sitting next to Em. That was disappointing. Carlisle was going to sit with Em.

We walked to our seats, and Carlisle and Em were sitting in a 2 seater on the left.

Carlisle pulled Em away from me, and looked at me apologetically. I smiled.

"I'll come and visit you and Carlisle soon okay?" I said, as Emmett sat in his seat.

"Yeah Rosie." he said.

I left them alone, and went to sit in my seat between Esme and Alice. Bella was next to Esme. We were in a 4 seater. I'm not sure why they arranged our seats like this. Alice said it was for 'Girl time.' Of course I didn't mind sitting with them.

Jaz and Edward were sitting in the 2 seater behind Em and Carlisle. We could still talk to them easily, luckily.

I moved in my seat, merely for the passengers benefit.

"Well be taking off in eh. . .about 15 minutes." the pilot said over the loud speaker.

I clicked my seat belt over me. Not that I needed it, and prepared for a long flight.

**Hoped u liked it. Sorry it was pretty boring eh. Still review.**

**Im home sick right now. Its not fun. Reviews are the only things that keep me sane. **

**love u all x x x**


	17. Feelings, Renesmee & Jacob

17. Feelings, Renesmee and Jake

_Rosalie's POV_

I looked over at little sleeping Emmett (Actually, he wasn't so little anymore) as he leant on Carlisle's shoulder adorably. My little angel.

I let out a sigh, which alerted Esme and Alice. What was wrong with them? They seemed so nervous, all the time.

Bella was with Edward, sitting on his lap, while Jasper. sat reading his magazine.

We had been in the air for around 2 hours, and still had 7 to go. Ugh.

I sat filing my nails. I crossed one leg over the other.

Ireland is 8 hours ahead of Washington, so when we get there it'll be around 5 in the morning. **( A/N: True facts there people. I did the Math. Proud of me? lol.)**

"Excuse me Madam." the brunette flight attendant said to me. "Would you like any tea, coffee?"

"No thankyou." I said, smiling politely to her.

She walked to the person in front of me, and asked the same question.

"Rose. . ." Esme murmured. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

I was confused. Alice and Bella leaned in, and joined the conversation.

"How are your feelings, ugh, toward's Emmett right now?" Bella asked, and I looked at her, confused.

"Huh?" I asked. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"Your feelings Rose." Alice said.

"Hmm. . .I love him very much." I murmured.

They all nodded.

"Edward told us you were thinking about Em's looks. When he's older I mean." Alice pressed.

"What?" I asked. I put down my nail file, and stared at her. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Esme said. I noticed Esme mouthing something to Alice. I pretended to file my nails.

She mouthed something like: _Its time, _or _she's ready._

"Esme." I grunted in frustration. "Please just tell me what's going on. Is it really that bad that you can't tell me?"

"No, no Honey! We will tell you. Its not bad at all. Just be patient soon."

She didn't seem to notice the annoyance and frustration in my voice.

I huffed, and shoved some ear phones in my ears. The song thinking of you started playing:

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_—

I yanked out the earphones, and chucked onto the floor.

The song described me too well. Especially the beginning. No, it described _us_ too well. **( A/N: Seriously guys, the song describes Rosalie so so well)**

I pressed my head onto the back seat, and closed my eyes.

God I wished I could sleep.

" Are you ok honey?" Esme whispered into my ear.

"Yes. Just ridiculously frustrated." I murmured.

Esme laughed. "I'll leave you too it. Let me know if you want to talk ok?"

I nodded.

What if this secret, that everyone was hiding, meant, that oneday, Em and I would be split up? Never too see each other again? Could I handle that? I already knew that answer, and I always had.

Even after I'd known him for only a couple of days, I couldn't bear to let him go. And as our relationship got more intense, I had trouble staying away from him at all.

Even when he had his little outburst (Which I understood perfectly) when he said he may not be able to forgive me– I nearly started hyperventilating at that memory—made me break down. Even if he didn't ever talk to me again, I would crumble.

Maybe I could avoid hurting him. Maybe if I did what Edward did with Bella, if I convinced him I didn't love him—I cringed—He wouldn't need to suffer. But I knew secretly, I didn't have the strength to do that at all.

I pulled my legs up onto the seat. I knew I was going to have one of my little breakdowns, which seemed weekly now. But this time, the whole plane was going to have to witness it.

I felt someone tenderly rubbing my left shoulder. I expected Esme, but opened my eyes to see Edward.

Obviously he'd heard everything I'd thought. I sighed.

"Don't do what I did." he whispered. "It was the worst mistake of my life."

He grimaced. I looked down at the ugly blue pattern on the floor.

"Don't make my mistakes. You can't leave him. Just like Bella, _he_ would crumble too. You wouldn't be the only person hurting. Don't do this to him." he murmured.

Wow. Edward can be incredibly insightful.

"Where am I going to go?" I whispered.

"You'll make the right decision, I know you will."

He stood up, and hugged me, before leaving for his seat.

I sighed. That gave me a lot to think about.

I pushed my head into the back of the seat, and closed my eyes again.

I just lay there, drowning in confusion. . .and sorrow.

I lay onto my cheek, and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Emmett's sleeping form.

Carlisle was looking down at him, his mouth twitching up at the corners.

I couldn't do this to my family. I couldn't leave him, and hurt them.

I faced my back to them, and faced Esme, in my crumpled form. My legs pulled up, my hands balled into fists, covering my face.

I felt the armrest get pushed up, and I got pulled, and was leaning into somebody's side, my face pressed into their caramel colored hair.

Esme. My Mother.

This felt like Déjà vu. I felt like when Carlisle had found me, and my only friend was Esme. When she hugged me close, I was in my happy place.

"M-mom, what d-do I do?" I whispered.

"Shhh. . .Honey." she murmured. "Love him, nurture him. Its all you have to do to make him happy."

She pressed my ruined blonde hair against my face.

"Its d-doesn't seem l-like enough." I murmured.

"But it will be." She whispered.

"But h-how can you b-be so sure?" I stuttered.

"I have 6 children." she laughed. I laughed too. "Trust me Sweetie."

I nodded. She was right.

"I will. Love and nurture." I said.

"Will be arriving in Ireland in 4 hours. Will be arriving in Ireland in 4 hours." the pilot said, over the loud speaker.

I sat up. "Thankyou Esme."

"How about some on board shopping to lighten the mood!" Alice chirped. Ha. I didn't even know there was such thing.

"Okay." I said.

I looked at Alice's screen. I noticed she had been watching _Titanic._ I love that movie!

She changed it quickly, and now was looking at the bright red 'Shoppers guide' screen.

"What should we do first? Dresses and jewelry? Or accessories and shoes?" Alice asked.

"Hmm. . .Tough choice. . .Accessories and shoes?" I said.

"Okay."

She used her remote to click on that section.

I stretched in my 1st class seat.

"Look at that gorgeous handbag!" Alice chirped. "Only $200US! Bargain!"

"That is _very_ nice." I said, nodding. "You going to buy it?"

She looked at me with a What-do-you-think smile.

I laughed at her, as SOLD lighted up the screen.

"Not too much Alice." Esme said. "It never very good quality. Just buy things in Ireland." she whispered, behind her hand.

We all laughed.

"THEY ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SHOES I'VE EVER SEEN." Alice said, cutting off her own laugh, and staring wide eyed at a pair of black flats on the screen.

They _were _beautiful.

"They are a must have." I said.

Alice clapped her hands in delight, as SOLD came up on the screen again.

Esme shook her head at us, and grinned at Carlisle, who rolled his eyes at his 2 shopping-crazed daughters.

I giggled.

I heard Em grumble from across the aisle. "Rosie, don't leave me. . . I love you too much." he mumbled sleepily. He was obviously sleep talking again.

_Rosie don't leave me._

I was brought back to earth.

Carlisle looked worriedly at me.

I rubbed my forehead, and sighed.

Even _he_ was thinking about that.

I thought about what Esme said. _Love him, nurture him._

That's what I'll do.

I heard Emmett awoke with a start, gasping, and looked straight over too me, to make sure I was still here I guess.

I blew a kiss at him. He giggled.

I motioned for him to come too me, and he didn't object.

I saw Esme smile at me, and I smiled back.

"I'm going to go see Carlisle." she murmured. Alice continued her shopping to right.

I let Esme through, and Emmett was climbing over Carlisle.

"Hey Baby." I said, as Emmett ran to me, and into my arms. "How are you enjoying the flight?"

"Hi Rosie. Its been fun. I've been asleep for most of it, so. . ."

I laughed at him.

"What have you been doing Rosie?" he asked. I remembered my breakdown, and thought I shouldn't mention that. "Shopping, filing my nails."

"Shopping on a plane?" he asked.

"Alice." we both said, and laughed.

"Oh my god Em I bought you the cutest t-shirt you have ever seen, It says: 'I'm awesome get used to it'!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks." Em said. "I am pretty awesome. Who is it? Abercrombie and Fitch?"

"How'd you guess?" Alice laughed.

"We will now begin our descent into Dublin. Strap your seat belts passengers." the pilot said into the overhead.

"Better go and get your seatbelt on Em." I said.

"'k." he said, and ran to his seat.

I strapped my seat belt across my stomach, just as Esme returned to her seat. "I'm proud of you."

"Thankyou." I smiled at her.

Bella returned to her seat, and I waved at her.

"Where have you been this whole trip?" I asked sarcastically.

She grinned at me. "We've had fun." She said, looking back at Edward.

"EEK!" Alice squealed. "OH NO!"

"What's wrong Al!?" I said. I became worried and looked at Em. "What's happening?"

"MY TV! ITS GONE! NO MORE SHOPPING!" She squealed. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "We're descending Al. Geez. Calm."

She lay back in her seat, and clicked her seat belt. "I was in the middle of a buy." she said sighed sadly.

"Let it go Alice." I laughed. "I'm sure you can buy the same thing in Ireland for way less than now."

"Mmm I guess so." she murmured.

I felt the sharp jolt of the plane landing, and saw Emmett pointing out the window in excitement with Carlisle.

I tried to peer out, but only saw the fog and trees.

I lay back in my chair, as the plane came to a fast stop. "We have arrived in Ireland its currently 15 degrees Celsius** (A/N: 59 degrees farenheight)**, and cloudy. Its 5:03 in the morning. Thankyou for flying with American Airlines. We hope to see you again soon."

I stood up to get my handbag from the overhead department, as did everyone else.

_Emmett's POV_

Georgia barked loudly as the plane came to a stop.

"Look Em." Carlisle said, pointing to the window.

I looked out, and gazed at the nice scenery. Trees, and light fog hang in the air.

"Whoa!"

Dad laughed at me.

I saw Rosie stand up, and get some bags from the overhead department.

Carlisle began to stand, and smiled at Esme, before getting his bags.

I stood up and stretched, and Georgia Rose jumped onto my seat. "C'mon George. Its time to go."

Dad lifted down her cage, and I carefully placed her in it.

I looked over at Rosie, who smiled sweetly at me. Ugh. Warm feeling _again._

I followed Dad down the aisle of the plane, with Rosie behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Thankyou." the male, blonde, flight attendent smiled as walked past him.

We forwarded out to the front of the plane, where the icy air hit me hard.

I shivered, and started o walk down the shoot toward's Dublin airport.

I held Rosie's and Bella's hands. They were both smiling like Tom cats. And I wasn't sure why.

This shoot was smaller than the last, so we made it through fast.

We entered the small airport, and I spotted a tall girl with long, reddish-brownish hair, and pale skin, just like Bells'. She was standing next to a russet skinned boy, who was HUGE. He had long black hair, and had his arm around the other one.

"Renesmee! Jacob!" Bella shrieked.

"Renesmee!" Rosie screamed excitedly. Who were these people?

Bella and Rosie hugged them both, then looked down at me.

"So this is Little Emmett." the girl said.

" We've heard a lot about you." the tall boy said.

"Em, this is my daughter Renesmee, and her boyfriend Jacob."

Rosie leant down to my level and whispered, so I could hardly hear: "Renesmee is half Vampire, and Jacob is a Werewolf."

I shrieked at the words 'Werewolf.' the last time I heard about Werewolves, they were yelling at our house when I was 5.

The rest of the family hugged them both, the Cullens shrivelling up their noses. Hmm. . .

"Have you heard from Siobhan, Liam, or Maggie?" Carlisle asked them both.

"Yes. We visited them yesterday. They were very excited you guys were comin'." Jacob said.

"You can just call me Nessie if you like Em. Or call Jacob Jake." 'Nessie' said. I nodded.

"Shall we head home?" Esme asked, wrapping her arm around Nessie.

Everyone nodded, and I heard Edward murmur a 'I love you' to Renesmee.

**What did u think? Sorry for another breakdown, but. . .well. . . .I'm the best at anger/hurt ;). Plz plz review. Ive featured a sneak peak of the Cullens place in Ireland.**

**Love u all**

**x xx x**


	18. Ignored & Boy Time

**Id just like 2 thanks 2 EVERYONE who reviewd. Ur reviews mean sooo much too me.**

**And thanku Karlene for all those great ideas.**

18. Ignored & Boy Time

_Emmett's POV_

We all watched Carlisle's car get unloaded off the plane. It was incredibly interesting.

I sat against the stark white wall, and watched as everybody swooned over Renesmee.

"Let's go Em." Esme said, and I pulled myself up with my arms.

I followed behind them all, everyone with their arms around each other. I felt like a outsider looking in.

I looked around at the reunited families, all cheering and shouting happy cries. I sighed.

The car was parked outside the airport, and we all climbed into it. I was squashed between Jacob and Edward. Jacob was so hot, it burned by the time we got home.

Nobody talked to me the whole trip home. And it took 2 hours to get there.

I sat looking out the window, at the beautiful greenery, as we broke out of Dublin City.

I rested my hand under my chin. That flight was quite tiring.

Everyone chatted happily. Had they forgotten we were here for _my_ birthday?

The car stopped on a hill top, overlooking the beautiful blue-green ocean.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"In Dublin silly." Rosie laughed.

"No kidding Shirlock." I murmured. I was _not_ in a good mood. I rolled my eyes as I heaved the door open, and jumped out.

I stopped short when I stared up giant castle in front of me.

It must be over 100 years old. The bricks were different shades of beautiful brown. The walls looked like they could fall down anytime. The roofs were paved with black tiles, and the edges had eerie angels.

I would be ecstatic right now if I didn't seem like I was invisible.

I went to the trunk, where everyone was getting out their bags. I assumed Rosie would get mine, so I stood back and waited.

I noticed Rosie didn't have my bag. I looked at her, confused, but she walked away next to Nessie.

I walked to the trunk, and saw only my bag still in the car. I sighed, and pulled my heavy bag from the trunk.

I had trouble, and dropped it on my foot. "OW!" I yelped, and the bag fell to the ground.

Now normally someone would have heard me yell and run out. But I waited, and no one came. I guess I have to drag my bag in.

I grabbed the handle, and pulled. The bag made a weird squelching sound out the soft dirt.

My foot throbbed as I yanked the bag to where everyone was gathered. I've probably broken it or something. Not that they'd care.

I plonked my bag on the uneven tiles. I sat on it.

No one even looked back at me when I groaned, and rubbed my foot.

"We'd better be getting inside." Carlisle said, and turned the key in the huge metals doors.

The doors groaned in protest, as they were forced open.

The inside seemed even older than the outside. The tiles were the same shades of brown. There was a huge winding staircase, going up into a big arch.

The room was filled with fire torches. They were extremely dimly lit.

"I'll show everyone to their rooms." Esme said, and gestured for us all to follow. Great. More pulling.

Of anybody, I wouldn't have thought Rosie would ignore me. I guess I was wrong.

I heaved my bags up each step individually, and hurting myself in the protest.

"That's your room Emmett." Esme said, pointing to a door to my left.

I nodded, and pushed the doors open.

This room was identical to the other rooms, with the fire torches and tiles. Although I could tell Esme or Rosie had moved a bed in here, and a wardrobe.

Georgia Rose ran in after me, barking and yelping.

I patted her head, and pulled her onto the bed with me. "I'm not invisible to you am I?"

She sat staring at me. "I guess not." I laughed.

She nuzzled my face, and curled up in my lap. I patted her soothingly.

I decided to unpack my things. Shirt by shirt, shoe by shoe. . .

I thought Rosie would help me unpack. She always did.

But again I was ignored when I called her name. "Rosie. . ." I said. Normally she'd be here within seconds. But nobody came.

I lay back on my bed, and put my hands behind my head. Maybe if I sleep, this will all be a dream. . .

_Rosalie's POV_

Esme, Bella, Alice, Nessie and I sat in my room, doing each other's hair and makeup. The boys were all unpacking in their rooms.

"So Ness. . .How are you and Jake going?" I asked.

"Great. . .We're looking at this house. Its so beautiful." she said, smiling.

We all smiled.

For once, Emmett didn't come to my mind.

"So Esme, when did this place get established?" Bella asked.

" 1867. Its very nice isn't it?"

We all nodded.

I heard Emmett's soft breathing from the next room. He must be asleep.

"ROSAIE!" Alice squealed. "GUESS WHAT?"

I looked at her, alarmed. "What?"

"I HAD A VISION WE'D GO SHOPPING ON GRAFTON STREET!"

I laughed at her. "I'm so there! You guys in?" I looked around at them.

"Sure. What about the boys?" Bella said.

"They could stay here and mind Emmett?" I suggested.

Everyone nodded.

" We're taking him to Kilkenny Old Jail, the zoo, some castles even_ older_ than this one. . ." Esme said.

Edward suddenly appeared at the doorway. "We have a little problem with Emmett."

We all looked at him confused. What was wrong with him?

"He feels ignored." Edward said.

"Why?" I said.

"For example. At the airport, we all forget he was there. And he dragged in his bag all by himself, and broke his foot."

"He _broke _his foot?" Esme said worriedly, and ran into Emmett's room, all of us close behind.

He was tossing and turning in his sleep. " Why aren't you listening to me? Can you see me? Are you _blind?" _he said sleepily.

Oh. Now I understand.

His right foot was slightly swollen in his shoe. I ran to him, and yanked off his shoe, waking him up.

"What?!" he yelled. "OH GOD MY FOOT! UGH!"

I stepped back, as he yanked his foot away, and cradled it. "What are you doing?" he said.

"We were just trying to get your foot bandaged. We think you've broken it."

Within seconds Carlisle was in the room, softly handling Emmett's foot. "He's broken his Distal phalanx of great toe. It's easily fixed."

Carlisle ran out the door, and was back with some bandages in seconds.

He unravelled the bandages, and began wrapping it round Em's foot.

Em flinched, but otherwise was at ease.

"Thanks Carlisle." he murmured. "I think I can limp."

We all nodded. Georgia ran around frantically, obviously worried about Em.

"Now that your ok Em, girls, can we please go shopping?" Alice begged.

"Ok. . ." I said, I was sort of worried about Emmett.

"He'll be fine Rosalie. We'll take care of him." Jasper said.

"Ok." By now I was being dragged out the door by Alice.

_Emmett's POV_

I had gotten a huge surprise when I woke up from my horrible dream, and saw everyone in the room with me. Turns out my foot was broken, but Carlisle taped it up for me, and now, I was in the care of 3 Vampire men and 1 Werewolf.

No doubt when the girls get back, I'll be ignored again.

"What do you wanna do Em?" Jaz asked.

"Eat."

"Mmmm. . . That might be tough for us." Jasper laughed.

"No Jaz me." I laughed.

"I know." Jasper laughed, as we all headed for the kitchen. "What do you wanna eat?" he said.

"Wait? You guys have food here?" I asked. "But we just got here."

"Esme." We all laughed.

Jasper pulled out a packet of chips, and threw them to me.

I ripped the bag open, only for the chips to fly out of the bag. Everyone laughed at me, and flicked the chips off them in disgust.

"Take 2 eh boys?" Jake laughed, and ate a chip off his shoulder.

Jasper threw me a box of biscuits. The box had a huge whole in it, from the mice I assume, so the biscuits went everywhere.

"C'mon!" Everyone laughed, and flicked the biscuits off them again. "This is getting stupid. Why don't we just have a food fight?"

"Esme will be—" Carlisle began, but was cut off by Jaz.

"C'mon Carlisle!"

"I don't know. . ." he said, grimacing.

By now Jasper had grabbed a handful of eggs, and threw them at lightening speed at Edward. He darted out of the way, only for the eggs to hit the white couch.

"Oh its on." Edward said, and ran to the fridge.

I was surprised when Jacob crept up behind me, and tipped water over my head.

"Ugh!" I yelped, and glared at him.

Chocolate ice cream flew across the room, and hit Jacob smack bang in between the eyes.

"Stupid bloodsucker!" He laughed, and through bananas (**A/N: Yeah, bananas!) **across the room, and hit Carlisle in the head.

We all laughed, and I shook the water out of my clothes.

"Esme is going to be m-a-d!" I said, smiling. "Can I _actually_ eat something now?"

I limped to the cupboard, and got some chips. This time I opened it slowly, with no chips explosion.

I ate the chips fast, for I was starving.

"How about some good old fashion football?" Edward suggested.

"Sure." We all said.

"We don't have a football." I said.

"Oh yes we do." Jaz said, and ran down the stairs with a football. I didn't even see him leave the room.

We all left the room. "I sorta can't play." I murmured, and pointed to my foot.

"You can referee or something." Jasper shrugged, when we outside.

**(Sorry for the break, but, I'm Australian, therefore, I don't know how to play American football, so soz for the time skip ;) )**

We had been playing football for nearly 2 hours. Jasper had created many faults, therefore, I had a lot of refereeing to do.

"Crap the girls are home!" Edward yelled, and picked me up, to run inside.

We all dashed up the winding stair case, and into Edward's room. I was having trouble holding in my giggles.

_Rosalie's POV_

The girls and I just got back from our shopping trip. I have made a pledge to pay lots of attention to Em.

We have just pulled up outside the house, and I smell a fish.

I have my 22 bags balancing on every part of my body. I squelched down the driveway, and found the door unlocked.

I walked through the house, quite pleased with the state of the living room.

Then I saw the kitchen.

I dropped my bags, and they landed on the floor with a 'plonk'.

I stood in the doorway, my mouth hanging open.

I heard Esme, Alice, Bella, and Nessie drop their bags behind me.

"CARLISLE CULLEN! EDWARD CULLEN! JASPER HALE! JACOB BLACK! EMMETT!"

**Did u guys like that???**

**Plz review. They make me write more.**

**love u all x x **


	19. Ignorance & Finding Out

19. Ignorance & Finding out

_Previously. . ._ I walked through the house, quite pleased with the state of the living room.

Then I saw the kitchen.

I dropped my bags, and they landed on the floor with a 'plonk'.

I stood in the doorway, my mouth hanging open.

I heard Esme, Alice, Bella, and Nessie drop their bags behind me.

"CARLISLE CULLEN! EDWARD CULLEN! JASPER HALE! JACOB BLACK! EMMETT!"

_Rosalie's POV_

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Alice yelled. "GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Esme was still in shock, frozen in the middle of the kitchen. "We leave you alone for 2 hours, and what happened?" Esme said through her teeth. "The place becomes a pig sty!"

I heard the boys shiver from upstairs.

"For goodness sake." I said, and stomped up the winding staircase, toward's all the bedrooms.

"Get your asses down here right now. Esme is furious with all of you." I glared at them, all sitting on the bed with their heads bowed.

I looked at Emmett, who was holding in giggles. I found it so hard to be at him.

"Em, your off the hook." He limped to hug me, then to go down the stairs. "Your all wet."

"What?" Jasper hissed. "I'm covered in fricken eggs!"

"Deal with it bro." I said, and smiled.

"Carlisle, your off. I'm sure you tried to object." I said, and looked at him.

"Of course I did." Carlisle murmured, and walked past me to go down the stairs.

"Carlisle?" I heard Esme hiss from down the stairs.

"Dog?" I said, and looked at Jacob. "What part did you have in this?"

"I tried to walk away, but they over powered me with their freaky Vamp powers." he said innocently.

"Cut the crap Jake." Bella yelled from down stairs.

"Jacob's a guest. Let him go." Esme said.

I motioned for Jacob to leave, and he did.

"Now Jazzy, your punishment. . .Seeing you were the one behind all this."

He looked at me. "Huh?"

When I turned around, Esme, Bella, Nessie and Alice all had their arms folded behind me.

"How about he has to clean up all the mess?" Nessie suggested. I walked over to her a winked.

"But I hate to clean. Al?" He looked at Alice innocently.

"Sorry Babe. Shouldn't of had a food fight." Alice shrugged. "Here you go!"

She handed him a bop and a bucket of water. "Get to work."

Jasper stood up, and walked over to Alice, and snatched the stuff of her.

I winked at all the girls.

I wrapped my arms around Nessie, and she wrapped hers around me. I missed her so much.

From the little baby she once was, I knew I always loved her. Even when nobody else did, cause she was killing Bella. The 'Killer spawn' they used to call her. I shivered at that memory. I remember nuzzling my face up to her little chubby cheek. She was so cute!

I smiled at her, only to notice Emmett staring at me, with tears in his eyes. Huh?

I looked at him confused. What was wrong?

"Does your foot hurt Honey?" I asked.

He shook his head, but didn't meet my eyes.

I hugged Nessie closer to me. My little girl.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He shook his head, exactly the same way as before, then turned to limp up the stairs.

I sighed. What was wrong with him?

"Guess." Edward said.

Hmmm. . . "Oh!"

I ran up the stairs.

"Em I'm sorry." I said.

He turned his body around, to face the stone wall. "This feels familiar."

And it did. When Em was mad at me for lying to him.

"Baby," I whispered. "You know you my only best friend."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Well you are. Renesmee is just like another daughter to me."

"Hmm. . ." He murmured, and Georgia Rose barked from behind him. "Shhh. . ."

"Look, Em, I'm sorry, I'll try really hard to pay plenty of attention to you. Its just that I get distracted with Ness and—"

"Do you promise?" he said. looking at me with promising eyes.

"Of course I do."

He walked over to me, and hugged me around the waist. "Love you Rosie."

I laughed. "You too baby."

We walked down stairs, our arms around each others' waist.

"Hey guys." Jasper said. "I finished cleaning!"

We both giggled at him.

I looked at the clock in the corner of the room. "11:45! Em! You better be getting too bed!"

I noticed him leaning against my side, half asleep.

I scooped him up in my arms, and sprinted up the stairs to put him to bed.

"The zoo in the morning." I whispered into his ear.

"Awsome Ros. . ." He began saying, then drifted off to sleep. No doubt he'd be yelling in his sleep soon.

I rubbed my hand over his chestnut curls, then left the room.

"Right now?!" Esme said from down stairs. "When she just worked out things with Em?"

"Yes." Edward said.

"She'll react fine. I think." Alice said. "Just slightly overwhelmed."

Huh?

"Rosalie, stop eaves-dropping." Edward said.

"It sorta hard when you have super-sonic hearing. Now what are you guys talking about?" I asked, trying to catch a slip in their perfect faces.

They all looked at each other, and nodded.

"Rose, you know that you've been alone for sometime." Esme said. "And well—"

"I'm gonna meet someone?" I said excitedly.

"Ugh, sort of." she said.

I was so happy! I was going too meet someone! Finally! I hate being alone for all eternity.

"Ugh, Rose, you sorta already know him." Jasper laughed.

I looked around at all the boys. Who else do I kno—

Oh.

"What?" I whispered. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No." Carlisle spoke this time.

"Me, and Em, a-a couple? A i-in love c-couple?" I stuttered.

"Alice?!" I said. "When the hell did you see this? And what did you see?"

"When Em was five. Actually, when you guys were at the fountain."

"You mean everyone's known this all this time?" I hissed.

I was trying not to explode into a fit of anger.

I sat down, and put my face in my hands. "Why am I just learning this now?"

"We didn't want to make it awkward between you too. And now its gonna be." Alice said.

"Wait, Alice, what exactly did you see?" I asked. Maybe she got it wrong.

But deep inside, I knew she didn't. Alice was never wrong.

Edward chuckled from the other side of the room.

"I saw you and Em, in the waterfall meadow, holding hands, then you—"

"Then you what?" I said through my teeth.

"Kissed him—"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Yeah." Jasper laughed. He was being so annoying!

Edward chuckled again.

"He was 17, I think. He was so huge! Buff, I mean. And tall. I did have another vision." Alice chirped.

I always knew Edward would be buff.

I took a deep breath. I was staring to cool down a bit.

"We were back in Forks, and Em and you were in your room. He's 18 now. You guys kissed again, then—"

"Stop talking Alice. None of us want to have that mental picture in our head." Edward said, with a disgusted look on his face.

Oh my God. I was going to sleep with Emmett.

"Oh. My. God." I said, looking back up at the stairs.

"Yeah." Jasper said.

"Seriously, me a-and Em?" I asked. Maybe I was dreaming somehow.

"Yeah." Jasper said again.

Jacob and Ness looked incredibly uncomfortable on the white couch.

Ness shuddered then muttered: "My Aunty. . .Ew."

I laughed.

"I just have 1 concern," I said, smiling. "Did he still have his curls?"

Everyone burst out laughing, as they nodded as they laughed.

The only thing I could think of was kissing not a 17 year old Emmett, but a 10 year old one. I shuddered. That's petifile-ish.\

My little Baby. We were going too. . .Ugh. Not that I didn't love him, oh no, but that thought sorta sickened me.

I decided to spend as much time as I could with Nessie now, so I could pay attention to Em too.

I walked over to Ness, and wrapped my right arm around her. She lay her head onto my shoulder.

"When are we going to tell Em your vision Al?" I asked curiously.

I imagined telling Em. Would he run away? Would he pursue with the future? Hmmm. . .

"I don't know. When you think he's ready for it I guess." Alice murmured.

"Can't you just tell me when I'll tell him?"

"No. You should wait. Although I do know." She smiled impishly.

I groaned. "C'mon. . ." I muttered. Why can't things be easy?

"Cause life would be very boring." Edward said.

"Edward, please get outta my head."

"I'll try." he said.

I heard Emmett start to squirm in his bed upstairs. A very familiar sound to me.

One thing I knew for sure: There was no way I was telling Em at this age.

**Sorry its so short guys. I hope u liked it. Review!**

**love u all x x**


	20. Depression & the Zoo

20. Depression & The Zoo

_Emmett's POV_

My eyes snapped open, as I took in my surroundings. Oh that's right! I was in Ireland! Woo!

I ripped the covers off me, and jumped out of bed. I slipped a grey shirt on, and decided to change my pants. I'm sure the family didn't want to see me in my boxers. . .

I slipped into some comfy sweats, and went downstairs.

"Morning Guys." I said, waving as I walked into the lounge room.

Esme was humming to herself, Jasper head was resting on Alice's legs, Edward was at the piano with Bella (How they got a piano here I don't know), Rosie was brushing her long, blonde hair, Nessie and Jacob were nowhere to be seen. . .

"Hi Rosie." I said, and climbed onto the couch next to her.

"Hey Baby. How'd you sleep?"

"Awsome. I think this castle helps. . ." I murmured.

I slept like a baby last night. Or maybe it was because Rosie promised she wouldn't ignore me anymore.

I sensed some tension in the air. And Rosie looked at me funny.

"Ready for the zoo Em?" Esme said, and appeared behind me.

"Yeah." I whispered, and hugged Mom tight. "I'm absolutely starving. I missed dinner last night."

"I'd better be getting you something then." She said, and we shuffled to the stone kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Some Cheerios would be great Mom."

She reached for the box of Cheerios, as I got a bowl and spoon out of the cupboard.

Esme poured it in, steadily and carefully. She seemed unusually distracted.

"You ok Mom?" I asked, with a mouthful of Cheerios.

"Sure I am." She said, and smiled at me. I nodded.

With that Bella walked into the kitchen with the same distracted expression.

"Why is everyone so tense?" I asked.

"We're not honey." Bella and Esme both murmured.

Bella stood behind me, with her hands on my shoulders.

I finished with my Cheerios fast, and decided to call Sarah. I missed her already.

"I'm just gonna call Sarah upstairs ok?" I said, gave my empty bowl to Mom to wash. "I'll get dressed while I'm there."

I stood up, and the chair scraped across the tiles. I pushed it in, and ran up the winding staircase 2 at a time.

I dug through my bag, and found my phone. I flipped it open, and dialled Sarah's number. I knew it off by heart.

She picked it up on the first ring. "Em!"

"Hey Sar. How are you?"

"_Missing you. A lot."_ She sighed.

"I miss you too."

"_Yeah. Well how's Ireland?"_

"I haven't seen much yet, but otherwise, its pretty green."

"_Just like Forks, eh?"_

"Hmm. . ."

"_How's the place your in?"_

"Its fit for a King. Literally. It's a castle Sar, its amazing. I wish you were here to see it."

"_I do too."_

We didn't say anything for a while, and I broke the silence.

"I gotta go. We're going to the zoo today."

"_Cool. Well. . .Have fun."_ she sighed.

"I will. You take care of yourself won't you?"

"_Will do."_ She hesitated. "_Love you Em."_

" Love you too. See you soon."

I pressed the hang up button, and chucked my phone in the bag.

I went to my dresser, and got out a white button up shirt, and my favourite pair of light blue jeans.

I put them on, and ran down the stairs.

"She's_ depressed?" _Edward said. I stopped on the last step, and hid behind the one of the rails on the staircase.

"Yes. Her Mother says she cries herself to sleep." Esme sighed.

"Em?" Alice said. "Stop eavesdropping."

I walked from behind the rail. "Who's depressed? And you dare lie."

They all looked at each other. "Sarah." They all said.

I looked down. "She seemed ok when I was talking to her. Why is she depressed?"

They all grimaced again. "She seemed ok because she was talking to you. She depressed _because_ she misses you." Alice said.

"Oh." I looked down awkwardly. Rosie's face was unreadable. "Well what do we do?"

"We can't do anything." Carlisle sighed.

"How about we just have a good time at the zoo, then I'll ring her again later."

Everyone nodded, and stood up.

We all filed out to the car, and suddenly, Jacob and Nessie appeared.

"Where'd you guys go?" I asked.

"I had to phase, and Ness wanted to hunt so. . ." Jacob muttured, and climbed into the car.

I followed suit, and sat in between Bella and Jake.

Esme said it will be a long ride to the zoo, because, we live in Dublin forest, and the zoo is in Dublin city.

I sat twiddling my thumbs, nearly the whole ride, until a thought came to me.

Why in the world was Sarah depressed because of me? I'm only _Emmett Cullen, _who would get depressed over me? I'm just a small town boy. Then it hit me. I may be 10, but I wasn't stupid.

Sarah was in love with me.

I looked expectantly at Edward, and he nodded. Great.

I have an admirer. I shook my head.

Rosie put her hand on my shoulder from the other side of the car. She winked at me.

"Emmett's got a Girlfriend." She said teasingly. But I could see in her eyes, she, wasn't very happy about.

"No I don't." I said stubbornly. "Just an admirer."

Everyone in the car laughed loudly.

"Eek!" Alice squealed excitedly from the front seat.

We all looked at her, confused. She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Em going to go out with Sarah when he's 14!"

Everyone looked at me, and smiled.

Esme _Awwww_ed.

I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. "Oh my god."

"Do you like Sarah?"Alice asked, her face falling.

"Sure I do. Just not in the loving way."

Everybody stared, then looked forward. I thought I heard Alice whisper to Jasper, but I couldn't make it out.

We pulled into a crowded car park, and everybody got out. The air was icy, and the grey clouds were spread across the sky.

Everyone around us stared. At first, I thought it was because of the car. But I was wrong. They were staring at the people who _owned_ the car_._

They all just kept walking to the entrance. I could already hear Elephants blowing their trunks loudly. I smiled, just as Rosie put her white marble arms around me.

"Hey Baby," she murmured. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just worried about Sarah that's all." I whispered.

"I guess Alice was right." Rosie whispered. I could only just hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I walked forward, and Carlisle was collecting the tickets.

The women at the register swooned over Carlisle's good looks. He just smiled, and walked forward.

I followed everyone. Esme wrapped her arm around my waist, and I did the same.

Nessie pulled out the map, and examined it. "What do we want to see first? The Grizzlys? The Meerkats? The giraffes?"

"The wolves." Jacob laughed.

"The Grizzlys." I said, as we all began walking toward's the Grizzlys exhibit.

I heard a loud roar. Must be the Bears.

"I wanna catch me some Grizzlys." Jasper laughed in my ear. I punched him playfully in the arm.

I stared at the huge animals. They looked cute and fluffy most of the time, but, I'll bet if you get on their bad side, they wouldn't be so cute anymore.

_Rosalie's POV_

We walked aimlessly around this zoo. I'd seen so many zoos in my time.

I spelt the mixture of animal blood, and human blood around me. My throat burned, yes, it was uncomfortable, but I could handle it.

Men stared as I walked past them, and flicked my hair.

Emmett looked like he was worrying, but trying to have a good time.

I rubbed shoulders soothingly.

Alice had said in the car that Em would grow to love Sarah, just like she does him. But I knew their relationship wouldn't last very long, seeing Alice saw _me_ and Em together.

"Do I sense jealousy here?" Jasper said playfully.

"Shut up." I muttured.

"You know its true. . ." he said, his voice trailing of as he returned to stand by Alice.

I rolled my eyes at him.

I looked at the cute little Australian Koala, asleep. I wish I could do that.

The Australian section of the zoo was a lot of fun. Em enjoyed it. They don't have Kangaroos, Koalas **(A/N: Notice how I didn't say Koala 'Bear'. They are not bears. There just cute little fluffy animals who live in the bushes of Australia)**, Wombats and Echidnas in America.

Emmett smiled as he looked at the little baby Koala the Mother was carrying. Esme _awwwww_ed. I giggled.

So far we had seen: the elephants, giraffes, Australian animals, Seals, lizards, Duck, Meerkats, Wolves, Grizzly, Sun and Moon Bears, Red Panda, Fairy Penguins, Owls, Lions, Tigers, Zebras and Hyenas. We had seen nearly everything, and now we heading to the car

Jasper kept on cracking jokes about how he was dying of thirst, and yet her couldn't fulfil that, yet we were surrounded by animals!

Everybody laughed the first time, but it did get really annoying.

I hugged Em and Nessie equally, trying not to get distracted by my half daughter.

I shared the attention around equally, and Emmett was happy.

Bella walked with Nessie to the car, talking about Jacob. I tried not to listen in on their private conversation, but found it hard.

"Are you being safe?" I heard Bella mutter.

I laughed, and Bella and Ness looked at me.

I chased after Em at a slow human speed, and surprised him when I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey Baby."

"Hey Rosie." He said. "The zoo was a lot of fun."

I nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

We walked to the car together, and climbed in.

I'd somehow forgotten about Em and I being together in the future. It just seemed like a normal day, and was no longer awkward.

The rest of the family thought it would be tremendously awkward between us now, but its not. Thank goodness.

He climbed in ahead of me, and I sat with my arm around his shoulders. He lay his head back, and closed his eyes.

I stared at him, and realised how beautiful he really was.

My little Baby.

The rest of the family giggled, but, by this time, Em was already asleep.

**What'd u think guys?**

**Uh I home sick with a cold. I feel horrible. My nose totally stuffs up my head, and my throat is BURNING! Ouch! I'm soo glad I didn't have to endure school.**

**Don't forget, if you have any ideas, I value your feedback :D oh yeah. . .REVIEW!**

**Love u all x x**


	21. Accident

21. Accident

_Emmett's POV_

My eyes fluttered open, and I looked to my alarm clock. It 4:30 in the morning. Ugh.

But I couldn't get back to sleep.

I wondered what everyone was doing downstairs. Jacob is probably asleep. Nessie might be asleep. Esme is probably reading, or writing in her note pad. Carlisle and Jaz are probably reading. Bella and Edward are probably at their piano or in their room. I cringed. And Rosie is probably filing her nails or something.

I pulled the covers off, and walked to the window. The sun hadn't even rose yet.

I sighed, and Georgia barked at me. I walked over t her, and picked her up.

She smelt like dirt. She'd probably been in the garden or something.

I decided to call Sarah. I didn't get too yesterday. Because of the time difference, she'd probably be awake.

I picked up my phone and dialled her number.

After 2 rings, she picked up. "_Em!"_

"Hey Sarah. How are you?"

"_Good, good. Just driving to dinner actually."_

"Oh ok. Where are you going?"

"_The Bloated frog, in La Push."_

I giggled at the name. "Cool. Well you have a good time. who are you going with?"

"_My parents, and then we're meeting my Aunty and Uncle there."_

I nodded, then realised, she couldn't see me nod.

"That's good. I've met your Aunty and Uncle right?"

"_Yeah you met them last year. They really liked you. Hey when you come back—"_

The line became fuzzy, then I heard a loud crashing noise, and car horns. What the hell?

Then the line cut off, with a annoying beeping sound.

"Sarah?"

The line continued to beep annoyingly.

"Rosie?" I half whispered, my voice breaking.

She was in my room in seconds, with her arm around me. "Yeah?"

"I was j-just talking to S-sarah and. . ."

"How is she?" she asked.

"I don't know because—"

Alice burst through the door her arms around me. "I'm so sorry Em!"

Right behind her, came Edward, with horror written all over his face.

"Huh?" I said confused. "I'm so scared. I was talking to Sarah, and then she cut out, and I heard banging and crashing and cars honking. . .and. . .and. . ."

I began to sob. Everyone was in the room in a second, with a mask of worry on their perfect faces.

"What has happened?" Carlisle asked, confused.

Alice spoke, because I couldn't. "Sarah, she's been in a horrible car crash."

Silence. My sobs broke it.

_Rosalie's POV_

I ran into Emmett's room ,when he croaked out my name.

I wrapped my arm around him. "Yeah?"

"I was j-just talking to S-Sarah and. . ."

"How is she?" I asked. Has she gotten over her depression yet?

"I don't know because—"

With that, Alice burst through the door, and hugged Emmett tight. He buried his head into her spiky hair. "I'm so sorry Em!"

Right behind her, came Edward, with horror written all over his face.

Emmett seemed really confused. "Huh?" he said. "I'm so scared. I was talking to Sarah, and then she cut out, and I heard banging and crashing and cars honking. . .and. . .and. . ."

He began to sob, leaving wet marks on Alice cardigan.

The rest of the family ran into the room. They all looked at me, then to Em, with worried looks. Edward stood motionless.

"What has happened?" Carlisle asked, looking at me and Emmett, confused.

We all waited for Emmett to respond, but it seemed like he couldn't stop crying.

I pressed my forehead to his awkwardly, as he sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"Sarah, she's been in a horrible car crash." Alice said. Her eyes glazed over.

"The car, its wrapped around a tree. . .Twice." She whispered, to quietly for Em to understand.

I looked at everyone. They all seemed absolutely gobsmacked. Esme was dry sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder.

"Will she be ok?" I asked Alice. I knew everyone wanted to know the same question.

Alice shook her head, and looked down, at a still sobbing Emmett.

"Shhh. . ." I said, rubbing his back.

Edward and Bella sat down on the floor, around Emmett, Alice and me. Jasper walked to Alice, and rubbed Em's leg. Carlisle's pulled Esme down to the floor, and she lay her head on Carlisle's leg. This was hurting all of us, not just Em.

We had all grown close to Sarah over time. She came over all the time, we'd see her nearly every day.

"Are they going to be able to save her?" I mouthed to Alice. She shook her head again.

"There do CPR on her for over an hour. It doesn't help at all. She's lost too much blood." Alice whispered, quietly and fast.

Everyone sighed loudly.

One by one they came to hug Emmett. Some longer than other's, because I couldn't let go of him.

"What about the parents?" Carlisle asked.

Alice shook her head. "Their wounds are just as bad as Sarah's."

Emmett let out another sob, and everybody came and hugged him once more.

_Emmett's POV_

From the look of horror and sadness on everyone's faces, I knew she was dead.

I sobbed into Alice shoulder, for what had to be the 10th time today. It was now 6:30.

Everybody stayed with me, and mourned with me. I didn't want to be alone.

Rosie tried to calm me, but failed.

She cooed, and hushed, but there was no mending my broken heart.

I sobbed again.

I noticed Mom with Dad, crying too. Actually, she wasn't really crying, cause she had no tears.

I hugged Alice closer to me, and noticed she was hiding her face into my shoulder too.

Jasper stood in front of me, comforting both me and Alice.

Bella and Edward were sitting against the side of my bed. Every family member was no more then a meter away from me. Even Nessie and Jake.

I like this was my fault. If I'd just—

"Emmett, this is _not_ you fault." Edward said sternly. "There was nothing you could do too save her."

I nodded, but didn't believe him.

"Believe." He said, forcing a smile.

They were the first word said for over an hour.

I twisted so I was lying down, and Rosie and Alice were on either side on me. Jasper sat stroking Alice's face, and rubbing my leg.

Rosie had her arm around my torso, and pulled me closer to her. I could feel her cold breath on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered into my ear. Her breath tickled.

"Mmmm. . ."I murmured.

We all lay there for hours on end, forgetting that we were supposed to go to the old jail today.

I also hadn't eaten anything, this whole day, and its 1:05.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I shut my mouth again.

"We'll have to go home early for the funerals I suppose." Alice whispered. She was facing me now, our faces inches apart. My back was still to Rosie, while she spooned me.

I totally forgot Georgia Rose was here till she whimpered, from the other side of the room.

Bella grabbed her, and placed her on her lap. Gerogia sat down, and lay her head on her paws, like she was mourning too.

Alice's cool breath washed over me , and I smelt chocolate.

Rosie's lips was too the back of my head, and she'd kiss me every now and then.

Esme stood up, and walked over to me. Carlisle followed closely behind her.

" This isn't your fault Honey." Esme murmured. "You couldn't of done anything to save her."

I opened my mouth, which was bone dry, and this time words came out. "What if, my call, was the thing that made her parents crash the car?"

Alice opened her eyes, and looked at me. The gold in her eyes was beautiful. "Don't you say that."

"She's right Sweetie. If you didn't call her, then fate would have found another way for her to pass away." Esme whispered.

I nodded, and sighed. "I'm really gonna miss her."

I turned around so I was on my back, and looking up at the ceiling. "She was my friend. A very good friend."

I noticed a stab of pain shoot across Rosie's face.

I turned back on to my side, and stroked her cheek. She smiled. "You'll always be number 1."

She nodded, and pulled her arm over me, then took my hand into hers. "We'll get through this."

"I know." I murmured.

I had cried to my eyes ran dry. I waited to start sobbing again, but nothing came out of my eyes.

"When's the funeral?" I asked, mainly to Alice.

"In a week. The funeral planners are already on it." she whispered.

"That was fast." I said.

She nodded.

I looked down at my pillow. It was soaking wet with tears. Yuck.

Edward laughed from a metre away.

"We should really be getting back to Forks." Carlisle murmured. "For the funeral."

"Yes." I whispered.

If I was upset now, what was I going to be like at the funeral? The flowers, the coffin. . .

I started to cry again.

Rosie and Alice hugged me, and everyone else walked over to me.

"The. . .small. . .coffin. . ." I cried.

"Shhh Baby. . ." Rosie cooed, and rubbed my back. She started to sing:

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little _Emmett_ in town._

Her beautiful bells voice soothed me, and within minutes, I was out like a light.

**Who depressing was that eh? Sorry.**

**Plz review**

**love u all**

**xx**


	22. Mourning

Chapter 22: Mourning

_Emmett's POV_

I shuffled through Dublin airport, following Rosie.

"I really don't wanna leave yet." I murmured.

"Me either Honey."

I grabbed onto her hand, as we walked behind Edward and Bella.

I was thankful we got to visit the Irish coven, and we got to go to a 300-year-old castle, but I wanted to stay longer than just a week.

I sighed.

I had gotten over my friend Sarah dying. Well, not gotten over exactly, but I knew that she was in a happier place now.

Carlisle is religious, and he was telling me about how she would be really happy in Heaven, and I believed him.

I perked up a bit at the thought that I'd be going home, to comforting, green, Forks, Washington.

I grabbed Rosie's hand harder, and the announcer said we had to board our plane over the loud speaker.

I was carrying Georgia in her cage in the other hand.

We all walked to the front desk, and flashed our plane tickets.

"Have a nice flight.," the grinning flight attendant said.

We walked down the long shoot, and into the plane.

It was buzzing with people, I could hardly move.

"You can sit with me this time Baby." Rosie whispered, once she put our stuff in the overhead locker.

I nodded, but felt sorry for Dad who I was _meant_ to sit with. Esme was sitting with him this time, so I was sitting between Al and Rosie. Not that I minded, for I was gonna need some comforting. I could feel the water works coming soon. . .

I took Georgia out of her cage, and put her on my seat. I handed the cage to Rosie. She put it in the overhead locker for me.

I lifted Georgia off my seat, so I could sit down. I laughed when she refused.

"Georgie. . .I have to sit down." I said, and moved the tiny puppy onto my lap.

I found a comfy spot in my seat, and rested my arms on the rests. I closed my eyes.

I lay, actually dozing off, and then I felt a cold hand on mine.

"Rosie. . ." I groaned, half asleep. "What are you—"

"Shhh Sweetie. . ." It was Esme. "I just wanted to let you know, that if its too sad for you, you don't have to come to the funeral."

I opened my eyes, slowly, and I shook my head. "No, no. She would've wanted me to be there. . .For her."

Esme nodded, and returned to her seat.

"Please fasten your seat belts, and we will begin take off." The pilot announced, as the plane started to move.

I closed my eyes again. I hated this part of flying.

Rosie and Alice were next to me, when I reopened my eyes, with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm ok guys." I murmured. "Really."

They both narrowed their eyes, and placed each of their hands on mine. I smiled.

I felt the plane leave the ground, and I tried to peer out of Dad and Mom's window, at my last look at Ireland.

_Rosalie's POV_

Emmett seemed disturbed, I could tell.

I stared at him, and exchanged worried looks with Alice.

"I'm ok Guys," he murmured. "Really."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, as did Alice. I decided to trust him, although, I knew he'd be sobbing soon enough.

I placed my hand on his. He smiled at both of us.

He wasn't very good at hiding his sorrow, that's for sure. Although he tried to force a smile and _seem_ to be happy, I knew he was hurting, real bad.

"Passengers may now remove their seat belts. Feel free to walk around the cabin," the pilot said over the loud speaker.

I noticed nearly our whole family was looking worriedly at Emmett. Even Nessie and Jacob.

I sighed, and put my head on Emmett's shoulder. Shouldn't I be comforting him? Or was I the one that needed comforting?

I sighed again.

The funeral was tomorrow, and to be honest, I'm not sure Em is ready for it.

I felt my head start to bounce, and assumed, we were just going through some clouds. But when I lifted my head, I realised, the bouncing had been Em sobbing.

Alice was already comforting him, pulling him towards her. I rubbed his back and shoulders, as tears streamed down his face.

The family hovered around us, as the other passengers seemed confused. We all ignored them.

Emmett hid his face into my hair, embarrassed that he was crying again.

"Its ok to cry." I whispered into his ear.

He nodded. "So. . .young. . ." he was whispering. "Such a small. . .coffin."

I nearly started to sob myself when I pictured these things. A child shouldn't have to die. Ever. Especially at 10 years old.

"I should've been there for her, but I w-wasn't. Its all my fault." he whispered.

"No its not." Esme cooed.

"Esme's right Baby." I whispered.

He nodded again. "At least. . .They'll be no sad goodbyes. . .when we leave for. . .Alabama!" he choked out.

"Yeah Honey," I said, and rubbed his hair. "We will come back to Forks you know."

"Yes. I can't wait for that." He said, and wiped his face, only for another tear to roll down his pink cheek.

I kissed his tear away, and he laid his forehead onto mine. Isn't this what couples do?

I didn't care, at this time. I just hated to see him like this. All. . .Broken.

Jasper, Edward and Jacob stood awkwardly around our seats, looking at each other, with a mask of worry and horror.

Nessie and Jake weren't going to come back to America with us. They just felt bad for Em. Who wouldn't?

Emmett broke out in another round of sobs again.

"I don't want you guys to see my cry so much," he murmured. "I look like a coward."

"Its your way to mourn, Em. You're a _not_ a coward. Never ever say that." Nessie whispered, over the purr of the plane engine.

"Mmm. . ." Em murmured, and nuzzled into my neck and hair. I rubbed his back, and Alice and Esme rubbed his shoulder.

"Would you like any nuts?" the flight attendant said, mainly to me.

"I would." Emmett said, and grabbed the packet from the attendant.

He ripped the packet open, and began munching on the peanuts.

"The Funeral is tomorrow isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle sighed. "It's going to be horrible. She was only 10-years-old."

We all agreed, and heard the loud crunching of Emmett eating.

I moved the armrest up, so I could move closer to Em. Now normally Jaz would joke about this, but now wasn't the time to joke.

**After the flight. . .**

_Emmett's POV_

I walked off the plane, with Georgia Rose in 1 hand, and Rosie's hand in the other.

It was 10:00 in Washington, and yet, I wasn't tired. Maybe because I have to go to a funeral tomorrow. . .My best friend's funeral.

I sighed as we all walked to the car. We were all walking in a line. Alice linked arms with me, cause I couldn't hold her hand.

I hadn't let go of Rosie all day. The whole plane trip, the walk to the airport, I never let go of her hand.

I climbed into the Mercedes, and sat in between Esme and Rosie.

I stared out the window at the passing shops and trees. It was gonna be a 2 hour drive back to Forks.

The car ride was silent. No-one said a word the whole time, but I liked the silence.

Occasionally someone would began to say something, but stopped.

I started to doze off, and my head dropped then snapped back up when I heard a car horn, or tires screeching.

I was actually quite happy when we got back to the comforting greenery of Forks. . .of home.

We started down the winding driveway, and I was relieved to finally be home.

But this house had reminders. Things I did_ not_ wanna remember. Ever.

I sighed, and yawned when Rosie lifted me out of the car. I was way to tired to walk.

Everyone had a hand on me as we all walked through the darkness to the front porch.

I heard the keys jingle loudly, as Dad opened the door. The light switch flicked on, revealing the white room that I loved. I had grew up here.

I felt the wind whistle past my face, as Rosie ran up the stairs. I didn't even bother changing before I climbed into bed, and Rosie tucked me, then turned out the light.

I shut my eyes, and nuzzled into my pillow.

________________________________________________

I felt like I'd been asleep for hours before I had this dream.

I was walking down the street all by myself. I'm pretty sure it was La Push.

I heard talking, and I'm not sure how, because it was coming from a passing car.

There was a car coming from the other way, but it was in the wrong lane.

The other car swerved, then collided with a huge Pine tree. I heard screaming, and blood poured outta the car, towards me. I yelped and jumped back.

I started to scream for help, but it felt like nobody could hear me. No one even turned.

I searched around, and for some reason looked at my hands, They were covered in blood.

My eyes snapped open, and I yelled at the top of my lungs. Before I could even blink, the whole family was in my room, hugging me.

**That was sorta odd huh. . .but hoped u liked it. Stil sick. Still feeling bad. Ugh. Reviews make me feel better!**

**Love u all. x x **


	23. The Funeral & Amy

23. The Funeral & Amy

_Rosalie's POV_

"Are you ready to go Em?" I yelled, towards the stairs.

We were all downstairs, getting car keys, bag etc.

Our funeral-wear was simple- Esme, Alice, Bella and I wear dresses, and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper wore suits. **(A/N: See outfits on Profile.)** Nessie and Jake weren't invited, only because they didn't actually know Sarah and her parents.

I heard clomping down stairs. We all turned, to see Em walking down the stairs in his little black suit and tie. We all _awwwww_ed, but remembered, this was not a happy occasion.

He walked to all of us, then headed for the door. We all followed him.

Emmett wanted to make a speech, but thought he'd probably cry on stage.

Of course Alice picked the outfits. She hates us all wearing black, but, she said for this occasion, black was a must-have.

I sighed as we all piled into Carlisle's Mercedes.

The Funeral was being held at Forks Cementary, by her Aunty and Uncle. Everyone was going to be there: Sarah's friends, and family. Even teachers for Forks Elementary were going.

We drove the familiar route to Sarah's house. The last time we'd been here, Em was saying goodbye to her—For the last time. I think that's what upset him the most.

We parked on the narrow road, just as everyone else was getting there.

Emmett got out of the car and ran to his next closest friend, Amy **(A/N: For you guys who don't remember, she was at Sarah's pool party. RIP Sarah)**. She was crying, as were the rest of his friends.

It looked like it was about to rain. Uh oh. . .

Everybody looked warily up at the sky. The clouds were a deathly greyish-black.

There wasn't one flash of colour in this whole cementary. Everyone was wearing black, or grey. That's depressing.

Everyone stared at us, at our beauty I guessed.

I looked over to where Em and his friends were. They were all huddled into a group, crying, and hugging.

I sighed, and the rest of the family watched as the group of friends made the wrong kind of reunion.

I walked to Em, and tapped his shoulder. His face was wet from crying. "Its time to go and sit down."

He nodded, and smiled at his friends. They left with their families.

Esme and I held Em's hand as we walked to the burial ground.

"I hate funerals." Emmett whispered. Esme and I looked at each other, with nothing but worry on our perfect faces.

We all walked close together, passing by the sobbing families.

The burial plot was in the middle of the graveyard. (**A/N: See graveyard on profile.)** It was easy to tell because of the HUGE crowd of people.

My throat burned a little bit as I looked at the people around me. I hadn't hunted in a while.

I pulled Em and Esme to some fold up chairs, and took a seat in between Bella and Emmett.

Bella and I exchanged glances every time we heard Emmett let out a sob.

We all heard trumpets, and stood up.

There were 3 holes in front of us, the perfect size for coffins.

I heard the engines of cars coming down the long driveway from the other side of the Cemetary.

The coffins were coming.

Everybody turned their heads, and saw the cars coming. Emmett cringed into side. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

The 3 cars were getting closer, until they stopped just in front of us.

Em didn't actually know that there were no bodies in the coffin. We decided not to tell him that part.

First was a long coffin. I assumed this was Sarah's Father's.

Emmett cried, putting his face in his hands.

The coffin bearers lifted the coffin out, and began walking towards the crowd.

I heard sobs going on around me, and I found it hard to keep it together myself.

It took 5 minutes to walk the coffin to the plot. They hooked it to the crane, and it lowered the coffin into the plot.

The priest was blessing the coffin, as his family mourned.

I heard another on coming car. Next was Sarah's Mother.

The car drove down the lane, getting closer and closer to us.

Em cringed again. I knew that this sadness was nothing compared to what his reaction would be to Sarah's coffin.

The bearers lifted the coffin out of the car again.

The bearers had straight faces, as they walked along the path, and hooked the coffin to the crane.

The priest began to bless again, and Carlisle crossed his heart.

The families continued to sob.

I heard the third car's engine.

Emmett broke out into sobs this time.

The car drove down the long pathway, reaching us a lot faster than the others did.

The bearers got out of the car, and began to lift the coffin out. It was only a metre and a half long.

I hid my face into Emmett's neck. _I_ couldn't even bare to see this. I don't think any of us could. Esme started to cry tearless sobs.

The small coffin got walked down the path.

"I didn't. . .even. .. get to say. . .goodbye." Emmett said between sobs.

I hushed him. "Shhh. . .Honey, don't cry."

He let out a loud sob, and the whole family looked at him with pain, and sadness in their eyes.

The coffin was now getting lifted into the plot.

"Goodbye Sarah. . .Forever." Emmett sobbed into my neck.

I started to sob myself. Not over Sarah, but, over Emmett's pain.

"Oh Baby. . ." I whispered, and rubbed his tears off his face.

I heard louder sobs coming from the families around us.

The priest blessed her, and people threw flowers into onto all the coffins.

Amy was one of them. She threw Daffodils, Sarah's favourite flower.

Amy had shoulder length light Chestnut hair, with pale skin. She was quite short. About 4'6. She was wearing a knee length black dress, and had Chestnut eyes to match her hair.

She sobbed as she threw the flowers. She than looked back at Em, with her eyes glazed over. She surprised me when she ran awkwardly threw all the fold up chairs, and threw her arms around Em. She actually more _tripped_ into Em. She was clumsy. Just like Bella used to be. Edward chuckled.

She cried into Emmett shoulder, and he did the same to her.

"Oh Em. . ." she cried. "I've missed you a lot."

Emmett nodded. "So have I."

They both cried again. They made a very nice couple.

See normally I'd be jealous of them. But, I knew, Em and I would end up together sometime.

"I think we should leave," Carlisle sighed. "To give Emmett some space."

" Don't leave me." Amy cried.

"Maybe you could come with us Amy." Esme said, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Really?" she said, her eyes wide.

"Sure."

She got off Emmett, and ran to her parents. She tripped on her own feet a couple of times before actually getting there.

"Mom, Dad. Can I go to Em's now? I don't want to stay here anymore, its too sad." she whispered to her parents.

They nodded. "If that's what you want. Back by 6 okay?" he Dad said.

Amy nodded, then ran back to us, with a smile. I think Jasper had a part in that happiness.

"He actually didn't." Edward laughed.

We all stood up, and headed for our car. Emmett and Amy had their arms around each other.

They both stopped, and blew kisses towards the direction Sarah's burial plot.

I smiled at them.

At least they have each other I guess. . .

I could see the car in the distance now. I looked back at Emand Amy, who were whispering to each other, and were very close together.

Could this be Em's new love interest?

I yanked the handle of the door open, and nearly pulled it fully off.

_Emmett's POV_

Amy and I walked very close together towards the car, with the family in front of us. Rosie kept on looking back at us.

"I feel like this is my fault." Amy whispered. Our faces were very close together.

"Why?"

"If Sarah had off stayed at my house a little longer, than she wouldn't have gone to dinner."

I sighed. "Of course its not your fault. My Mom always says, if the crash didn't kill her"—I winced—"Then fate would have found another thing to do the job." I whispered.

"I suppose. . .I'm glad I have you Em." She smiled at me. "You're my best friend."

"Me too." I was mostly agreeing to the first point. I didn't want to hurt Rosie.

But Amy was definitely a very, very good friend.

We both climbed into the car, hand-in-hand.

I sat in between Rosie and Amy.

I felt happy that I had Amy. Its not that I was replacing Sarah—It was just good to. . .Have someone besides my family.

I sat in silence with Amy. I looked at her face. . .She was very pretty, just like Rosie. Warm feeling. . . But for which one?

The mood had changed fast since the funeral. I think Jaz had a part in that. . .

He winked at me from the front seat.

We pulled up outside the house, and Amy and I got out. Carlisle and Esme were whispering to each other, and Alice and Jaz were doing the same.

Edward, Bell, and Rosie were the only _sane_ people here.

Carlisle opened the door, and we all stepped inside.

"This is a beautiful house Mr and Mrs Cullen." Amy sniffed.

"Thankyou. You can call us Carlisle and Esme." Esme smiled. I could tell she really liked Amy.

We walked up stairs together. I can't believe Amy's never been to my house.

"This is my room. . ." I said nervously.

She looked around with wide eyes. Why oh why do I still have a Star Wars bed spread?

She giggled at it. I huffed, and smiled awkwardly.

"That's a cute bear," she said, and reached for it. "What's its name?"

"Uh. . .Buggles. Rosie gave it to me when I was 4. It was her when she was little" _In 1920._ I thought.

Amy smiled. Not in a jealous way.

"Cute." she smiled.

It started to pour down rain outside. There goes my idea of taking Amy to the tree house.

She sat on my bed, and patted the spot next to her. I walked over.

"That was a really sad funeral." We both said, and laughed.

"Do you think Sarah will mind me being here?" Amy whispered.

What?

"Huh?" I gawked.

"You and her were sorta. . ." Amy said timidly. "Together?"

"Uh. . .we weren't. She was just my best friend," I said, fast. "She won't mind you being here at all."

She nodded, and smiled. "I really don't wanna go home,"

"Why?" I creased my eyebrows together.

"There fighting. A lot."

" Oh. . ." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "It gonna be ok you know."

"Mmmm. . ." she murmured.

"You could spend the night here?" I suggested. "We have room!"

She nodded. "I'd have to ring my parents, and will your parents mind?"

"Probably not."

With that we both ran down stairs, to ask about my first sleepover. . .

**That was very sad eh. . .:( Amy's cute though.**

**Amy is actually based on one of my besties Amy Nicholson. . .She looks how I described her! Review!**

**love u all xx**


	24. The Cullens & Bloodshed

24. Meeting the Family & Blood shed

_Rosalie's POV_

I heard Amy and Emmett laughing upstairs. I huffed.

I shuffled in my seat on one of the white couches. My skin nearly fully blended into the white. I sighed.

"Rose. . ." Alice groaned. "Why you so down?"

"No reason." I mumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes.

I heard running down the stairs. "Hey Rosie, Al!" Emmett chirped, and ran into the kitchen with Amy.

"Hey Honey."

"Hey Em."

We both looked at each other. I looked away, but found Alice still staring at me. I looked at her again. She was frozen. . . .aka. Having a vision.

"EEEK!" Alice squealed. I jumped.

"Oh my God Al what is it?" I said, my hand whipping up to my neck in surprise.

She giggled happily, and looked impishly at me.

I looked at her questionably. "What?"

"Emmett and Alice will date! Emmett and Alice will date!" she sang, clapping her hands together happily.

"Sh!!" I hissed. As usual, Alice let her excitement get the better of her. "Emmett will hear."

"Excuse me for a second Amy." Emmett said politely from the kitchen.

He stormed into the living room, where we were. "What?!" he glared at Alice.

"You. . .and Amy. . .will date?" she said, an innocent expression on her face.

"Mmmm. . ." Em murmured. "Not again. . ."

He walked back into the kitchen, and I heard the loud screeching of the chair scraping across the tiles.

The next second Esme walked in, grinning. "Oh my Gosh!" she said, clapping her hands just like Alice. Alice became excited again, and Esme and Alice began jumping together.

"Esme, Alice. . .Act your age." I said, and rolled my eyes playfully.

"In somebody jealous. . ." Alice laughed.

"No." I said, and crossed my arms stubbornly.

The laughed at each other, and Esme returned to the kitchen, only to come back 5 minutes later.

"Amy staying the night." she smiled.

"Perfect." I said, and threw my arms up in protest.

"Deal with it Rosalie. . . They're cute!" Alice said, and plonked down on the couch next to me. "We could totally do Amy's makeup, and hair and—"

"Don't bombard the girl Alice." Esme laughed. "She's never been here before. . ."

"Oh." Alice said, and shrugged. Not embarrassed by the least.

Esme returned to the kitchen, and Alice and I continued to do each other's hair.

_Emmett's POV_

"Yay!" Amy and I both chanted in the middle of the kitchen.

Amy gets to stay over!

"Thankyou Mom." I said, and hugged Esme extra tight.

"Its okay Sweetie. We're glad to have Amy anytime." Esme said, and flashed Amy a nice smile. Amy returned it.

"Thankyou Esme, Carlisle." Amy said.

Carlisle smiled at her. I could tell Carlisle liked her too.

"Amy just gonna go to the bathroom. Where is it?" Amy asked.

"Up the stairs, and first door to your left." Carlisle said.

When Amy was fully gone, Esme and Carlisle's curiosity took over. "Why did Amy want to suddenly stay the night?" They both asked.

I motioned for them to come closer. They did. I didn't want to hurt Amy by revealing her secret. "Amy doesn't wanna go home."

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Her parents are fighting, and she hates it."

"Oh. . ." they both said, and looked at each other. "Poor baby." Esme cooed.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"We need to make her really at home then. . ." said Esme. "Thankyou for telling us Em."

We exchanged hugs, then I ran up the stairs to find Amy.

I found her looking up at the graduation caps on the wall.

That brings back memories of when I first came here. "Eh. . .Its a family joke."

She laughed. "That's weird."

"Mmm. . ."

Oh how I wish I could tell her about Vampires. I saw Edward at the top of the stairs shaking his head.

"I know." I mouthed to him. He nodded and smiled, then returned around the corner.

"Oh!" I said. "I have to introduce you too my family!"

She smiled and nodded.

"You already know my Mom and Dad. . .So," we walked up the stairs, and into Bella and Edward's room. They were sitting on the bed, and must have heard us coming.

"This is Bella. . .My sister." I gestured towards Bell. "And this is Edward. . .My brother."

They both smiled at what I called them, and waved. "Its very nice to meet Amy." They both said.

I nodded to them, and left the room, for Jasper and Alice's room.

Alice surprised me when she bounced up the stairs from behind us, and winked. I was confused.

Jasper was sitting on the bed, reading a book. Alice walked into the room, and sat on his lap.

"Amy, this is Jasper. . .My other brother," I gestured toward's Jaz. "And Alice, my sister."

They had the same reaction as Bella and Edward. They smiled at what I'd called them, and waved.

Jasper seemed uncomfortable, but hid it well. I nodded at him, and we walked out of the room, to find Jacob and Ness. I had a feeling they'd be sticking around for a while.

"Nessie. . .Jake. . ." I yelled.

The suddenly appeared from behind us, and Amy and I both jumped.

"Ugh, this is Renesmee, she's Bella's daughter, so she's sorta my sister I guess," I said. "And this is Jacob, Renesmee's husband. My brother I suppose."

They nodded. "'Sup Amy." Jacob said.

"Hey." Amy said.

I nodded at them, and turned for my room.

"I really like your family Em." Amy said, and took my hand. "They're really nice."

I nodded. "Yeah they are."

Georgia ran out from in my room, and started barking at Amy. "Hey, hey girl. This just Amy."

Amy leaned down, and patted Georgia Rose on the top of the head.

I looked out the window, and noticed it was getting dark. Then another thought hit me. What the hell was Amy gonna wear to bed?

I noticed Alice wink from the bottom of the stairs. Of course. I smiled at her.

"So eh. . .What do ya wanna do?" I asked her.

"I dunno," she said, shrugging. "What is there to do."

"We could go to the tree house," I said. "Before its gets too dark."

She nodded, and we ran down the stairs out the back door.

Rosie looked at me confused. I winked at her. She continued to read her magazine.

"Race you there!" I said, and shot forward.

"Your on." she said, and chased after me.

Within a couple of seconds, she was totally outta site, and on the floor, clutching her knee.

I ran back, and leaned down to help her. "What happened?"

"I was running," she said. "And being the klutz that I am, I tripped. Did you know I've tripped up stairs?"

"_Up_ stairs?"

She nodded.

Blood was trickling from her knee. Uh oh.

"Stay there!" I yelled, and ran for the house.

"ESME! CARLISLE!" I yelled, and sprinted into the house. "AMY, SHE TRIPPED AND NOW THERE'S BLOOD—"

"We know Honey." Esme interjected, holding her nose. "We can smell it."

I heard growling from upstairs.

"What the. . ."

"Jasper."

"Oh. . ." I said. "Is he ok. . ."

"Yes. Alice, Edward and Jacob have got him." Carlisle said. "We'd better be getting outside so I can patch up Amy's wound."

He grabbed the first aid kit, and dashed outside and a human jog.

I ran after him, and we reached Amy in seconds.

"Em, what—" Amy started to say.

"Don't worry everything's ok." I said, as Carlisle began to get out bandages.

"Why did you run to your parents so fast. . .What did I do. . ."

"Nothing. I just didn't want. . .your wound to get infected." I lied.

She nodded in agreement.

"There you go Amy." Carlisle said. "Good as new."

"Thanks Carlisle." she said. "How'd you do that so fast?"

"I'm a doctor." he said, smiling.

"Oh," she said. "I should've guest."

Dad laughed. He leaned in, and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry about Jaz." He whispered.

I nodded, and Carlisle ran back into the house.

_Rosalie's POV_

I looked at Amy and Em ran out the door. To the tree house I assumed. He waved at me.

I continued reading my magazine. I heard squelching from outside.

"Race you there!" Emmett laughed.

"Your on!"

I heard them laughing together outside. And I'm not sure how I felt about that.

I froze mid read.

I could smell a mixture of Lavender and Freesia. My throat burst into flames.

I grabbed my nose, and held my breath, then sprinted as fast a I could into the kitchen.

"Carlisle, Esme I—"

"Rosalie stop! Whatever you do, don't breath." Esme said, and held one arm out in front of her. Her mouth was covered too.

Jasper.

I shot up the stairs, to find Alice, Edward and Jacob struggling to hold Jasper in place.

He was thrashing and growling so loud, any human would mistaken it for a chainsaw.

I'm sure it was tough holding a thirsty Vampire back with 1 hand.

I ran for Jasper, jumped over Jacob. I positioned myself on his back, seeing I was one of the strongest.

Where were Bella and Nessie?

"There. . .shopping." Edward said through his teeth.

What a bad time to shop.

The smell weakened, and Jasper began to quit struggerling.

"I'm. . .sorry." he huffed.

"I'm a doctor." I heard Carlisle mutter from the front yard, not one bit smug.

"Oh," Amy said. "I should've guessed."

Carlisle laughed, and I heard him walking towards the house.

"Can you control yourself Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I think so." he murmured. "I feel so bad."

We all let go of him, and breathed a sigh of relief.

This could have been a extremely troublesome night.

**Didn't see that coming eh? Sorta like Bella and Jaz. . .:p**

**Love you all,**

**xx p.s REVIEW!**


	25. Unexpected

25. Unexpected

_Rosalie's POV_

"Now Jaz, are you_ sure_ you in control of yourself?" Alice asked, as Jasper stared blankly at the white wall.

"Yes." he murmured. "The guilt its. . .Eating me up."

Alice rubbed his back soothingly, and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's not your fault honey."

"Yes it is Alice! Were you the one who nearly attacked Emmett's best friend?" he nearly yelled, and Alice quivered back.

"Jasper. . .I. . ." she whispered. I walked over to where they were sitting, and put my arm around Alice.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured. "This thirst. . .it brings out another side of me, one I'm not fond of."

Alice laughed, and returned to putting her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to be ok if Amy comes into the house?"

Jasper nodded, and laid his head on Alice's. They looked like one in spirit together, like they were having the same thoughts. I sighed. Why can't I love like that?

"You will," Edward whispered, fast, but clear. "Just be patient."

I nodded, and looked at a patch on the ground.

We heard a knock at the door, and our heads snapped up involuntarily.

"Jazzy," Emmett said, using his old name for Jasper. "May I come in? It's just me, Em."

Jasper smiled. "Sure."

Emmett hesitantly pushed the big, white door open, and stepped into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Jasper said. "But, I must apologize, for even _thinking_ of attacking your. . .Only best friend. I feel so bad."

I looked down. If I was human, I was have shed a tear.

I tried to hide my sorrow, but, of course, my family saw right through me.

"Rosie," Emmett began. "Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure I am."

"I don't believe that." he smiled, and took a step towards the bed I was sitting on with Alice and Jasper.

"Well believe it," I instantly regretted my harsh tone. "I'm okay."

"Hmm. . ." Emmett once again did not believe me, and came a step closer. By now, his legs were touching mine, he was so close.

He surprised me when he sat on my lap, and threw his arm around my neck. This, for some reason, seemed familiar and casual.

He kissed my forehead, and smelt my hair. He closed his eyes, taking in my scent. "Mm. . ." he whispered.

Everyone around us smiled, and watched on as Emmett presented this display of affection.

"I love you Rosie." he whispered. "Forever and ever."

"Love you too Baby." I whispered back. "Forever and ever."

We looked into each other's eyes for a second. The blue reminded me on the ocean.

His curly hair made sort of a curtain for his forehead, and his tan skin matched his chestnut hair perfectly. All of his features matched together, just like a puzzle. He looked like his was examining my face as well.

The rest of the family coughed, out of irritation and jokingly.

We both turned our heads. How dare they interrupt this moment?

Edward laughed from behind Carlisle.

"Sorry to interrupt but," Carlisle said. "But Amy's out of the shower."

This remark broke through, and I remembered reality. I sighed.

"Goodbye Rosie. Be sure to kiss me goodnight tonight ok? Even _if_ I might embarrass myself in front of Amy." he whispered.

"Sure thing." I laughed.

Emmett jumped awkwardly off my lap, and ran out the door towards his room.

When he was gone, Alice squealed. "That was so sweet!"

I laughed at her. "I never really realised. . .How _beautiful_ he is."

Everybody laughed. Especially Jasper. I shot him a glare.

"He's definitely special," Esme said, and wrapped her arm around Carlisle's waist. "I better go prepare dinner."

She bustled out of the room, and ran down the stairs at a ridiculously slow human run. I hated having to hide our 'vampire-ness'( As jaz would call it) in our own home. It irritated me. This should be the place where we have nothing to hide.

I stood up, and stormed out of the room in frustration. "Rosalie what are—" Edward began.

At first I thought Amy was cute, and Em and her would make a cute couple. But now, I was just annoyed.

Alice chased after me, chattering away. "Rose, where _are_ you going?"

"Hunting."

She nodded. "Can I come? Actually, maybe Jasper should come too. Amy is staying overnight, so Jasper wi—"

"Sure." I interrupted. "Why not?" I sort of asked, slightly sarcastic, and throwing my arms in the air as I walked outside.

Alice took this as an invitation, and called for Jasper. "Jaz!"

Jasper ran down the stairs after around 5 minutes, with his coat. "Let's go."

I took off for the forest, with Jasper and Alice close behind.

"Whoa Rose?! Why in such a rush?" Jasper yelled over the wind.

"I needed to get away." I said through my teeth.

I saw Alice and Jasper nod from the corner of my eye. "Amy. . .right?"

I nodded, and gritted my teeth.

I came to a sudden halt when I smelt something odd. . .

"Our kind?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. They were here a while ago." Alice said, sniffing the air.

"Who?" I said.

"I don't know." Alice and Jasper said at the same time.

"Must just me Nomads. I'm sure they know Carlisle. Nothing to worry about. But I better call Carlisle, just in case." I said, and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

The animals around scurried away when they heard us coming. Typical reaction.

"Carlisle?"

"_Hello Rosalie. How are you?"_

"Ugh."-- I thought about this for a quarter of a second—"good. Look, Alice, Jasper and I were running in the south part of the forest, and we came to a halt. We smelt, our kind. We think."

There was silence.

"_Okay, do you recognise nice the odour?"_

"We don't _think_ so, although, its seems familiar."

"_Would you like me to come and try and figure out who this is? I probably know them."_

"Hmm. . .No, no, I think its ok. I'll see you at home."

"_Sure. Goodbye Rosalie."_

"Goodbye."

I shut off my phone, and put in my back pocket. "He says not to worry."

I looked around, but Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen. Had they ditched me?

"Alice. . .Jasper?" I called.

I looked around. What had made them run off so—

I stopped short. Oh.

I smelt this, mouth watering, _electrifying _smell. My hand shot up to my mouth and nose.

My throat inflamed, just like before. So that's why they ran away so abruptly. But where is that coming from?

I wandered around the clearing, searching for any evidence of a dead body (Or should I say _drained _body).

Oh. My. God.

There was a big tent, half fallen over. The firewood was black and burnt.

There was a billy **(A/N: this is a Australian term for 'metal bucket') **can full of stale water.

Then, the most terrifying thing of all—There was a drained body, lying face up.

I jumped back, and a shriek escaped my mouth. I whipped out my phone in about a 64th of a second, and dialled Carlisle's number.

"C-Carlisle!" I yelled into the phone. "Help m-me!"

"_What's wrong Rose?"_

"There's a d-drained body here in the clearing."

"_Oh no. Where's Alice and Jasper?"_

"Not here. Haven't they ran back to you yet?"

"_Ugh. . .No. Did you see them run?"_

"No. I just turned around and they were gone. Carlisle—I-I'm scared."

"_Don't move Honey. We will be right there."_ I heard the whooshing of air going past the phone.

I stood motionless all by myself in the clearing. Actually I wasn't by myself as such, just with a dead person.

I heard the sound of running getting closer and closer, and Edward and Bella burst through the trees, followed by Nessie and Jacob, then Esme and Carlisle.

They all froze, with a look of horror on their faces.

"Oh no." I heard Esme and Bella mutter, and hid in the warm embrace of their mates.

"Rosalie—Tell me everything that happened, and don't skip the details please." Carlisle said.

"Ugh. well, Jasper, Alice and I were running through the forest, and we I froze when I smelt this aroma. They followed suit. I was about to restrain Jasper, but they were gone. They just disappeared. And I don't know where they went. Are you sure there not at home?" I whispered.

Everybody nodded.

"What has happened to them?" Esme asked. Her facial expressions were nothing but worry.

I looked around, and a flash of white caught my eye. I ran to it. It was a piece of ivory paper, and read, in perfect handwriting:

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_I'm so sorry it had to some to this. But we searched America for you, and you were nowhere to be found! We probably should have checked the whole world, but who has the time? Not us, that's for sure. But Alice and Jasper are just fine. Let's just say, they are having a little vacation with us. . If you would like to get your family members back, find us, or. . .We will find you._

_Aro_

I shrieked in horror, as everybody read over my shoulder. I heard Esme cry tearless sobs from behind me.

"No." I whispered, in shock.

"Aro. . .The Volturi. . .Caius, Marcus. . ." I whispered.

"We have to find them!" Esme shrieked. Everyone else was in shock.

"Wait? Where's Em, and Amy?" I yelled. Had they left them alone?

"There at home." Carlisle whispered.

I shot out of the trees, faster than I 've ever ran in my. . .Existance.

I heard people following, and Jacob must have phased. I heard paws running against the frozen over terrain.

What if the Volturi had found them already? Then Amy would be exposed to Vampires. I know Aro would never stand for that. But I could still worry.

We continued running for a half a second, then burst through the doors of the house. "EMMETT!"

I sprinted up the stairs to his room. "EMME-"

I found them sitting on the bed together, playing Go Fish in their pajamas "Go fish." Emmett laughed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, as did the rest of the family. Although we know Emmett safe, we were still on edge about the Volturi _coming to find us._ That scared me half to death.

I ran to Emmett, and hugged him. "I'm so glad you ok—"

"Rosie. . .Your squashing me!" he choked out. I let go, and everyone else was laughing.

"Sorry." I said. "Ugh, we need to talk to you."

Emmett narrowed his eyes, and looked around the room. "Where is Alice and Jasper?"

"That's what we need to talk to you about." I whispered.

"Oh."

I felt Edward tap my shoulder, and I spun around. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him. He might get scared."

"Hmm. . .Maybe your right." I murmured.

"Actually, you know what Em, I shouldn't interrupt your game. Continue." I kissed his forehead, and we all exited the room.

"What was that about?" I heard Amy whisper.

"Nothing." Emmett shrugged. "Go Fish. Again."

I followed everyone down the stairs. I swang my arm around Esme's shoulders. She was still really upset.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket, and I took it out.

"_Rosalie?"_ I froze. I knew that voice.

"Jasper!" I yelled. The rest of the family crowded around me, and I put it on loud speaker, just to make it easier.

"Where are you?" Carlisle asked.

"_We're um. . ."_ Obviously someone was telling Jasper what to say. "_We are in Washington, still."_

Everyone gasped. Since when did the Volturi hold hostages?

"We have to come and rescue you!" Esme shrieked.

"_No, no don't! Its dangerous! Wait for us to come to you!"_ This is time it was Alice.

"Alice?!" Esme shrieked.

"Ok, when will you come?" I asked.

"_Ah, we can't tell you. Sorry. You'll just have to wait."_

I gawked at this. "What?"

The line went dead.

"Why are the Volturi doing this? They've never done this before." Carlisle asked, scratching his head.

"We're going to just have to wait." I whispered, staring at a spot of the floor.

"Its our only choice." Bella murmured.

But the thing I was most worried about was—My little Emmett. What if they were coming for him?

**Didn't see that coming eh! Woo!**

**Review plz plz!**

**love u all xx**


	26. First Kiss

26. First kiss

_Emmett's POV_

I couldn't hear the family bustling around downstairs. And that scared me a little bit.

"Night Em." Amy whispered. We were sleeping top and tailed on my bed.

"Goodnight."

I looked at my alarm clock. It was 12:30. Amy and I had spent a lot of the night playing cards, eating candy, reading etc. And for some reason, I wasn't' very tired.

"Em." Amy whispered. "You awake?"

"Yeah."

I lifted my head off my soft pillow, and looked towards her end of the bed. She was doing exactly the same thing.

"Do you…like me?" she asked. From the darkness, I couldn't tell her expression. She sounded embarrassed.

"Sure." I whispered back. "Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do." she said, and hesitated. "But I meant, in you know, _that_ way."

I thought for a second. I_ think_ I liked her. She was very pretty, and very nice. "Yeah…I do."

I could tell she was smiling in the darkness.

I looked forward, and turned my head. I got a surprised when I felt something soft on my lips, and her weight was on top of me.

She was kissing me.

She pulled away, and looked at me sceptically. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "N-no. That was o-ok."

She smiled, and returned to her original spot. "Goodnight. Again."

"'Night."

I pressed my head against the pillow and sighed. That kiss was interesting.

I looked up again, and saw Amy snoring softly. I couldn't sleep at all, so I jumped out of bed, and padded down the hallway.

I made my way down the stairs carefully, being careful not to be seen.

"Em!" Esme shrieked, in a sort of weird whisper/shouting. "You had your first kiss!"

"Yeah. . ." she grabbed my face in both of her hands, and was kissing my cheeks. "Mom. . ."

She pulled away. "Sorry Sweetie. This is just so exciting!"

I shrugged. "It was awesome."

They both looked at each other, with a twisted expression. I shrugged it off.

"Why did she kiss you?" Esme asked. "I heard your conversation but. . ."

"Ugh, I dunno. It was random." I murmured.

"Emmett's got a girlfriend! Emmett's got a girlfriend!" Esme said excitedly.

"Emmett's got a girlfriend?!" Edward mimicked, coming into the kitchen with a huge grin.

"So, little stud," Jacob laughed. "You like her a lot, yes?"

Bella and Renesmee appeared from behind Jake's huge frame.

"Yes." I nodded.

For some reason, the atmosphere seemed tense. Not the normal chilling-with-Vampires. . .

Edward laughed.

"Why are you up Honey?" Esme asked. "Not that I mind, but if Amy wakes up, she might want some company."

Edward let out a laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Esme snapped. "Anyway, he's only 10-years-old! Don't be so immature!"

I ignored their little quarrel. "Ugh, I couldn't sleep."

I rubbed my stomach, and looked down at my tracksuit pants.

"Honey, I think we should tell you something important, but, you shouldn't get scared by it." Esme said, and patted the chair next to her.

I walked to her, and plonked down on the white couch. "What's up?" I pursed my lips.

"You've noticed how Jasper and Alice are missing, right?" Esme said, in a soft voice.

"Of course."

They looked at each other.

"Are they ok?" I said, now rather worried.

"Yes, yes. But. . .They've been kidnapped, by the Volturi. Do you know who they are?"

I shook my head. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open when I heard the word 'kidnapped'.

"Well there Vampire royalty."

I nodded.

"They're going to come here, soon." Esme cringed, waiting for my reaction. "Are you scared?"

I stared at a patch on the wall.

"Hello?" Jacob said, moving his hand in front of my face. "He's gone."

"No I'm not!" I snapped. "Just slightly. . .Surprised, that there are Vampire royalty!"

Everyone laughed. "So they'll return Jaz and Alice?" I said as if I was talking about a toy.

"Yes."

"W-when, will they c-come?" I stuttered.

"We don't know exactly." Carlisle said, reassuringly. "But there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

I nodded. "Okay." What happens if they hurt one of us? Speaking of 'us', where's Rosie?

"She's hunting." Edward answered my question.

I nodded. Ok. I could handle this time without her. . . I think.

"Would you prefer her to return?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, no, let her hunt. I don't think I have the guts to go back to bed though." I sort laughed. It was slightly hysterical.

Everybody looked at each other, obviously thinking about my fears.

"Will Amy be okay?" I asked.

"Of course she will." Esme said. "Why wouldn't she be? She's being guarded by 6 Vampires and 1 Werewolves."

I noticed she didn't count Alice or Jas.

I nodded again. "Can I. . .Stay with you Mom?"

"Of course you can sweetie."

I walked out of the kitchen, and towards the couch. Esme followed.

I plonked down onto the couch, and pulled my legs up. Esme sat very close to me. Her coldness was comforting.

We sat in silence, and she pulled me into her lap, and kissed my forehead.

I snuggled into her soft hair, and closed my eyes. I breathed in her scent.

"Mom?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes Honey?"

"Are we gonna be. . .Okay?" I said, cringing at the thought of anything happening to our family.

Why did this stupid Vampire family have to come and reck my summer? Reck everything?

She hesitated. "Yes. . .Sure we will."

I sighed, and closed my eyes again. I had thought, a lifted my heavy head up, so I was looking directly into Mom's golden eyes. "What if they are looking for us right now? Rosie's out there!? Alone!" I shrieked.

"Shhh. . ." Esme said, and pressed my hand down into her hair again. "She's a Vampire, what could stop her?"

"The Volturi." I whispered.

Esme had no answer for this.

My heavy lids began to droop, and I closed my eyes.

_Rosalie's POV_

I sunk my teeth into the Elk's soft skin, and sucked the blood ruthlessly out of it.

I had finished 5 deer, and felt incredibly full. Sluggish even.

I threw the Elk aside, and stood up. I wiped my mouth, and began to sprint out of the clearing.

I was busy thinking as I ran, and forgot about my surroundings.

Why would the Italian scum take Jasper and Alice? Why them? Why not Ness, or myself?

Carlisle had a few theories. Maybe they took Alice in particular, because then, they could use the element of surprise? Make sure we were off guard, when they attacked? Jasper, on the other hand, was a mystery.

I continued running, and saw the house in the distance. I shot forward, eager to get back to Em.

I rounded the corner, and opened the front door. I noticed the time. It was 3:03. How long had I been gone?

I bumped into Esme, who was holding Little Emmett in her arms, ready to take him up to his room.

I smiled at her. He looked so peaceful.

"He couldn't sleep so. . ." she whispered.

I nodded, and rubbed my hand over his cheek. Esme looked at me, and smiled.

She ran up the stairs, and I heard her walking upstairs in Emmett's room.

I felt so lost right now. Without the little pixie fairy telling us everything she sees. I laughed at myself.

I looked at the lounge, only to find Bella and Edward entwining hands on the white couch. "Hey, Bell. Hey Edward."

I sat down on the couch near them.

"You ok Rose?" Bella asked.

"Ugh, yeah. Just missing Alice and Jasper." I murmured.

"We all are. Without the little pixie telling us everything she's sees. Even things we don't need to know at all. ." Edward trailed off, with a disgusted look on his face. Bella and I laughed.

"Anything on the Volturi Al—" I began. "Oh right. She's not here."

We all sighed, just as Nessie and Jake walked in the room, letting off a foul stench in my nose. Ew.

Esme and I continued to exchange worried glances. How will we save our little Em? We will just have to hope.

"Rosie?" I heard a groggy voice whisper from the staircase. "'Morning guys."

I ran to him, and hugged him tight.

"Helllo. . ." He dragged it out, obviously confused by urgent affection. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure it is!" I blurted out, a little strained.

He narrowed his eyes. "What's happened?" He turned to Esme. "Esme?"

"Nothing, nothing." she murmured.

"Em," I heard a little voice murmur, from up the stairs.

"Oh Em, Amy's up." I whispered, and pushed him towards the stairs. He launched up the stairs, taking 2 at a time.

I sat back down again, and sighed. I felt s break down coming on. . .

What if, like Bella, Emmet needed to be changed?

I shivered, and so did Edward. None of us wanted that fate for our little boy.

I heard Emmett and Amy walking down the stairs, walking very close together. "Good morning everyone. Thankyou for letting me stay over."

"No worries Honey! I'll need to speak to Mr and Mrs. . ." Esme said.

"Nicholson." Amy said.

Esme nodded, and went to get the phone.

"You guys want some breaky?" I asked. They both nodded, as we walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh Amy!" Esme said, arching her back around the corner. "Your parents are going to be here in half a hour."

"Okay." she said, obviously sad to leave so soon.

"The faster we get her out of here, the better. Wouldn't want her to be here when the Volturi arrive." Esme whispered, to fast and quiet for anyone to here. I nodded.

Emmett and Amy dug into their cereal hungrily, not even stopping for a breath. I laughed at them.

They finished the bowl ridiculously fast for any human, and pushed it back.

"I'm full." They both said, and laughed that they said it at the same time. So immature.

"I'm gonna go get changed 'k Em?" Amy said, and jumped off her stool to run upstairs.

I leaned in front of Emmett, and he stared into my eyes. I stared into to his too.

I felt like just by looking into each other's eyes, we were speaking to each other. Or I felt like I had jasper's power. I could tell his emotions.

I saw love, adoration, nervousness. Nervousness for the Volturi I guessed. Love for his family, adoration for. . .who? Amy? Me?

That's something I'll have to find out in time I guess.

**Sorry for the late update, I blew off homework for this chap!! it was so worth it though :p Review plz**

**love u all x x**


	27. Intimacy & The Volturi

27. intimacy & the Volturi

_Emmett's POV_

I waved to Amy as her car drove out of our winding driveway. She looked at me with sad eyes, then turned around. I'm guessing her parents asked her a question or something.

"Hey Em," Rosie said, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "What do you say we go to the waterfall?"

That's my favourite place in the world. The first place where I felt Rosie and I had a strong connection.

"Sure," I smiled up at her, and she grabbed my hand to pull me away. When we were away from the house, she flung me onto her back, and I made a gurgled sound. She just laughed.

We shot through the forest at a speed that was unimaginable. I was deathly afraid we were going to collide with a tree, but it obviously didn't scare Rosie.

We slowed as we got closer and closer the familiar shrubbery around me. I recognised it easily.

Rosie dropped me off her back, and landed with a loud thud. The leaves underneath me crunched, and the wind blew the trees. For once, it wasn't raining today. Just very windy, with grey-ish clouds that couldn't possibly hold rain. But, maybe I was wrong.

I grabbed her hand this time, as we walked under the huge rock faced arch towards out little patch of grass. The overhead opening was pure grey, and the air coming through blew the grass around. **(a/n: I actually found a beautiful waterfall place that I have adopted as Rosie and Em's special face. Pic on my profile. Pleeease check it out.)**

The grass looked very soft and inviting. I pulled Rosie towards it, and pretended to fall down. I landed on my back with a loud thud, and she followed suit.

I stared up into the hole on the roof, only seeing a light sheet of grey.

"Emmett," Rosie murmured, and turned on her side, and folded her arm behind her head.

I continued to stare, up, and placed my hands on my chest. "Yeah?"

She grimaced. "This might sound stupid, but.. I feel like I'm going to lose you soon."

I turned my head, to face her. I was shocked to see how close her face was to mine. "Why.. Would you think that?"

She looked over to the waterfall, and it made a soothing sound. "Seeing you with Amy, it makes me feel like.. I'm not as special to you as I used to be. I feel sort of.. Disconnected now."

I looked at her with an expression I wasn't even sure looked like. I knew that she was completely wrong. On every level. She waited for my response. "You are completely, no _ridiculously _mistaken." I whispered. "Do you really think our connection can brake that easily? Do you really think that that's even.." I was lost for words. I couldn't continue.

"I don't know." she whispered back, and looked into my eyes.

I got up onto my arm, and looked down at her. She was still on the previous level. "Rosie Lillian Hale." I said, a smile twitching on the side of my lips. "Are you saying you think our bond.. is..is.. getting weaker?"

I looked at her, and she looked at me with confusion. I waited for her to speak, but she never did.

"We'll always be together. Together fore—No for all eternity. We will never get separated. And if we do, we'll find each other in a heart-beat. I couldn't bare being away from you—Ever." I whispered.

She smiled, but still looked unsure. "You don't believe me?" I smiled. How could she even think anything different?

"Of course I do.. But.. Will you be able to keep that promise? Or, as soon as you and Amy get together, will you leave me, like some old toy?" she said. She began to get angry now. I could see it in her eyes.

"Rosie, I.. You weren't very happy with Amy and I's kiss were you?" I whispered.

She looked at me confused. A million things were going through her mind, I could tell. "You guys kissed?"

Why didn't she know this? Oh, wait, she was hunting. What have I done?

She turned onto her side, and faced away from me. She was furious now. I should have just shutup about the stupid kiss.

"Why does this bother you Rosie? I thought you'd know, someday, that I would get together with someone else. I realised that fact about you. Why does this upset you so much?" I asked. I began to get angry myself now. I didn't want too. I hated being mad with her. I stared into her back, waiting for a answer.

"Because you and I—" she cut herself short. What in the world was she talking about? Did she expect us to be together? That would not work. I'm 10 she's.. not as young as she looks. Sure she was beautiful, she was smart, and loving. But us? I never saw her like that before.

She turned back around, and looked at me with sad eyes. I knew if she was human, she would be crying. Over me. I'm the one who's upset her. "I'm so sorry, I.. I would rather die, than stay away for you. **(A/N: Sound familiar?)** I live for you now. I can't bare to stay away from you."

Of course I felt exactly the same way. I always will. I missed her when she wasn't near me. If she wasn't in the same room, I missed her. "You don't think I feel exactly the same way?"

She smiled, and I moved over so we were only metres apart. My body faced into her, our faces inches apart. This was incredibly intimate, but I didn't mind.

The rain began pour onto us, and it felt like déjà vu. It felt like I was 5 again.

We got soaked in a matter of minutes, her blonde hair dripping down her chin and face. My hair began to drip too.

I could feel her cool breath against my face. We were so close now. The closest we've ever been.

"We _will_ always be together." I murmured. "Even if I'm married, with 10 kids."

We both laughed, but stopped immediately when we met each other's eyes. The heat in my chest inflamed, and I fumbled around nervously with the wet grass. I still hadn't figured out what this meant yet.

But what if Rosie was right? What if when I met a girl got married, what if we got split up? I couldn't bare that at all.

I broke away form her loving stare, the warmth in my chest becoming uncomfortable. I stumbled over to the edge of the waterfall, and stuck my hand out to touch the cool water.

The water shot through my hand arm like I was being electrocuted. It felt so refreshing.

I heard a strange growling from behind me, and spun around. Rosie was standing up in a crouch, but it wasn't defensive. She smiled at me, bearing her teeth.

I quivered back. This is the only time she's scared me.

She growled, and started to stalk me.

"Rosie what.." I stuttered. "You wouldn't."

I walked around slowly to the grass patch, and began to shake. I was freaked. She was in Vampire mode.

She let out a growl again, and lunged for me. I shrieked, and she landed on me, but it didn't hurt. She growled furiously, and hungrily pretended to bite my neck. It tickled.

"Gotcha," she smiled, and kissed my nose. I laughed.

"You really scared me then." I said.

She laughed. "You really think I'd attack you? I love you too much."

I laughed hard, and tears began to weld up in my eyes. "You a scary Vampire!"

She giggled, and fell back onto the grass. The rain was easing, but we were both still dripping wet.

I fell down next to her, and I panted from laughing so hard. She rolled onto her side, and began tickling me. I let out an ear piercing laugh, but it didn't bother her. Tears began to stream down my cheeks, and she laughed. "I can't breath!"

She stopped then, and let me have a breather. I panted again, my heart going a million miles an hour.

Rosie caught me off guard when she grabbed my waist, and pulled me on top of her. Now _this_ was close. Our noses were nearly touching, my body lay heavily on hers. I was afraid I was squashing her, but by her actions, I wasn't.

Her breath felt like Mint on my face, it was so cold. My hair dripped onto her face, and I pushed it back so it was plastered to my head. She laughed.

I sighed. I wish this moment would last forever. Our legs were oddly tangled, but I felt safe in her embrace. I love her so much. My best friend. Forever, and ever.

I was caught off guard again when we rolled across the grass. Now _she_ was on top of _me_. She held her weight off me so she wasn't hurting me, but, she was close enough for me to know she was there. "Love you Rosie."

She smiled, and pressed her forehead to mine. "Love you too." She then kissed my forehead, but stayed there for a while, like she was frozen in the kissing position.

Her lips made a weird popping sound when she removed her lips from my skin, and looked into my eyes. "We should be getting back."

I nodded, although, I wasn't sure I wanted to leave. She stood up, then pulled me up with her. I flung up so fast, and bashed into her front. It was like hitting a brick wall. "Ouch."

She laughed, and flipped me onto her back again.

We began running out of the cave, and broke through into the sprinkling rain.

The droplets looked like snow in Rosie's golden hair. They just made me cold. I sighed, and pressed my cheek into her leather jacket. The sound of her feet on her the ground made a soothing sound.

_Thud..thud..thud.._

I was surprised when I looked around, and we were at the front door. That was a very quick trip.

"Hey guys." Jacob said. "Did you go for a little dip did you?" he raised his eyebrows up and down, and looked at Rosie.

"Shut up."

I was confused.

"Hello guys." Esme said, and walked gracefully from the kitchen, with Carlisle on her arm. "Oh Em! Your all wet!"

"We had fun." Rosie smiled, and looked back at me.

The rest of the family looked us, with a shocked expression. Huh?

That's when I realised I was still on Rosie's back. She let go of my legs, and I fell down onto the floor with a thud.

"How many times has that happened?" I said, and rolled my eyes. Everyone laughed.

"I'm freezing, I'm gonna go upstairs and have a shower." I said, and headed for the stairs.

I ran up the stairs, 2 at a time. I really needed a shower. I ran into my room, to get some dry clothes.

I yanked my timber drawers open, and pulled out my favourite track suit pants, and a grey shirt.

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled. "DON'T COME DOWN THE STAIRS!"

I stood still. Why?

"No, no. Let him come.." A whispy voice said. I didn't know who it was. A stranger.

The next second to huge people in black cloaks picked me up roughly by the shoulders, and we flew down the stairs.

The Volturi had come.

I squirmed. "Get your hands off me!"

The 2 people laughed a throaty, low laugh.

"Emmett!" The only family shrieked, with worried expressions.

"Don't touch him!" Rosie laughed, and launched herself into the air.

"No Rosie!" I yelled, but it was too late. She was mid air, then the short, little vampire held out her hand, and Rosie fell to the ground, and shrieked in pain.

"ROSIE!" I yelled. "DON'T HURT HER!"

The man in the middle of the room smiled at me. His skin was nearly see through, but pale. "Defensive are we?"

I noticed Alice and Jasper were standing with Esme and Carlisle. They were looking at each other. There attention then turned to me, and they both held there arms out, and began to walk to me.

The little Vampire held out her hand, and Al and Jas crumpled to the ground, and yelling.

"NO!" I yelled, and squirmed harder out of the iron grasp I had no hope of getting out of.

Tears began pouring down my cheeks, as I yelled Rosie, Jasper, and Alice's name.

I heard a sharp growling sound, and Bella and Edward attempted to sprint to me. "No! Don't—" But it was too late. They were already crumpled to the ground, and screaming in pain. They all squirmed on the ground, and occasionally looked my way.

I couldn't stand for this anymore. I looked to what seemed like the head Vampire. "Stop hurting them!"

He looked to the little Vampire, and motioned her to stop. Her arm fell, and she looked impatiently at the others.

"I am Aro, the 2 holding you are Caius and Marcus, she is Jane, and that is Demetri. Oh! That's Alec." 'Aro motioned to each person. I found out the evil little Vamp is Jane. The 2 holding me are Caius and Marcus. Demetri and Alec must have been the 2 in the corner of the rooms.

"We have not broke any laws Aro. What brings you?" Carlisle said, over every bodies cries of pain.

"I believe you have. Exposure Carlisle, exposure!" Aro half laughed.

Carlisle had no answer.

"How will you repay us, dear friend? I do not want to hurt you, or your family. Especially Emmett over here." Aro gestured towards me.

"Anything." Carlisle said, and clutched Esme closer to him. "We will do anything to save Emmett."

Aro nodded, and looked around to his other comrades.

"He has disobeyed us Aro! We mustn't stand for this atrocity!" Caius yelled.

"Calm, Caius. No need to be hasty." Aro said. "We will work this out!"

Caius huffed in impatient.

"We searched in Ireland, but you had gone," Aro began. "We even payed a visit to Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie." he smiled impishly.

Carlisle face hardened. "You didn't.."

"We meant no harm! They are safe." Aro said. Calisle took a deep breath, but I knew he'd be checking on the Irish coven later.

The family's eyes were still plastered on mine, looking at me in horror.

Caius and Marcus tightened their grips on me, and I tried to hold in a scream. Rosie was staring at me from the other side of the room, her eyes glazed over. "I'm sorry." she mouthed. I nodded, and a tear slid down my face. Rosie's face crumpled in pain.

What were the Volturi going to do to me to make me not tell?

Aro walked over to me, and looked down at me. "Hello Emmett."

I glared at him. "Why are you hurting my family?"

"Why, I mean no harm! I want to hear your experiences with the Cullens." Aro said, and held out his hand to me.

I heard Rosie growl, and saw her lunge forward, only to be stopped by Edward and Jasper.

I would do anything to save my family. Even if it meant endangering my own life.

I placed my hand onto Aro's, and he closed his eyes. A tears slid down my cheek, and I let out a sob. Why are they doing this?

Aro re-opened his eyes, and smiled. "You have become very attached to this family, haven't you?"

I nodded. "So p-please don't hurt t-them."

He sighed. "What is our outcome?" he looked around to the other Vampires, and he walked over to them. Caius and Marcus let me go, and I fell to the floor. I gripped my arms in pain. The Volturi huddled in a circle, contemplating their verdict.

The whole family ran to me, and all hugged me at the same time. I was in the middle of their circle, and they all huddled around me, all touching me. I sobbed. I was so scared.

I got up on my knees to hug Alice and Jasper. I'd missed them so much. I hugged both of them, as I cried.

I let go of them, and Rosie hugged me close to her. I cried into her hair. "W-why did you h-hurt yourselves for m-me?"

"Cause we love you silly," Alice said. Aro pretended to cough, and we all stood up. The top of my arms were red.

"Sorry to break the reunion." Aro said, and smiled sadistically. "But we have come to a conclusion."

We all awaited his response. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"You must change Emmett before he is 19. That way, he won't even think twice of exposing us."

We all gasped in horror, and Rosie let our a tireless sob. I hugged her closer to me.

"No!" she yelled.

"Its not up to you, Rosalie. Emmett?" he said, and gestured to me. "Will you save your families life, to become one of us?"

Everyone looked at me. Rosie had told me about how no-one wanted me to get changed. They didn't want to end my life for me.

"I'll do it," I blurted out. "For my family."

Everybody gasped again. I looked at them, and forced a smile.

"You have made your decision. We can depart now." Aro said. " Nice to see you dear friend, Carlisle. I hope our visit hasn't damaged our friendship." Aro said, and smiled sweetly, and headed for the door.

"Of course not Aro." Carlisle said, as Aro and his goons disappeared out the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and ran to Alice


	28. Sophomore

**Hello guys- I just want to apologize for my little fault on chap 27-bella could have used her power- sorry ******

**now in this chap emmett's age is skipped-hes 14 now.**

**disclaimer-I don't own anything except for Amy and Georgia rose :p**

4 years into the future… Em's 14 going on 15.

28.

_Emmett's POV_

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open, to my new room. We had moved to Alabama only a couple of weeks ago, and I missed Forks already. The new house was nearly the same though. Today was the first day of high school. The best thing about it though is—My family go there too.

I pulled off my covers, and rubbed the back of my head. I wish I could sleep for longer..

"EM!" Alice squealed, and ran into my room. Gracefully, of course. "You get to go to school with us today!"

I nodded, and smiled at her. "Can't wait."

She squealed, and ran to my wardrobe. "You'll be wearing this." she held up a pair of dark blue jeans. "And this!" she then held up a grey t-shirt., and a grey trench coat just like Edward's. I laughed.

The Summer had gone way to fast. I'd played football with Edward and Jasper millions of times, played video games, swam in our new pool with Rosie, helped Esme design houses, visited the hospital with Carlisle, shopped with Alice, learnt piano with Edward and Bella.. Its been one of the best summers.

Alice left the room, so I could get changed. High school. I still remember when I first started kindergarten. I couldn't wait. But now, I was a little bit anxious.

I pulled the t-shirt over my, and slipped on my trench coat. I slid into my jeans, and headed down stairs.

I had definatley grown a lot over the last 4 years. I was a little bit taller than Rosie, and had a huge, buff frame. That was my main charactistic.

I walked into the kitchen, and bumped into Rosie. We were on the same eye level. "Good morning Baby."

I smiled, and pressed my forehead to hers. "Good morning Honey."

Our bond has grown rapidly over the years. Not that I minded. She was unchanging and still beautiful.

"You ready for school?" she murmured. I felt her cool breath on my lips.

"Yeah. Can't wait." I murmured, and pulled back to walk to the kitchen. I strode in their, and found Esme making me some toast.

"Good morning Honey." she said, and placed a plate of toast in front of me. It was plastered in jam, just how I liked it.

I took a big bite. It made a huge crunching sound.

I chewed, and thought about school. I wouldn't be in any of Rosie's classes, or any of the others. I was just a little freshman. Or actually, not so little..

I licked my lips, and tasted the strawberry jam. "Mmm.."

Rosie laughed, and continued to watch me eat. She rested her chin on her hands.

I took my last bite, and guzzled down my juice. I was so thirsty.

I was disappointed I still couldn't drive yet. I'd have to ride in Edward's Volvo with Bella, Rosie, Jas, Al, and Edward. Not that I minded.

I walked to the sink, and washed my plate. I passed it to Rosie to dry, which she did, in a matter of seconds. She opened the overhead cupboard, and placed it in. I threw the dish-towel onto the counter.

"Goodbye Mom." I said, and kissed Esme on the cheek. She smiled.

"Goodbye Sweetie. Have fun."

Rosie grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the kitchen together. We met the others in the hallway, and they smiled when they saw us.

Edward opened the door, and let us all out. The cold air hit me hard, and I shivered.

Rosie and I walked hand in hand. She rested her head on my shoulder.

I think a lot of the time we'd look like a couple. And, we sorta were, but just not in the lovey-dovey way. We had a different connection.

I climbed into the car, and bumped my head. I grunted. Rosie sat next to me, and rubbed my head playfully.

We drove the short way to the school, all of us laughing about how the girls would react to _me_. Seriously? Me? I had Amy for that.

Amy and I had also become close over the years, ever since the funeral. We'd been dating for a couple of weeks now. Is was going to be hard having a long distance relationship but.. She going to visit soon. We pulled into the lot. It was crowded with teenagers all laughing and talking about the day to come.

They all stopped and looked at us, as we drove in. I looked around in confusion.

I imagined myself as the more threatening type. Not the hot type. But, I might be wrong.

I pulled into a car spot closest to the building, and Jasper and Alice got out first.

"Who are they?" a girl murmured to her friend, as they watched us get out of the car. The girl eyed every one of us individually. Alice and Bella clung to Edward and Jasper.

I looked at them in confusion. I suppose the way Rosie and I reacted, we looked like we were together. The Cullens made a big impression on the other kids. I guess for their beauty.

I sighed and smiled at Rosie. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she did the same for me.

Everyone stared as we walked through the halls, to the reception desk.

"He-llo!" A plump women at the desk said. Her eyes widened when she saw us. "And who might you guys be?"

"We're the Cullens, and the Hales."

"Here are your schedules. And a maps;."

She handed each of us a schedule, and everyone looked at theirs. Mine read:

_Government_

_Biology_

_Spanish_

_English_

_**Lunch**_

_Trigonometry_

_Gym_

"Looks like my old schedule." Bella said, and smiled.

"Ew, government," I murmured. "I'm not even going to have any classes with you guys."

"Oh yes you are!" Alice squealed. "I have Government with you!"

I gawked at them. " You guys can't pass as fresh mans!" I whispered.

"Well _we_ can't." Rosie sighed. "Sadly. But Bell, Alice and Edward can."

I gawked again. "You guys are insane."

"Bella and I have biology with you." Edward smiled. "I also have gym with you, and Bella also had trigonometry with you."

I laughed. This wasn't gonna be so bad.

The bell sounded loudly, and I jumped.

"Better go to Government!" Alice squealed, and pulled me away. I waved at the rest of the family. I took a quick glance at my subjects. Government was in room 223.

She practically dragged me to this room, and we stopped in the doorway. Alice linked arms with me, and we waltzed into the room.

Everybody stared at us, open-mouthed. Did we really look that good?

Alice giggled, and we took our seats next to each other in the back row.

"Why are people staring?" I whispered.

"Because we're hot! Duh!" she laughed/ whispered.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone still stared some even about to get up and walk to us.

One girl walked to me, with a big smile. She had blonde hair, and big blue eyes. "Hello..."

"Emmett." I said.

"Hello Emmett," she fluttered her eyes at me, then looked at Alice. "Aren't you a bit old to be a fresh man?"

Alice laughed. "I got repeated."

She girl nodded then looked at me again. She sat on the table, and stuck out her chest. Alice let out a ear-piercing laugh.

I leaned back.

"I'm Lauren. Hey, do you wanna sit with me at lunch today.."

I looked at Alice, and she shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm going to sit with my family." I murmured.

"Their your _family?_" she asked. "You too are brother and sister?"

" Not technically," Alice cut in. "Well, Rosalie and Jasper are twins. The rest of us are adopted by Mr and Mrs Cullen."

Lauren nodded. "I guess I'll see you round then.."

I nodded. A guy with short dark hair was speaking to Alice. I looked around. Where the hell was the stupid teacher?

I heard a loud slapping sound, and looked at Alice.

She had slapped a guy in the face.

I tried to hold in my loud laugh. The guy held his cheek, and walked away.

"What the hell happened?" I laughed.

Alice gritted her teeth together. "That guys said I had a nice ass, so, I slapped him. He's lucky Jas isn't here."

I laughed even harder.

"Class! Come to order!" The obvious teacher said fro the front.

Everyone sat in silence.

"I'm Mr Niel." he said. "Welcome to a new school year!"

We all groaned, but he wasn't phased. "Time for some government!"

Everybody groaned again, as he began the lesson.

_Rosalie's POV_

Ugh. God Biology was boring.

The teacher out the front was telling how to separate onion root cells. It wasn't very interesting at all.

Being away from Em sucked. I missed him heaps already.

I felt unusually protective of him. Not from other Vampires, but from other _girls._

I sighed.

I still wasn't very happy about Amy and Em. They'd been dating for a while now.

I rested my chin on my hands, wishing this day would go faster, and Emmett and I would be together again.

Next I had Geometry, so that should be interesting. Not. I groaned.

I looked around the classroom, and noticed every guys in the room staring at me. I flicked my hair, and they continued to stare like zombies. I let out a little laugh. They all smiled at my bell laugh. Men, you can get them to do anything. That means Emmett too.

When we go swimming, I like to wear a bikini, and show of myself. Emmett can't seem to get enough. I giggled. He _was_ nearly 15. Our time will come soon. Only 4 more years. Wait a minute. Why was I fantasizing about this?

Was I _in_ love with Emmett?

**Sorry guys- that was sorta boring and short. but plz review!**

**love u all x x**


	29. Close Kiss & Reunion

29. Close Kiss

_Emmett's POV_

"Em!" Bella called, motioning her arm to the piano. "Come and practice with us!"

I glanced up, and Rosie tightened her grip on me. "Go ahead Baby. I'll be right here waiting for you when you come back."

Edward and Bella smiled at us. I jumped up from my seat, and walked over to the piano.

"What do you want to play Em?" Edward asked.

"I don't wanna play. I want _you_ guys to play. For Rosie." I whispered. "Claire De Lune."

They both nodded.

Clair De Lune had always been.. Rosie and I's song. It always reminded me of her, and it reminded her of me. And I noticed she'd been a bit down lately. Probably because Amy was coming later today.

Clair De Lune flowed through the room, the melody soothing me from head to toe.

I closed my eyes, so I could really listen to the music properly.

I felt a set of cold arms around me, and I opened my eyes. It was Rosie, her lips at my ear. "Thankyou."

I smiled at her, and she kissed my jaw line. Edward and Bella beamed.

The song came to an end, to soon. I sighed.

"Thanks Bell, thanks Edward," I said, and smiled at both of them. "Hey Rosie, can we go for a swim in our new indoor pool?"

"Sure we can." She said, and headed for the stairs. I followed her.

I jumped up 2 at a time. I loved to swim. It was my favourite pass time.

I walked into my room, and she went to hers.

I dug through my wardrobe, looking for board shorts. I dug and dug, but couldn't find them. What the hell?

I pulled out the drawer, so I could have a better look. I pulled out all the clothes, then huffed. I looked around the room in confusion. Where were my shorts?

I spotted a patch of blue out of the corner of my eye. My board shorts.

They were on my bed the whole god damn time.

I huffed, and snatched them off the bed. I heard laughter that sounded like bells ringing. I turned around, to see the whole family laughing at me. Great.

The first person I saw was Rosie. She was wearing a light, white sundress, over her costume. It was slightly see-through.

The whole family laughed even harder.

"Emmett?" Rosie laughed. "My face is up here."

I shook my head. "Oh,"

Everybody, especially Jasper, let out a huge, loud laugh. I glared at them. "Can I please get changed now?"

Everyone nodded as they laughed, and walked down the hallway. Rosie winked at me.

The warmth inside me inflamed. I shook my head in confusion.

I practically ripped my shirt off my head, and put on my board shorts. They went to just past my knees, and we light blue.

I grabbed a towel off the floor in my room, and headed down the stairs.

Everyone was down there, doing their basic thing. Rosie was in the middle of the room, and stared at my bare chest.

"Rosie?" I mimicked. "My face is up here!" I put on a bad girl-ish voice.

Everybody burst out laughing, and I began laughing too.

Rosie broke out of her trance, and motioned for me to come into the poolroom.

I ran after her.

Her sundress went up to her mid thigh, and I became entranced again.

She ran ahead of me, and pulled her sundress off her head, her beautiful blonde hair shaking out all over the place.

She ran even faster, and did a perfect dive into the pool. There was hardly a splash.

I only had to run al little bit farther, then I did a cannon ball into the pool. Water sprayed everywhere. Even onto the clear walls of the poolroom.

I came up for air, gasping and panting. Rosie came up, but not for air. To laugh at me I guessed.

She broke the surface, and let out a beautiful laugh. I laughed with her.

We laughed together, and then stopped suddenly. I looked at then sunk under the water. This was gonna scare her silly.

I opened my eyes under the water. It was a bit blurry, but could see Rosie's pale legs under the water.

I swam underneath her, and swang her legs around my shoulders. I heard her shriek from the surface of the water.

I found the bottom of the pool, and stood up. My head broke the surface, and I heard Rosie laughing.

I begun to laugh too, and I nearly joked on water. I knew Jasper would be joking about this later.

Rosie stuck her arms out to keep her balance, seeing I wasn't very good at it.

I then sunk under the water again, and lifted her legs form around my shoulders. She was still laughing when I came back up.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed like this for a while. And then my Hormones took over.

I swang her up into my arms, and carried her over to the wall bridal style. I tried to run, but the gravity from the water didn't let me move fast enough. But we got there eventually. She planted herself on the wall, then looked at me and smiled. We were frozen in this position.

The cool water around us moved around like waves, and made a soothing whooshing sound.

I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. "Your eyes are the same colour of the water." she barley whispered, and leaned in closer to me. We were only inches apart now.

She caught me off guard when she leaned in, and I followed. It was hard not when she looked so beautiful from the reflection coming of the water.

We continued to lean in, very slowly. Our noses touched, we were that close.

"Emmett, we have too—" Carlisle began, then stopped and gasped.

I pushed myself away from the wall, as if nothing had happened. But oh, something had.

I ran up the stairs under the water, water flying everywhere from my shorts. "Yeah. we have to pick up Amy, sure." I said nervously.

Carlisle looked at me, but decided to keep quiet. At least till he talks to Esme. Or Alice.

I heard a ear piercing squeal, and I covered my ears. Oh no. Its Alice.

"Emmett!" she squealed, and ran to me. "Ohmygod! ohmygod!"

I rolled my eyes at her, as she danced around me. "You guys were so close!"

I nodded, as I stepped up onto the first step, and began to sprint up the stairs.

I ran into my room, and shut the door. I stood on the back of it, and banged my head on the back of the door.

What had we just done? Why did we get so close? We nearly.. We nearly..

I peeled off my soaked shorts, and put on my favourite pair of cargo pants, and a blue shirt.

I ran downstairs, and put my shorts in the dryer. I then ran to lounge room, where Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward and Esme were all sitting. Where was Rosie?

Everyone looked at me, with huge grins. What had the..

I stopped short when I noticed Rosie, still in her bathing suit, as she walked into the living room. She looked _stunning_. Her body was perfect. Curves in all the right places, you might say.

I continued to stare at her, and the family watched us. She smiled at me, and began to walk upstairs.

Carlisle coughed from the doorway, obviously a sign that we had to go. Esme got up from her seat, and laughed. I shook my head from side to side, and walked out the door.

I heard the family's blaring laughs from outside the house.

_Rosalie's POV_

That was wrong, very wrong. But right at the same time.

We didn't even do anything, but we came so close. and now we were in the living room, and Emmett was staring at my body.

I smiled, at him, and walked towards the staircase.

If I could break his trance.

Carlisle coughed, and Esme jumped up from the lounge. Em shook his head, and ran out the door. Everyone in the room laughed uncontrollably, and I sprinted up the stairs. To think, or get changed, I wasn't sure.

I opened the door to my room, and pulled it shut behind me. I pressed myself against the door, and bashed my head against the door. I heard a loud crackling sound, and spun around. Oops.

The door had a circle shaped whole in it. The whole family ran up the stairs, with worried, but amused faces. They laughed, then returned back down the stairs.

I sat against the door. Did I like that we were that close? I think I did. But did he? What did he think of it? We'd been so close, but never that close. Our noses touched for goodness sake. We nearly.. We nearly..

I sighed. I wish Em and I could just be together. Then, things wouldn't be so hard. But I had to wait for another a year and a half. He would be turning 16 soon.

I remembered I was in my bathing suit, and stood up to go get some clothes. I heard Edward explaining everything to everyone down stairs.

"Not necessarily." A small voice chirped, then laughed. "Esme won't be happy about this."

It was Alice.

Her angle like face was the only thing showing through the door. I walked to the door, and opened it for her. "How do you figure?"

"Well," she began. "The path could easily change. If Em were to figure out he was in love you right now, then you guys could get together. Right now."

I sighed. "Yeah. But he's with Amy,"

"Yeah, but that could change very quickly. He could break up with her.. Tomorrow!" she laughed.

"But he won't," I said. "He cares about her too much."

"Yes," she said. "But he cares about you so much more."

I laughed. "Right."

"Seriously! What do you think just happened in the pool?"

I glared at her. "That was a accident."

"But was it?" she asked, eyeing me.

That gave me something to figure out. Was it a accident? Or did we both want the same thing?

_Emmett's POV_

Carlisle, Esme and I waited at Gate C patiently. Amy's plane had just landed, and I was waiting for the passengers to begin loading off the plane.

Gate C was incredibly crowded with happy families. I looked around, as the passengers finally began to load off the plane. I searched for her chest nut coloured hair in the crowd, but failed.

"Emmett!" I heard somebody squeal. I looked around, trying to find where this voice was coming from.

I felt someone bash into me, hard. It was Amy, she was only up to my shoulders.

"Hey Honey!" I said, and pecked her lips. "How have you been?"

"I missed you!" She squealed, and leaned up onto her toes to kiss me again. Her lips were fierce on mine.

Carlisle and Esme watched us with curiosity.

We hugged for longer than normal. I lifted her up, so she was on the same level to me. She pressed against me, and laughed.

"Never leave me again." She said, and pressed her lips to mine once more.

**Well, well, well… Wasn't that interesting!**

**Review plz! I like to know what u guys thought.**

**love u all x x**


	30. Snooping

**Chapter 30- Yeah Baby! Hope u like it: )**

Chapter 30-

_Emmett's POV_

Amy squeezed my hand tightly as we climbed out of the car from the airport. She was still screaming that she was finally seeing me again. And I was so happy to see her too.

Amy's long, chestnut hair flowed loosely down her back. Her tan skin went well with her white spaghetti strap singlet top and jeans. She truly looked beautiful.

She smiled at me as she slammed her door shut. Esme and Carlisle were grinning. I shot them a glare.

I walked round to Amy's side, and wrapped my arm around her small shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulder.

Sometimes when we walked like this, it felt like we were 10 again. Our friendship seemed easy as breathing. It sorta was like that now though. I grinned at the thought.

My grin was wiped off my face when I saw Rose. She sat on the white couch in between Bella and Alice, with her arms folded, and a murderous glare. Esme shot her a you-better-keep-your-mouth-shut glare. She forced a smile.

"Hey Amy!" Alice squealed, and jumped up to hug her.

"Hello Amy." Bella smiled, and waved.

Edward and Jasper smiled at her, then looked at Rosie. I guess she was sorta unstable in the thoughts and feeling category right about now.

"Hi Amy." Rosie choked out, and forced a smile.

"Hey Rosalie!" Amy squealed. "I'm so happy to be here! Where should I put my bags?"

"In my room." Rosie said in a blur. Everyone looked at her, with confused expressions. Edward shook his head at her, and put his hand on his forehead. I thought I heard him whisper: "Rose, no."

I shrugged it off, and picked up Amy's bags. She linked her arm with mine, as we walked up the stairs.

"I'm soo glad to be here," Amy squealed. "And it's so nice of Rose to let me stay in her room!"

I nodded, but was still slightly confused. Or 'confuzzled' as Alice would say. I laughed.

I pushed open Rosie's door, to reveal her familiar room. This room brought back some great memories.

The days when things were so much easier.

Amy dumped her bags against the glass south wall, and then sighed, and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I've never been so happy,"

I smiled at her, and we rubbed noses. "Me too," I lied.

She pressed her lips to mine, and nuzzled my nose again. I started to kiss her again, more urgent this time. She followed my need, and we were pressed against the wall.

"You know what," I pushed her away, and she looked offended. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, in this house, where my family could walk in, anytime."

We both laughed, and she pecked my lips once more, and grabbed my hand.

"Are you ashamed of me?" She said, and pouted.

"Of course not," I mumbled. "Its just.. The sex jokes that would follow wouldn't be.. Ugh.."

"Awkward?"

I nodded, as we walked down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme were grinning like crazy, Rosie was sitting on the couch, her arms still folded, but with a impish smile that I knew I couldn't trust. Alice was nearly bouncing off the walls, Bella and Edward seemed distracted by each other, and Jasper sat in silence next to Alice. A little too silent if you ask me..

Edward chuckled, and I narrowed my eyes. Jasper remained emotionless.

"Ugh.. Guys.. Amy and I are gonna.. Go to Maccalister.. to the beach.." I stuttered.

"Sure Honey," Esme smiled. "Have fun."

"Yes," Jasper smiled. "Have fun." His grin spread fully across his face, and I glared at him. Amy looked up at me confused.

Sometimes I was glad Esme and Carlisle weren't the Careful-of- getting-her-pregnant-type of parents. But I knew, that somewhere, they would be fearing that.

Maccalister beach was only a couple of minute walk, so we made it there in no time. Although the sky and the water was grey, the mood was definatley the same.

"At least mobile is nearly identical to Forks," I said, as we walked down the damp, wet road, swinging our arms from side to side. "You won't miss home much."

"I know I won't," I looked at her skeptically. "Cause you're here."

I smiled at her. "I know I miss home," I mumbled.

She lay her head on my shoulder, and sighed. "Are we nearly there Baby?"

"Yeah Ros—" I said, and stopped abruptly. Uh oh.

"What?" She hissed.

"Ugh.. Rosalie means beautiful.." I stuttered. This was gonna be hard to cover up.

"Right.." She said again, and stomped ahead of me.

"Wait! Amy!" I yelled, and ran after her. "You know I didn't mean too."

She looked up into my eyes, and smiled. "I know, its just.." She said, and looked down. "You two are so close, and we are sort of.. Not."

"Yeah we are!" I laughed. "What are you talking about? You silly girl." I poked her nose, and she laughed. "We've been together since we were 10, what could go wrong?"

She laughed again, and kissed me again.

"Wow," I said, when her lips finally met mine. "Your so ... Kissy today." I murmured.

"You don't like me kissing you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I love it. You know I do."

We walked on to the small beach, and I dug my feet into the grey, grainy sand.

"So," She began. " How's the family?"

"Hmm," I murmured. "They're great. Alice is as bouncy as ever, Esme and Carlisle are busy at the hospital and doing up houses, Bella and Edward-" I hesitated. "Bella and Edward.. Are Bella and Edward. They just love each other to pieces."

She laughed. "Kinda like us?"

I nodded. "What about Rosalie?" She caught me off guard, and I looked forward, so I wouldn't have to meet her eyes. "She doesn't seem to change does she? Still beautiful." she sighed the last part. Every reaction to Rosie's looks.

"Yeah, she is beautiful," I murmured. Oops again.

Amy glared at me. "Then what am I? The old sea hag?"

I laughed at her example. "Of course your not," I turned around to face her, and kissed both of her hands. "Your more beautiful than- Everybody put together."

She smiled, and for what had to be for 50th time today, kissed me again.

_Rosalie's POV_

"Hmmp," I murmured, at everybody looking at me. "What?" I snapped. They all cringed back into their mates.

I filed my nails furiously. "Stupid fuc—"

"Rosalie!" Esme snapped. "Language!"

"Sorry," I whispered. "I'm just really pissed off!"

I heard a loud cracking sound, and noticed my file had snapped in half. I grunted in annoyance, and threw the stupid thing against the wall.

"Somebodies tense." Jasper murmured to Alice.

"I am not tense!" I said through my teeth. I didn't want to hurt any of them verbally.

I folded my arms, and wondered what I would do to Amy while she slept..

Fake makeover? Drawing on face during the night? Trashing all her clothes..

"Rose—Don't," Edward said. "You'll regret it, when you hurt him."

I instantly knew who _him_ was. And there's no way I wanted to hurt him.

Everyone looked around confused.

"Uh oh," Alice murmured. "She has her evil/ thinking face going on."

Everyone laughed, but I continued to stare into space. I know! How about, if Amy does anything to him, then I will—

"No!" Edward half yelled. "No, no, no."

I glared at him, and then out of the blue, Alice let out a hysterical laugh. We all looked at her skeptically. Edward then laughed too.

"Em.. Just.. Called.. Amy.. Rosie! Ha!" Alice laughed between giggles. "And.. Then.. He.. said.. Your.. Beautiful! Instead of Amy! HA!"

We all laughed, and shook our heads at Em's mistake.

"He didn't!" Jaz laughed.

I smiled in triumph, and un-crossed my arms. I stood up, and begun to walk away. That's my boy! How dare that bitc—

"Rose." Edward reminded me, and I rolled my eyes. I ran to my room, and picked up Emmett's football from my bed.

"What the hell?" I murmured, and threw it up into the air.

I rolled it out of the room, then went to pick up my jacket off the floor. Amy's purple luggage caught my eye, and I grinned.

"Hmm.." I murmured. "I wonder if.."

I walked very quietly over to the bags. I didn't want my family to hear me.

I unzipped the bag, and spotted normal clothes such as shirts, skirts, pants, jeans, and.. Bras.

I giggled, and held up the bright pink t-shirt bra in front of me. "Oh my god."

I laughed, and threw it back in the bag. I continued to snoop around. I felt something weird. It seemed like a fish net or something..

I yanked the thing out. It was lingerie. Red, frilly, lingerie.

I gritted my teeth. "That bitch!"

I threw it back into the bag. "Stupid slut, whore.."

"Hey, hey! Language!" Esme said again. I held the lingerie up again, and examined it. What was she intending on doing with Em?

"Oh," Alice said.

"My," Bella said.

"God!" Jasper finished.

The whole family was staring wide eyed at the lingerie, with their mouths shaped as 'o's.

"Rosalie, although this was wrong for you to do.. Amy!" Esme shrieked, her hand over her mouth. "There just kids!"

We all nodded. "There nearly 16 for goodness sake!" Bella shrieked. "I was only 18—"

"That's enough Love!" Edward laughed, and wrapped his arms around her.

We all laughed.. and cringed.

"Amy, and Emmett.." Carlisle was speechless. "I will not permit this."

"Either will!" Esme said.

"Neither!" I shrieked, and threw the lingerie down again.

Everyone forwarded out of the room. "This bitch is going down."

I laughed, and slammed the suit case closed.

_Emmett's POV_

I laughed as Amy told me a old joke from years back. "That was pretty funny eh?" I laughed. "Tom and his meat packing business!" **(A/N: One of my friends Tom- total joker, actually made up some retarded business like that.)**

We both laughed, and tripped over each other's feet.

We fell down, on top of each other, still laughing. We both went silent, and stared at each other. This sorta reminded me of when this happened to me and Rosie when I was 10.

Man this was awkward. When it was Rosie and I- It wasn't awkward at all. It felt _right._

She leaned in to kiss me, and I followed. Her lips curved around mine, our tongues dancing inside our mouths.

She pulled away, and looked at me. "I _want_ you."

I nodded, and strained my neck up for another kiss.

**Wow- im really beginning to hate amy. A lot. Oh Rose.. ;)**

**love u all xx REVIEW!! Im not sick anymore.. no more burning throat : ( Sorry guys. Guess I cant bite you after all.**


	31. She's Gone

**Hey guys- Siena here, I'm soooo sorry for the really late update. I've been so busy with my karate! Omg did anyone see the New Moon trailor!? Holy **! So god damn cool! I was bouncing off the walls all over the place!! Aahaha! So I'll stop babbling, and here's chap 31!**

31.

_Rosalie's POV_

I sat on the stark white lounge, my feet crossed. I was pretty sure I had an evil smile on my face.

"You mean your not going to hurt Amy physically?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Nope," I said, and my smile grew wider.

"What?" Esme asked, confused.

I crossed my arms, and looked at them. "Oh, I'm not that mean!"

"Yeah, you are." Jasper murmured to Alice. I shot him a glare.

"I would never hurt someone physically!" I laughed.

"You hurt James," Edward pointed out. "No, wait, you _killed_ James, didn't you?"

He and Bella were laughing together. I rolled my eyes.

"Then.. How will you hurt her?" Esme asked.

"Mmm.." I murmured. "I'm just gonna," I looked at my nails, and held them out in front of me. "Break her heart."

Everybody gasped.

"Rosalie!" Esme hissed. "That's the _worst_ kind of hurt! How could you?"

I smiled at her. "She messes with my man, she has to pay the price."

Everybody shook their head at me. "What?"

"Don't you see Rose?" Alice asked, holding her hands out in front as to prove a point. "You just don't get it! Em will end up with you! Its meant to be!"

I laughed. "It doesn't seem like that now." I murmured under my breath.

Alice groaned. "Hello? Are you vague, Rose? For you and Em to be together, Amy and him have to discover there wrong for each other! And that will happen, in time!" I could see she was getting frustrated with me now.

"I don't care! Amy definitely isn't right for him! She's only 15, and planning to lose it to my Baby!" I said.

"I do agree with that," Carlisle pointed out. "They _are_ merely minors. Fifteen!"

I laughed at him. He _was_ right.

"Oh crap! Em's coming!" I whispered, as I heard someone coming down the stairs. No, 2 people were coming down the stairs. Grr..

I nearly growled under my breath, but Alice's glare silenced me.

The next minute, Em and Amy came down the stairs, arms linked. I rolled my eyes. Come _on_..

I huffed.

"Hey Guys," Em and Amy said at the same time. They laughed, and then sat on the love seat together. I sighed.

I was looking at Amy for a while. Not in the stalker way, just well.. Looking at her.

She really was very beautiful. Her wet chestnut hair hung loosely down her back, and she had perfect skin, and figure. Nothing compared to me though, I have to say..

I jumped up from my seat, and smoothed out my leather jacket and hair.

"Hey Em.." I began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go for a swim with me?"

I heard Edward growl. He already knew my plan. Stupid mind reading Vamp..

Everybody looked around, obviously confused by Edward's aggressiveness. Bella stroked his arm soothingly.

"Ugh.. I just had a shower.." He said nervously.

I looked at the family. They all shrugged. Amy remained on the love seat, confused as ever.

"Oh c'mon!" I said, and started to pull him up.

"Nah.. Rosie.. I just wanna stay with Amy."

I froze. He's never ditched from anyone! Not when His friend Tom broke his arm, not when he had to miss Amy's 14th birthday.. Never. So why now?

I dropped his arm, and looked into his eyes. They looked empty. I'm pretty sure my face crumpled, and I sighed as I walked up the stairs, and a slow human pace.

I wobbled as I stumbled at the stairs, every now and again falling. God. I felt like human Bella. I heard Edward laugh, but it was very, very, quiet. Not wanting to upset me.. anymore than I already am.

I reached the top of the stairs. Why was I acting this way? I was being so stupid! I tried to stand up straight, but, in a delayed reaction, slumped back down.

Alice was right, we would end up together. But, the future can always change right? What if Emmett figures out, he loves that Amy chick more than me? What would I do then? He probably already does.

That was a huge downer. I slumped further down, and crawled on my hands and knees to the wall of my bedroom. I shut the door, then crumpled awkwardly against the wall.

"He ditched me, he ditched me.." I repeated. Why was this eating me up so much?

I began to dry sob, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Please.. I don't want to talk," I whispered. "And Emmett, if that's you.. Leave. Please."

I heard a sigh, and loud thumping down the stairs. Yep, that was Emmett.

I let out a sob. I haven't had a break down for so long, so why now? Why here? Why _today?_

I sighed, and laid my head against the patched up hole in the door.

_Emmett's POV_

"Do you wanna go for a swim with me?" Rosie asked. Her smile was sweet.

I grimaced. " Ugh.. I just had a shower.."

Was I making excuses? Normally I wouldn't care if I just had a shower. But for some reason.. I ..

She stood in the middle of the room, tapping her foot. "Oh c'mon!" She began tugging on my arm, and there was no use fighting back.

"Nah, I just wanna stay with Amy."

The words poured out of my mouth, like I had no control. Amy grinned from next me.

Rosie's face was excruciating. It looked like she was being burned alive. She didn't move, she didn't speak.

She was obviously thinking, but I didn't know what about. Only 1 person would.

I looked at Edward. He shook his head, and looked at me. The stare was not out of fascination, but out of hurt. I suddenly felt incredibly guilty, and thought about comforting her. That was until Amy nuzzled into my shoulder.

Her arm dropped, and mine drooped limply. I felt dead. She looked directly at me, staring into my blue eyes, that she said always reminded her of the ocean.

She let out a tireless sigh, and walked slowly towards the stairs. It was so abnormal to see her like this.

I heard falling. Vampires don't fall.. ?

I looked around, but she was already gone. I sat still in my seat, and stared forward, my eyes glazing over. I noticed Amy looking at me worriedly from the corner of my left eye. I ignored her, and continued to stare.

How could I do this to her? What had I just done to my best friend?

I jumped when Alice screamed out in delight. We all looked at her, confusion on our faces. She just smiled at me, and clapped her hands.

Amy looked at her. "Huh?"

"Oh," Alice said, pretending to be caught off guard. "I just thought of something happening at school in a couple of weeks. No big." She shrugged.

Amy nodded.

I jumped up from my seat, and Amy fell down. "Oh," I murmured, my eyes plastered to the stairs. "Sorry baby."

She smiled, but looked at me, worried. I ignored her and began jumping up the stairs.

I sprinted as fast as I can, and made it up in no time.

I heard someone sobbing, and lightly knocked on the door.

"Please.. I don't want to talk," she barley whispered. "And Emmett, if that's you.. Leave. Please."

I stared in horror, and one piece of discoloured piece of wood. It me a while to register she didn't want me anymore.

I walked in a zombie-like fashion down the stairs, and the family looked at me with worry.

I just shrugged at them, and practically fell onto the couch. Amy lay her head on my shoulder. "Is she okay?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

Esme looked like she was in pain. "Maybe I should—"

"No," I cut her off. "She needs.. no _wants_ to be alone. She seems to hate me now. She told me personally to go away."

Esme looked down awkwardly. "Okay.. If you think that's best.."

Everybody nodded.

What the hell was I going to do? Barge the 'frickin door down? The only answer was to wait til she forgave me I guess.. If she ever does.

Then I had a brilliant thought. _Edward _.. he looked up at me.

_Meet me in the kitchen. Now._

He nodded, and we both stood up. The rest of the family seemed confused. _They _knew something was up. Amy didn't. She just huffed.

Edward and I walked quickly to the kitchen, then I faced him urgently. We was nearly the same height.

"Edward!" he looked at me. "Why is Rosie so mad?"

He looked away. Then hesitated.

"Edward.." I eyed him.

"She's upset because you blew her off. You've never done that to her before. She's just in shock. She always thought you were her best friend, then Amy came along, and now you never look at her the same anymore. Or that may have been.. Perhaps.. Because of your intimacy." He smiled.

"Shut up." I punched his arm. It was like punching a wall. "Ouch.."

He laughed. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I.. Don't know.." I sighed. "Do you know?!"

He looked at me for a second, obviously sensing my urgent - ness.

"Ugh.. Hmm.." he froze. "Amy's coming." He hissed.

I turned around, to see Amy's smiling face beaming up at me. "Hey Baby." she said, and wrapped her arms around my waist. This felt weirdly uncomfortable. I tried to wiggle out of her arms, and Edward stood awkwardly to the side.

I stepped out of her grasp, and rubbed my head casually. "I.. gotta go.."

I dashed out of the kitchen, and sprinted up the stairs. I just wanted to be alone.

I slammed my door shut, and slid down it. I felt like a girl.

I listened for Rosie, but couldn't hear anything. I pursed my lips, and pressed my ear to the door. Still nothing.

I opened my door a crack, and listened hard. Still nothing.

This time I crept out into the hall, and tried to open her door. I was surprised she didn't shoo me away.

"She's not there," Alice said, rather urgently. "She's gone."

I looked at Alice, my mouth wide open, in a 'o' shape.

I gawked some more. Where would she go?

By this time the whole family had gathered into the hallway, there mouths open too.

"What?" Esme asked.

Everyone was silent. Where my Rosie gone?

_Rosalie's POV_

I stood up in my room, and looked around. I listened for anyone coming, but heard silence.

I opened my window, ( which was also sort of a door it was so big), and leapt swiftly out of it. The ground crunched softly under me, and I sped forward, leaving the house, and my family far behind.

"Rose, no!" Edward whispered, fast.

"I must leave," I whispered back. "It's for the best."

I heard more silence, and pushed myself forward. I was heading to my favourite place in the world.

Em and I's waterfall meadow.

Normally I'd drive my convertible most of the way, but, I needed to run so I could think.

Of course no-one would know we'd I'd gone, but I didn't care. If Emmett doesn't love me anymore, then who cares?

I pushed myself to go faster, and I nearly started to sob. The forest rushed past me, and I felt like nothing really mattered.

**So.. what'd you think? Good? Bad? Retarded? Let me know. If you guys are lucky, you might get another chap tomorrow I owe u guys for the late update.**

**Now I just wanted to know something- did I screw up the story? One of the reviewers were like : 'You messed up your story', and I kinda offended. So please, let me know if this reader is telling the truth, or lying.**

**love you all, xx**


	32. Confessions

**Hey guys- I just wanted to let you know that im trying to read most of your stories, seeing that you have read mine. But, I'm writing this story A LOT, and don't have much time. So bare with me, and heres chap 32! p.s. Just to let u guys know, this chap is soo emotional. So get your tissues ready!**

32. Confessions

_Rosalie's POV_

I lay crumpled uncomfortably in our ( Or should I say my) patch of grass, as the rain peltered down onto my back. The sound was soothing as the droplets hit my black leather jacket.

The skylight made a nice gleaming kind of light around me, like I was in the spotlight. If the light were anymore brighter, I would be sparkling. The glare was very nice though.

The pitter - pattering got annoying very, very quickly.

I let out a sob. Sometimes I wished I had tears.

By now, everything was soaked. My hair, my clothing.. My dignity.

My wet hair dripped into my face. Actually, it sort of felt like I was crying now, because of my wet face. It was rather uncomfortable.

I sobbed some more into my hands, and wiped the water from my face.

"Oh.." I sobbed some more.

A little yellow daisy was sprouted next to me. I ripped it up out of the ground, and held it in front of me. This was the first daisy of Spring.

I picked off a small petal. "He me loves not,"

I picked off yet another. "He loves me,"

There were only 3 left now. To determine my fate I suppose..

"He me loves not,"

"He loves me,"

"He loves me.. Not!" I squeaked out the last words, and curled up into a ball. I practically rolled onto the ground, and sobbed. The rain continued to pour through the skylight.

There was loud thumping getting louder and louder, coming from my left. I looked up confused.

I tucked my face back into my hands.

"Oh Rosie.." A very familiar voice, said shocked.

There was a slow walking sound, and I felt warm arms around me. I let out a tireless sob.

I coiled out of the embrace. "No,"

Emmett sighed, and shuffled. "Okay.."

I looked away from him, and closed my eyes tight. "Why did you come here Emmett?"

There was silence. "You know."

I huffed. "Actually, I don't."

"You were pissed. I needed to help you," he sighed, casually.

"Well your not doing a very good job."

He sighed. "Well.. What else can I do?"

I was silent for a minute. The rain continued to make the pitter – patter noise.

"How the hell did you get here?" I whispered.

"I ran."

I gawked silently. "Why?"

"For you,"

My lips twitched up at the corner. "Like I'm worth it."

"Your worth the whole world."

I sniffled. "Doesn't seem like it,"

He sighed. It sounded a lot like a groan actually. "So your saying, I ran all the way here, got soaked, and probably got the flu," He laughed. "For someone who isn't worth the world?"

"Yeah. It doesn't seem like I'm that important to you anyway."

I heard a gasp. "Are you saying I don't love you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You know that's not true don't you," He said it like a rhetorical question. "I love you, more than I love pranking people."

"Wow," I said, my back still to him. "You must really love me."

He laughed. "Your being ridiculous you know,"

"No, I'm not," I murmured. "If you knew what Amy had in store for you this trip.."

"Huh?"

"I found.. lingerie in her bag," I whispered.

Silence. I think he understood exactly what her intention was.

"No, no, no." He said. "She's not like that."

"Sorry Honey, but she is,"

"You're lying to me!" He half laughed.

I wiped a piece of hair from my cheek. " That's shows how much you love me,"

"What?"

"If you can't even believe me, then that says enough,"

He went silent for a second. "No," He said, still shocked. "The 10 year old I once knew.. Hang on, whoa, slow your role," He stopped. "How did you know about the lingerie?"

I grimaced. "Um.." I sniffled. "It was in her bag. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"That's low Rosalie," he whispered. I could tell he was standing up now. "Why.. Why would y-you do that to her?"

"Because I knew I couldn't trust her," I whispered. "She's not right for you."

"And who are you to decide that?" He hissed.

"I was just trying to help.."

"You know what," he said. I could hear his teeth clench together. "I don't know why you bother," he hissed. "You always end up screwing things up." He hissed.

I took in the icy air, and gasped. "W-what.."

"I'm sorry, that was harsh—"

"Stop! Emmett, just stop!" I growled. "You know what, you're great at hurting people, to the point, w-where, they start to hate you. I actually once thought I was in love with you, but.. B-but.." I froze when I realised what I'd just revealed.

He gasped. "What?"

Silence.

"Please just.. Leave." I whispered.

"I don't think I can," he whispered back. "Look at me."

I hesitated. I slowly turned around, and was now lying on my other side. My face was water stained from the rain, that still hadn't stopped.

Emmett was soaked to the bone. He hair was flat around his face, his eyes standing out above everything.

He gasped at me. "You look.."

"Hideous?"

"God no," he murmured. "Beautiful."

I smiled. "Don't flatter me, please. Not now."

He sighed, then took a step forward. A tear trickled down his tan cheek. Or was that a droplet?

I sat up, and pulled my legs up. I rested my chin on them. "I need you, more than anything.."

"Me too. I feel like.. I can't breathe without you."

I smiled at him. I got up on my knees. I rubbed my hands over my thighs. My jeans felt so horrible now that they were wet. He soon followed my lead, and got up on his knees. The rain continued to pour around us, but we just ignored it. My hair was pressed against my head, and it looked like I was bald, with a Australian mullet.

"Emmett?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

I wiggled closer to him. "Kiss me."

He let out a booming laugh. It echoed, but it was soon silenced when my lips mashed with his. It seemed awkward at first.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and tangled in his hair. His arms were around my waist.

We continued to kiss like this, for a very long time. It felt good, it felt.. _right._

Emmett pulled away to soon, for air I guessed. Damn human needs.

We looked at each other for a while, then my eyes drifted down to his see through, white t-shirt. I gawked.

He laughed. "Do you like what you see there?"

I nodded nervously. "Do _you_ like what you see?"

He eyes drifted down to my open leather jacket. I was wearing a white button up shirt, ironically enough. It was nearly fully see through, and besides, cleavage was showing anyway.

He stared for longer than me, than nodded. He shook his head, breaking out of his trance. "Well ugh.. We'd better be getting home."

"No!" I nearly yelled, over the rain. "I want to stay!"

He sighed. "You deserve better than me you know," he whispered.

"No, I don't," I murmured. "I deserve just you, and only you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I swear, I'd die."

"I would too." I whispered. "I couldn't bare to leave you."

"Either." He nodded. " I love you."

"As do I,"

He looked into space, then yelped. "Ah!" He said, ad looked into space.

"What?!"

"I just had a epiphany. I just figured out why Alice screamed before."

Huh? "Why?"

"Because she saw this."

I nodded. "Oh."

"I never want to leave here," I whispered.

"Me either." He laughed.

I laughed. "But we still have to work things out, before that."

He nodded. "I know we do. So.. ugh.. Alice said that there's something you were gonna tell me today.."

What was he talking about? I heard my phone vibrating from my bag, in the far corner of the cave. I let go of Em, and ran over to it. I pulled my phone out, and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"_Rose! Eek!"_

"Oh.. Hey Al. So why did you call me..?"

"_Because.. I wanted to see if you guys have kissed yet!"_ She barley squealed.

"Ugh.. Yeah.. And why are you asking me this?"

"_Because I told Em, that you'd tell him our family secret that we've been keeping for the past 10 years! You know the one."_

The secret clicked in my brain, and I gasped. "Ohhh.."

"_C'mon! C'mon! The whole family especially Esme, are practically bouncing off the walls. _Actually_, your on loud speaker!"_

I gawked. "You mean, I've been on loud speaker this whole time?!"

"_Uh huh."_

I let out a hysterical laugh. "Oh.. Okay.. What about Amy?"

"_Oh, she's swimming. Don't worry. Oh! And Rose, I have all the spray paints you need."_

"What?"

"_Nothing, nothing. Just futurising! Ha! I love my word! Anyway, go Rose, tell Emmett!"_

I nodded, and hung up the phone. I stuffed it back into my bag, and ran back to Emmett. I sat on his lap, because he was still kneeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. He laughed.

"Okay. I was told to tell you something.. And you might get a bit of a shock.." I murmured.

He shrugged. "Bring it."

"Or right.. Ugh.. When you were 5, Alice saw some things, that are kinda self explanatory."

He nodded.

"She sort of saw us.. As a couple. She actually saw this exact vision. Ha!" The hysterical part at the end surprised myself.

He laughed at me. "Tell me something I don't know! I'm just annoyed your only telling me this now."

I giggled. "You didn't think I was going to tell you when you were 7 right?"

He shook his head. "Nah, no way."

I let out a laugh, and kissed him again.

**Whoa.. that was a MASSIVE chap!! wow! how'd you like it guys?? plz review.**

**love u all xx**


	33. Jealousy & The Prank

33. Jealousy

_Emmett's POV_

After Rosalie and I's little ugh.. Reunion I suppose you'd call it, we slowly walked together hand in hand. I repeatedly went over it in my head.

-Flash back-

"_So ugh.. What are you going to do about Amy?" Rosie asked, and looked at me._

_The rain isn't as heavy anymore, but it doesn't mean we're not getting wet. The trees rustle around us, the shy animals scurry into their holes, and squeaked as Rosie walked past them._

"_I just don't know.." I murmured. I swang our hands from side to side, deep in thought. "I don't think I can hurt her."_

_Rosie gasped. "You mean.. we.."_

_I looked at her in confusion, then immediately understood what she heard. "Oh no! That's not what I meant. I mean, I will, buts its not going to be pretty."_

_She took a deep breath than nodded. "Okay.. Sorry, about my jumpy reactions, but, you don't know how long I've waited for you." (__**Sound familiar..?)**_

"_I couldn't wait for you, because I didn't know what I was waiting for." _

_She slapped me on the arm playfully, and giggled at me. "I'm offended," She smiled her dazzling smile. "But seriously."_

"_Yeah, me too," I smiled. "This has moved very fast."_

"_How do you figure?"_

"_Well, one moment you hated me, thought I'd betrayed you, and never wanted to see me again."_

"_Even saying those words seem to hurt." She looked down awkwardly. "That's sorta embarrassing."_

"_No its not."_

_We stopped, and I looked at her. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm never going to let you go."_

-End of flashback-

And now, we're about to endure the family. Great. Excited+ Vampires= .. I don't even want to know.

"Oh!" I jumped. "We have to pretend we hate each other. For Amy."

Rosie nodded, and sadly let go of my hand. She then pushed the door open, revealing the family, and Amy.

Esme, Alice and Bella sat anxiously on the edge of their seats, their hands clasped together. I rolled my eyes at them. You could see they were holding in their squeals.

"Hey Guys!" I said, and held out my arms.

Amy jumped out of her seat, and ran to me. She jumped into my arms, and wrapped her legs around my waist. "Hey Emy!"

I laughed, but it seemed nervous. "Hey.. Ugh.. Amy."

She smiled at me. "I missed you."

"Ha, yeah, me too."

I heard Rosie growl, and I looked at her and smiled.

Amy looked between us. "I'm guessing you guys made up?" She seemed disappointed, so I planned to mess with her a bit. Edward laughed.

"Yeah we did!" I dropped Amy, and she un-wrapped her arms from around me. I walked over to Rose, and wrapped my arm around her. "Best of friends!"

Rosie laughed, and went along with the game. "We're more close then we've ever been." She surprised me when she kissed me on the cheek.

Amy gawked, and began to speak. "I.. Ugh.. Am.."

The rest of the family held in their laughter, and Esme and Carlisle frowned and murmured to each other.

Rosie recoiled out of my arms, and walked towards the stairs. "Oh shoot!"

I rushed over to her, probably a little to fast. "Are you hurt?" I nearly yelled. God I was so worried about her. "Rosie!"

This was no game.

"I'm fine!" She laughed. "I just tripped!" She winked at me.

I let out a booming laugh. "Ouch I think I twisted my ankle!"

She winked back, and pretended to groan. "Owww.. I need help Em!"

I laughed. Amy looked a cross between jealous, and confused.

Esme and Carlisle made a sort of _hmmp_ing noise, obviously in disapproval. I ignored them, and scooped Rosie up into my arms. She giggled.

"I must help the Damsel in Distress!" I said, in a fake knight's voice.

I flew up the stairs, and nearly fell down laughing at the top. Rosie dropped out of my arms, because she was laughing so hard. Luckily she sort of caught herself, before practically falling through the floor.

I fell down next to her, still laughing. "We are horrible!"

"Yeah, we are!"

I stopped laughing, and leaned in to kiss her. It was just a quick peck, but was passionate.

She licked her lips, and giggled. "My ankle still hurts," she laughed. "Can you _kiss_ it better."

I laughed at her flirty-ness, and kissed her again. We both stood up, and straightened out our clothing. Rosie fixed her hair quickly.

We walked down the stairs, still laughing.

The rest of the family was in hysterics, while Amy stood in the middle of the room, with her arms folded.

It felt like.. I had no feelings for Amy anymore.

"I thought you hurt your ankle Rosalie." Amy grunted.

"Oh I did," Rosie laughed. "Em made it better."

Amy practically growled. I nearly laughed. As did everyone else.

"I think I'm going to go for a swim." Amy said, and marched upstairs.

Everybody burst out laughing, when she had disappeared upstairs.

"That was horrible!" Esme hissed. "What were you too thinking?!"

I shrugged. "Loosen up Mom, its cool. I thought you'd be happy for us."

Esme's face un-hardened, and she smiled. "Of course I am."

"Eek!" Alice squealed, and ran over to me us. She hugged us both, then stepped back. "You guys can't seem to take your eyes off each other can you?"

We both laughed, and shook our heads. Esme smiled in delight, as did Carlisle.

"But, how do you suppose, you will leave Amy?" Carlisle asked, raising his eye-brows.

That's something I'd have to think about. A lot.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'll think of something."

I looked over at Rose, who was grinning. She really did have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"Now you too," Esme said, and eyed us. "No more teasing Amy. It's not nice."

Rosie looked down and nodded.

"Em.." Esme said, and pointed her finger at me.

"Yes Mom."

She smiled, then hugged us both, before leaving the room with Carlisle.

"This is soo exciting!" Alice squealed. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day?!"

I laughed. "Alice, let's not rush things."

Rosie looked at me, with a hurt expression. "But.."

"You know what I meant.. Again!" I laughed, and wrapped for arms around her.

"Yeah I guess.."

Amy walked past us, with a sour expression. I stepped back from Rosie's embrace, and chased after her. "Amy!"

She looked back at me, with a mangled expression. Was it a smile, or a frown? I dunno. And to be honest, I don't really care. Wow, I sound horrible.

"How are you going?" I asked, breathless from sprinting up the stairs.

"Fine."

I looked at her confused. Why was she so angry?

"I said I'm fine."

I nodded. "Okay.. What do you want to do today?"

"Nothing with you. Actually, I think I might leave." she hissed.

"What, why?"

"I don't want to be here anymore," she replied. "Not with you at least."

I stared at her, with my eyes narrowed. "What is your problem?"

"I'M FINE!" She yelled in my face, and I took a step back.

She stomped past me, and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the door so hard, the frame shook.

The next second Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme were next to me, watching in curiosity.

"You guys heard that didn't you," I murmured. They all nodded. "Man, is she pissed."

"Language!" Esme scolded.

"Oops, sorry Esme."

What the hell's wrong with Amy? She's so moody. Maybe she's hormonal or something. She practically screamed the house down just then, I mean _jeez_.

Suddenly the bathroom door wipped open, and I looked around for some guidance from my family. They were already gone.

"That's cool." I whispered.

"Amy, please don't leave." I said, faking sympathy.

"Why?"

We stared at each other for a second. "Because I want you to stay."

"Well keep dreaming Emmett," She hissed viciously. "Cause I'm leaving this hell hole."

I gasped at her. "This _hell hole_ happens to be my home!" I yelled. I thought I heard some of the family in the other room gasp. "My Mother and Father put a roof over your head while you're in Alabama, and you call it a hell hole? How dare you?"

"Oh your Mother and Father are very nice." She said. "Its that bitch Rosalie that gets on my nerves!"

I gasped again, and stared wide eyed at he. "That _bitch_ happens to be my best friend! How dare you say that about her!"

I was about to storm off when Rosie appeared from behind me, glaring murderously at Amy. "You little slut!"

Amy gasped. "Excuse me!?"

"You heard me."

"You're the one who's trying to steal my boyfriend!"

I stepped in front of Rosie, in a defensive position. "Hey, hey, that's enough Amy. It's late. You should go to sleep." Carlisle said, totally at ease.

"I'll sleep on it. But in the morning, I'm leaving." Amy snapped, and stomped to her room, and shut the door.

I hugged Rosie close to me, and I began to laugh. "You're the one who's trying to steal my boyfriend!"

I stepped in front of Rosie, in a defensive position. "Hey, hey, that's enough Amy. It's late. You should go to sleep."

"I'll sleep on it. But in the morning, I'm leaving!" Amy snapped, and stormed to her room.

I wrapped my arms tenderly around Rosie. "Wow. That was.. Quite frightening."

"She deserves it for what she said."

I shrugged. "It's only Amy. The worst she'll do is scratch and slap."

We all laughed, and I yawned.

"It's been a.. Very big day. You should hit the sack Em." Jasper half laughed.

"Yeah. Good idea." I murmured. "Night Rosie."

I kissed her forehead, and walked to my room.

_Rosalie's POV_

"Oh your Mother and Father are very nice." Amy yelled. "Its that bitch Rosalie that gets on my nerves!"

I gasped in my seat. Alice and Jaz looked up at me, with worried expressions. Nobody says Rosalie's Hales a bitch.

"Oh no she didn't." I growled, and ran up the stairs. I heard Jasper and Alice follow me.

"That _bitch _happens to be my best friend! How dare you say that about her?!" Emmett yelled. I smiled up at him, then continued to glare at Amy.

"You little slut!" I said nearly yelled.

Amy gasped. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me." I hissed at her.

"You're the one who's trying to steal my boyfriend!"

Emmett stepped in front of me defensively, and I peeked over his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, that's enough Amy. It's late. You should go to sleep." Carlisle soothed.

"I'll sleep on it. But in the morning, I'm leaving!" Amy snapped, and I heard the door slam.

Emmett turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

Em turned around and wrapped his arms around me. "Wow. That was.. Quite frightening." he whispered.

"She deserves it for what she said." I said, and sighed.

That's when I realised. Tonight is the perfect night for the little prank I thought of last night. Amy's going to pay.

"It's only Amy. The worst she'll do is scratch and slap."

We all laughed, and Emmett yawned.

"It's been a.. Very big day. You should hit the sack Em." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah. Good idea." Emmett laughed. "Night Rosie."

He kissed my forehead softly, and left for his room. I sighed, and turned to Alice. "It's go time."

"Ha ha." Alice trilled.

"What are you girls saying about?" Esme asked.

"Nothing."

Esme and Carlisle narrowed their eyes at us, and walked into their room.

"Have fun girls." Edward whispered, and kissed Bella. He smiled at Alice and I, and walked down stairs with Jasper.

1:35 am: I slipped on my ninja-like black outfit, and crept carefully out of my room. We didn't really need to be camouflaged, but Alice insisted on pranking in style.

1:40 am: "Whipped cream," Alice murmured.

"Check," Bella whispered, in lightening speed.

"Spray paint,"

"Check,"

"Make-up,"

"Check,"

"Feathers,"

"Ha, ha. Check."

"Why are you laughing?" Alice said.

"Just thinking of Edward and I's honeymoon."

I shivered.

"We're all set to go."

We all nodded to each other, and picked up all the stuff. I grabbed nearly everything, and sprinted across the hall. The darkness wasn't a problem for us. I could see clear as a bell.

Bella slowly turned the knob, and pushed the door open. Amy was snoring so loudly, I let out a hysterical laugh. "She snores!"

Bella and Alice giggled, but motioned for me to be quiet.

"Phase 1, under way." Bella whispered, and sprinted to Amy with spray cans.

Alice grabbed the whipped cream, and headed for Amy also. I grabbed the feathers, and the stool from the desk.

I climbed up onto it, and sprinkled feathers on top of each part of the fan. Thank god Esme and Carlisle had fans with remotes installed last summer. **( I have one. Best things you will ever buy.)** Otherwise, we would've been screwed. The noise of spray cans began, and I smiled impishly.

I jumped down from the chair, and put my hands on my hips.

"Done." I whispered.

"Same." Alice whispered. "The smell in here is.. Really great. It's so strong, and I don't want to know why."

"Ew." Bella and I murmured. "Let's get out of here. I really need to hunt, and it's not helping at all."

We all nodded, and headed out of the room.

Amy's going to get a little surprise later on..Ha.

I sunk my teeth into the baby deer, and sucked out the warm blood. God that's so good.

Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper and I left home straight after the prank set up, for we wanted to see Amy's reaction in the morning.

I pushed the deer aside, and wiped my mouth.

"You guys are so mean," Jasper laughed, as he finished his 4th elk. "I can't believe you gonna do that to Amy."

"She deserved it big time." Bella said.

"How so?" Edward asked.

"She called our home a hell hole," Alice said, counting on her fingers. "We found lingerie in her bag, she called Rose a bitch.. Enough reason there for you Eddie?"

Edward nodded. "We'd better be going."

"Yeah." We all said, and stood up.

_Amy's POV_

I yawned as I stretched out my limbs, and sighed. Great, another day with these people till I leave.

Wait a minute.. Something's not right..

My hair felt like straw, I had whipped cream on my chest.. Oh my god!

I screamed, and wiped the cream off me. I gasped when I realised it was all over my face.

I heard a high-pitched beeping sound, and the fan over head began to turn. Off of it, came.. Feathers.

I screamed so loud, and jumped out of bed. "Holy shit!"

The feathers stuck to me uncomfortably, and I felt like a chicken. I sprinted over to my mirror, and screamed again when I saw my face.

My hair was spiked up in all directions, in all the colors of the rainbow. My cheeks were covered in feathers and whipped cream.

"Those bitches!" I squealed. "EMMETT!"

I screwed up my face, and stepped out into the hall. There, in all their beauty, was Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper. And they were _pissing_ themselves laughing. I groaned.

I heard footsteps, and Emmett's door swang open. He eyes widened when he saw me, and he was clearly trying to hold in giggles.

"Hello.. Amy!" he squeaked, and looked over at his stupid siblings.

I heard a loud bark, and Em's dog Georgia came trotting down the hall.

"Hey girl!" Em called, and patted her back.

Georgia had sure gotten bigger in the past few years. Well of course she would have. Stupid Amy.

Georgia Rose walked up to me, and I got prepared to pat her. Instead, she began licking my leg and hand. "Ew!"

Georgia whimpered, and ran to Rosalie. I grunted.

I guess I wasn't going to lose it to Emmett Cullen. Damn.

"Ah!" I yelled, and stomped into my room.

STUPID ABNORMALLY BEAUTIFUL CULLEN FAMILY!

**Aaha that was so much fun to write. he he. Review!**

**love u all x**


	34. Breakup

34.

_Emmett's POV_

I wandered out of my room, after hearing Amy's ear piercing scream. I groaned as I heaved myself up.

I stomped to my door, and whipped it open fiercely. "What the hell?" I asked groggily.

I walked out to see Edward, Bella, Rose, Alice, and Jaz pissing themselves laughing. Amy stood with her arms folded, and a very murderous look on her normally sweet face.

I was confused. For one, she was covered in feathers. Secondly, her hair was multi-coloured and sticking out in all directions, and lastly she was covered in whipped cream. Georgia was licking her leg, and I held in giggles at that alone.

"Emmett!" Amy wailed, and I nearly rolled my eyes at her whiny-ness. "What the hell? Do something!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad.." I began, but trailed off. Yeah, it was bad.

"Hello? Are you blind? It's a crisis here! My hair is spiky?!"

I rolled my eyes at her, and sighed. Alice looked at me, with disgust. Oh. Alice was pissed that Amy complained about her _spiky_ hair. I get it. "Well.. What do I do about it?"

Amy groaned, while the rest of the family giggled in the corner of the room. "You know what Emmett?"

I looked at her expectantly. I really had no patients for whiny-ness today. Especially not at 8:00 in the morning. "What?"

She hesitated, then sighed. "Nothing, not here. Come with me to the diner. I'll explain there."

I looked over at Rosie, and she nodded, slowly. She didn't want me to leave, I could tell. And I didn't want to leave her.

I walked back into my room, and pulled out my favourite Washington Mariners football jersey. Although I don't live in Washington anymore, I could still root for my team.

I slipped on my jeans, and ran down the stairs. "Let's go." I said, in a uninterested tone.

Amy looked at me. "Ugh, hello? I'm covered in fricken FEATHERS AND WHIPPED CREAM!"

I tried to hold in laughs, and I'm pretty sure a few escape. I never really realised till now.. that Amy's slightly.. Bitchy.

I stomped over to Amy, and peeled the feathers off her. I swiped off the whipped cream, then licked my fingers. "Yumm.." I murmured seductively. Amy groaned.

"That didn't help!" She yelled. "I'm going upstairs to change. You can thank you idiot siblings for all my rage!"

I rolled my eyes. Drama queen much. "Okay."

Everybody nodded, and Esme, I mean _Esme_ was holding in giggles. Esme! Carlisle stood with a disapproved look, and Rosie, Bella, Edward and Jaz were laughing their asses off. Jacob would've loved this!

I looked around at them, waiting for Amy to come back downstairs.

I feel like I still cared about Amy. After all , she was my first and only girlfriend for a year. Before that, we were just.. Very close friends I guess you could say. I mean, I can still remember Sarah's funeral all those years ago. The hurt, the sorrow. I was the last person she talked to before the accident. I still remember sobbing over her, and Amy crying into me. When she ran into my arms after putting the flowers on the coffin, I buried my head into hair. That little girl I once knew.. Has changed dramatically. What happened to the Amy I used to know? The one who cared for me, called to make sure I was okay everyday. The one who cared for my family.. Now, that's seems all gone out the window. Our relationship used to be easy as breathing, and now, it's to complicated to work. I sighed. This was so frustrating!

Amy clomped down the stairs, wearing denim shorts over black tights. She was wearing a plain, long sleeve, blue shirt over the top. She _hmmp_ed, and walked past the rest of the laughing family. "Let's go Emmett."

"And how do you expect we get there?" I asked, holding out my arms.

"Walk."

"In the rain?"

"Yep." She popped on the 'p'.

I sighed, and looked back at my family. They all shrugged. Great. I'm going to have to get sick. Again. The last time this happened, I got sick from running to Rosie in the rain. Oh well.

I walked behind Amy, and slammed the door behind me. The sky was a deathly grey, and it was already beginning to sprinkle.

"So, ugh—"

"Can we please talk when we get to the diner?" she almost whispered. I could tell she was starting to cry.

"Yeah.. Sure."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and began the rain-walk.

_Rosalie's POV_

Emmett and Amy has just left, and now, we're are sitting in the lounge room, in silence.

"We can't just let them go," Alice squeaked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, we can," Carlisle said. "Emmett needs to figure this out on his own. I know he'll make the right decision."

The impatience I felt was maddening. What if Em figured out, he likes Amy better than me?

"Believe me Rosalie, that won't happen." Edward murmured.

"But what if it does?"

"But it won't."

I nodded. Okay..

"Seriously, don't fret Rose." Bella soothed.

I have a brilliant idea! Maybe, we should follow them to the diner, so I can supervise..

"Rose," Edward said. "No."

"Edward!" I hissed. "You can't stop me. It may be childish, it may be immature, but I don't care. I'm going."

Edward sighed, and I stood up and headed for the door.

"Rose!" Jasper said. "I'm coming with you!"

I looked at him, and smiled. "Aw. Thanks Jaz."

He nodded, and shut the door behind him. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"We are going to follow them, and hide out behind the diner. We might catch some juicy stuff about Amy."

Jasper nodded again. "Okay. Let's go."

The rain began to fall, as we shot through the forest. Luckily, there's was no-one out today. So we were free to run as fast as we wanted, whenever we wanted.

We began to slow down as I smelt the sickening human food up ahead. We came to a little square wooden building. The were signs out the front saying: _Carver Café_, and carved bears stood at the entrance. We both walked in, and spotted Em and Amy sitting at a booth in the corner.

Jaz and I ducked, and ran at a human pace through the restraunt. We decided to sit on the other side, seeing that we could hear perfectly, and we didn't want Em to spot us.

I slid into a seat, and held up the menu in front of my face. Jasper did the same thing.

I slid down low into my chair. God, we probably looked very stupid right now.

"He-llo.." the waitress stretched out the word, obviously wondering why we were hiding under the table. She eyed Jasper, and looked him up and down. "I'm Magenta. I'll be your waitress today. What would you like?" She began to talk seductively now, obviously to Jasper. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll have a coke." Jasper said, and smiled at her.

"I'll have a.. Lemonade." I murmured.

"Sure thing. I'll be back." She winked at Jasper. I huffed. If Alice was here, she would have slapped her silly.

I rolled my eyes again. Jasper looked at me, and raised his eyebrows. "So desperate."

I laughed, and continued to listen.

_Emmett's POV_

I sat awkwardly with Amy in this little, cosy booth. I looked at her confused. "So Amy.. You wanted to talk to me because.."

"Because I need to talk to you." She murmured. "About something important."

"Bring it."

"Okay.. Where do I start.." He voice cracked on the last word, and her eyes began to tear up.

"Oh Amy.." I said, and touched her hand. She half smiled. It was all mangled, all.. Heart broken.

I sighed. "Look Amy.."

"No," She looked down, and a tear trickled down her cheek. "I need to speak first," She sighed, and closed her eyes tightly, then reopened them. "I saw you and Rosalie yesterday.."

More tears poured down her cheeks, and I began to feel horrible. But, what was she talking about?

"What?"

She looked at me, with a shattered expression. "You know what I mean!" She hissed.

"Actually, no I don't," I murmured.

"When you and Rosalie came back from your trip yesterday. She tripped on the stairs, 'hurt her ankle'" She used her fingers as quotation marks . "Went upstairs, laughing your asses off!"

I thought back to yesterday. I jogged my memory. Oh. Oh!

"Do you remember now?!" She hissed. She saw me and Rosie.. Kiss.

"Look, Amy, I'm so sorry.." I began, but trailed off.

"I thought I loved you!" she murmured, and let out a sob. "I guess I was very, very wrong."

I sighed. "Oh Amy.. I loved you too."

"You _loved_ me! That helps! So what happened?"

I couldn't tell her Rose and I were supposed to be together. What Alice saw. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry.. I can't tell you."

"What's going on Emmett?" She asked.

"Nothing! Nothing's going on!" I heard a loud gasp from the other side of the room. I looked around confused. What the hell? I ignored it, and looked back at Amy.

"I'm so sorry Amy.. I..never meant to hurt you." I whispered. I touched her hand.

"Your sorrys mean nothing to me any more!" She wailed. Tears continued to drip down her cheeks. I wiped one away, and heard a weird gurgled sound. It wasn't Amy.

I looked around again, and spotted a blonde head on the other side of the room. Next to her was.. A ruffled haired man. Don't tell me.

Rosalie and Jasper.

I pursed my lips in annoyance, and sighed. C'mon!

I shook my head at them, and turned my attention back to Amy. She put her face her hands, and cried. I felt so horrible!

"Oh honey.." I murmured.

"Goodbye Emmett." She whispered. She stood up, and walked around to me. She kissed my cheek, and exited the diner. I watched after her, my eyes glazing over. I sighed.

I looked over at Rosalie and Jasper, but they were already gone.

I leaned back in my chair. I fiddled around with my bottle cap, turning it around and around in my fingers.

"GET OFF ME YOU CREEP!" I heard Amy yell, from outside the diner. I craned my neck to see what was happening. A man in a grey hooded jacket, was attempting to yank Amy's handbag out of her hands. I leaped out of my chair, and ran for the door. My lemonade spilt all over the table, but I didn't care.

I ran outside, and a bit down the road. The rain began to pour around me. The mysterious man pulled out a knife, and held it to her neck. "Scream and you die." he whispered into her ear. My nostrils flared, and I held up my hands in front of my face. "Whoa, dude. Calm down."

The man stared at me, with a crazed expression.

"Don't touch her." I hissed.

The man laughed impishly.

I stood helpless in the rain, looking at him. I was thinking of how to defend myself. Knee in the crouch, kick in the ribs..

I turned my head around, only to see Esme, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Rosie standing behind him. They all had their fingers over their mouths, telling me to keep quiet. I nodded, and tried to make conversation with the mystery man. "Why are you doing this?"

He stared at me. "Because you took her from me!"

I looked at him confused. "What? Who are you?"

"Like I'd tell you—"

He stopped when I realised Jasper pulled his arm behind his back. The knife fell to the floor, and I considered grabbing it. I decided not to. If the police scan this later, my fingerprints would be on it for sure.

The man howled in pain, and fell to the ground. I ran to Amy, and picked her up off the ground.

Esme and Carlisle called the police, while Bella, Edward and Rosie kept him grounded. It was easy for them, but merely did it for the humans in the passing car.

Amy hugged into me. "Oh Emmett.."

"Shh.. Shh.." I murmured. "Do you know who he is?"

She nodded.

"Who?"

"Mike.. Newton."

I gawked. "What? He lives in Forks.. Why?"

She shrugged. "He always had a thing for me."

I shrugged. Suddenly sirens roared down the street, and the tires squeaked against ground.

Cops jumped out of the car, and rushed over to us. "I'm Chief Swan." A tall, dark haired man murmured. "There's no need to worry."

He walked away from us, towards the family. "Hey Bells." he said casually. "I'll take it from here. You guys go home. Thankyou, Cullens. This girl could have been dead if it wasn't for you."

Everybody nodded. I pulled Amy toward's Carlisle's Mercedes, but got pulled back by Chief Swan. "Amy, you'll need to stay here."

I let go of Amy, and Chief Swan took her. I walked towards the car, and Esme wrapped her arms around me. "Are you okay Honey?"

"Yeah, Mom," I murmured. "I'm fine. Thankyou for coming, this could've ended badly."

Esme nodded, and kissed my cheek. She rubbed my shoulder soothingly. "Let's go home."

**Sooo.. What'd you think? That was interesting to write.. hoped u liked it!**

**love u all, Bella (yes im called bella now. That's my nick name at school so..)**


	35. AN

**AN:**

**Yeah, I know what your thinking: "Yay! Another chap of little Emm—Oh wait it's just a stupid Author's note."**

**Sorry for this guys, but, I wanted to let you know that I have started my own blog. It'll have upcoming Twi events, chapter reviews of little Emmett, and much, much more.**

**So check it out at : **

**http://siecullensblog(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Just replace the (dot) with an actual dot, and your on your way. Have fun!**


	36. Forever

35. Forever

_Edward's POV_

I sighed, and wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders. She kissed my cheek, and continued to stare forward. I wish I could read her mind right about now..

"Love?" I whispered into her ear. "What are you thinking?"

She grimaced, then looked at me. "Well you, of course.. And Rose. I'm extremely worried about her. She's not herself."

We both looked around to her, and she was staring, wide eyed, at Emmett on the other side of the room. _If that little Amy wins over Em why I orta.. Look at him! He doesn't even care about me. Why did Amy have to get mugged? Then Em and I would be together, and none of this would have happened.._

I sighed at her. I wonder what Emmett's thinking.. _I'm hungry. I wonder what's for lunch.._

Of course. When he is stuck in a love triangle, he's thinking about food. Just great.

Right now Amy was at the police station, answering questions. I could tell Rosalie was itching to kill her. Not literally of course, for Carlisle would never allow it. But I could tell Em was itching too..

_What do I do? I care about both girls in different ways! How can I chose them both? Oh that's right, I can't. Fabulous. But really, would I want to say, marry Amy.. Not really. Would I want to have kids with Amy? Not really.._

I jumped out of his head, and tried to block him out. Bella rested her head on my shoulder, and I kissed her sweet smelling hair.

I focused on Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Esme's thoughts..

_Should we place the water fountain in the centre, or on the right?_ Esme thought. I could hear her pen scratching on paper from down here.

_I better be leaving for the hospital. Dr Snow had mentioned a patient who was diagnosed with Cancer yesterday.._

_I think Emmett needs some new jeans. His current ones are all ratty, and just.. Ew._ I think anyone could pick who was thinking that..

_Take that evil space alien!_ I shook with laughter, at my immature brother.

I zoned back into my head, not wanting to listen to Rosalie and Emmett's problems.

It's nearly Em's 16th birthday, in a couple of weeks I believe. I'm pretty sure he wanted a party. But.. Emmett and party? I doubt that would go over well at all. With all the immature, vile, repulsive teenagers. And all the drinking, drugs.. Jaz and I could always take him somewhere..

"Edward," Bella bell like voice sounded. "What are _you_ thinking?"

I craned my neck to look down at her. "Just thinking about Emmett's birthday actually."

I noticed Emmett's head snap up, and he smiled at me.

_Cool! I wonder what Eddie will get me.._

"Please, for all of that is holy," I groaned. "Don't call me Eddie."

"Why?"

I sighed, and looked down. Not _this_ story..

I had footsteps coming down the stairs, and in the next second, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were crowding around Emmett and I.

"I'll tell it!" Alice raised her hand, and went to sit next to Emmett. Rosalie was chuckling to herself from the other side of the room.

"Okay," She began, and giggled at me. "It started when Edward and Bella were at their honeymoon, and when they wer—"

"Whoa!" Emmett shrieked, making us all jump. "Do I really want to hear this story! I'll never be able to look at Bella and Edward again!" He pointed at us, then shivered.

"It's Bella's fault. She shouldn't have yelled it in the first place!" Alice laughed, and high-fived Jasper.

Esme and Carlisle were laughing from the couch on the other side of the room.

"Alice!" Bella wailed. She was clearly embarrassed. I squeezed her shoulders, and she grinned appreciatively at me. "Don't you dare say anymore! You weren't even meant to hear that! If it wasn't for your stupid vision!" Bella continued to wail.

Alice shrugged it off, and continued. "So technically, Bella came up with it," Alice giggled. Jasper was howling with laughter in the corner. "And besides, Jasper and I have said much worse."

Jasper silenced his laugh, and glared at Alice. _Oh god.. She better not.._

I laughed.

_That was a great trip.._ Alice thought, and thought back to their trip to South Africa. Some disturbing things began to play in my head, just like I was watching pornography or something..

"Alice!" I yelled. "Stop! I don't want to see that picture! For the Love of all that is Holy!"

Jasper laughed, nervously. Alice giggled.

"Oh grow up _Eddie_." She put emphasis on the word, and I could tell Bella was fuming from next to me.

"That's enough!" Emmett yelled, and put his arms out in annoyance. "I'm totally regretting asking where that stupid name came from! That's enough of the sex stories too! Who's gonna start telling next? Carlisle and Esme?!" He shrieked, then shivered at the thought.

Carlisle and Esme looked at us in horror.

"I'm sure Emmett doesn't want to know anything," Esme laughed, nervously. "Seeing we're his parents."

"True, you guys are off the hook." Alice chirped. "Who's next?!"

"Since when did this become a game?" I asked, and raised my eyebrows.

"Since now." Alice said. "Dish, dish somebody!" There was no saying no to Alice.. I laughed at her odd use of words.. Dish, dish..

"Edward!" Bella groaned. "Please don't say anything about us!"

I smiled at her. "Are you ashamed..?"

She glared at me, but I knew she wasn't serious. The rest of the family watched in on our exchange.

"No.. It's just.. Edward!"

I laughed. She was stumped. "Emmett will never ever look at us the same again."

Emmett looked at me. "Thankyou!"

The whole family laughed. I looked around at them.. Someone was missing.. Where's Rosalie?

"Hey guys.." I began, and looked around frantically. "Where's Rose?"

Everyone looked around, with puzzled expression. Where had she gone without being noticed?

"Hang on," Alice said, and put her fingers on her temples, and crossed her legs. It only took a second before she came back to us, with an odd expression. "For once.. I don't know where she is.."

Alice's expression was more than puzzled. It was confused, worried.. Scared. "Why can't I see her?" she almost growled.

I looked down at Bella. She was freaking out on the inside, I could tell my expression.

Esme's face looked shattered. It was quite heart breaking.

Rosalie can take care of herself right? She is a Vampire. A very threatening one at that.

"Rose can take care of herself right?" I asked, breaking the silence. Everybody nodded slowly.

I looked at Emmett. He sat in silence, staring straight ahead. I thought I saw a tear rolling down his cheek, but I couldn't be sure..

He had a piece of paper scrunched up in his hands. He clenched it and unclenched it, like a stress ball.

"Em.." I whispered. "What are you holding?"

Everybody exchanged looks between Emmett and I. I narrowed my eyes, but Em continued to stare. Alice touched his knee, but still, no response.

I decided to check his mind.. Sort through it I guess you'd say.

……

I was confused. Nothing was going through his mind right now. That's extremely unusual.

"Emmett Honey.." Esme whispered, and walked closer to him. "Are you alright?"

Emmett shook his head, and his eyes filled with tears.

Esme wrapped her arms around him, and quietly soothed him. None of us still knew what was going on.

"Em I need the note." I murmured. "So we can help."

I jumped up off the seat, and walked slowly to Emmett. I pulled the note out of his hand, and un scrunched it. In perfect hand writing, it read:

_To Family,_

_I'm sorry I had to resort to this. I feel horrid, but.. It had to be done to set things right. I have left, for Alaska. The Denalis are there, and so are Renesmee and Jacob. I have left because.. I feel like the longer I'm around, the more I'm destroying your lives. So I'm going.. Forever. You'll never see me again. Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. I love you all, and.. Have a good life._

_Love, Rosalie Hale._

I gasped. "No.."

Everybody looked at me, in confusion.

"Rosalie.. She's.." My voice cracked. "Left us. Forever."

Esme let out a pained sob, and hugged Emmett close to her. By this time, Emmett's tears had over flowed.

"What?" Alice whispered. She, Bella, Jasper and Carlisle were reading off my shoulder.

Bella hugged herself close to me, and I rested my head on hers. Alice was tight in Jasper's grasp, sobbing. I sighed.

Why has she done this?

"That explains why I couldn't see her," Alice said, and smoothed out her hair.

"No!" Emmett yelled. "_No!_"

We all looked at him expectantly.

He pulled his head out of Esme's hair, so he could speak. "I promised I would never let her go." He weeped. Her cheeks were red.

"Then we have to go after her!" Bella shrieked.

Everybody looked up from their loved ones.

I sighed. "She wouldn't want us too."

"Like that's gonna stop me!" Emmett yelled. "I promised her. I made a promise! She said she wouldn't ever leave me, no matter what the circumstances!"

"But Amys coming over soon.." Carlisle said.

"I don't care we have to leave now! She's probably not even on the plane yet! We have to go!"

Emmett jumped up, and ran for the door. We all followed him. "She's at the airport now," Alice said. "We have to hurry if we're going to make it! The chances are slim!"

We all jumped into the car, and sped off toward's the airport.


	37. Saving Rosie before it's too late

**Hey guys- I just want to clear something up. Many of you were wondering why Rosalie left. Well, I'm not going to tell you. It will all become clear in this chap. This might be incredibly emotional.**

37. Saving Rosie

_Rosalie's POV_

I sat in the lounge room, with the rest of the family. It seems like a normal Thursday night I guess you could say.

I sat quietly in the corner of the lounge, watching on as the family squabble.

Alice was having a giggling attack, while telling the story of where 'Eddie' came from. I've heard this so many times it's ridiculous.

"Okay," Alice nearly squealed. She was grinning at Edward and Bella. "It started when Edward and Bella were at their honeymoon, and when they wer—"

"Whoa!" Emmett yelled. He jumped out of his seat. I would have normally been laughing, but not tonight. "Do I really want to hear this story!? I'll never be able to look at Bella and Edward the same again!" He pointed to Edward, then shivered at the thought.

"It's Bella's fault. She shouldn't have yelled it out in the first place!" Alice laughed. She turned around to give Jasper a high-five.

I could hear Carlisle and Esme laughing from the back of the room.

"Alice!" Bella whined. That's typical Bells. Always embarrassed.. "Don't you dare say anymore! You weren't even meant to hear that! If it wasn't for your stupid vision!" Bella continued to wail.

Alice shrugged, and turned back to Emmett. "So technically, Bella came up with it," Alice giggled. Jasper's laugh was loud and clear in the corner. "And besides, Jasper and I have said much worse."

Jasper stopped laughing, and looked at Alice.

"Alice!" Edward wailed. "Stop! I don't want to see that picture! For the Love of all that is Holy!"

Alice giggled, and stuck her tongue out at Edward. "Oh grow up _Eddie_!"

AI could tell Emmett would be feeling awfully sick in the corner. "That's enough! I'm totally regretting asking where that stupid name came from! That's enough of the sex stories too! Who's gonna start telling next? Carlisle and Esme?!"

I giggled at the thought. Wouldn't that be embarrassing..

Carlisle and Esme's faces were horrified. "I'm sure Emmett doesn't want to know anything," Esme laughed, nervously. "Seeing we're his parents."

I nodded. I haven't said anything in a while..

"True, you guys are off the hook." Alice chirped. "Who's next?!"

"Since when has this became a game?!" Edward groaned.

"Since now," Alice silenced him with a glare. " Dish, dish somebody!"

"Edward!" Bella moaned. "Please don't say anything about us!"

I quietly crept off the lounge, and slipped the note I'd prepared for the family down the side of the lounge. I sat back down, so I would seem inconspicuous. I took a last look at Emmett, and the rest of the family.

I gazed into Emmett's eyes. I felt like I was going to burst into tears if I stayed any longer.

I took one last look at the rest of the family. I nearly started to sob when I looked at Esme and Carlisle. My parents..

I would miss Alice's continues happiness.

I would miss Esme's mothering instincts towards us all.

I would miss Carlisle's compassion.

I would miss Bella's embarrassment, and caring nature.

I would miss Edward's sweet piano playing.

I would miss Jasper's idiotic-ness.

And most of all.. I would miss Emmett's.. Emmett.

I'm pretty sure I looked shattered, and I ran toward's the door so fast, no-one would spot me.

I looked back on the family, who were still squabbling. "Take care of him. For me." I whispered.

I flew out the door, and pushed myself to my fastest speed ever.

I needed to get away from here, so I couldn't hurt him.

I heard the family's silence, and let out a sob.

"Why can't I see her?" I heard Alice growl.

When I decided to leave, I thought of the consequences. I remembered when Edward left Bella. How did that turn out? Bella became shattered all the time, and she didn't eat or drink.

Would Em have the same reaction?

I looked around at the dark forest flying past me, and sighed.

I had to leave. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't stand by and watch Emmett fall in love with another girl. If he decided to chose her, then what would I do? I couldn't live.

I couldn't complicate his life like I already have.

If he wanted to be with her, then fine. I knew I would have to come back sometime, but I try my best to avoid it at all costs. I couldn't come back, and give Emmett the impression I wanted him. Because, as soon as I was gone, he would become the depressed little boy he's going to be now.

I pushed that thought out of my head, as I ran past the sign that said 'airport'

The sign was blurred by the thick foliage around me, but I could still see it clearly. I had been down this road many times before now.

My whole life, I had been alone. I was supposed to be a mate for Edward, but that never happened. Then when I thought I'd found my sole mate, it has to be this complicated. This was my only resort.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and I checked the caller ID.

_Esme._

I let out a sob, and pushed myself to run faster.

When I get to the airport, I would jump on the next plane to Alaska.

_Emmett's POV_

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my chest as I read the note Rosie had left for us. It feels like someone has just kicked me in the stomach.

_So I'm going.. Forever._

I let out a silence sob, and a tear drop dripped onto the paper.

She's gone.. My soul mate.. She's gone.

Esme hugged herself closer to me, and she sobbed to. Edward grabbed the note off me, and began to read it.

"No.." He gasped. "Rosalie.. She's.." His voice pitched an octave. "Left us. Forever."

Esme let out a sob, and I squeezed her tighter. My tears had streamed down my cheeks.

Why would she do this to me? To _us_?

Alice and Bella hugged themselves closer to Jaz and Edward, and began to sob.

"That;s explains why I couldn't see her." Alice weeped.

"No!" I burst out. "_No!"_

I was not going to let her go! When we had first kissed, I promised her I would never let her go. And that's not going to change!

I pulled my head out of Esme caramel hair, so I could speak clearly. " I promised I would never let her go!"

"We have to go after her!" Bella shrieked. "Emmett's right."

Edward sighed. "She wouldn't want us too. This is just like when I—" He shivered, and forced the words out. "-- Left Bella."

"Like that's gonna stop me!" I yelled. I was not only sad, but angry. "I promised her. I made a promise! She said she wouldn't ever leave me, no matter what the circumstances!"

"But Amy's coming over soon.." Carlisle murmured.

I really don't care about that anymore. Rose is much more important.

"I don't care we have to leave now! She's probably not even on the plane yet! We have to go!"

I jumped out of my seat, and lunged for the door.

"I tried to call her but she's not answering.." Esme said.

"She's at the airport now," Alice said, as we all sprinted out to the Mercedes. "We have to hurry if we're going to make it! The chances are slim!"

I jumped into the car, in between Esme and Bella.

"Go, go, go!" Alice shrieked, and Edward put the pedal to the medal. He was the fastest driver out of the Cullen family.

I became quickly impatient, and began bouncing in my seat. "Come on, come on!"

The car's engine revved, and we shot forward. The car ride seemed very, very long. Probably because of how impatient I was.

We pulled into the car park, and I jumped out of the car as soon as we had come to a halt in a car space. My phone buzzed, and I whipped it out of my pocket. "Please be Rosie, please.."

I noticed the caller ID, and groaned. Amy..

"Hello?" I huffed, and sprinted for the entrance.

"_Emmett?"_

"That's my name, look, why are you calling, I'm in a slight hurry."

"_I came to your house, and your not there. Remember, I got mugged today."_

I nodded. "Yeah, I know that but.. We can't come home."

"_Why?"_

"Because.." I looked at the family, and they shook their heads. "I gotta.. a job to do."

"_Emmett."_ she began to groan. I knew she'd be pouting.

"Hey, hey, you broke up with me remember?"

"_Yes but.. We're do I go?"_

"Call your parents. Get on a flight home. You said you never wanted to see me again, so.. Now your going to have your wish."

There was a long silence, and I began panting as we all ran towards the nearest departures sound.

"The next plane to Pennsylvania will leave in approximately 30 minutes."

I huffed. We don't care about Pennesylvania! We need Alaska!

"_Are you at the airport?"_

I heard Amy shriek from my phone. "Yeah, what's your point?"

She groaned, and hung up the phone. I nearly ran into a sign as I shoved my phone into my pocket.

I stood straight, and scanned the board.

"Alaska leaves in.. 10 minutes! Gate 10! C'mon!" Alice squealed, and we all sped forward again.

I could tell my family were impatient because they had to run at a human pace. I shrugged them off, as Gate 4 sped past me.

"Gate 4!" I huffed. "6 gates left!"

Everybody nodded.

People stared at us as we ran past them, screaming to each other. I didn't care.

I saw Gate 7 in florescent lights, and that gave me the push I needed to run faster.

"Nearly.. There.." I puffed. My chest was throbbing from running so fast, for so long. And plus, I was not hydrated.

My eyes began to close, but I forced them open. I ran faster, and that's when blackness washed over my vision..

_Rosalie's POV_

I waited impatiently for my boarding call. Why is this taking so god damn long?

I heard loud footsteps running toward's this gate, and I craned my head to see what was happening.

"All passengers who will be boarding flight J860 to Alaska, may now proceed to the gate to board the aircraft." the loud speaker sounded.

I stood up, and slung my hand bag over my shoulder. I began to walk to the door.

"_Rosalie!"_

I narrowed my eyes and looked around. I knew that voice oh to well..

"Rosalie, no!" Alice squealed. I saw Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Bella running towards me, and a fast human face.

Where were Emmett and Edward? And better yet, why have they come here?

I craned my neck around, to try and see everybody clearly. I noticed Edward bronze coloured hair. I narrowed my eyes further. He was holding something.. no, carrying something..

Somebody was slung over his shoulder, limp. It was Emmett.

I gasped. What was wrong with him?

"We are waiting on one more passenger.. Rosalie Hale?" The over head sounded. I ignored it. My eyes were trained on Emmett's limp form.

I got a surprise when Alice bashed into me, and I nearly fell over.

"Rose!" Alice hugged me tightly. "Don't leave us!"

I shook my head. I hugged her close to me.

She stepped back, and Esme and Carlisle came forward. The both hugged me, and Carlisle kissed me on the forehead.

Bella and Jasper hugged me as well. I then ran to Emmett.

"What happened to him?!" I yelled.

"He just fainted. He pushed himself so hard to here.. His body failed on him." Edward murmured.

"Oh no," I pulled Em off him, and hugged him to me.

Should I still leave?

I felt Emmett grab a handful of my shirt, and smelt it. "Don't.. Leave.. Me.."

"Shh.." I hushed. "I.."

I stumbled to find words. I couldn't tell him I was staying, cause I wasn't even sure of that.

**Hmm.. Wow. What's you think? Good bad crap stupid?**

**Love you all, Bella x**


	38. I couldn't Bare to lose You

38. I couldn't Bare to lose you

_Emmett's POV_

I hugged myself closer to Rosie as she kissed my forehead. I felt like I was 5 again.

We had drove home from the airport in silence. I wasn't awkward, it was just.. Unsure.

"Please.. Don't leave… Me!" I managed to croak out, as Rosie and I crashed onto the white couch. Fainting had made me feel tired, and groggy. Ugh..

"Shh.. Baby," She hushed. "I.. I.."

The rest of the family had decided to give us some privacy, which I was grateful for.

The 2 hours of knowing that I'd lost her forever, was hell. I couldn't bare being away from her any longer than I had.

She was still stuttering, trying to answer my last question.

She let out a loud sigh, and rested her head on my shoulder.

I had grown taller than her now. Not by much, but it was still something.

I wrapped my arm around her tenderly, and his time_ I_ kissed _her_ forehead. It seemed like I was comforting _her_ now.

"You weren't leave me.. Will you?" I whispered, into her hair. "I couldn't bare it.. I couldn't.." I mumbled. She pressed her fore finger to my lips, as to silence me.

"Shh.."

Still no promise whether she was staying. I sighed impatiently.

"Why, did you leave?" I murmured. "It wasn't very clear in your.. letter."

She sighed. "I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

I became slowly annoyed. Why would she think this?

"You weren't.. You never were..Why would you say that?" I said.

She looked at me. "Amy, and you.. After the mugging, you seemed so happy she was safe, and.. I know you still care for her. But.. I care for you too much to be stolen away by someone else. You mean way too much to me. I couldn't bare to see you.. Walk down the isle with another girl. That's why I had to get away. Before everything happened. What would you do, if you were in my position?"

I looked at her. She was troubled. But what would I do? Could I stand by, and for instance, watch Rosie marry.. Jasper?

Of course I couldn't.

"I would probably do the same. I couldn't bare to lose you either," I whispered. "So please. I can beg if you want me too. Please, please, stay."

"But you and Amy—"

"Amy means nothing to me anymore. Yes, maybe she did back then. But now.. Now.."

"What?"

"When I was running today, to stop you from leaving, she called me. She began whining about why we weren't there. She acted like.. All of a sudden everything was okay. And, it wasn't. I knew that, so I told her to get on a plane, and go back to Washington. And she listened. Actually, she hung up on me. I was rather offended," I let out a quiet laugh at the end. She giggled. "But, I wasn't the only one that was hurt by you leaving."

She looked down awkwardly. "I know."

"No, you don't. It was heart breaking. You don't know how much you mean to us all," I stopped, to examine her reaction. She seemed sad. "When I showed everybody the note, Esme.. She.. she.. ran to me, and began sobbing. And Alice.. She sobbed into Jasper. And Bella.. Oh Bella.. It was heart wrenching. Everyone was crying. For you."

She looked up at me, with a pained expression. "I'm.. Sorry.. I had no idea.."

"It's okay." I sighed. "As long as you stay, forever and ever.. Everything will work out. You'll see."

Her mouth tugged up at the corners. Her eyes glazed over, and she nuzzled into my shoulder. "I'll never be able to repay you for leaving so abruptly. It was very wrong. I realise that now."

"Thankyou," I whispered. "We belong together you know. For all eternity. Even when I am a Vampire."

Rosie stiffened in my grasp. Was it something I said?

"You okay?" I asked.

"Ugh.. Yeah.. Sure." She murmured. Now I know that whenever girls pause before saying they're okay, there'a definatley something wrong.

"No, there's something wrong," I murmured. "I can tell."

"Hmm.." She whispered. "It's just.. I don't want your soul to be damned."

"That's harsh. I'm sure it's not that terrible."

Her face hardened. "I guess you don't have to worry about to being able to have kids."

"You can't have children?"

"No."

I decided not to ask why. Awkward much..

"I didn't know you wanted any," I whispered.

"Well I do," She whispered back. "More than anything in the world."

A wash of guilt flew over me. I feel so guilty for wanting this fate, when she would've rather been in my position. Human, and female of course.

"I'm sorry Honey." I murmured, and smoothed out her hair. "I had no idea.."

"It's not your fault."  
I sighed. "On a happier note.. I'm just happy you're staying. And we can be together, forever."

She smiled. "Yeah we can."

She reached up, and pressed her lips to mine. I'd missed this..

"Sorry!" I heard someone call from the stairs. It sounded like Esme. She must have come down the stairs at the wrong time..

I laughed at my Mother for all purposes.

I broke away sadly from Rose's lips, and looked around. "We don't have an audience right?"

"Who cares." Rosie laughed, and kissed me again.

_Esme's POV_

My little Emmett was growing up so fast..

Carlisle and I sat upstairs comfortably on our bed, in each other's embrace. We didn't want to interrupt Rosalie and Em's reunion.

Carlisle kissed my head tenderly, and sighed. "How do you think they're going down there?"

"Sounds like they're clearing things up. I'm very, very glad. We've been waiting for a long time now." I whispered.

"No, you don't. It was heart breaking. You don't know how much you mean to us all," I stopped, to examine her reaction. She seemed sad. "When I showed everybody the note, Esme.. She.. she.. ran to me, and began sobbing. And Alice.. She sobbed into Jasper. And Bella.. Oh Bella.. It was heart wrenching. Everyone was crying. For you." I Emmett murmur from downstairs. I laughed.

"That's embarrassing." I whispered.

"It's not at all. You were just upset." Carlisle soothed.

God I loved this man.

"Hmm.."

I leaned up to kiss him, and he responded just how I thought he would.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled away, all to soon. I could kiss him forever. "I better go get my book from downstairs. I'll be back soon."

I ran down the stairs, eager to get back upstairs. I froze when I saw Rose and Em, kissing on the lounge. "Sorry."

I sprinted back up the stairs, and heard Emmett laugh from down stairs. I laughed at myself.

"Where's your book?" Carlisle laughed.

"Ha, ha.." I laughed, and lay down next to him again.

_Emmett's POV_

"God I'm starving!" I whooped. My voice broke an octave. Stupid puberty.

"Little pubescent teenager." Jasper laughed.

"Shut up." I play punched his arm, as Carlisle made me dinner. _Carlisle!_

He insisted. Esme wanted too, but I thought I'd give him a chance.

"So Em.." Esme said, and wrapped her arm around my waist. She had to get on her toes to reach my shoulders, so my waist was a lot easier to get too. "You're turning 16 tomorrow. What are you going to do? Besides school of course."

"Mom.." I whined. "Don't make me go to school on my 16th birthday, please!"

"Sorry son," She laughed. "Keep dreaming."

I groaned. Carlisle put a plate of chips in front of me, and I thanked him. There was steam coming from the top, and my mouth immediately started watering. I hadn't eaten since I fainted.

"Careful, Em, they're hot." Carlisle murmured, and smiled.

I picked up a fry, and shoved it in my mouth. "CRAP! MY MOUTH!"

Rosie laughed, and put her hand on mine. "He said they were hot."

"Good point!" Alice chirped.

I opened my mouth, to let the hot air escape. I was probably flashing my half chewed up food to everyone, but, whatever. They didn't see to care.

"Ouch." I murmured, and chewed up my fry slowly.

I loved that we were all together. The whole family, gathered in the kitchen.

"I'm glad we're not one Cullen short." Edward said, and kissed Bella's hand.

"Me too." Bella said, and smiled at Rosie.

"Me three." Jasper said.

"Me four." Alice squealed, and began jumping excitedly up and down.

"What with you Alice?" I asked, and shoved another chip in my mouth. God these were good.

"I know what's happening for your birthday!"

Everyone gawked. It had been a mystery to everyone for a while now.

Alice whispered to Bella, who whispered to Carlisle and Esme. Esme whispered to Jaz, who whispered it to Rosie.

"That's cool!" I laughed. "Am I the only one who doesn't know?!"

"Yep," Jasper popped on the 'p'.

Rosie was grinning insanely from next to me. Maybe I could dazzle her like Edward does Bella..

"Hey Rosie.." I grinned. I looked straight into her eyes. "What's happening with my birthday.."

She let out a hysterical laugh. "Nice try Em."

I huffed. Fine.

"Hey Guys," I whispered. "I know this is kinda out of the blue but.. When will we get to go back to Forks?"

Everybody looked at each other.

"Well," Alice began. "When you and Rose.. Ugh.. You can probably guess. We're in Forks. So, next year maybe."

Everyone nodded.

"But then it has only been 3 years." Esme said. "That's not enough. We need approximately 25! Other wise, people will notice we haven't changed."

"True."

"Maybe, if you wanted to go back to Washington, we could just go to Rainier." Carlisle suggested. "I could work at the hospital there, you kids could go to Rainier High school.." Carlisle thought aloud. "That could work."

We all nodded. "Maybe, when I get my license, I could visit Forks!" I asked. "I could visit some of my old friends."

"Sure."

I smiled in delight. "Speaking of drivers license.."

"Be patient Em.." Esme said, and smiled at me. "Soon."

I sighed. "Okay.. Do I buy my car?"

"Like you have enough," Jasper laughed, and punched Em in the arm playfully. "You couldn't even afford Bella's old Chevy!"

"Hey!" Bella said. "My truck was a perfectly.. Descent car!"

"Su-re it was." Jasper said, and pulled out the word 'sure'.

"Emmett!" Alice burst out. "The Cullens must drive in style!"

"Don't worry Em," Carlisle said. "We'll buy you a car."

"Thanks so much." I said. Mom and Dad were so kind to do this for me.

"Maybe someone could teach me!" I looked around at them. "Eddie?!"

"Not this again!" Edward moaned. Everybody laughed.

I had totally forgot about my chips, and began eating them again. "Mmm.."


	39. Happy Ditching Birthday!

**Just a heads up guys- This chap is huge. So be prepared!**

39. Happy Ditching Birthday

_Emmett's POV_

This dream felt unusually familiar to me.

It's mostly myself, lying in a pool of blood. I'm panting in pain, and occasionally screaming because I'm hurting so bad.

Around me, I hear cries, cries of pain, and cries of sorrow. This is the part where I begin to cry, and attempting to splash the blood around me like I was in a bathtub.

I feel like I'm bathing in it, yet, I hate it so much I just want to yell.

I cry out for Rosalie and Esme, but they never seem to come. I look up, and they have found me at last. I reach up for them, but they glare at me like I'm something disgusting.

I continue to scream for them to love me, to listen to me, but my lungs feel like they're ripping through my chest. That makes me howl even louder.

Soon after that, the rest of the Cullens come. They continue to look down at me, and I splash in the blood in frustration.

I tug on Bella's pants, pat Alice's hand, but they just glare at me, at occasionally grin. Not a friendly grin, but an impish grin.

Tears streaming down my face, my vision soon becomes blurry. I squint, trying to see clearly.

I continue to kick and scream, but no one listens to me.

But then, at exactly the same time every night, a thought occurs to me.

Who's blood been I lying in?

I struggle to stand up, but just fall down every time. I slip and slide, and bash the ground angrily.

So I settle for sitting down, and swivel around to get a good look at my surroundings before they swallow me whole.

I look around frantically, struggerling to see.

I gasp, and freeze like a block of ice when I suddenly see clearly.

There, lying limp, were my 2 parents.

My Mother's blonde hair was soaked in blood, and I let out a sob. Not only that, but she is drained.

I look a little to my left, and I spot my Father. His state is much the same, drained, and.. Broken.

I grab my stomach in pain, feeling like it was going to rip open. I groan, then begin panting, trying to silence my pain.

I remember my other family, and look up at them.

They stood tall, and firm, like they'd been they're the whole time. But I secretly knew they hadn't.

It always surprised me when they all smiled, with blood dripping down the corners of their mouths.

Then, like clockwork, I gasp, as they close in on me, their mouth open, as to symbolize their thirst.

"OH MY GOD!" I launch out of bed, panting. I struggle to breath, and fall back into my bed to calm myself.

In a matter if seconds, the whole family are in my room, gathered around me. I jump involuntarily, and they all look down awkwardly. They all knew what I was dreaming.

"Sorry," I whispered.

They all nodded.

"Happy birthday?!" They all shriek, and I jump. Again.

They all laugh. "Happy 16th!"

I laughed at them. "Thanks Guys."

Alice leaned forward, and kissed me on the cheek. Carlisle patted my back, as did Edward. Bella hugged me, as did Esme. Jasper ruffled my hair. "The big 1-6!"

"Yeah." I murmured.

Rosie leaned in, a pecked me on the lips. "Happy Birthday Baby."

I smiled at her, as the rest of the family _awww_ed. I rolled my eyes at them.

I yawned, and rubbed my eyes. "I should really get dressed."

"Yeah, before Rosalie gets too dazzled." Jasper laughed. He was right. My chest was dazzling Rose. Not like Bella gets dazzled by Edward, but in our own personal way.

I laughed, and they all walked out of the room snickering.

I jumped out of bed, and nearly fell over. I have to remember not to jump out of bed when I'm still half asleep.

I grabbed a white button up sweater, that I usually use as I shirt kind of thing. I pulled out my white pants as well. **(Outfit on profile. The rest of the Cullen kids are in there too besides Bella and Edward.) **Living with the Cullens has given me some fashion sense. Whoa. I can't believe I just thought that.

I shrugged, and put my outfit on for the day. Alice will love this.

I ran down the stairs happily, whistling as I went.

"Hey Em," Esme yelled from the kitchen. "Come here."

I walked to the kitchen, wondering what Esme seemed so happy about.

"We have an important mile stone for today!"

I nodded. "Which is?"

"You've been with us for 12 years!"

I counted in my head. They found me when I was 4..

"You've never been great at Math have you Honey?" Esme laughed. She walked over to me, and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back, tighter. Rosie would call them my 'Bear' hugs.

"I get by." I murmured. "Love you mom."

"Love you too Sweetie."

I let go of her, and took a step back. "What's for breakfast?"

"Anything you desire."

" Cereal?"

She raised her eyebrows at me at question.

"What," I laughed. "I'm trying to lose a few pounds!"

She let out a laugh. "But I love you just the way you are!"

"In that case then.."

She laughed, and patted my shoulder.

"I'll have bacon and eggs please." I said, and headed back towards the stairs.

"Hey Emmett!" I heard Jasper yell.

"Yeah?"

"Come 'ere!"

I nodded to myself, and ran back up the stairs. I heard Edward and Jasper laughing from the hallway.

I walked in to Edward's room, and found the 2 boys snickering and whispering to each other like old women.

I laughed at them, and narrowed my eyes. "Spill."

"Okay," Edward began. "Tonight, Jasper and I.."

They both began laughing their heads off, and I started to. I swear their laughs are contagious.

"The point.." I said, and looked down at them, Jasper nearly fell off Edward's sofa bed.

"Oh right," Jaz said. " Tonight, we are going too.. Drum role please!"

Edward grabbed to pencils, and drummed them on his book.

"Edward and I are going to take you out to a bar tonight!"

I gawked. They began to laugh harder.

"We want to see what drunk Emmett is like!" Edward howled un-chararistically.

I gasped. Wow.

"AWESOME!" I boomed.

We all broke into laughs, and Jasper fell off the chair, and landed with a loud thunk.

"Emmett!" Esme called. "Breakfast is ready!"

I finished my laugh with a _ahh_, and walked down stairs. A couple of seconds later, I heard Alice and Bella's trilling laughs as well.

I walked into the kitchen, and the smell of bacon wafted through my nose. It crackled deliciously.

"Mmm.."

Esme smiled at me, and placed the plate of food in front of me. I sat in a stool, and dug in immediately.

"So Esme.." I began. "Have you heard about Jasper and Eddie's plan?"

"PLEASE STOP WITH THE NAME!" Edward yelled from up stairs. I laughed.

"Actually, I have."

I stared wide-eyed at her. Was she really letting me get drunk? **(Speaking of getting drunk.. Here's a little trivia for you all. What the drinking age in Australia, my home country? The answer will be at the bottom of the page. Don't cheat!)**

"W-what do you t-think?" I croaked out.

"It's a little.. Stupid. But, I guess.. It's your choice."

I gawked. What was she saying?

"W-what about C-carlisle?"

She looked down. "He was more.. Surprised, but, now he seems fine."

I nodded. "Swee-eet."

I shovelled some egg into my mouth. I was nearly finished everything already. I chugged down my juice, and put the last spoonful of egg in my mouth.

"Ready to go Em?" Rosie said, and as the rest of the family filed out the door.

"Yep." I grabbed my bag from under my chair, and hugged Esme before I left. Carlisle had already left for the hospital.

I wrapped my arm around Rosie's waist as I shut the door behind me.

"Dude, I really don't wanna go to school today." I murmured, once we were all in the car.

"We could ditch?" Jasper said, smiling. "It _is_ you birthday."  
"Esme and Carlisle would murder us." I said.

"No they wouldn't.." Jasper grumbled. He knew they would. "Prepare for our big night!"

I laughed. I seriously can't wait for that.

"So girlies.. What's my presents?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Alice chirped, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Tomorrow night, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and I have planned a little party!"

I could feel a massive smile spread across my face. "No way!"

Everybody smiled, obviously excited as well.

"Everybody will be excited to see the exclusive, mystery Cullen house!" Edward said. **(Sound familiar??)**

I laughed. "Yeah, they will," I looked out the window at the pouring rain. "You guys are awesome."

They all laughed.

"So we gonna ditch?" I asked. "No one has to know.."

"That's the Emmett I know and love!" Jasper whooped. "But what do we do?"

Everybody was silent, deep in thought.

What can we do? Swimming.. No. Rock climbing.. No. Zoo.. No. Movie.. No.

"We could go to Mars?!" Alice squealed.

Everybody looked at her skeptically.

"Cool."

"Alice, we can't do that." Bella said. "We could.. Hmm.."

"We could go to the beach!" Alice squealed again.

I looked at her like she was insane. "Ugh Alice.. Have you checked the weather lately?"

"No silly!" She laughed. "We could go to the indoor beach up state!"

"But what if they have a fake sun.. You guys are screwed." I said.

"But they won't." Alice chirped. "I should know."

"Let's go to the beach!" Rosie whooped. "We need swimming costumes."

"Oh yeah."

"I know!" Jasper chirped. "We could sneak home and grab them. Esme's at that gardening show."

"I feel bad deceiving her though." Bella said, in a soft tone.

Oh Bella. Bella, Bella..

"C'mon Bella!" Jasper said.

"Love.. It's just one day.." Edward said, soothingly.

She nodded. "I did ditch that one day with Jake." I saw Edward stiffen uncomfortably. Bella rubbed his back, and whispered something I didn't catch.

By now, with Edward's reckless driving, we were already back home. I jumped out of the car, and grabbed Rosie's hand. I kissed her cheek, but she pulled my face around, so our lips touched. She wrapped her leg around my waist, and her fingers twisted in my hair.

"Whoa, guys," Jasper said. "Save it for the bedroom."

I glared at him, but his back was already to me. Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jasper were laughing at us, but I ignored them.

She pulled away too soon, I think to give me some air. I laughed at her, and we walked into the house.

She let go of me to run into her room, and I went to mine. I walked to my dresser, and pulled out my black and white board shorts. **( Swim suit pics on my profile! Check them out.)**

I slipped them on, and headed down stairs. Everyone was already down there, all suited up and ready to go.

Edward's shorts were white, with a black stripe going down the left side.

Bella was wearing a black one piece suit, that showed some of her stomach on each side.

Jasper's shorts had a camouflage kinda pattern. Each patch was a different shade of grey, white or black.

Alice had a bikini. It was stripy with colours of pink, white, light green, and brown. Gold rings were holding it to her.

And last but not east, Rose. She looked _hot._ She was wearing a 2 piece, with a brownish leopard print. The bottoms were tired to with knots on either side of her waist. I gawked at her.

Everybody laughed.

"Rosie.. You l-look.." I stumbled, looking for the right words.

She laughed, and it sounded like bells ringing. "Don't sweat it Baby."

**(A/N: Just a reminder, the swim suits are on my profile : ) )**

I nodded. "Can we please go?"

"Yeah.."

I could tell Jasper and Edward were checking out Bella and Alice as well.

I pulled my shirt over my head, and the rest of the guys did the same. The girls wore different colored sun dresses, in all the same design. Bella was wearing white, Alice was wearing sky blue, and Rose was wearing yellow.

We all piled into the car. I sat next to Rose and Jasper.

We all laughed about what I would be like drunk.

"I bet he'll be over friendly." Jasper laughed.

"I think he'll be all over everyone. Especially Rosalie." Alice laughed.

"I bet he'll be clumsy." Bella said.

"He'll probably be loud." Edward said. "Oh wait, he's loud now." We all cracked up laughing.

"Do you guys really have nothing else to talk about?!" I said.

"Oh we have a lot to talk about." Alice laughed. "This is just the most interesting."

"We'll," Jasper said. "We'll find out tonight what he's like. And tomorrow night. We'll bring him home nice and early so you guys can get a look at Drunken Em!"

Everybody laughed, as we pulled up out front the indoor beach place.

I felt sorta bad for ditching class. But, oh well. Who cares!

The rain ha eased now, to a light drizzle. I climbed out of the car, and wrapped my arm around Rosie's perfect shoulders.

The car park was totally empty. This was gonna be so much fun! I've never been to this indoor beach before.

We all walked across the deserted car park, and found the reception area.

"Hel-lo.." The women out the counter stretched out the word, when she got a glance of my siblings and girlfriend. "What can I do for you today?"

Bella stepped up to the counter. "We need.. 6 youth tickets please."

"You guys will have this place all to yourselves. The last person is leaving" The small women at the counter chirped happily.

The smell of chlorine hung around in my nose, and it spelt weirdly refreshing.

"Thankyou." Bella said, and smiled. We all walked through the gates, and into the massive dome they call a beach.

My eyes widened when I saw this huge place. The was a stonewall behind the sand part, and the water was different shades of blue the deeper you got. Behind the water, were dark brown rocks, which were clearly for display. There was a small lighthouse, with palm trees set on the rocks. **(A/N: This place is on my profile! It really is awesome!)**

The place was silent, until I broke it. "WHOA!"

Everybody laughed, and Rosie grabbed my hand, then pulled me down the stone steps on to the soft sand.

The sand squashed between my toes, and I groaned in pleasure.

"This is awesome!" Jasper whooped. His voice echoed, and bounced around the place.

"You got that right." I said. I threw of my shirt, and ran towards the water. "Race you guys!"

I sprinted towards the water, knowing my family wouldn't run at Vampire speed in a public area where the receptionists are probably watching us through cameras or something.

I was only metres away from the water now, and I saw Edward gaining on me. I ran into the shallows, then dived into the water. The water cooled me to the bone.

I found the bottom of the water, and stood up. Water went everywhere.

Everybody else came up out of the water at the same time, laughing with me.

Alice's hair was stuck to her face, and it looked like she was wearing a beanie. I pointed at her and laughed playfully.

"Nice hair Ali!" I boomed. She splashed me, and little splatters of water went all over me.

I splashed her back, but missed. The water hit Edward instead. He gasped playfully, and splashed me back.

With that, everybody started splashing everybody. Water was flying from all directions, and occasionally you hear a gasp of surprise or a grunt of annoyance.

I spotted Rosie shrieking in surprise, after Bella splashed her in the face. I ran for her, and dived onto her. She gasped, just before going under the water. I picked her up, and kissed her. She went along with me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kicked her perfect legs, making water go everywhere again.

"Public display much." Alice laughed. "Okay you two, we're all happy for you and stuff, but break it up! We're not here to do that! That's for home!"

I threw my head back, and let out a laugh/ groan. "But Ali.."

"No buts! Come on, let's go to the diving board, or the cliffs!"

I nodded, and set Rosie down on her feet.

She giggled. "Later.."

I nodded, and we both ran for the shore, to get to the diving board.

I hadn't even noticed it before, but, to the east of the huge place, there was a massive ladder with a rectangular board. I gawked at how huge it was.

"Scared Em?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"N-no.." I murmured.

"Then let's go. There's room for all of us up there."

I nodded, and walked to the ladder. I grabbed the first bar, and placed my foot on the lower bar. I gulped, and started the climb.

By the time I got up there I was enthusiastic. It didn't seem _that_ high from up here.

Ahead of me was Edward, behind me was Rosie. I took the last step, and pulled myself onto the huge board. It also looked a lot bigger from up here. Edward stood waiting, for all of us to get up. I stood next to him, and folded my arms. Rosie came up, smiling her gorgeous smile. Did I just say gorgeous?

"Yeah you did." Edward laughed.

Everybody was up by now. Bella looked nervous. I put my arm around her. "How you doin Bells?"

She smiled a distorted smile, and I laughed. "You can jump with me if you like."

"S-sure."

"So, who's gonna go first?" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Me!" Jasper said, and held up his arm.

"I'll go with Jaz." Edward said. He walked over to Bella and I, and kissed her forehead. "Good luck."

She smiled nervously. "Mmm.."

Jasper and Edward walked over to edge of the board, and stepped off. They dropped suddenly, and I ran to watch them fall. I leaned over the edge, and saw them splash into the water. We all clapped them. They held up their thumbs, and hovered in the water, waiting for the rest of us.

"Who next?" Alice asked.

"Us!" I threw Bella's arm up, as if for her to volunteer. She looked at me, scared.

"Don't worry Belly – Bear!"

"Belly – Bear?" Everyone asked.

"Belly – Bear?" Jasper and Edward asked from down below.

"Yep!" I whooped. I pulled Bella forward, and kissed Rosie goodbye.

We both stood on the edge, and I looked down.

"Hey Belly – Bear?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't look down."

"Way ahead o-of you."

I laughed, and yanked her off the edge. She screamed, as we whistled like rockets down to the water.

"WOO!" I yelled, when we were half way down. The rest of the beach flew past me, and a rate of knots.

We plunged into the water, causing a big splash. I heard Jaz and Edward's muffled laughs from under the water.

"Woo! Go Bella!" I boomed, when I and Bells broke the surface.

She laughed, and it echoed through the place.

"GERONIMO!" I heard Alice trill, and Bella and I looked up.

There, coming straight for us, was Rose and Alice.

" Crap!" I shrieked, and gave them way to fall.

They hardly made a splash, and dived perfectly in sync. I laughed.

"Go Rose! Go Alice! Go Rose! Go Alice!" I whooped, a clapped. I began to dance, rotating my fists in circles. Everybody followed, and chanted Rose and Alice's name

We all laughed, and I punched fists with Jaz and Edward.

"Again! Let's go again!" Bella yelled.

We all looked at her, confused.

"What?"

We all burst out laughing, and climbed out of pool. I padded to the ladder, and began climbing again.

Once I had got up there, everybody had partnered up. Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper. I went and joined Rosie, and she kissed my forehead.

"I have a idea," She whispered. "Let's see if, while we're falling, we could kiss."

I laughed. "I'm in."

"We'll go last."

I nodded. Now _this_ is my kinda dive.

"Forever!" Edward and Bella called, as they disappeared off the board. Rosie giggled adorably.

Jasper and Alice stepped up to the plate. They held hands, and looked into each others eyes. They grinned at each other, and jumped off the board.

"You ready Baby?" Rose asked, and smiled at me. I nodded.

"C'mon love-birds! You better not be making out up there!" Jasper laughed, from the water down below.

I rolled my eyes, and jumped off the board. Rosie squealed in surprise, and turned her head to me. I bent in, and we kissed quickly, but passionately.

We both were laughing as we plunged into the water, and I got a mouthful of chlorine-y water. Yuck!

I came up panting, and Rosie bit he lip anxiously. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and smiled dazzlingly. We kissed for minutes at a time, just basking in the moment. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pressed myself too her.

"For goodness sake!" Jasper yelled playfully. "You two just can't not look at each other without making out can you?"

We both ignored him, and continued to kiss.

I started to groan, and I had to admit, I needed air. I pulled away too soon, panting.

She giggled. "We'd better follow them.."

I nodded. The rest of the family were headed towards the volley ball courts.

We followed them, walking through the heavy water. Or it felt heavy to me.

Waves washed around us, created by my huge frame. I laughed.

We quickly came to a _big_ net, and I mean a _big_ net. Biggest I've ever seen.

"Okay.. Teams!" Alice squealed. "How about, couple against couple?"

Everybody groaned.

"Oh c'mon! I don't want to leave Jasper either, but it's only volley ball! Not life or death!"

I broke away from Rosie, and grabbed her hand dramatically before leaving.

"Or right.. Emmett, Bella, and myself versus Edward, Jasper, and Rose!" Alice squealed excitedly. "Let the game began!"

I nodded, and positioned myself in front of Edward.

_Rosalie's POV_

I got my hands ready, and cupped them together. I stuck my butt out, getting ready to hit some good balls.

Emmett served, and did a standard shot. It flew over the net, towards me, and I jumped, and smacked it back over. It flew high in the air, and Emmett gawked at what I was capable of. I laughed in triumph. I got a surprise when Emmett launched Alice into the air, causing her to fly even higher than the ball. She crouched into a ball herself, and stretched herself out. She smacked the ball with her left hand, and it smacked onto the water.

Emmett and Alice cheered, and high-fived Bella.

Dang.

We had played volley ball for hours on end, having truck loads of fun. In the end, we had won 2 games, and Alice, Bella, and Em had won 3. It was pretty close, but in the end, the other team won.

I ran to Em, and pecked him on the cheek. "Great game."

"You too."

We stared at each other for a second, until Alice shrieked. "Crap! Look at the time!"

Emmett gazed down at his water-proof watch, and gasped. "2:35! Esme will be home in half an hour! Holy crap!"

Em and I broke apart, and sprinted through the water to the beach. It was effortless for all of us, to run through the water. But for a human, it was a struggle.

I leapt out of water, and ran across the sand. I grabbed my yellow sundress, and yanked it over my head. Everybody did the same, and we grabbed our bags. We all ran for the exit.

If Esme and Carlisle find out we ditched, they'll never let us leave the house again!

It was truly a race against the clock..

**Whoa! 16 pages on Microsoft word! 4,000 + **

**!! Wow! It was so much fun writing this though. Hope u like it, and review plz! I love them so much!**

**love u all, Bella xx**


	40. Bar Night

**CHAPTER 40!! YAY!! This story is getting VERY long.. Gonna have to finish it soon guys.. Sorry. Prob about 15 chaps to go though.. Sequel.. Hmm… If you guys think I should do a sequel.. Let me know!!**

40. Bar Night

_Rosalie POV_

My sundress was soaking wet, and it stuck to my body like a swimming costume. I pulled it off myself, and it made a loud slapping sound. I groaned.

"I'm sure Em wouldn't mind if you took off your dress," Jasper laughed.

I laughed, and rubbed Emmett's shoulder. I have to admit, Jasper was probably right.

We sped down the high way, at a faster speed than usual. And that was pretty damn fast. For us..

We were nearly home now, only a couple of miles to go. I could smell our scent getting closer. I swivelled uncomfortably in my seat, because I was sitting in a puddle of water. Maybe we should have dried ourselves before we got in the car. But we didn't have enough time!

I grabbed Emmett's wrist, to check the time. "Crap! It's 3! Esme's probably already home!"

"No she's not! Come on!"

The car came to a sudden halt, and we all quite literally leapt out of the car. Wait a second.. Wouldn't Esme wonder why everything is wet? Crap. Another dilemma.

We all sprinted through the rain. I heard a car coming, and I cursed under my breath. "Do you hear that!?"

"Yep! Hurry!" Alice squealed.

Edward nearly ripped the door open, as he through it open. I cursed again, as the car got closer.

"Guys! Wait! I'm not as fast as you!" Emmett called, from the doorway. I was already up the stairs.

I turned around, and sprinted down the stairs, and picked him up in my arms, then ran up the stairs. He felt like a weightless teddy bear to me.

"Whoa Rosie!" Emmett whooped.

"Hello?"

I whipped my head around. Esme was home. Uh oh.

"Emmett! Get upstairs and change! Quick!" I hissed.

He nodded, and I dropped him. He stumbled, and ran to his room.

"Hey Esme!" Alice chirped, casually. "How'd you go today?"

"Great, great.. Hang on.. Why are you guys home already?"

I took in a breath, and I through my bikini top off, and put my other clothes on.

"Ugh.. Today was a half day..?" Bella said nervously. God she still sucked at lying.

"Oh really.." Esme said. I could just tell she was narrowing her eyes at the 2 girls down stairs. "Then why is your hair wet?"

"Ugh Mom.. I don't know if you noticed, but we live in Mobile." Alice said. Now she was magnificent at lying.

My hair dripped down my back, and I squeezed it over the bath. I slipped my jeans on, and walked down stairs.

"Oh! Hey Esme!" I said, as if I had no idea she was home.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why, does it look like you just went swimming?"

"Ugh.. I fell in a puddle?"

Esme laughed, and raised her eyebrows. "We don't fall.."

I inhaled, and froze. I think she'd already figured it out.

"But, we were at school, it had to seem like I fell. Humans were everywhere." I grumbled.

"That's true but.." She sighed. "Why is it I drove past Mobile High today, and it wasn't raining. _And_, the kids were just beginning to pour out. Explain?"

"Ugh.. I.. we.. Ugh.."

"Hello Mom!" Emmett boomed. _His_ hair was already dry, maybe we should have sent the guys to greet her..

"Hey Sweetie.. Can you please explain to me why you ditched school, and went to the indoor beach up state?" Esme said, and folded her arms.

"Mooooom.." Emmett groaned. "Do you really think we're that irresponsible?"

"Yes, actually I do."

I giggled.

"You guys are all over 100 years old, and yet—"

"I'm only 16" Emmett interjected.

"True, but—"

"Please don't cancel my bar trip tonight!" Emmett groaned. It made me jump by his urgent – ness. "Or my party!"

"Ugh.. I won't do that, seeing it's already planned. But I will ground you after you birthday."

"Mooooooom! But—"

"No buts!"

"Hmph."

So are we off the hook?

"What about us?" Jasper asked, as he walked down the stairs with Edward.

"Oh, you guys are grounded too. Except for hunting and school. After this weekend, you guys will never see the sun again."

"We never see the sun anyway." I corrected her. She gave me a Shut – up – and – listen – to – me look. She walked to the kitchen, and all of us groaned.

"Great." I murmured.

"At least we still have the bar tonight," Jasper said. "Boys night! Woo!"

I rolled my eyes. "So girls.. What are we gonna do?"

Bella shrugged. "Don't mind."

I heard Alice giggling in the corner, and we all looked at her. She began jumping up and down excitedly.

"What?"

"No – thing!"

I shrugged. "Anyway.."

"What are you going to wear tonight Em?" Alice asked.

"Ugh.. Jeans and a shirt..?"

"Oh no your not!" Alice scolded. "Let's go pick out your outfit!" She grabbed Em by the scruff of his shirt, and practically pulled him up the stairs.

"Hey Ali!" I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't break my boyfriend."

"Will try not too!" She laughed. I blew Emmett a kiss before his disappeared up the stairs.

I sighed. "Now what?"

"You wanna hunt? Have a boys hunting trip + Rosalie?" Edward said.

I nodded. "Sure, why not?"

I headed out the door, with Jasper and Edward close by my side.

_Emmett's POV_

"Ali?!" I moaned, after she made me out on the 6th different outfit of the day.

"Oh hush up Emmett."

Thank god I'm not a girl. Can you imagine the makeup.. The hair.. Ugh.

"We still have you hair to sculpt!" Alice said, as if she had just read my mind.

"I hardly have any hair!"

"Yes but everything matters."

I groaned. "My back is killing me fro this stupid chair!" I flexed my back, then winced at how stiff it was.

"It's all gonna be worth it later."

"It better be."

I sighed. I took off my 6th shirt, and threw it on the no pile. Alice threw me a white button up shirt. It was rolled up at the sleeves. I have to admit, I liked it. **(Picture on profile.)**

I slid it over my shoulders, and buttoned up the buttons. I moved my shoulders in it.

"I like it," We both said at the same time. We both laughed.

Alice threw me some grey – ish pants, with zipper pockets on the sides. They looked a lot like cargo pants.

I went into the bathroom, to change my other pair of pants. I yanked off my legs, and threw them to the other side of the room. I put on the other ones. They were so comfortable!

I pushed the door open, and Alice's eyes widened.

She burst out laughing, in a fit of giggles.

"What?" I looked down, and immediately saw the problem.

I forgot to put on the pants. "Crap!" Luckily I wa wearing boxers and not briefs, other wise this could of ended badly.

I scurried back into the bathroom, and still heard Alice still laughing. Oops..

I saw the pants still sitting on the floor, and scooped them up into my arms. I slipped them on, shaking my head. How the hell did I forget to put on pants?

I walked out of the bathroom, and Alice was still laughing.

"If.. only Rosalie.. was here!" She burst out. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha."

"But seriously, those look great on you." **(Picture of pants on profile)**

I nodded. These it is. "Cool. What's the time?"

"6.00"

"'k." I walked out of Alice's room, and began walking down the stairs. I turned around, and poked my head into Alice's room. "Thanks Ali."

She laughed. "No worries Em. Are you sure you have pants on?"

I glared at her. "God damn it."

I walked down the stairs, and found Rosie, Jasper and Edward at the door way.

"Where's Bella? Didn't she go with you?" I asked.

"No. Remember, it was a boys trip, plus Rosalie," Edward said. "And besides, Bella's with Esme."

"Oh." I nodded, and walked over to Rosie. I threw my arm around her.

"Don't you look nice." She murmured.

"Thanks. You look nice too.." I said.

She giggled. "Thanks."

Alice came down the stairs giggling still.

"You haven't gotten over that have you?" I said.

"Well, it was such an Emmett moment." She laughed.

"What—" Rosie began.

"Hello everybody." Carlisle said, coming through the door behind us.

"Hey Dad." I said. He patted my back, and smiled at everyone else.

"Now what was this Emmett moment?" He asked, eyeing me.

I looked down. When I looked up, Esme and Bella had joined us. They looked so confused.

"Well, when Emmett was trying on clothes.." Alice burst out, then let out a hysterical laugh.

"Do they really need to know?" I asked.

"Yes!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway., I gave Emmett some pants, and he went to try them on.." She laughed, then threw her head back in hysterics. "He walked out with no pants!"

Everybody stared at me, then all started laughing. Jasper and Edward nearly fell over, and Esme and Carlisle were trying to cover up their laughs. Rosie buried her head in my chest, and shook with laughter. Bella fell down on to the couch, laughing her head off.

"You should have been there Rose!" Jasper said. "You would have loved that!"

Rosie pulled her head up, and glared at him.

"That's what I said!" Alice laughed, and gave kissed Jasper. I guess that was their way of high – fiving.

I rolled my eyes. "Laugh it up guys."

"With pleasure!"

Everybody continued to laugh. "Ugh Sped – ward, Jas – perve, we need to go!" I yelled over their guffaws.

Everybody went silent.

"Sped – ward?" Edward said.

"Jas – _perve_?" Jasper said. "I'm not a perve!"

"I just said that to get you attention!" I shrieked. "Now let's go!"

Everybody giggled at my outburst, and said goodbye to us.

"See ya Rosie." I said, and kissed her. She smiled at me, and held me too her.

"There they go again." Jasper said. "Now who needs to leave!"

I pulled away from her, and kissed her once more. "Goodbye beautiful."

I opened the door, and stepped out on to the deck.

"Wait Em!"

I looked back, at Carlisle and Esme. "Yeah?"

"Drink safely.. For the Love of God drink safely." Esme said.

"Will.. try!" I yelled back over my shoulder.

"No! You will do!" Carlisle said. I nodded, and walked to Edward's Volvo.

"See ya Mom! See ya Dad!" I waved at them, as we sped off into the distance.

"So Em.." Jasper said. "You ready?"

"Yeah. But what bar are we going too?" I asked.

"P.J Gallaghers." **( A/N :This actually as Irish pub near my house)**

I nodded. "Cool. Wait.. What are you guys gonna do.. You can't drink."

"True," Jasper mumbled. "But we can try."

My eyes widened. What?

"What happens if you can't get drunk?"

"We have to vomit it back up." Edward almost gagged. "I won't be drinking anything. I promised Bella that."

Jasper nodded. "Actually.. Maybe we could just watch Emmett get drunker and drunker as the night goes on."

Edward and Jasper shook with laughter, and I sighed. "I wish Rosie was here." I grumbled.

Edward laughed harder, then murmured something to Jasper. I narrowed my eyes. Oh well.

I looked down at my watch. 6: 45.

"Can I ask.. How hell do we get into the bar let alone get drinks..?"

"Oh, that's easy." Jasper turned around, so he was facing me. "That's what fake IDs are for."

"Where the hell did you get them?"

"Jay." He said, and smiled.

I had no idea who the Jay was, but I let it go.

Edward swerved the car into a car spot behind the bar. I could smell the stale beer and hear the loud music. I screwed up my nose.

We walked around to the entrance, where we found a bouncer. He was huge. Big black guy.

"Passes." He grumbled.

Jasper held up the 3 cards, and the bouncer nodded and removed the red rope.

We walked in, revealing a loud, bad smelling, irish pub.

It wasn't actually that ratty. People we dancing, quite inappropriately. I didn't care much. The place was very green, with tiles everywhere. I don't even want to imagine this place on St Patrick's Day..

I followed Jasper and Edward through the crowded place. We sat a a booth in the far corner of the place. I rubbed my hands together.

"So, who's going to buy me my first drink?" I said, and grinned.

"I will!" Edward stood up, and walked out into the crowd.

"It's really crowded ugh?" I said, no, yelled, over the loud crowd.

"Yeah, well it is Friday night. The only feelings I'm feeling are.. excitement, joy, lust.. eh.." Jasper said.

"Let the night begin."

_Rosalie's POV_

Alice, Bella and I had joined together, and decided to turn up at the bar. Edward already knew, but Em didn't.

Alice pulled me into her bathroom, and squealed excitedly. "Time to glam us up!"

I smiled. "Glam away."

She pulled an outfit from her closet, and held it up next to me. "That totally suits you." She said. "Put it on."

The dress was beautiful. I slipped it on, and examined myself in the mirror. The top half was black, the bottom half pink. There was a black belt around my waist, and the top half was like a singlet. It went up to mid thigh. **( Dress on profile)**

I walked out of the bathroom, and turned around for Bella and Alice.

"Hot," They both said, and smiled.

Alice stood up, and started playing with my hair. "What do you think Bella? Up or down?"

"Down. Definatley."

Alice left my hair flowing down my back, my ruffled it a bit.

"Now, for makeup." She walked into the bathroom, and pulled me with her. I sat in the chair, and looked forward.

"Maybe some pink eye shadow to match the dress."

I shut my eyes, and felt the brush going over my lids. I reopened them, and Alice smiled. "Some clear gloss."

I pursed my lips, and Alice went over them.

"There. You're done."

I stood up, and walked outside. "Nice Rose!" Bella said. I grinned at her.

"Your turn Bella!" Alice squealed, and walked to her closet again.

She ran back out, holding up a red dress. It had a pretty low neck line, and would go up to just above her knees. Bella grabbed it and ran to the bathroom. **(Dress on profile)**

In a matter of seconds, she came out. I have to admit.. Bella look _great._

"Very nice Bell." I said, and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"I think her hair should be down. We could curl it a bit?" I suggested, and Alice nodded, and ran to the bath room again.

She came out with her curling iron, and began curling. I decided to do Bella's makeup while Alice did her hair. I grabbed some red lipstick, and began going over Bella lips. She still had the slight human chararistic of her top lip being a little too full for a bottom lip. I finished quickly, and returned the lipstick back. Alice had already finished curling, and set the iron down to cool down.

"Pretty." Alice grinned. "My turn!"

She jumped up from her stool, and ran to her closet. I heard shuffling, the moving of metal on metal, then Alice came out with her dress.

She ran to the bathroom before I could get a glimpse of it. Within seconds, she was out, and glammed up.

Her dress was simple, but not plain. It came up to mid thigh, and was shoulder – less. There were small sleeves that sat comfortably on her arms. The dress was orange- Normally none of us would wear orange, but it looked great on Alice. **(Dress on profile)**

I fluffed up Alice's hair a little bit, and added some pink gloss on to her lips, and she was done.

"Let's go!"

We all squealed excitedly, ran down the stairs, and walked out the door. Carlisle and Esme were in their room.. I really didn't want to think about that.

We all loaded into my convertible, and sped out of the driveway. We laughed about Emmett's face when he saw me walk into the bar.

Alice just finished laughing, then began talking. "You got the fake IDs Bells?"

"Yep! Jay really liked that I had to come to him again. Seeing that last time I had to visit him wasn't a very happy visit." She murmured.

I knew exactly what she was talking about. When the Volturi came to Forks, Bella deceived us all and went to Jay to get Renesmee and Jacob fake IDs so they could go to Rio.

"Tonight will be so much fun!" Alice squealed, out of the blue. "We can dance, sing.. But not drink." Alice said, dropping an octave when she realized.

"Oh well. Just watching Em should be interesting." I said, as we pulled up in a car spot behind P.J Gallaghers.

We climbed out of the car, catching the eyes of many men. They whistled, smiled, and _woo_ed. I rolled my eyes at them, but secretly loved the attention. As for Bella, she smiled nervously. She hates attention.

We came to the bouncer, and we all shot him a smile. His eyes widened, and looked us up and down. Bella flashed the passes, and the bouncer let us in.

_Emmett's POV_

I drank my 3rd beer, slowly. I was starting to feel rather tipsy, and apparently I was already starting to sway when I walked.

I took another sip, and the world started to spin for a couple of seconds.

"Whoa.." I said groggily. Jasper and Edward laughed at me.

"Rosalie! Alice! Bella!" Edward called. I looked around, but couldn't see anyone. "Over here!"

The music boomed around me, and I rocked my head to the beat.

I caught a glimpse of 3 girls walking toward's us, and I realised they were my girlfriend, and sisters.

They grinned at us, in their beautiful dresses. Rosie smiled at me, and slid into the booth next to me. I pulled her onto my lap, and she giggled playfully.

Bella kissed Edward, and Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"You look.. Beautiful." I said, and kissed her full on the lips. She followed my lead, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Our kiss lasted a couple of minutes, just like today in the pool.

We broke apart, and I chugged down the rest of my drink. The world spun again, and I grabbed the table for balance. Rosie giggled, and started talking to Edward.

"He drunk yet?" She asked.

"Well on the way. He's slurring his words now, so yeah."

I nodded my head. "Another drink Jazzy?"

Jasper laughed, and stood up with more money. "Bloody Mary?"

"Sure why not!" I slurred. "Hey Rose? You wanna dance?"

"Sure!"

She slid off my lap, and I followed her. Bella and Edward were practically making out in the corner of the booth.

I stood up, and took Rosie's hand. I pulled her to the dance floor, and she swayed her hips to the beat. I put my hands on her moving hips, and she put her hands above her head. I laughed out loud, and threw my head back. "I love, you so much!"

She laughed. "Me too!"

She danced like a angel, her blonde hair flowing around her shoulders. I pressed my lips to hers, and we still swayed as we kissed. I nearly hiccuped, but held it in.

We danced and kissed for what had to have been hours, but when I looked down at my watch, it was only 10. It had only been half an hour.

I had a great thought. A very drunken thought actually..

"Hey Rosie," I whispered into her ear. "You know what we haven't done yet?"

She looked up at me, her golden eyes smouldering. "So that's what you're thinking about."

She smiled at me, and stood up on her toes to whisper in my ears. "Soon."

I smiled at the thought, and pulled her off the dance floor. We returned to the table, and everybody had returned. They all grinned at us like there was no tomorrow.

"What?" I slurred.

"We had you little conversation out there," Jasper said. "No, I actually felt it! The lust.."

I let out a hysterical laugh, and took a sip of Bloody Mary. "That is great!"

I nearly fell over, but Rosie grabbed me. She laughed, and gestured for me to go in first. I slid in, next to Bella.

"Hey Belly – Bear!"

Bella giggled at me, and tapped my nose. "You smell horrible!"

"Really! I'm insulted!" I said playfully. It sounded slightly slurred. I threw my arm around her. "You know Bella, I love you a lot, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well.. You've been so good to me, these past 12 years!"

Bella laughed. "I'm glad. I love you too."

"You know what! I should really call Carlisle and Esme! To thank them!"

Everybody looked at each other nervously. "Maybe that's not such a great idea!"

"Why is that?"

"Well.. Your sort of intoxicated." Edward pointed out.

"Oh c'mon!" I said. "Why is the Bloody Mary talking to me?"

"Oh! Edward, hand over the money!" Jasper said. I looked at them in confusion.

"What?"

"We made a bet, if things start talking to you, Eddie has to pay me 20 bucks!"

I laughed. "Ha, ha Eddie."

I took out my phone, and flipped my phone open. I dialled Esme number, and put it to my ear. The phone rang twice, before she answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Esme! How are" – hiccup—"You?"

"_Oh god. I'm good, what about yourself?"_

"Oh I'm absolutely fabulous! The Bloody Mary is talking to me!"

"_Oh no. That's never good. Can you put Rosalie on please?"_

"Don't you want to talk to me Mommy?"

"_Of course I do Honey. But.. I forgot to tell Rose something."_

"Do you want me to pass on a message?"

"_No, no. Just.. Don't drink anymore, will you?"_

"Ugh.. I can't make that promise."

"_Hmph. Goodbye Sweet heart."_

"Bye!"

I shut the phone off, and stuffed it back in my pocket. "I can't drink anymore. But I'll just finish off my Bloody Mary."

Everybody nodded, as I took another gulp of the red – ish drink.

"So Rosie, back to our other subject, what'd do you think?" I slurred, and leaned on Rosie's shoulder.

"How about we talk about this at home Baby."

I sighed. "Okay."

I looked down at my drink, and I heard a weird high -pitched voice. _Emmett! Psst! Drink me!_

I stared at it, and narrowed my eyes.

_Come on you chicken.. Buck, buck!_

I shook my head from side to side, and looked up at the family. Edward was shaking with laughter.

"Alice!"

Alice looked at me. "Yeah!"

"I love you, sister pixie!"

I finished my drink, and sat in with my empty glasses pile. There were 6 glasses.

"Love you to Teddy bear."

I laughed hysterically at my name. "You want a teddy bear hug?"

"Sure!"

I leaned over Bella, and hugged Alice. Her small frame felt like it was being crushed underneath my grasp, but I knew she wasn't.

"Hey Eddie!"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you began to tell me where babies come from?"

"Yes."

"That was a good day." I slurred. I hiccuped, and pulled Rose closer to me. She was pressed against my side now. I turned around to look at her, and our lips met.

Our tongues moulded together, and the family coughed. I smiled at them. "You know you love it."

I looked down at my watch. "It's 12:30! Where's does the time go ugh fellas!"

Everybody laughed. I lent down on the chair, but my hand slipped. I fell down, and hit my head on the table.

"Ouch.."

"You okay Baby?"

"Yep" I'm cool! No need to fear!" I held my arms up. "Let's go home! I'm very tired!"

Everybody nodded, and stood up.

**Wow- that was fun. I don't know whats it like to be drunk, seeing im only 14, but I have a idea from movies and stuff. Hoped u liked that. My that was long. 16 pages! 4,116 words!**

**Review!! Love ya all, Bella x**


	41. Physical Relationships and the Party

41.

_Emmett's POV_

My eyes fluttered open, to the unusual, unfamiliar sun. I squinted, and found my head throbbed.

"Oh god.." I rubbed the back of my head, and closed my eyes. "My head.."

I re – opened my eyes, to find Rosie by my bed side. "Morning Baby."

I rubbed the back of my head again, and my head felt like it was going to explode. "Crap that hurts!"

"It's called a hangover."

A sharp pain shot through my head, and I groaned.

I squinted again, as the sun shined through my window. "Why is the sun so bright?"

"It's not.. Just another effect of the hangover so many humans loathe." She murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"Now I understand."

She laughed. "I got you some juice. Drink up."

The condensation was dripping down the side of the cup, and I licked my dry lips. My mouth felt so parched, I could hardly swallow properly. I guzzled down the juice in a matter of seconds. Rosie smiled. "I think Esme's a little worried about you."

I nodded. "Yeah.. Hey.. What happened last night? All over I remember was you taking off my clothes so I could sleep, and guzzling down my Bloody Mary. Oh god! Just saying that horrid drinks name makes me want to throw up!"

I pursed my lips in annoyance. I hope I hadn't hurt anyone's feelings last night.. Then I had a strange thought..

"Wait.. You took my clothes off?" I would have thought Edward would have done because, number 1, he's the most responsible, and number 2, he's a guy!

"Yeah I did.." She half laughed. "Anything wrong with that?"

"No, nothing at all.. Oh!"

"What?"

"I just had a flash back!" I shrieked. I looked down at my bare chest awkwardly.

I remember it clear as a bell now..

"_Hey Rosie," I whispered into her ear. "You know what we haven't done yet?"_

_She looked up at me, her golden eyes smouldering. "So that's what you're thinking about."_

_She smiled at me, and stood up on her toes to whisper in my ears. "Soon."_

_I smiled at the thought, and pulled her off the dance floor. We returned to the table, and everybody had returned. They all grinned at us like there was no tomorrow._

"_What?" I slurred._

"_We had you little conversation out there," Jasper said. "No, I actually felt it! The lust.."_

_I let out a hysterical laugh, and took a sip of Bloody Mary. "That is great!"_

Oh god! It's all coming back!

I gasped. "Wow, that's an embarrassing epiphany.."

"Huh?"

"I remembered what we talked about last, you know, on the dance floor?"

She gulped, and looked down. "Oh, that.."

"Jasper must have had a good laugh."

"Oh, he did."

I let out a hysterical laugh. "About that.."

She sighed. " Ugh.. What do you think.. You're still pretty young aren't you?"

"Um.. Maybe. I'm not sure."

She nodded. "Things have suddenly become rather awkward."

"Would a kiss make it better?"

She nodded, fast. "Y – yeah, it w – would."

I leaned in, but she was faster. Her lips crushed to mine, and formed a shape around mine. I felt like I was kissing a rock.

Her breathing became urgent, and I remembered the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt probably wasn't helping anybody.

Not that I cared.

Her fingers knotted in my hair, and I groaned. She laughed, climbed on top on me.

"Whoa." I pulled away, too soon. "What are we doing?"

"Ugh.. I-I don't know." Her voice cracked.

She fell off me, and just settled for sitting on my bed. She looked at me, and I stared in to her hypnotic eyes..

"You know I want you right.. But.. What if I hurt you?" She whispered.

"I don't care."

"But you will care when you can't walk!" She almost hissed. I knew my safety was important to her.

"I'll handle it." I murmured. I could have sworn I heard laughing from down stairs.. "That's what wheel chairs are for right?"

"NO!" She growled. "Don't joke about that."

I rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand. I think I'd pushed her a little too far. "I'm sorry."

"If I hurt you, I couldn't handle it," She barley whispered, her eyes glazing over.

I nearly felt like crying. God, I was such a cry baby for a guy. I sighed. "Okay, maybe we won't do it soon. But when you think it's time, let me know—Ouch!" My head throbbed, and it felt like my head was going to shatter open. She patted my head soothingly.

She sighed. "Okay.. You want to come down stairs?"

"Yeah, probably. I should probably find out what I said last night."

She laughed. "It wasn't all bad. I think Esme's a bit scared, but oh well."

My stomach flipped, and I suddenly felt very nauseous. "I feel so sick! How much did I drink?"

"Ugh.. 3 beers and 2 Bloody Marys – In which I'm never letting you drink again." She laughed.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

I groaned, and swivelled so I could get out of bed. Rosie stood up, to make way for me. I swear I nearly couldn't get up. But I did, in the end, and nearly went toppling forward while doing so.

"Whoa, Em," Rosie grabbed my arm, and the walls started moving. I shook my head, as if to shake it off. The white walls became centered again, and I sighed in relief. I walked for the stairs, until Rosie stepped in front of me. "Ugh.. You might want to put a shirt on. Don't want to bring back any unwanted memories."

What was she talking about..?

I just nodded in agreement, and grabbed a plain grey shirt from my dresser. I'm actually pretty sure it was Edward's, but I put it on anyway. We then walked down the stairs hand in hand.

My head still throbbed, but it was going away slowly..

Everybody nearly burst out laughing when I came down the stairs.

I shrugged. "So.. What exactly happened last night?"

They all looked at each other, and Esme let out a nervous giggle.

"Where do we start?!" Jasper laughed. "You and Rose practically did it on the dance floor, you guys talked about you future sex life, you drinks were talking to you, you scared Esme on the phone, you called Alice your 'sister – pixie', you called Bella 'Belly – Bear, and then when we got outside of the bar, you took your shirt off and swang it round like a lasoo, You said 'I'm jazzy! the lassooing cow boy from the old west!'."

Jasper crossed his arms, and raised his eye – brows. His mouth was tugging up at the corners, while the rest of the family were on the floor laughing. Even Rosie.

"Ha, ha yeah about that.. Sorry guys." I mumbled. "It was pretty funny right?"

"Yeah!" They all giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"So Rosie.. Am I a good dancer?" I smiled.

"Your magnificent." She laughed. "Would love to do it again some time."

Jasper made a annoying _oooo_ing sound, but I drowned him out. I was too busy looking at Rosie for his immature – ness.

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme, who were looking at each other, with worried expressions.

_Edward's POV_

Bella shook with laughter, as Emmett had his little 'recall'.

I tried to hold in my laughs, but was suffering miserably.

_Hmm.. dancing _WAS_ fun last night.. Mmm.._ I knew that was Rosalie, it was obvious.

_Oh god.. When Emmett spoke to me last night.. I nearly died of fright.. He was intoxicated!_ A very worried Esme thought.

_I can't wait for Em's party tonight! I'll have to get Jasper to put up the streamers, and pick out music.. _Alice. Of course.

_I'm so pleased for Emmett and Rose.. I'm so glad she's found him at last. _Ah, Carlisle. My loving, Father.

_Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie! Man she's beautiful.._ Emmett. He's such a romantic.

_Look at Rose and Em.. Dude the lust is unbearable! Alice, where are you?!_ Jasper thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh guys.. What time is it?" Emmett asked.

"It's 11:50." Esme said.

"Crap! It's late—" Emmett began, but stopped when his head began to throb.

"That's hangover for you!" I said. "Not that I'd understand.."

"You wouldn't. Unless you drank in your human years.." Emmett said, and raised his eye – brows.

I tried to think back, but just remembered the searing pain of my transformation.

"I seriously can't remember. I am 110, so cut me some slack." I laughed.

"True, I didn't really expect you to remember Eddie." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Go and get 'un – sobered' for you party Em. Or at least, go and make love to Rose. Oh wait! You already did! At the bar!" I joked.

Everybody looked at me, with pure astonishment in their eyes. I suppose, I never really acted like that normally. Rosalie glared I my direction, and I hugged Bella closer to me. She was just as surprised as everyone else.

"Go Eddie!" Jasper boomed. I looked at him for using my most hated name.

I suddenly felt a strange urge to pick Bella up, and dash up the stairs. I had a strange feeling this was Jasper's doing, but I ignored the thought, and scooped Bella up in my arms. She giggled, and understood immediately what I wanted.

_Rosalie's POV_

I groaned as I thought of the consequences of me wanting Emmett. What if I did hurt him? Hugged him too hard? He may seem tough, but he's really not to us. I frequently imagine him as one of us. He'll be big for sure, tough, strong.. I always end up shivering at the end that I was dooming him to this fate.

That's when I realised something- Who _was_ going to change Emmett? I couldn't, oh no. Carlisle would probably do it, seeing he had restraint. He was the only one. Esme could do it, but she wouldn't want to risk hurting him I know. Alice, Edward, Jasper or Bella.. Maybe. Edward, perhaps. He changed Bella didn't he? He bit into her when she was having Renesmee. He saved her from James. I just don't know. It's only 2 - 3 years away, so we'd have to make a speedy decision. What about Bella?! She has great restraint. It's amazing. I'm not sure. Maybe I should ask her.

"Bella?" I said, from the lounge room. I knew she was in her room with Edward, after they practically destroyed their cottage. I laughed at the thought.

"Yes?" She asked, from the stairs. I swivelled around to face her. Her hair was all over the place. Yuck.

"Um.. Maybe you should come over here. It's incredibly important. Edward hasn't told you anything right?" I said.

She shook her head, then grinned when I said his name. I cringed. She waltzed over to me, and sat on the edge of the couch. "What's up Rose?"

"Ugh.. You know how we have to change" – I cringed rather violently—"Emmett by the time he's 19?"

Bella nodded, and looked down sadly. "Hmm.."

"I had a rather crazy thought." I prepared to ask her, ready for any reaction. "Who will change him?"

She grimaced, then her eyes widened so wide I thought her eyes were going to pop out. "_No!"_

"Please Bella.. For me?"

"I can't, I.. we.. are.."

"Breathe Bells. It's okay." I knew it wasn't okay. My voice cracked, which kind of gave it away. I think she could see right through me.

"What if.. I.. killed him? I couldn't live with myself! Kill your mate! I'd die from the guilt alone!" She said, in a fast rush.

"Okay.. I guess I'd have to ask someone else." I whispered.

".. You could do it." She barley whispered.

"I already thought of that. But I had the same reaction as you just had. If you killed him.. I'd be shattered. If _I _killed him, can you imagine? _I'd_ have to disappear." I murmured.

"There's Carlisle.. Edward.." I wondered why she didn't mention Esme.

"Yes but.. I don't know. What about Esme?"

"No, no, no. She's talked to me about that already." I took in air, and blew it out loudly. "You should have been there. Just talk of killing him, I swear, she nearly started sobbing. She could have crushed the pencil she was holding. It was heart breaking to watch her grumble."

I nodded. "So your out, Esme's out, I'm out, Edward..?" I said it as more of a question, and Bella raised her eye – brows at me.

"He wouldn't."

"Why?"

"He may have saved me, twice! But that was only because he was tuned to my blood. I was his singer. He couldn't do it for someone he wasn't familiar with." She said. I had to admit, she was right.

"I couldn't ask Alice or Jasper, they'd decline in 5 seconds. Maybe Carlisle is our only hope. Maybe I should ask Emmett himself?" I said. I listened to him splashing around in the pool, and grinned. "I can get any thing out of him when I'm in a bikini."

We both giggled, just like little 8 year olds. I laughed at my thought.

"Your right. Actually, I think Alice wanted to show us our out fits for tonight." She said.

"More outfits? Wow."

Bella groaned, and rolled her eyes.

"I saw that!" I heard Alice call from upstairs. "And heard it!"

Bella and I laughed, and we both stood up. We walked upstairs, to try on yet another dress that Alice has picked out for us.

We were still in our dresses from last night, because we weren't bothered to change. I walked into the room, and Alice was sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by dresses of all shapes, sizes, and colours. There were 3 distinct ones that stood out the most, and I'd guessed they were ours.

"We have to look _beautiful_ for Em's birthday party! And keep up the exclusive Cullen fashion rule of course!" She squealed, and threw my dress at me. It felt soft and silky, as I didn't even bother going to the bathroom to change.

I stripped my clothes off, and put the dress on. It was pink, and sleeve - less. There was a tie around the waist, and tied it up so it showed my figure clearly. The bottom of the dress looked like it had been folded. I like it very much. Alice said pink was my colour, but I never believed it. **(Dress on profile.. Again :p)**

I did a twirl around, and Alice and Bella chatted about my hair and makeup.

"That's very nice Rose." Alice said, and flashed me a smile. "What about shoes!?"

She ran to her closet, and I heard her dig through the pile eagerly. She perked up, and brang me a pair of silver heels. They were simple, yet elegant. Alice had recently told me.. This was a cocktail party. I giggled at the thought of Em in a suit.

"Come back to Earth Rose. Oh! Esme!" Alice called. "Tonight, we are dressing you too!"

Esme peeked her head around the corner, and smiled at me. "I love that dress."

"Thanks."

"Ugh.. What about her hair?" Bella asked. "Up or down?"

"I think down. She had it down last night. We need a change." Alice said, and ran to me with brushes and hair clips. "Actually.. We could straighten your hair?! You never straighten it! It's always wavy right?" Alice squealed excitedly. "I'll get the straightener!"

I nodded. Who was getting the boys dressed?

"On it!" Edward called, from his room. "Em! Stand still! Carlisle?! Help me here! Alice left in the pins. I'm sort of lost here."

I laughed. Oh Edward..

I hadn't realised Alice had nearly finished straightening my hair, already, and Bella and Esme were both doing my makeup. I was surrounded. I pursed my lips as I felt Esme spreading the lipstick over my lips.

They all stepped back, and smiled. I suppose I'm done. "Thanks guys! How do I look!?"

"Fabulous!" Alice squealed, and kissed my cheek. "Whoa, can't smudge the blush!"

I nodded. "Who's next? Esme?"

Esme grinned. "Sure. Where's my dress?"

Alice ran over to her, and handed to her a pile of brown silk. "Here you go. This is very your style Esme."

Esme nodded, and walked into the bathroom.

"So.. Who's coming tonight?" I asked.

"Hmm.. Georgia, Tom, Ryan, Louis, Dan, Ellie.. Maggie, Lauren, Jesse, Angie, Peter, Sue, Bobby, A.J.. I think that's it." She said, as Esme came out of Alice's bathroom.

She was wearing a chocolate brown dress, that hanged down to her knee. There was a tie around her waist, and has short sleeves at the top. She looked _very_ nice. **(Dress on profile.. Again,)**

"Esme!" I joked. "You'll be the hottest Mom they've ever seen!"

Esme laughed. "Thankyou honey. I'm flattered."

"She's right. You look great!" Bella trilled. "I think you need accessories."

Alice ran to her closet, and pulled out a pair of gold shoes, and a little pile of metal.

She ran to Esme, and put the shoes in her lap. She pulled the necklace around her neck, and went to the back to do it up.

I could see totally clearly what hung on the chain. A simple little heart hung loosely on the chain. It was very pretty.

By the time I had finished examining it, Alice had straightened her hair. She looked so different from her normally curly hair. **(Think of the New Moon trailor- At Bellas b'day party. Esme's hair was straightened just like this!)**

Bella was doing her makeup, and I felt bad for not helping. I wandered over to Bella, to see what she was applying to Esme's already perfect face. She was adding blush, just like mine, and some clear gloss.

"Done!" Alice squealed. We all stepped back, to reveal the glammed up Esme. She smiled, and stood up.

"Your turn Bella."

She groaned. "Okay.."

Alice gave her a blue dress, and Bella sprinted into the bathroom to try it.

We all waited silently, for Bella to change. I half a second, she was \already out, grinning wildly. "What'd do you think?"

She was wearing tight fitting, larkspur blue dress. It had lines across each hem, and had a low - neck line. It went up to her mid thigh. Her pale skin reacted well with the shade of blue, and I could definitely tell she was happy with it.

"I think we should.. put her hair up into a pony tail. Then. we should get a strand of hair, and wrap it around the hair tie. Gives a great effect." I suggested.

"Good idea Rose! Come sit Bella!" Alice trilled.

Bella walked to the bathroom chair, and sat down. I walked to her, and grabbed an elastic off the banister. I pulled Bella's hair up, then brushed her hair at the top, to make it neat. I tied her hair into the elastic, and tightened it. I pulled a strand of hair loose, and wrapped it round the hair tie. I pinned it with a bobby pin at the bottom, and it blended in with her dark hair.

"There we go."

Everybody nodded. "Nice."

Esme grabbed some blush from the banister, and applied some to Bella's face. "I think she's done."

We all nodded. "Alice!"

Alice squealed in delight. I knew this was the part she loved the best.

She ran to her closet, and ran back in seconds. She sprinted to the bathroom, and shooed us all out. I could hear her rip her clothes off, and replace it for her dress.

She came out in a 64th of a second, and spun around.

She was wearing a pale grey dress, which came up to her knee. It was beaded at the bottom, and had diamonds that lined the neckline. We all gasped at it. It was _beautiful_.

"Wow Ali, you look great!" I managed to choke out.

"Thanks!" She squealed. "Shall we move on straight to makeup?"

"Yeah!"

We all closed in on her, and began our process of beauty..

_Emmett's POV_

"OW!" I yelped, as I felt the sharp pain of the pin get shoved into my leg. "Edward! If I was a Vamp, this would be fine, but it's not! I'm not as hard as you!"

"That's what she said." Jasper murmured, then chuckled at his own joke. I rolled my eyes.

Carlisle and Jasper were already dressed in their dinner suits, looking snazzy. Edward had worked on me for nearly half an hour!

"Emmett! Stay still!" Edward grumbled from about knee level. "I'm nearly finished! Maybe I wouldn't be hurting you if you stopped whining!"

I could see and hear him struggerling down there.

"Edward," said Carlisle. "Let me do it."

Edward stood us, and handed the needle to Carlisle. Carlisle ducked down, and leaned on his knee. He was down in 2 seconds tops.

"You.. you mean.. We could have finished this in _seconds_!" I said through my teeth. "Thanks Dad."

Carlisle smiled, and handed Edward a dry cleaned bag. I assumed it was his suit.

Edward grabbed it, and walked out of the room to the bathroom. I sighed.

"Carlisle, how did you learn to do that?" I asked.

"I've done it so many times in my 362 years." He laughed. "It's as easy as breathing."

I laughed, just as Edward walked into the room, sculpting his hair in his normal Just – got – out – of – bed – with – Bella (As jasper would say) hair do.

"I'm ready." He said, and began to walk out of the room, and down the stairs.

We all followed him, and sat down on the white couches.

I looked around in awe as I stared wide eyed at the massive speakers in each corner of the room. On the south wall, was a table of food. Punch, chips, popcorn, hot dogs.. everything. I laughed nervously. "I strangely nervous."

"Emmett? Nervous? What a first!" Jasper laughed. "We'd better enjoy this. Our last night of freedom."

Carlisle looked up, and chuckled to himself. "It's your fault for ditching."

We all nodded. I heard someone coming down the stairs, and looked up immediately.

_Alice's POV_

Eek! This is so exciting! I spent the whole of today setting up for this party.. It'll be the best party of the year!

I came down the stairs first, and the boys all looked up at the same time. I giggled, as I took the last step.

Behind me was Esme, then Bella, then Rose. We all looked _hot._

I noticed Jasper's eye's widen when he saw me. I smiled, and went to sit on his lap while we wait for everybody to come.

Carlisle had exactly the same reaction as Jasper and Edward. They nearly gasped when they saw us.

Rose stood in front of Emmett, and twirled her dress around. "Do you like what you see?"

Emmett nodded, and I heard Rosie laugh on delight. I smiled.

I kissed Jasper long and hard, and he blinked un - controllably for a few seconds.

_Emmett's POV_

I gazed in awe at my girlfriend as she waltzed down the stairs. It looked like she was flying through the air; Like her feet weren't touching the ground at all.

She was my angel. My saviour, my queen..

She twirled her dress from side to side, then giggled. "You like what you see?"

I felt dumb founded, as if I couldn't move my mouth. So I nodded. She threw her head back and laughed, and I smiled.

God I loved her.

She sat next to me, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "You look dashing!" She trilled. Her voice sounded like honey and lavender, if that was possible at all.

"T-thankyou Rose."

She laughed at my nervous – ness, only to hear the door bell half way through.

"I'll get it!" Alice squealed, and ran for the door. She whipped it open, to find Ellie, and Tom. "Hey you too!"

They both smiled, and I thought I should probably get up to greet them. I pulled Rosie up, and dragged her to the door with me; I didn't really want to let go of her.

We walked to the door, and Ellie began jumping up and down excitedly. "Hey guys!"

She was wearing a black dress, and Tom was wearing a black suit, with a tie. "Hey Tom." I said, and bumped fists with him. Ellie kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Ellie, Tom. Tonight should be a lot of fun!"

They both laughed, and proceeded into the house. They gasped when they saw the brightly lit room, with the huge speakers. They blasted 'Low' by Flo Rida, and I rocked my head to the catchy beat.

Esme and Carlisle greeted them politely.

"Georgia! Ryan! Louis! Come in!" Alice squealed, from the door.

I swivelled around, and saw the 4 kids grinning at the door. Georgia was wearing a sky blue dress, and Ryan and Louis were wearing black suits. I squeezed Rosie's hand, which drew all of there attention.

"Oh! You too make the cutest couple ever!" Georgia yelled over the music. Rose and I smiled at them, and led them inside.

"Wow! Quite a set up you got here!" Ryan said. "Too bad we don't have dates.."

"Ha, ha." I laughed, and playfully punched Ryan's shoulder.

They both smirked, and walked to the food table, where Ellie and Tom were huddled close together.

"Come in!" I heard Alice squeal, and I turned my attention to the door. Coming through with their mouths hanging open, were Lauren, Jesse, Angie, Peter, Sue, Bobby, A.J, and Dan.

I smiled at them, and warmly welcomed them. Esme and Carlisle smiled, and greeted them, just like Ellie and Tom.

"Let's get this party started!" I boomed, just as the song 'Low' came to a close. Everyone _wooo_ed, and began swaying to the next song.

I began dancing with Rose, just like I did at the bar last night. She giggled, as she swayed her hips to the beat. "I love to dance! Especially with you!"

I laughed nervously. "Me too Baby!"

We continued to move, and watched as the people around us cheered and danced.

"Tonight?" I whispered. I knew she could hear me perfectly clear.

She grimaced. "I don't know. Let's just see where the night takes us shall we?"

I nodded.

The other kids in our grade used to be scared of us- They never came near us. But ever since I became friends with Tom- The rest of the gang came with. Although some of the group get threatened, they just follow.

I continued to dance with Rosie, and danced close to her. I wonder where Carlisle and Esme are? Hmm.. They're probably in their room or something. Oh well.

"Rosie..." I groaned. "C'mon.."

"No." She said through her teeth. "We shouldn't talk about this here. Why don't we come up to my room?"

I nodded. There were now different coloured lights flashing around the room, and I squinted as we walked up the stairs.

"What if Carlisle and Esme hear—" I began.

"They don't mind. I don't think.."

I nodded. "Okay.."

"Look Em," She said, and rested her hand my thigh. "I'm happy to come close. But I'm just afraid of her hurting you. I've already explained it! You know I want to, but maybe we should till your changed—"

"I seriously can't wait that long Rose." I said, with pleading eyes. "Please? Now. I want you now. I want to lose it to you now!"

I leaned into her, but she recoiled away from me. "No."

"Fine." I said. "But you said we could come close."

She smiled, and kissed me. "Okay. Close! Only close."

She leaned into me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I touched her waist, and I could tell her dress was riding up to her high thigh. She pulled it down every no and then, and I groaned. I fell back onto the bed, and she continued to kiss me. She began panting, and I laughed at how urgent she was.

She actually un – did my shirt, which I was okay with, even though Edward spent 15 minutes making it perfect. This was so worth it.

My shirt was half off by now, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I groaned in delight, then grunted when she pulled away. "That's as far as I'll go for now."

She jumped of me, and pulled her dress down. She smoothed out her dead straight hair, and pulled off the bed. She did up my shirt, and I sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry Baby," She whispered. "We came pretty close. I mean, your blood smells so good, and if we went any further, I could lose control. You wouldn't want that would you?"

I looked down. "I wouldn't care as long as we were doing it."

She smiled. "Well try okay? Soon. Just be patient. It'll be so worth it when it happens, believe me." She winked, and pulled me by the collar to her lips. I smiled, until she pulled away too soon, and pulled me down stairs to the party I had forgot about for a couple of minutes.

I stomped down the stairs, and nearly ran into Esme and Carlisle. They both grinned at me, then winked.

"Your secrets safe with us." Esme whispered, and headed down the stairs on Carlisle's arm. Rosie smiled, and dragged mw down the stairs with her.

She music blared, and I wasn't even sure what it was. The lights flashed around us, and I high – fived a few of my friends. They laughed, and made comments like : "Great party dude!" or "This party off the hook!"

They'd gaze at Rose, then continue dancing with their alleged partners.

I looked down at my watch, and noticed it was already 10: 30. It would be time for my cake soon. I smiled at the thought.

**God that was unbelievably long!! nearly 19 pages, and 5, 049 words!! Wow!! please review.**

**Love ya all x**


	42. Tired ness & Heart to hearts

42.

**This little mention is for my friend Georgie- Just to let you know, the little dog named Georgia Rose was named after her- I LOVE YOU GEORGIA!!!!!!!**

_Emmett's POV_

The music boomed around me, and I felt like I was going to drop dead right here and now.

It was god amn 3 in the morning and the party was still going strong. Where was Carlisle and Esme's parenting instincts going to kick in?

I groaned, and I shovelled in a bite of chocolate mud cake. I also yawned half was through that bite, probably flashing my chewed up cake. I didn't really care, so I continued to chew.

I swear my nose dipped into my cake as I dozed.

Rosalie seemed to force down some cake, which surprised me. I was pretty proud of her to be honest..

I jerked my head up, and felt the frosting on my nose. I wiped it off with my finger, and licked it off.

I switched hips a couple of times, just to stay awake. Rosie was off talking to Alice, so I was on my lonesome.

I could tell someone had snuck in alcohol, judging by everyone's actions, but I was too drained to think about it. I know I wasn't drinking. Especially after last night episode.

I decided to find Carlisle and Esme, and thought we should really be wrapping it up.

I sat my cake down on the table, and pushed through the dancing crowd. Occasionally someone would nearly push me over, and spill their drink on me, but I was to occupied as to finding my parents.

I craned my neck up high, to see if they were watching over us on the staircase, or something. I was struggerling, searching everywhere.

I was watching for the flashing lights to light up Mom or Dad's skin, and I think I spotted them.. On the stairs.

I squashed through the crowd, and had to bump a few of them to get through.

I reached the stairs, huffing and puffing. They smiled at me, and Esme looked adoringly at me. Did I really look that tired?

"Yeah, you do." Edward laughed, and came up behind me with his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Well it is like.. 4 o' clock in the morning!" I shrieked. I felt my heavy lids closing on me, just begging for my head to hit any pillow. I forced them open, in time to see Jasper and Edward motioning for people to leave.

"Thanks for inviting us Cullens. Great party!" Ryan whooped, and exited with Tom, Ellie and some others. Wait.. did I even know those people? Oh god. I ignored that thought, and just let everyone stream out the door.

I high fived, or punched fists with nearly everyone as they headed out the door. Last was Ellie and Tom, and they waved. I let out a sigh of relief, of they were the last ones. The whole family smiled, and I went around hugging everyone.

"Thanks for a badass party Mom, dad." I hugged them both tightly, and kissed Esme's cheek. They both laughed.

"Go to bed sweet heart." She said, and I barely nodded. I could hardly keep my head up straight. I waved one last time, and headed for the stairs. I had to hold on to the rail to keep myself up.

I finally made it up after many stumbles, and didn't even bother to get changed. I plonked loudly onto the bed, and closed my eyes. I was having trouble sleeping. This was confusing.. Maybe I was over tired or something..

I felt a set of cold arms wrap around my torso, and I smiled. I opened my eyes, and turned my head. She looked down at me, her golden eyes smoldering in the faint glow of the moon.

I turned around awkwardly, so our faces were just inches apart. I could feel her cool breath on my lips, making her all the more irresistible. I sighed. Maybe..

She tucked her hand under her cheek, and her hair spread out all over the pillow next to me. I could smell it.. chocolate.. lavender..

"I love you.. So much." She whispered, breaking the silence.

"I love you more.." I whispered back, and pressed my forehead to hers.

"Not possible."

I laughed. "I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you.." I whispered. I actually felt bad for saying those things to her before..

"Don't worry about it. I want to.. but.." She began to stress, I could tell. I put my fore - finger to her lips, and smiled.

"You're the most important person.. You're the only one I want to spend my life with." I said.

The smiled returned on her face, and she sighed. " You know, I thought I'd never find anyone. I was afraid I wouldn't ever be like Bella and Edward. I would have to spend eternity alone.."

I'm pretty sure I scrunched up my face. "Do you really think.. That.. You would never find someone.. with your beauty?"

She let a hysterical laugh, and looked at me. "But would I ever find someone, that.. would love me for me, and not my beauty?"

I looked down awkwardly. "Sure you would."

"Doubt it."

"Then I'm sure your glad I came along huh?" I laughed. She nodded.

"The little five year old who sobbed whenever I wasn't around." She laughed back.

"That's me!"

She laughed again, then we both froze. I'm not sure why. We just stared at each other, for I'm not sure how long..

I pulled her leg up from under the covers, and hitched it up on to my hip. She giggled. It was bare skin, so.. what was she wearing..? Her dress wasn't that small before.. I was puzzled.

I shrugged, and hugged her closer to me. We were so close, our chests were pressed together. Our noses were just barley touching, our legs were in – twined. But this seemed perfectly normal to me.

If any of the family walked in, they would get the wrong idea completely. I didn't really care, seeing the moment was so perfect.

We were silent, until she lightly kissed me. I responded, immediately actually. The time was right.

She got more urgent quickly, and I responded again. My hand stroked her cheek. It was ice cold, and the moon just made it more white.

Her hands knotted into my hair, and she pulled me closer to her.. if that was possible.

I moved my hand down to her shoulder, and began kissing her neck. She groaned in pleasure, and I came back up to her lips.

The blankets became tangled between our legs, and I was struggerling to move. I ignored it, until I heard our loud ripping sound.

We both looked down. The blankets were ripped into a million pieces. I laughed.

That's when I noticed what she was wearing.

She may as well have been wearing nothing at all.

I have to say she looked.. divine. The black lace looked great on her bone white skin. None of the family ever wore black. Under garments.. I wasn't so sure about.

her again, as if nothing had happened.

She began to un – do the buttons of my shirt, and I moaned. She un – did them all in a matter of seconds, and I saw my shirt fly across the room. I had already removed my jacket, so now I was bare - chested. What would be next, my pants? I laughed at myself.

I began kissing her neck again, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I grabbed a handful of silk, and tugged on it.

I was disappointed when she pulled away, and pushed me back. I looked at her, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Mmmm.." She murmured. "I'm sorry, it's just.. I.. I can't..I.."

I hugged her to me, and pressed her head into chest. I hushed her soothingly, as she continued to apologize over, and over again.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Tonight was great- And I'm thankful for that alone, but- Please, please, don't wear lingerie if you decide to lie next to me. Or _I'll_ lose control."

She laughed, and let out a sigh. She leaned up next to my ear, and murmured seductively. "Soon.. I promise."

I sighed. "Okay.. You know I can't wait."

She nodded. "Oh I know. Me either."

I nodded, and my eyes slid closed.

"What time is it?" I murmured. I felt her head on my shoulder.

"Ugh.. 4:30." She whispered.

"Jesus."

"I know. You've had a huge night."

I nodded in agreement. "Mmm.. If I don't wake up tomorrow- You'll know why."

She laughed. "I'll be sure not to wake you."

"Thanks."

"Hey, one other thing- What do you rate my body out of 10?" She murmured.

"10."

"Be serious, please."

"I am! You're gorgeous."

She laughed. "You know what I rate yours?"

"What?"

"10."

"How did I guess that? I must be psychic."

"I suppose we're just a hot looking pair."

"Damn right!" I whooped, probably a little too loud.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!" Jasper yelled from down stairs. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"Shut up Jaz." I laughed.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" He yelled back. I laughed at my idiotic brother.

"Anyway.. What you going to do tomorrow?" She murmured.

"Hmm.. sleep, sleep and more sleep."

"Other than that?"

"Sleep."

"That makes sense." We both laughed. "Sleep with me?"

That sent a shiver up my spine. I ignored it, and put my hands above my head.

"I wish." I whispered.

"Oh c'mon. You know if you weren't so fragile, we'd do it now." She giggled.

"Well I'd better toughen up then." I laughed back. "Better hit the gym then."

"No!" She said. "I like you now!"

"All soft and squishy?" I said.

"Yes."

I sighed. She can be so stubborn. "So.. what you going to do tomorrow?"

"Umm.. I might go shopping with Esme, go hunting.."

"Can I PLEASE go hunting with you?"

"NO!" She half yelled. I leant back.

"Sorry. Touchy subject. Forgot." I said, and put my arms up as if surrender.

"You know I hate that. You will NEVER, I repeat NEVER, come hunting." She growled.

"But you'd look so sexy sucking the guts out of a Grizzly." I laughed.

"Ha. Best joke I've heard all day." She laughed sarcastically. "But seriously.. Don't even joke. It's dangerous. More dangerous than me sleeping with you."

"I doubt it."

"You wanna bet? When I hunt, my instincts take ove—"

"Shouldn't your instincts take over during sleeping with me anyway?" I laughed nervously.

"Shut up!" She smacked me in the arm playfully. "And besides. your only 16! What would Carlisle and Esme think of me! It's like I'm stealing away your innocence!"

"Pfft. As if. They'd be thrilled."

She gave me a Are – you – serious – you – idiot look. I shrugged it off.

"Your family!" I laughed.

"That makes us sound like ferals. Ew. It'd be like- 'Oh look, there's the chick who's sleeping with her brother!'." She laughed, and put on a fake accent.

"So? Who cares what the hell they think of us?" I said, and rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand.

She nodded, and looked down. "You should really sleep. It's so late—I mean, early."

"I don't wanna." I did a fake pout, and she laughed.

"You'll be falling over tomorrow!" She laughed.

"Can I fall on you?" I said, then laughed. "It would be like the song, 'Fall for You', by Second Seranade. Ha! I crack myself up!"

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment, thankyou very much."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Just go to sleep, Little Emmett."

I smiled at my old name.

"'k. You win."

I rolled over onto my side, and shut my eyes. I took a deep breath, and thought about the day to come..

I woke up at a ridiculous hour this morning, moaning and groaning as I do. I defiantly was not a morning person..

"Good morning Emmett," Rose whispered into my ear, sending shivers through my stiff body. "How are you?"

"Ugh.. I'm good.. What the hell is the time?" I asked, my voice sounding whispy.

"It's 9:30. Guess you won't be sleeping all day, eh?" She whispered.

"I can't promise that."

She laughed, and I heard the ruffling of the silk against her skin. Last night came flooding back, and I grinned.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just remembered last night, and what you're wearing!"

She nodded. "You liked it?"

"Hell yes!"

I suddenly felt wide - awake now, although I stayed up till 4:30 kissing Rosalie. She giggled.

"I'll be sure to wear this more often then.." She murmured seductively. She winked, and I grinned widely. "Well.. We better be getting up."

I nodded, and through the ripped shreds of the covers off me. I was still wearing no shirt, which made me cold. I shivered again.

I searched around for my shirt, looking everywhere. High and low.. near and far..

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah,"

"Where in the world did you throw my shirt?"

"Um.. I can smell it.. On top of the wardrobe." She said. She was standing up right in front of the glass, and I gasped when I saw her fully.

The sun shined through the trees, creating a pattern on my white carpeted floor. She was running her fingers through her hair, sending waves of chocolate my way. She was slightly sparkling, sending reflections around the room like a disco ball. My eyes ran up and down her tall frame, and I instantly forgot about my shirt. She laughed like a angel, and walked to my side of the bed.

"Would you like _me_ to get your shirt?"

I nodded like a zombie, and she laughed again. She walked gracefully over to my wardrobe, and leaned up to grab my shirt.

She may have been wearing nothing at all.

I watched in awe as she threw my shirt to me, and waltzed out of the room. She blew a kiss, and I smiled at her. I shook my head from side to side, trying to return to my old self.

I slid my shirt over my shoulders, and did up the buttons with shaky hands. I walked to my mirror, to check what I looked like.

Alice had insisted we get a full - length mirror, seeing I had to check what I looked like from head to toe.

My hair was sticking out all directions. It looked like Edward after he walks out of their room.. Ew!

I tried to smooth down my hair, but failed miserably. I gave up after 10 minutes, and settled for my do.

I trotted down the stairs, and walked into the living room.

The familiar white house felt comforting, and I had grown to love Alabama. Not as much as Forks, but still cool.

Alice, Rose, Bella, Edward and Jasper were sitting side by side on the white lounge, grinning their butts off. I looked at them, and raised an eye – brow. Rosie winked at me, and I smiled. That just set them off into a fit of giggles.. and chanting.

"Emmett and Rose sitting in a tree! k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help laughing.

"First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the golden carriage!"

I saw Rosie sigh, and look down. Everybody stopped immediately, when they'd realised what they'd said.

"Sorry.." Alice whispered. "Touchy subject.."

The atmosphere suddenly became awkward, and I walked over to the lounges. I kneeled down behind the arm – rest, seeing there was no more room on the couch. I got down to eye level, so I could speak to her. Not privately of course..

"Rosie?" I whispered. "You okay Honey?"

She shrugged. ".. Yeah."

"You're lying. I can tell. Don't be sad.. We could adopt?"

"It's not the same."

"Well.. Carlisle and Esme adopted me, and I'm still like a son to them, right?"

She nodded, then sighed. "But you're special. You always have been. Your not like another child."

"Sure I am."

"No, your not."

"How?"

She sighed in what I think was impatience, and looked down. "You were different. We connected to you right away, from the moment saw you. But.. When Carlisle told us to run, I got scared. I could smell the blood, but I thought it was yours."

"But you weren't there, I remember it clearly. I saw you for the first time when they brought me home.."

"But I was there. You just couldn't see me yet. I was praying and praying that it wasn't your blood your were swamped in."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"'s 'k. I live. Not technically of course.. Ha ha."

I laughed with her, and stood up, to walk to the kitchen. I wobbled a bit, and heard whispers from behind me.

Carlisle and Esme were working over the stove together, talking. I coughed, as to signal I was there.

"Emmett!" They both shrieked, and walked over to me. I held my arms out to them.

I hugged Esme tightly, and she kissed my cheek. Carlisle hugged me, that patted me on the shoulder. I smiled at them, till I smelt a gross smell. I sniffed the air..

"Is something burning in here?" I asked.

They both looked at each then they were at the stove in a 3rd of a second, laughing at each other.

"What happened?"

"The bacon burned a little bit. It's okay." Esme laughed to herself. I smiled at them.

Silly Esme. Silly Carlisle. Silly parents.

I laughed my booming laughed, and soon the whole family was in the kitchen, laughing too.

I walked to the stove, and stood between them both. I stole a bit of bacon, and put it in my mouth.

"It's still good!" I whooped. Everybody laughed, and I chewed on my tasty bacon.

**OMG Im soooooooooo sorry for the late update, ive been so busy lately. I'm sorry if this is boring and un eventful, but I hope u still like it.**

Love ya all, Bella xx


	43. Surprise Gift

43. Surprise Gift

_Rosalie's POV_

I groaned out of distaste as I swivelled on the white couch.

School.

"Ugh! I hate this stupid life!" I growled under my breath. Of course everyone heard it, loud and clear.

"Rosalie? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, walking into the lounge room, with an expression of worry.

"Um.. Yes, I'm fine. I think." I answered him. He sat down next to me, and looked at my face. I didn't want to look at him. His eyes would just make me feel pity towards him.

I looked down, and stared at a bit of cloth on the bushy white rug on the floor.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but was clearly shorter. I think he was letting me get my thoughts together.

"Why do you hate this life, Rose?" he asked, and I'm pretty sure he already guessed the answer. The fire raged within me, and I suddenly felt angry.

"All the repeats! Everything! I've graduated so many times, it's ludicrous! I can't have a family for my own, I have this stupid thirst that never quits.." I hissed. Carlisle sat at ease next to me, letting me get it all off my chest. He nodded now and again, or hushed me soothingly whenever my temper nearly took over me.

"You know I'll never, _ever_ be able to be sorry enough, for changing you. I just couldn't let you die. You looked so broken, so hurt, lying there after what those monsters did to you.." He began to growl too, at the remembrance of my horrid past. He hated those men as much as I did.

"It's not your fault, Carlisle," I whispered. "You just did what you thought was right, and I'm grateful for all of you. Alice, Esme, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and now Emmett.. I couldn't ever repay you for being the best family ever. Thankyou."

"But, that doesn't make things better for you."

I nodded, and then forced a smile. "I've lasted all these years, haven't I?"

He laughed. "Yes, you have. And now you have Emmett, to spend eternity with us."

I nodded. "I do. That doesn't change how I feel about my immortality. Sure, the beauty is great. But.. Something's missing. Like a missing puzzle piece. I feel like I've lost the piece."

"Or it just won't fit in the puzzle at all."

I nodded at my analogy, and sighed loudly. "What can I do Carlisle?"

He looked me in the eye, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Enjoy life. Enjoy the benefits of what we are. Do you think any of us like what we are? We have no control. We can't reverse time," He stopped, and then looked at his hand on my shoulder. "We all love you, and care for you. Especially Emmett. Everything will work out. I know you hate going to school, but.. There's nothing we can do about it, like I said. I'm so sorry, again."

He kissed my forehead, and stood up. In a matter of a second, he was gone. I thought about what he had said..

_Or it just won't fit in the puzzle at all_.

I'm not supposed to fit into the puzzle? None of us are. Vampires aren't supposed to exist. We are like.. Triangle pieces, trying to fit into circular holes. It just doesn't work. Carlisle was spot on.

I sighed, and stood up. I'd better go just in case my thoughts take over me. I walked upstairs, to find the others.

Edward, Bella and Alice were playing juniors, which is rather ridiculous. They could play 20 year olds if they wanted to.

Jasper and I play seniors, which is a drag. I hate it. I have already done this 60, 000, 000 times. And don't want to do it again. And again. And again.

I grabbed my small backpack, and marched down the stairs. Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and Emmett were all gathered around the door, getting ready to go. Esme was saying her goodbyes, kissing and hugging. Carlisle had just left for the hospital a moment ago.

"Bye Esme." I grumbled, and kissed her cheek. I headed out the door, but Esme grabbed my arm.

"Rosalie?"

I turned around, and saw her caring, worried face looking into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded fast, and turned for the door. I heard her sigh, but I continued down the steps. Everyone was squashed in the car, and Edward honked the horn as if to say 'Hurry up'. I rolled my eyes impatiently, and ducked into the car.

Everybody looked at me, with sympathetic eyes. I looked out the window, ignoring them.

I don't know why I was so agitated today. I just was not in the mood for anything really.

It had been a couple of weeks since Emmett's party, and it seemed like Em was still recovering. I laughed at the thought.

"EEK!" Alice squealed, and Emmett covered his ears.

"Oh god Alice what?" He groaned impatiently.

She began bouncing in her seat next to me, and I looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" She said, and let out a hysterical laugh. "Go Carlisle and Esme! Great idea!"

Edward grinned from the front seat, and I knew he was in on it.

Everyone else was confused, whispering to each other.

I grabbed Alice's arm softly, so I could speak to her without her bouncing insanely.

"Alice, what is it?"

She smiled at me. "You can't tell him!"

"I won't,"

"EsmeandcarlislearegoingbuyEmmettajeepthenteachhimtodrive!" She whispered so fast. I caught it. Just. (**Translation: Esme and Carlisle are going to by Emmett a jeep then teach him to drive!)**

I grinned. "That's so cool!"

Alice nodded, and began jumping again. "He can drive us to the mall!"

I laughed, and looked at Emmett. Emmett? Driving? Ha.

He looked so confused sitting on my other side. He started pouting a little bit, and looked at me. "Huh?"

"You'll see."

He groaned, as Edward pulled up into our usual car spot in the lot.

People stared at us, as usual. Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist, as we climbed out of the car together. He had become weirdly territorial lately. Did he really think I was going leave him, for another guy? Seriously.

But I suppose, Edward and Jasper do the same things. Men..

I sighed.

We walked through the front doors, and stopped along the sides. We all lent against the lockers, and said our goodbyes.

"Ewwwwwww, Government.." Emmett groaned. "At least I'm with Ali eh?"

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

"Then it's biology with Bella and Edward, then Spanish and English alone. Trig with Bells then Gym with Eddie." He grinned.

"I have.. Biology, then Gym, then Geometry, lunch, then Government, and lastly.. free period." I groaned.

"At least we have one thing together." Emmett murmured.

"What?" I asked hopefully.

"Lunch."

"Ha, ha."

"It's something."

I nodded, and kissed him lightly. "See ya."

He smiled, and kissed me again. "Be happy."

I nodded, just as Alice dragged him away towards Government building.

Bella had gym first, which made me laugh. She hated gym. Jasper and I walked with Bella towards the gym, and dropped her off there. Biology was near the gym, so we always walk her there.

"See ya Bell." I said, and waved her off.

"Bye."

Jasper waved, then we walked to biology. He was sensing my feelings, I could tell.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nearly growled in annoyance. This is the 3rd time someone's asked me that!

I huffed. "Yes. I'm fine." I said through my teeth.

"Annoyance, anger, guilt.. It's not normal for you." He said. I looked at him, and narrowed my eyes.

"Guilt?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why are you guilty?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you!"

He laughed. We walked into the familiar classroom, and took our seats at the back. The guys around smiled at me, but I ignored them.

Mr Lawry entered the class, and began his lecture. I sighed, and waited miserably for this day to end.

Alice had said there's an abnormal sun shower for the next 3 days, so no school. I smiled at the thought.

_Bella's POV_

I sighed, and buried my head into Edward's shoulder.

Spanish.

"Buenas tardes, class!" The teacher chanted excitedly, as she entered the classroom. I sighed.

Edward laughed, and I noticed him scribble something on a small piece of paper. He passed it to me. It read:

_What's wrong, Love?_

It was in perfect hand writing, in his beautiful calligraphy. I wrote under his message:

_Just sick of school. And to think, I've only graduated 4 times! You've graduated.. 85 times?_

I passed it to him, and laughed. I saw him shake with laughter, then write something else. He passed it to me:

_90, but that's beside the point. Ha. So Carlisle asked me to teach Em to drive.._

I nodded, and wrote my message in my ugly hand – writing:

_Yes, you should. You're a great driver. Probably too fast for any human, but you'll do. ;). Ms will catch us if we write anymore._

I passed it to him, and laughed again. He wrote yet another thing, and passed it.

_I'll show her my notes, smile, and we'll be off the hook. _

I giggled, probably a little to loud.

_Good point. Um.. Rosalie is having some problems lately. I really feel for her._

I passed it to him. He nodded.

And she really was. She seemed really down this morning. Poor thing. Esme thinks it's because she has to change Emmett. When she asked me, I nearly died. Well I'm already dead but..

Didn't we decide Carlisle was going to do it? I don't know. She's smart, she'll figure it out.

He tapped my arm, as if to pass me another note.

_Yes. She's troubled. Just worried about Emmett. I feel for her too. I mean, they would like to develop their physical relationship, but can't, It's a little like we used to be like, when you were still human. He's afraid of hurting him, as you can imagine._

I nodded.

"Mr Cullen, Ms Hale, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

I had adopted the name Hale, after Jasper and Rosalie. If Edward and I both had the same last name, people would get suspicious. So now, the story is, I am the long lost sister of Jasper and Rosalie.

"No, Ms. Unless you'd like to see my notes.." Edward said, and flashed his smile. I smiled as well, just because he was smiling. It's contagious I swear.

"N – no. It's okay, Mr Cullen, I believe you." She said, and returned to the front of the class.

"Nice work." I whispered, to quiet for anyone to possibly hear. He smiled at me, and winked.

_Rosalie's POV_

"Finally! Lunch!" I said, as Jasper and I darted out of the classroom.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I'm just as sick of school as you are, Rose."

I smiled at him, as we walked through the red door towards the cafeteria. We pushed through the doors rather viciously actually, and walked to our table.

Alice and Emmett were already there, grinning when they saw us. I smiled in happiness.

I left lunch today, and went straight to our table. Em stood up to greet me, and Alice did the same. I kissed him quickly, and he grinned goofily.

"Hello gorgeous." He laughed, and pulled the chair out from next to him. I thanked him, and sat down. He wrapped his arm around me, and pulled the chair closer to him. It screeched against the linoleum loudly. "Do you know where Bella and Edward are?"

I shrugged. "Um.. I'm not sure. Should we look for them?"

"I'll go. You guys stay here. I think I know where they are." Alice said, and grinned. "Actually, now that I think of it, let's all go!"

I looked around at Jasper, and Emmett, and they looked just as confused. We all stood up, walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring the staring eyes.

"I feel so out of place next to you guys." He said, once we were outside.

"How so?"

"You guys are beautiful, and I'm.. Emmett. Everybody looks at you, they just shrug at me."

I rubbed his shoulder. "Doesn't that make you special?"

He looked at me confused.

"Well, your normal. We're weird." I said, and smiled.

He laughed, as Alice stopped in front of a janitors closet. We all came to a sudden halt, and Alice giggled.

"Behold.. Bella, and Edward!"

She whipped the door open, to reveal Bella and Edward, making out in the closet. Bella's legs were wrapped around Edward waist, and we all burst out into a fit of laughs. Emmett's booming laugh sounded over the top of all of ours. Bella and Edward stopped immediately, and glared at us. They both straightened out their clothes and hair, and stalked out of the closet.

I was still laughing as we walked back to the cafeteria, as was everyone else. Or, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were.

We still had half an hour of lunch yet, which I was grateful. We took our seats, and all 'shared' Jasper's fries. I pretended to chew, as Emmet grabbed my hand under the table, and squeezed it tight. I squeezed back, and squeezed the tomato sauce all over the fries.

"So, Bella.. Edward.." Jasper said, raising his eye – brows. "What brought you to that decision?"

"What decision might that be Jasper?" Edward asked, glaring daggers in his direction.

"You know.. Your little closet 'field trip'."

Emmett, Alice and I burst out laughing, as Bella lowered herself further and further down under the table.

"Well.. I..we.." Edward was speechless. He sighed in annoyance. "Alice? What do you see in him?"

Jasper stopped laughing, at looked at Alice, with pleading eyes.

"He's cute!" She giggled. "Dah!"

"I don't see it." Edward muttered. By now, Bella was nowhere to be seen. She had slid underneath the table, out of our watching eyes.

"Love?" Edward laughed, looking under the table. "Come back up, it's over."

"It ain't over till the fat lady sings!" Jasper laughed. That set Emmett off. His laugh boomed around the small, warm room, and people looked.

"Nora! Come and sit next to me!" I heard from across the room. We all looked up, except for Emmett.

I growled when I couldn't smell _anything_ but our kind of this girl. Everybody gasped, and locked eyes with me.

I tiered my eyes away, to look at this 'Nora'. She has chest nut brown, wavy hair, that went down to her mid – back. Her eyes were a blood red. Her skin was ivory colour, just like ours. She was slender, just like me. I growled again, and ripped my phone out of my pocket. I dialled Carlisle's number, put the phone to my ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Carlisle! It's Rosalie!"

"_Oh, hello Rose. How are you?_

"Good, good. Look, there's a new girl at school, and she's one of us, I know it. Everyone agrees. Red eyes, beauty.. The works."

"_Oh yes, the Gibbs family. Esme and I met them yesterday. You and everyone else were in the pool."_

"Oh great. Hmph. Okay. Well.. I'll see you later. Bye."

"_Goodbye Rosalie."_

I hung up the phone, and stuffed it in my bag. Everyone looked at me, confused. Emmett squeezed my hand gently.

"Carlisle and Esme already met them.. The 'Gibbs' family." I said. Everybody loosened up slightly.

"But are they.. like us?" Edward asked.

"No, they're not." I said. "The complete opposite. Great. Now Emmett's in danger."

I sighed. "Hmph."

"Don't worry about me." Emmett whispered into my ear. "I'll be fine."

"No, you won't."

"They're not going to eat there friends son are they?" He laughed.

"Like that'll stop them. Can we just go home?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. "Or we could just ditch."

We all nodded again, and stood up. I pushed my chair in, and we all exited the cafeteria.

_Emmett's POV_

Great. Now Rosie is all tense because the stupid 'Gibbs' family.

We all sat in Edward's Volvo, listening to some of his CDs. Clair De Lune played, and I felt Rose calm down in my arms. The whole car was in silence, from the last shock moment.

I heard the bell sound loudly from outside, making the car shake. Edward gunned the engine, and backed out of our car spot. I was so glad to get home. Apparently, there was a surprise waiting for me.

I smiled at the idea.

We sped down the high way, towards our house. I could never see the beginning of the drive way, but everyone else could.

We pulled into the winding driveway, juts like the one in Forks.

I watched as the trees sped past us, at a rate of knots. Probably going to fast, we pulled into the garage, and Edward turned off the engine. My eyes widened as I saw the huge white sheet in the corner.

I wasn't what was under it, but I could guess..

I grinned widely, as Carlisle and Esme walked out of the connecting door fro the house, to the garage. They smiled at me.

"Hello, Em. How was your day sweet heart?" Esme said, and pulled me into a hug.

I shrugged. "Boring as hell."

Esme laughed, and passed me to Carlisle.

"So Dad.. What's under the sheet?" I asked, and raised my eye – brows.

"A little present."

I followed the rest of the family to the other side of the garage, and I stood there, eyeing the sheet.

Jasper walked to one of the side, and yanked the sheet off.

I gasped, when it revealed my new car.

"NO WAY!" I boomed, and walked around to touch my car.

_My _car!

It was a white Jeep, with its hood down. It was possibly the coolest thing EVER!

I touched the cold jeep, and I sprinted to Esme. "Thankyou! Thankyou!"

Esme laughed, and hugged me back. "It's okay Honey."

I ran to Carlisle, and hugged him too. "Thankyou!"

He hugged me back. "No worries, son."

I felt like jumping, just like Alice. I held myself down, and ran to Rosie. I picked her up, and lifted her into the air. She rested her hands on my shoulders, as I spun her around.

"This.. is.. so.. cool!" I managed to choke out, and put Rose down. I ran back to the Jeep, and hugged it.

"I love you.." I murmured to the Jeep. _Emmett, your insane_. I said to myself. Jesus Christ I'm talking to myself now.

"Dang! I have to get a license.." I said, suddenly feeling down.

"Already taken care of!" Jasper said, and handed me a small, piece of laminated paper. It read:

_Emmett McCarty Cullen_

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Male_

_Date of Birth: 25 August, 1993_

To the right, was a big picture of me. I gasped. "Oh. My. God."

Everyone around me laughed, and I kissed the license. Numerous times.

"I've got my license! Can you believe it!" I whooped. "Now I just need to learn to drive! Thanks Belly – Bear!"

"Good old Jay.." Bella said, and looked into space.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I ignored that comment, for I was too excited to think..

"Edward! Are you going to teach me to drive?!" I yelled, and ran to Edward.

He shrugged. "Sure!"

I cheered, and ran back to my Jeep. I opened the door, and sat inside. I inhaled deeply. Mmm.. The new car smell.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we go now?"

"I'm not su—"

We were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

_Rosalie's POV_

We all heard the loud knock, even Em. Carlisle walked swiftly to the door, and we all looked around.

"Who are we expecting?" I asked, turning to Esme.

"Ugh.. No one."

I shrugged.

"Hello!" I heard a bubbly voice squeal from the door. "I'm Nora."

**Sooooooooo.. what'd you think….? Please review.. please!**

**love u all xx**


	44. The Gibbs Family

44.

_Emmett's POV_

I stomped angrily towards the door, annoyed that this 'Nora' had interrupted this moment.

I stood behind Carlisle, in between Rosie and Esme. I folded my arms in annoyance.

Her eyes widened when she saw me, and she blinked ridiculously fast.

Rosie had told me about Nora on the way home, but I didn't think she would come over now! Standing behind her were a man and a women, holding hands. Their eyes were red too.

The women had a blonde bob, and the man had cropped blonde hair, a little like Carlisle. But his wasn't smooth like Carlisle's, it was all over the place. They all had the same skin. Pale, white, hard as marble. Just like the Cullens.

"I'm Emmett." I said, to all of them. "Your Nora." I looked down at her. She smiled.

"T - these are my parents, E - edmund and Beatrice Gibbs." She said.

"Hello, Cullen family!" Edmund said, and held out his arms. He grinned widely. "We are all very interested as to your choice of lifestyle!" Clearly, he was the leader.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes, well.. Yours is rather interesting too."

It wasn't to me. These people reminded me of James and Victoria from when I was 6.

"Emmett, Edmund is even older than myself. He's 450!" Carlisle said, and smiled.

"Cool." I shrugged. "That's very interesting."

Beatrice stood at the back, and glared at us. Clearly, she wasn't as friendly as her husband.

"I'm amazed we haven't met before." Carlisle grinned. "Would you like to come in?"

They all nodded, and stepped inside. I grabbed Rose's waist, and pulled her closer to me. She fully went along with it, and rested her head on my shoulder.

Esme led them into the living room, and sat them down on the couches. The rest of the family followed suit.

"So Edmund, Beatrice, this is my family." – He went along the line – "Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, my wife, Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie."

I smiled, and Rosie pulled me closer. I could just _see_ Rosie's jealousy coming off her in waves.

"I'm sorry we only got to briefly meet yesterday, but I'd like to learn about your family." Edmund grinned. "What are your stories?"

Carlisle looked at all us, as if to ask us a silent question. We all nodded, as Carlisle turned back the Gibbs'.

"Well," He began. "I saved created Edward, because he was suffering from the Spanish Influenza of 1918. I saved my wife.. Because.. She fell off a cliff. Rosalie I saved from vicious men, and.. Alice and Jasper found us already changed. Edward changed Bella, because she nearly perished during childbirth." Carlisle explained. Beatrice, Nora and Edmund gasped at the 'childbirth' remark.

"A.. Immortal child? Carlisle?" Edmund said, stunned. Everybody nearly groaned, at having to explain this again.

"She's not a full vampire." Bella explained. "She is half human. The Volturi have approved, no harm done."

The others nodded. "But.." Nora began. "What about Emmett?" She smiled when she said my name.

"Obviously, Emmetts human. His parents died at a very young age, so we adopted him. He means a lot to us now." Esme said, speaking aloud for the first time. Everybody nodded.

"Tell us about yourselves." Carlisle said, gesturing for them to speak.

Edmund took a deep breath, then blew it out. "It's not a very happy story."

"None of ours is." Esme soothed. "Please, go on."

"Okay.. In what I think was the 1560s, my name was Sir Edmund Bart Williams. My Father was a rich man, my mother being a loyal housewife. I was 25, and happily married to the love of my life, Eliza. She was my one and only, the one I wanted to spend my life with.

"We planned to have many children, and live in a grand house with a huge yard. My Father was going to make sure I got that, no matter what, and I was happy. Eliza felt the same way, and we soon conceived a baby.

"Not many Mothers, or babies for that matter, ever survived the birth. But with my Father being rich, he could afford the right medical tuition. My Mother was ecstatic, and delighted that she would get the grandchild she had always wished for. I was bouncing off the walls, in excitement that things were finally getting under way with the one I loved."

He smiled at the thought, but his quick smile turned to anger in seconds. "One day, I decided to go visit the Globe Theatre, and see _Merchant of Venice._ Shakespeare was a genius, and my Father knew him well. Now, Eliza hated the theatre, so she planned to stay home. I agreed willingly, glad to have the chance to go."

He began speaking through his teeth now. "After I saw the play, there had been loud shouting from outside. I became confused, and started walking home in the dark. I was whistling with my hands in my pockets, just happy to be alive.

"As I got closer to home, it got hotter, and hotter. The shouting became louder, and I quickly became distressed. I started to run, and froze at what I saw ahead of me."

He looked down, and Beatrice rubbed his back soothingly. I could tell this was hard for him.

"M-my house, was up in flames. The heat was un – bearable, and I ran around to each yelling person asking where my family was. 'Where are they?' I had yelled, over and over again. They all shrugged, and just continued to scream.

"I decided I had to take matters into my own hands. I cover my mouth and nose with my jacket, and sprinted into the house. I bashed the frail door down, and it crumpled under my feet. I ran up the stairs, through the smoke. 'Eliza?!' I yelled, till my throat ran dry. I ran into our room, and gasped at the burning body on the floor. Lying there, was my wife. Her hands were over her stomach, her face calm, her eyes closed. I yelled in pain, and picked her up. I threw her over my shoulder, and ran back through the house. People gasped at me, and crowded around us quickly.

"I lay her down on the wet road, and tried to breath air into her. I didn't know CPR in those days, no one did. So I tried my best, to do what I thought was right. She continued to lay limp in the road, not moving, not breathing.

"Tears dripped from my eyes now, onto her face. I sobbed over her corpse, and hugged her closer to me. I held her head in my hands, and kissed her nose, her cheek, her chin, and lastly her lips. Everyone around me had vanished, and we were alone now.

" 'What will I do without you?' I repeated numerous times, and continued to cry. I then stood up, and picked her up again. I stumbled to the nearest gathering of trees and dirt, and began to dig a hole with my arms. I was very strong, and dug a hole a meter wide, a meter deep, in minutes. I placed her body in the hole, and kissed her forehead. I blew a kiss to her stomach, and began burying the hole back up again.

I could see he was getting upset now. "After I left her, and I felt helpless. I walked into the near by forest, and just lay there. I held my knees to my chest, and rocked myself to sleep. I was surprised when I heard voices around me, but I was too weak to speak.

" 'A weak one we have here.' A low voice sounded. He sounded angry. 'I've got dibs.' I was confused. I didn't know what happened.

" 'No!' Another voice sounded. It was a women this time. Her voice was like a chorus of angels. 'Don't. Maybe we should spare him. He looks terrible.'"

" ' That's the whole point!' The other growled. 'Now move before I rip your arm off.' I was surprised by there vicious nature, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

" 'No--!" But it was too late. I felt the man's icy breath on my neck, and I felt as he sunk his teeth into me. The burning began, and I yelled out in pain. I also felt him get ripped off me, and I heard the loud thud of him hitting the ground. Did a women do that? I wasn't sure. 'I told you, to leave him.' She growled. The other one growled, and I heard running fade off into the distance. 'Shh.. Your safe.'

"I just nodded, not really caring what happened to me now. I knew I was dieing- The pain was burning me alive. 'The fire! I'm burning!' I yelled through my teeth. The women sighed. 'No.. Your becoming one of us.' I yelled out in pain, and clenched my teeth together. 'What is 'us'?' I asked.

" ' A vampire.' She spat back. 'I have to leave. I can't let them find me. I have to go—Oh one more thing. The rules. The Volturi, vampire royalty, will hunt you down and rip you apart if reveal what we are. You hear me? Don't do that.' I just nodded in agreement, not really caring. Me? A vampire? I thought. The women ran off into the distance, looking back at me before she disappeared.

" I was confused, and lost. But after I woke up, I suddenly believed. The thirst, the pale skin, red eyes.. I figured it out. I headed off to the town, to look for blood.

"Decades after that, I had fed on humans. I was okay with being alone after that. I worked as a Blacksmith.

"One night, I was walking back to the forest from work. I stumbled across this women, covered in bruises and blood. This women was Beatrice." He grinned at the name, and grabbed Beatrice's hand. "She could barley walk, she was in so much pain. When she fell, I knew I had to save her. I couldn't just leave her to die in the street. I asked her what happened, and she kept on mumbling the same thing. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' I didn't know what she was talking about, and the blood pulled me in. But I didn't want to kill her, although she was a easy target.

"Without even thinking, I pressed my lips to her neck. I bit into her already bloody neck, and sucked some of the blood out. I nearly sucked her dry, until she screamed in pain. I dropped her into my arms, and sprinted for the forest."

Everybody was intrigued by this story, their mouths hanging open.

"When she woke up, I had to explain to her what she was. She seemed to believe me, but flinched whenever I touched her.

"As we got closer and closer, she soon came to tell me that her Husband had been beating her, from the day they got married. So that explained the bruising, and the blood. I always shiver whenever I remember that picture in my head.

"We soon got married, spent our honeymoon in Mexico. We were so happy together, just us. But I still hadn't forgotten about Eliza, or the baby. I still wanted to have a daughter."

He smiled at Nora, who grinned back.

"We found Nora lying in the gutter, in 1905. We weren't sure what had happened to her- It looked like she got hit or trampled by the horse and carriages, but we couldn't tell for sure. Like Beatrice, she was bruised, and bloody. I decided I just had to change her. She was 16 at the time, just 5 years younger than Beatrice. She looked like the daughter I'd always dreamed off. Dark hair, blue eyes. So I repeated the same thing I did with Beatrice, and we became a coven."

Everybody nodded. Silence.

"W-well, that's quite a story. A horrifying one at that." Esme gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Edmund sighed. "We're happy now. You are the biggest coven we have ever met! It's quite astonishing!"

"We like to think ourselves as a family. Although, we are a big coven." Carlisle corrected.

"Of course."

"Do you possess any 2nd senses?" Edward asked.

"I can move objects with my mind!" Nora said, speaking for one of the first times. Everyone gasped quietly.

"Wow. That's awesome!" I grinned. Nora grinned at me.

"I can get people to change their minds, to get what I want." Beatrice said. Her voice was high, a lot like Alice's.

"I'm just.. Edmund." Edmund sighed. Everybody laughed.

"That's wonderful Beatrice. I envy you greatly." Esme laughed.

"You can call me Bea."

Everybody nodded.

"So Emmett," Nora said. " You go to Mobile High right? I saw you today."

I smiled at her. "Yes, I do, with my family. We saw you too."

She nodded, and smiled. "I think we're going to be great friends."

I felt Rosie stiffen next to me, and I kissed her cheek softly. "Don't worry." I barley whispered. She looked around at me, and smiled. She moved closer to me.

"Where is good hunting ground around here?" Edmund asked.

I stiffened. How dare he even ask that?

"Um.. I'm not sure. Not too close though." Carlisle said. He was still calm.. Unlike me. I felt like growling. "Wouldn't want to put Emmett, or any of his friends in danger."

"Of course."

We sat in silence for some seconds.

"Edward?" I asked. "Can I drive yet?"

Edward grimaced. "I don't see why not. Although, we do have guests."

"I'll teach you!" Nora piped up, and bouncing in her seat. Rosie growled from next to me, and I rubbed her shoulder. She loosened up, and I guessed that was Jasper's doing.

"Um.. I think Edward wanted to teach me, right?" I said, and looked expectantly at Edward.

_Go along with it. I don't want to make Rose mad._ I thought. Edward nodded.

"Yes, actually I did. It's an important ride of passage." He said confidently.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, ugh.." Carlisle began. "We had a little visit from the Volturi, and Em has to be changed by the time he's 19."

Edmund eyes widened, and Bea gasped. Nora seemed completely at ease, just grinning.

"They will come to check, but not anytime soon. No need to worry."

Edmund nodded, and the smile returned to his face. "Oh! How rude of us. I never asked you if you guys had any second senses."

"Or right.. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, although it's not set in stone, Jasper can sense and change peoples emotions, Bella has a shield, and Bella's daughter, Renesmee, can touch you, and transfer visions."

"A very gifted family." He nodded. "Very gifted indeed."

"Yes well.."

"Edward!" I said, jumped out of the seat. "Shut up and drive!" I laughed to myself as I thought of the song by Rhiana..

_Baby you got the keys.. So shut up and drive!!_

Edward groaned on the way out. "Pleease don't song that stupid song."

I laughed, as we entered the garage. "Hey Rose—"

I turned around to see Nora there, rather than Rose. I gasped in surprise, and Nora grinned at me.

So.. Where the hell did Rosalie go?

"Ugh.. Rose.." I tried to push past Nora, but she wouldn't move.

"Oh! Hey Emmett!" She said, our face inches apart. We were stuck in the doorway, and she wouldn't let me pass. I sighed.

"Nora, please let me through." I sighed.

I pushed with all my might, and slid out of the doorway and onto the floor. I walked back into the lounge room, but Rosie was nowhere..?

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, my eye – brow going up.

"Um.. I'm not sure." Esme said. "I'll help you look for her."

She got up, and followed me up the stairs.

"I think Nora has something to do.." I whispered. "Rosie?"

I walked into her room, but she wasn't there.

Is it possible for Vampires to be kidnapped? By a girl?

"Down here!" I heard her yell from the bottom of the stairs.

I walked back down, and Rose was standing at the bottom with her arms closed. Her nostrils were flaring, and a face of fury.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Nora," She spat. "She threatened me."

I looked her. "How and what?"

"She said, I had to leave you too alone, and.." She hesitated, and I could tell she was fuming. "To stay away from you or she'll kill you."

I gasped.

**Well, well, well.. You know about the Gibbs family.. interesting ugh?**

**Please review..**

**Luv ya all xx**


	45. Snap Decision

45. Threats

_Rosalie's POV_

I folded my arms, as I told Emmett the case. " She said I had to stay away, or she'd bite you."

I sighed as I remembered just a couple of moments ago..

"_Rosalie," Nora had said, and dragged me from the living room. "We have to talk. Now."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her. I don't know if I can trust this girl at all.. _

"_Okay, here's the thing. Emmett and I are supposed to be, and, quite frankly.. You're the only thing getting in our way."_

_I growled at her, and thought about pushing her. But Carlisle and Esme would be furious, so I kept my cool. "What?"_

"_You heard me," She crossed her arms, and flicked her hair behind her shoulders. "You better stay away."_

_I walked closer to her, so I could look down on her. "Fat chance. You should have seen what I did to Emmett's last girlfriend.. Let's just say.. The house was over flowing with tears."_

_She shrugged. "But I'm just as strong as your are. You couldn't hurt me."_

"_You want to bet," I muttered, and blew air on her. She flinched. "He's my boyfriend, and my future, so back off bitch."_

_She jumped back, as if totally surprised by my answer. I heard a loud whooshing noise, and suddenly remembered her power.._

I can move things with my mind.

_I gasped, as Esme's vase went whistling over my head. It hit the wall and shattered. I gasped._

_Little bitch.._

"_Oh yeah," She hissed smugly. "If you go near him.. I'll bite him. Got it, Blondie?"_

_I gasped. I _hated_ people calling me blondie._

_But one thing caught my mind. _

_I'll bite him._

"_I live with him you idiot." I growled. She didn't seemed phased._

"_Find a way."_

_I could never let that happen to Emmett. Especially from her.. She's a nomad. She'd kill him for sure. Of course, he had to get bitten sometime, but not now.. not by her.._

"_NO."_

_Nora gasped again, and began walking away. "Okay, you got it. Let him die. Doesn't matter at all."_

_She left the room, and smiled impishly at me._

"Rose.. no." Emmett said sternly. "Don't listen to her. You guys won't let her go near me."

"It's not that easy." I grumbled.

"I can't stay away from you."

I sighed. "You know what.. your right. Screw it. Come here."

I grabbed his collar and pulled him against me. My lips crushed into his, and we kissed for a good couple of minutes.

It's funny how I always lose control while kissing him..

I pulled away and grinned. Suddenly, from behind the corner, I saw Nora's brown hair. She peeked behind the corner, and swiped her hand over her throat, as in a death threat.. I hissed at her, but she was already gone.

I pulled him closer. "Emmett," I sighed. "Don't leave me. Stay with me. Don't leave me whatever you do."

He shook his head. "No chance of that."

I laughed. But then I had a thought..

Nora wouldn't be able to touch him. There's 7 of us, and 3 of them. We'd beat them in a heartbeat. They wouldn't get near him.

"Let's go downstairs. I need to talk to Edward." I grumbled, and pulled him by the hand down stairs.

We walked into the living room, and Carlisle, Esme, Beatrice and Edmund were laughing together. I shook my head at them. Edward and Bella sat pleasantly on the coachm giggling and whispering to each other. I let go of Emmett's hand, and walked to Edward.

"Edward.. Please come here. We need to talk to you. Now." I mumbled. Edward nodded.

_It's Nora. She's making threats._

Edward growled, and stood up with Bella. Bella smiled at me, so I attempted to smile back, but failed miserably. That caused Bella to worry.

We walked into the kitchen, and came in close together.

Edward growled, and went stiff.

"Edward?" Bella asked, shaking him gently.

"It's Nora." He said through his teeth. "Planning her move."

I growled as well, and stood onto my other leg. "She says if I don't stay away from Emmett, she'll bite him."

I put my head in my hands, and shook my head.

"What are you so worried about?" Bella almost hissed, and Edward and I looked up at her, confused. "Hello? There are 7 of us, and 3 of them. They don't stand a chance."

"I've already thought of that. But, she could out smart us." I said.

"She already has." Edward hissed, and turned around in circles.

"What?"

He walked from the kitchen, and up the stairs. We began to run, and that's when I realised Em had disappeared.

"Emmett?!"

I ran into his room, and stopped short. Against the wall, was Nora.. and Emmett.

Her lips were at his ear whispering un imaginable things.

"Let's get out of here. Let's run away." She was hissing, ignoring our entrance.

Emmett shivered. "I don't think that's a ver—"

"Shh.." She pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. She pointed her slender finger at me. I was confused.

"ROSE DUCK!" I heard Edward yell, and I turned my head. Emmett's football trophy was coming at my head, so I ducked just in time.

"Déjà vu much?!" I growled, and ran at Nora. I ripped her hands from Emmett's shoulders, and pushed her against the wall. "Just stop!"

Nora growled at me, her lips curling over her teeth. She reacted cat like, and glided out of the room in a blink of an eye. Emmett looked around, confused. "Where'd she go?"

I half laughed at him, and ran into his arms. I crushed my lips to his, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Bella sighed in the back ground, then hugged Edward.

"It was nice seeing you; Again." Esme laughed, and I heard the closing of a door.

"Thankyou Cullens! Have a nice night, and a pleasant tomorrow!" Edmund boomed, then walked out the door.

We returned down the stairs immediately, and looked at Carlisle and Esme expectantly.

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck once more, and kissed him again, long and hard. I was going to use this time as best as I could. Esme and Carlisle looked away, obviously confused by my affection.

"We will explain." Edward said. and walked past us, with Bella, hand in hand.

But one thing really got me- How did Nora escape with Emmett, without any of us knowing..?

"… And, so, Rosalie, Bella and I found Nora with Emmett.. We got there just in time." Edward finished. I walked over to them, and crossed my arms. Emmett walked behind me, and wrapped him arms around my waist.

Esme and Carlisle occasionally gasped, and sighed.

"That's barbaric.." Esme sighed. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Emmett," Jasper said, walking swiftly down the stairs. "Why do you always attract the crazies?"

We all laughed. "I don't know."

"Are you saying I'm crazy, Jasper Hale?" I laughed, the mood lightening up.

"At the best of times."

Everybody laughed again, and I suddenly wondered where Alice was.

"She's hunting." Edward answered my silent question.

"Alone?"

"Yes, she wanted time to concentrate on her visions. No big."

I nodded. "So, what exactly shall we do about Nora at school?"

"Just don't make eye contact. Show no interest." Jasper shrugged.

"It's not that easy." I murmured, my mood darkening again. "She's a maniac."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "Her story sounds terrible. All of there's does, but this is just.. not right."

We all nodded in agreement. "Maybe.. Maybe Emmett should stay home for a couple of days. Till things die down." Esme suggested.

"Nora would just become suspicious. She'd make an excuse to visit us." Carlisle said, clearly worried by his new discovery.

I had a shocking thought, and gasped on my own accord.

"Rosalie?" Esme asked, lightly touching my arm.

I looked own awkwardly, now actually ashamed of what I'd thought up.

Everyone looked at me as if a glare of insanity. I sighed. Maybe I should tell them..

"Um.." I mumbled. "I have a idea."

Everyone continued to stare at me, Edward snickering at me.

What if.. what if I could change him, ending all this black mail and threats? Could I live with myself?

I guess I was going to have to find out.

"Rosalie?" Esme continued ti prompt. "You've left us on a limb here sweetheart."

Now normally, I would have laughed. But not now.

"W-what.. what.. I c-changed Emmett, you know, before anything happens to h-him?" I croaked, my voice barley a whisper.

Everybody froze, either in deep thought, or in disgust. I hope it's the first one.

"Can, you do it, is the question." Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure about that.. I don't think I can. You could, right?" Even I could sense the hope in my voice.

"Of course I could, if that's what you want."

I nodded, slowly, but surely.

This wasn't even up to me! It's Em's decision. Become one of us, or remain the fragile human that Nora could crush to dust?

Edward laughed at my assumption, but I silenced him with a glare.

"Emmett," I grumbled, and poked Emmett's arm. "Babe? You there?"

Emmett stared forward, clearly out of it. I shook him again, and he shook his head, as if breaking out of a trance.

"Alice?" I asked. "What have you been seeing?"

Alice giggled, and hid her face into Jasper's chest.

"Alice?!"

Her little face peeked out from his chest. "I.. I did see Carlisle's teeth at Emmett's neck.."

I gasped. "And you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't want you to overreact."

I tried to calm myself, down and focus the situation.

What would Emmett want to do? Would he be reluctant? Unusually enough, I don't think he would be, knowing him.

"Bring it." He whooped, over excited.

"Emmett?" I scolded.

"What?"

"You can't want this."

"But.. this is the only way I'll be with you forever. Without dieing that is."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, but.. won't this miss this life?"

"Nope." He popped on the 'p'. "C'mon! You guys have it easy!"

"It's not that great." I sighed, thinking back to my previous human life.

Henry.. Vera.. Happy families..

I knew if I was human, I would be crying right now.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me to him. I hugged myself closer to him. He bent down to my eye level.

"If it really makes you happy.. Then I'll stay human."

I sighed again. "It's not that, it's just.. what if something happens to you between now, and when your changed?"

"I can take care of myself." He said, rather smug.

"No, you can't." I mumbled. I had just realised that we were not surrounded by family anymore. I guess they had given us some privacy to talk. Although they could probably hear every word. "Your defenceless compared to what's out there."

"Oh please!" He scoffed.

"You've seen Nora, James, Victoria.. They're all the same!"

He laughed. "Maybe your right, but.. You don't seem very happy."

"I'm not. I never wanted this to happen. Ever. I've thought about this time and time again, waiting, no _expecting_ this to happen someday. I guess.. I'm just overwhelmed."

"I'm ready. Ready to spend forever with the people I love." He whispered. I turned around, so my back was pressed to his chest. I en - twined our fingers together, and hung them on my stomach. I sighed.

"If that's what you want then.. saddle up." I sighed, letting him win. He groaned ever so slightly.

"Is this like really that bad?"

"Yes."

He groaned again. "It's not the same for me. I'm a guy. I'm not giving up anything."

I nodded. "True."

"I'm going to do it." He sighed. "For _us."_

I felt like sobbing.

I wish I'd never had that stupid thought! I guess it would have had to happen anyway, but still. Not now. No, no, no..

I lightly hit my head against his chest. He groaned, every time. It wasn't until he practically yelled that I realised I was hurting him.

"That's a good reason why I could change." He laughed, slightly out of breath.

"Mmm.. Good point."

"Who will do it?"

"I thought I could do it, but.. now I'm not so sure. You smell too tempting, although. I am attuned to it now."

He grimaced. "Carlisle?"

"He is.. unbelievable. He'll do it."

I heard a quiet laugh from another room.

"Now?" He asked. I automatically knew what he meant.

I nearly screamed. ".. Yes."

"You know.. I've never told you this before.. but.."

"But?"

"I'm actually sort of looking forward to this life." He coiled back, obviously scared of my reaction.

I felt like I was going to explode. Not because of what he'd just said, but that we were actually going through with this!

I gasped quietly. I guess changing from a human boy wasn't the same as..

"Rose?" He shook me softly, waking me from my trance. "You still there?"

"Um.. Yes!" I squeaked it out. "But Nora will find out you've been changed!"

"And what will she do about it?"

"Rip you apart then burn the pieces?" I squeaked again. It sounded more like a question than an answer to a rhetorical question.

He snorted. "Right,"

I laughed. It was nervous.

This was the thing I had many breakdowns about when Emmett was 10. The hours I spent stressing about what I'm going to have to do to him. I want to change him myself, but I know I cannot. I just don't have the control. I still feel like jumping across the room when I near him. Not to hurt him, but to save him from myself.

"Emmett," Carlisle said awkwardly. "Are you ready."

"I-think so." I heard him mumble, and I turned my head to the lounge room, where everyone was crowded round the white couch closest to the window. I sighed, and walked over with Emmett.

Carlisle tapped the couch reassuringly. He walked over to it, and plonked down loudly onto it. Carlisle took a deep breath. completely at ease. Or it looked like that. I knew he'd be screaming inside, to change his son.

I grabbed Emmett's hand, and knelt down by his head. I kissed his forehead, taking in the last of his scent. His warm body, his tan skin..

"I love you, more than anything.." He whispered, squeezing my hand.

"As do I. I will see you in a couple of days. While your out, think of me." I whispered back, flashing a smile. He grinned back. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"S'okay. It's not your fault, Rosie. Everything will be fine after this."

"I hope so."  
"I'll protect you from the humans."

"Thanks."

"No sweat." I laughed. I rubbed my hands through his hair. "I'll miss you."

"So will I. More than anything."

"What am I? Chop liver?" Jasper laughed, from behind us. We all laughed.

"I will miss all of you. But, when I wake up, you will all look different, you know? And you better not be ugly." Emmett chuckled.

There was a murmur of laughter around the room. I hope he'll still be he same funny Emmett when he's immortal.

"Goodbye, human, Little Emmett." I kissed quickly, then stood up. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Rosie, it's not like I'm going to die. I'll be back soon." He sighed. I nodded.

He looked up at Carlisle, as if to signal him that he was ready. Carlisle nodded, and got down to Emmett's level. He was inches from his face.

"Trust, me, my son." Carlisle whispered. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I-I trust you, Dad."

Carlisle smiled at the name, then lowered his face down to Emmett's neck.

I wanted to shield my eyes, but I couldn't look away.

I had a sort of flash back moment. I'm remembering the boisterous little 4 year old we found, bounding into my arms. I remember him sobbing after Esme told him we might have to give him away. I remember him after his first day of school, a smile forever in - graved on his face. Or Sarah's funeral. His face was excruciating every time I looked at him. Or the first time we kissed..

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" A loud, but high voice yelled from our doorway. We all turned our heads in disgust. Carlisle's teeth were bared, but went back under his lips when he looked up.

Nora was standing at the doorway, the door ripped off it's hinges. Her lip was coiled over her teeth, a growl ripping from her teeth.

A hiss escaped my mouth too, and I clenched my fists together.

"Nora, no. Don't do this to the Cullens." I heard Edmund's calming voice sound from behind her. Beatrice appeared, her hand on Nora and Edmund's shoulders. "They're our friends."

"No they are not!" Nora hissed. "I warned Rosalie!"

"Your warning means nothing to me!" I growled. Esme's hands were on my shoulders, holding me steady.

The whole family was at my side now, in a defensive crouch around Emmett.

"I said not to touch him. That meant turning him!" She growled rather smugly, in a sarcastic manner.

"We don't have much of a choice, you know! You think I_ want to change him, _you.. you.. fiend!"

"You think I wanted this life either? I wouldn't want that for him!" Nora yelled. The door lifted up from off the ground, and was flung over to the other side of the room.

"Duck!" Alice yelled, and we all followed. Although the door wouldn't hurt us very much, its still a worry.

I let out a veracious growl. I turned my head to check Emmett was okay, and he was. I sighed.

"We don't make the rules, Nora. We have to change him!" I said, taking deep breaths.

Nora's face eased, and she looked at me, confused. "What?"

"The Volturi, Nora. "We have to change him!" I said, stunned that she had no idea.

Nora growled, and put her finger to her temples. She let out a ear piercing scream, and one of the white lounges came hurling across the room. We all ducked, and dodged it easily.

I looked back to check on Emmett.

I gasped at what I saw.

Emmett was under the sofa. And the scariest part was.. He wasn't moving.

"Emmett!" I sobbed, and ran to him. Everyone followed, quickly forgetting about the other coven. I ripped the couch off of him. It hit the wall with a loud bang.

I shook him, but his eyes didn't open. "Come on, Baby!"

He didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him, Carlisle?" I yelled, probably a little to loud.

"His spine has coiled into his brain. The way he was sitting was unfortunate. The couch's edge dislodged it." **(AN: Umm.. sorry guys, not sure if that can actually happen. im not a scientist..)**

I shook him again, screaming. "Will he live?"

"No, it's his spine, Rosalie. Like the heart, it is needed to function." Carlisle gushed.

"What do we do?!"

"We have to change him. We don't have a choice!"

I swallowed loudly. Esme was sobbing from the corner, probably from the site of Emmett's, now dead, body. I let out a sob as well.

"Carlisle! Do it now!" I hissed.

Carlisle got a good hold of Emmett's head, and lowered his mouth into Emmett's neck. I looked away, but grabbed Emmett's limp hand. I saw Carlisle teeth sink into Emmett's neck, and I closed my eyes. I sobbed, holding his hand to my face.

What if this doesn't work? If the venom fails?

"It's won't fail." Edward said in a dead voice. "It worked for Bella, it will work for Bella."

I nodded. Of course it will work.

I kept on telling myself this for a while.

Carlisle stood up, and put his arm around a still distraught Esme.

Bella was hiding her face into Edward's shirt. Alice was staring at Emmett's body, obviously searching for the future. Jasper was, for once, looking serious as he stared at Emmett just like the rest of us.

I looked at Emmett's face, calm, and serene. I wonder how much pain he's going through..

_Emmett's POV'_

The last thing I remember was the white lounge plummeting towards me. Then I went completely blank.

I couldn't feel my legs. I felt a strange tingling on my toes and finger tips.

All I could see was blackness, slowly eating me. Was I asleep? Was I dead? I really don't know.

Then I remembered what Rose had said before all this.

_While your out, think of me._

My thoughts got interrupted by the searing pain that was now seeping slowly up my limbs, teasing me. I would have clenched my teeth together, but my brain felt like it was switched off. I couldn't feel anything beside the burning. I wanted to yell, but I couldn't.

I imagined I probably was screaming on the inside, maybe even the out, although I wish I wasn't. Rosie would hate to hear me scream. She had always said that. Through her teeth. I nearly scoffed.

The burning became more intense, and soon became uncomfortable. Very,very fast.

It felt like I was holding myself above a fire, and getting lowered slowly. The heat was up to my mid thigh now. On my arms, my elbows were on fire. I felt like crying. Me. Crying. Pfft.

I thought back to my previous thought, trying to ignore the flames.

I pictured Rosie's face. Unlike most memories, it was clear as a bell. The thick, blonde hair. The perfect shape. The beautiful, golden eyes. The perfect white skin. Her voice was clear too. The high pitched, but beautiful voice that sounded like angels singing, and melted like honey.

I also didn't forget her sassy attitude. I would have laughed if I could!

I tried to individually picture the rest of my family's faces, but got distracted by the constant burning, getting hotter and hotter to the state of uncomfortable. My limbs had eased, but now it was my torso which started to burn.

Maybe my arms and legs were ashes. Maybe I had died, and my family was burning me, to keep my ashes. I hoped that was the case right now. The burning was making me want to die.

What was happening to me? I don't remember Carlisle biting me.. But maybe he did.

Ugh, I wish I was dead.

I tried to scream, and I'm pretty sure I got something out. I couldn't be sure though. I clenched my teeth together, and tried to remember old memories. The fire spread up to my torso, and I heard a loud, fast, thumping noise.

My heart.

It was going so fast. I started to feel it thumping, like it was going to jump out of my chest, right this second. I tried to ignore it, but got sort of worried. What if I wasn't changing?

I remembered back to my childhood..

When I was lying in my parent's blood, and calling for them. I was surprised I remember back that far.

I remembered when Esme carried me home, and I smelt her hair as I nuzzled into her. I was so small, and so young.

I remember seeing Rose for the first time, and immediately I felt attached to her.

When we went to Ireland, and I felt ignored. Luckily Renesmee was a nice person. Speaking of Ness, I should call her.

Or Sarah's funeral. I remember Amy running into my arms, sobbing. I cried a lot that weekend.

I miss Rose and I's waterfall meadow back in Forks. The gushing sound of the waterfall, the pitter patter of the rain when we get soaked. When Rose scared me by crouching, and lunging at me with such grace it was impossible.

Or when we discussed where the name 'Eddie' came from. I shuddered mentally. That was pretty funny.

Or the first time I guessed Rosie. I sighed.

The burn in my chest was unbearable by now. I felt like curling up and dieing. My chest was aching so bad, I felt like crying.

My heart thuddered loudly, like it was wheezing. What was happening?

I nearly gasped, when I heard silence.

My heart had stopped. What does this mean?

The burning stopped, but I couldn't open my eyes. Maybe I was dead.

Where was I? When was I?

I wonder. I guess I was out for a long time. But that didn't help me!

I needed to move around, but I couldn't. That irritated me to no end.

"Carlisle."

I wanted to look up, but I couldn't .I couldn't open my eyes. I needed to tell them I was okay.

"Carlisle."

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Rosalie, it's okay." Carlisle soothed. "He'll wake soon."

I was confused.

I heard a weird noise. Music? Clicking?

I figured out what it was in half a millisecond. It was a squirrel. I could hear a squirrel? Had Alice bought as squirrel on one of her many shopping trips?

Then I figured out.. I could hear a squirrel.. from inside? That's weird. But cool!

I sighed. I missed Rose so much. I needed to see her face again. I want to hear her voice.

"We were too late." Rosalie grumbled. I knew she'd be freaking out right now.

I'd had enough of this deaf – ness. My eyes fluttered open, to a more clearer world.

**Wow that was long!!!!! 16 pages!! 4,279!!! hope u like it though. And don't fret, its not the end yet. about 5 chaps to go. plllllleas review..**

**xx**


	46. Both Kinds of New Experiences

46.

_Rosalie POV_

Emmett eyes fluttered open dreamlessly, and I gasped in surprise. He was finally awake! And so.. hot!

I sprinted to him, and he lurched up at a speed unimaginable. His eyes widened, as if a blind man seeing for the first time. He gasped himself, several time as he looked around the room.

I was the only one who wasn't being held back by the 'crazed newborn' if you will. Jasper was extremely, overly cautious.

A grin erupted on his face, as I jumped into his lap. The metal table shook from under us.

"Emmett!" I squealed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. It felt so good to be with him.

These 3 days had been hell. He was the only thing I could think about. What if he didn't wake?

"Everything's so.. so.. _clear_." He gasped, still gazing around the room. His eyes met mine, and he smiled from ear to ear. "You look even more beautiful than before." He said, and kissed my cheek. "I missed you so—"

He choked himself off, and clutched his neck. I heard Jasper gasp.

"Rosalie, move." Jasper cautioned, his eyes wide. I ignored him.

"Emmett?"

He froze for a second. "My.. my throat is on fire. It's _burning. Why?"_

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Your just very thirsty. You need to hunt." I said, and leapt off his lap. He was right behind me, and shrieked at how fast he got off the table. I laughed.

"Oh, Emmett!" Carlisle said. "Please, I'm ever so curious. Tell me.. what was your transformation like?"

"Um.. Severely painful. I tried to concentrate on other things, like all of you, but found it hard. I remembered memories from my childhood, which distracted me for a bit. But my instincts were telling me to scream, or to react differently. But I couldn't move. It worried me. I could hear my heart. I heard it stop. It scared me half to death."

Carlisle nodded. "Fascinating. Much like any of our experiences."

Emmett just nodded. "What's going to be my first vampire act?"

"Um.. eat?" I said.

"Oh right, good point. My throat is burning furiously. This might sound stupid, but.. Am I dead?"

I laughed. "Technically, yes. Are you here, yes you are."

"And a newborn." Jasper said, his face serious. "Be careful, Rosalie. His instincts might get too strong. Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't. The only thing I'm afraid of, is if he hugs me too hard." I giggled. I waved to the others, as we walked out of the door.

The Gibbs coven had left the minute we rushed to Emmett. Because of the guilt, maybe. I'm not sure. Or maybe Nora had given up and got scared after I warned her about the Volturi.

I grabbed Emmett's hand, and we looked at each other for a moment.

I decided to pick up the pace. In a 64th of a second, we were at the front door. Emmett gasped. Again.

"How, how.. the hell.." He was gob smacked.

"We're very fast. You're probably faster then me though." I laughed.

I felt so happy that he was changed, and things were over and done with. At first, I was hesitant as to what he thinks of this fate.

"Let's run." I grinned, and looked at him. He grinned back.

We grabbed hands, and sprinted for the river.

I had to admit, he was a lot faster than me. I lagged behind, trying miserably to keep up. Every now and again he'd ask if we should slow down, but I just shook my head.

We came to the river, and I let go of his hand. I did a run up, and leaped gracefully over the gushing river. I added a little flip at the end, just for him.

"Ohhhh, it's so on Rosie!" He yelled, from the other side.

"Bring it!"

He walked backwards a few meters, and clapped his hands together. He began running for the river, and jumped. He got midway, and attempted to flip. He flipped to late, and went hurdling for the ground, head first. He laughed, but I could the worry in his eyes from down here.

Within a split second, he had somehow landed on his feet, making a nearly silent thump onto the soft earth.

"Ha, ha. I am fast! Go Em! Fast instincts!" He whooped, and did a little dance. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"C'mon, you crazy Vampire. Let's go get us some grizzlies!" I laughed.

He nodded, and we shot into the forest, hand in hand.

We reached the clearing in seconds, what with Emmett's speed. I had trouble keeping up a lot of the time.

"Okay, rule 1, to hunting, check there are no humans around. You wouldn't want to disappoint Carlisle on your first hunting trip do you, Em?" I recalled.

I sniffed the air, around us. I could only smell the pine trees, the grass, the water, the other animals near and far..

"All clear. You ready?" I said. "Get down into a crouch."

"How do I.."

"Let your instincts take over."

He nodded, and crouched down. He was a pro!

"What do you smell?" I said. I could smell something warm, something fruity..

"I smell.. A weird.. _apple_ smell.." He screwed up his nose. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

"My throat is burning again.."

_Emmett's POV_

I got down into a weird crouch. It felt unusual, but it felt.. right.

My thoughts got interrupted by the severe burn in my throat. It felt so uncomfortable!

"What do you smell?" Rose asked, smelling the air, just like I was.

I could smell.. different fruits. Apple, pear, orange..

"I smell a weird.. _apple_ smell.." I wasn't sure what my face looked like. As the smell got stronger, my throat inflamed to a even hotter temperature. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Rosie asked, worry in her eyes.

"Um.. yeah, my throat is just burning again."

She nodded. "Hey! You know what we forgot to do.. See what you look like! I mean so you can see yourself.."

This should distract me..

"What _do_ I look like?" I murmured, hoping Rose would still like me.

"Um.. bone white skin. Red eyes—"

"Red eye?!" I shrieked, horrified.

I didn't want to look like those evil nomad vampires! Like Nora! Like Beatrice, Edmund..

"Shh.. They'll change within the months. Calm." She soothed, rubbing my back. "We'll have to get a mirror when we get home."

I nodded. "Sure. I'm curious."

I listened for my surroundings, curious at what I could hear and smell.

I could hear the soft clicking of a chipmunk eating a nut. I could smell the gushing river that we'd left behind. I could hear the deer's tongue slurping up the water. Oops. The burnings back.

"Em, go." Rosalie urged. "Go, and hunt, wild game."

I nodded, and walked into the trees.

I smelt something even better then the apple smell. I smelt like a rose..

I followed the smell, and instantly spotted what it is.

A bear.

It was against a tree, trying to reach something above. I got into my couch again, and stalked forward towards it. It hasn't even noticed me yet!

I get closer, until I could nearly touch his back with my finger - tips. He noticed me now, and turned around. He growled at me, and got back down on al fours. I laughed.

I growled back at him, and smiled. He showed his teeth, but that didn't phase me at all.

I leapt at him, and landed softly onto his back. I hugged myself to him, and took in his smell.

The burning was getting too much, till I couldn't stand it anymore. I sunk my teeth into his neck, and took a deep breath.

God this is odd.

The bear growled in pain, and fell onto his back. I climbed onto his stomach, and put my mouth to his neck.

The flow of the warm blood down my throat was devine. It felt so good. I felt like smiling. But I was concentrated on my prey.

The bear must have died of blood loss, because it became weak fast. I sucked out the last of it, and groaned in pleasure. I pushed it off me.

Grizzly was definitely my favourite.

I heard clapping, and looked up to see Rose, smiling and clapping, slowly.

"Good show." She grinned. "You made quite a mess though."

She laughed. I looked down at myself. Ha! She was so right!

My white shirt had spots of deep, red blood scattered around. My pants were nearly fully red, but luckily they were black, so it was nearly invisible._ I_ could see it clearly. I wiped my the back of my hand over my mouth, and laughed.

My hand was covered in bright red blood. Imagine what my mouth must look like!

I wiped the rest of my mouth, and stood up. he flame in my throat had faded mostly, but still burned a little bit.

"How are you so clean?" I laughed.

"I've had practice."

We both laughed.

"How long will it be, till.. I'm me again?" I croaked out.

She looked down, and sighed. "I don't know. It depends. It took Bella merely a couple of days. But you.. Might be different."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm still thirsty."

Her smile returned. "Let's hunt. Again!"

We scowered the forest, and found a herd of deer. We both caught 3 each, and drained them within seconds. I was so full, I thought I was going to throw up. But then I remembered; There's nothing to throw up! Thank god.

This is soo cool.

"Let's go home." Rosalie grinned, and grabbed my hand.

We began sprinting again, towards our house. I could smell the rest of the family from here.

It was so great that I was a vampire now- I don't have to sleep, eat, or go to the toilet. This is so cool! The only disappointing part is I don't have fangs. I frowned at the idea.

But the best part of all was- I could spend eternity with the girl I loved. And my wonderful family of course.

We leaped across the living room, not bothering with the cool flips this time; I'd already failed at that. I laughed at my accusation.

We walked slowly to the front door, in silence. We swung our hands in between each other just enjoying the time together.

I had a major flash back moment, and remembered our past thoughts. Or what I could of them.

"Hey Rose?!"

"Yep?"

"Do you remember our ugh.. conversations while I was still human?"

"Clear as a bell." She looked at me, confused. "What are you thinking?"

"Um.. I'm just reminiscing. Do you remember what you said, we could do, when I'm changed."

"Oh. _Oh!_ So that's what your thinking."

I looked down, not embarrassed at all. I smiled, and laughed to myself. "Yep."

She sighed. "I guess.."

We opened the front door, and the whole family looked at us, then laughed. Jasper was the only one who kept a straight face.

"I think I want to leave the house when that happens." Alice giggled.

"Me too."

"Me three."

I looked at them all. "Oh c'mon guys. Don't think I haven't heard all of you."

Everyone's laughed became muffled, and everyone looked at me in sudden horror.

"Joking, joking. Although Edward and Bella.. That's how I learnt about the birds and the bees." I laughed.

Everyone except for Bella and Edward began laughing again. I looked at Rose, and she was laughing to. I smiled.

"But, I do thank you guys for that." I grinned.

"Why?"

Edward's face screwed up into a face of disgust, and I laughed.

"Because.. I'd get out of the house now."

Edward's face soured further, and everyone understood what I meant. They all were gone within seconds, and I was kissing Rosie.

_Alice's POV_

After Rose and Em had announced their.. ugh.. 'doings' for the afternoon, the whole family rushed out of the house, and to their assigned cars.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, after we all drove out of Mobile, and too the next town. Jasper and I had rode with Esme and Carlisle, and Bella and Edward had gone in the Volvo.

"How about.. Truth or Dare?!" I squealed. The whole family groaned. The last time this happened, Jasper ended up stuck in a close line. I laughed at the thought.

"Please, Alice.. No." Bella begged.

"Would you rather shop?" I suggested. Everyone grimaced for half a second.

"Truth or Dare."

"Without Em?" Edward said.

"He's, um.. Busy."

"True. Yuck." He laughed.

"Please, children, I don't like to think of my son that way." Esme laughed nervously.

"Either do I." Carlisle said, in the same tone.

The rain sprinkled lightly around us, making a pitter – patter noise on the cars.

"How about we venture to the nearest mall?" I said. That had to be the best place for truth or dare.

"Alice!"

"What?"

"That's just an excuse to shop!" Jasper howled.

"Is not!" I replied back. I swear we fought like siblings. "I just think it's.. the most public place for a game."

Everyone groaned again, as we all began to walk across the road, to Broadway mall. Everyone stared, as per usual, but I just ignored them.

"Now, the malls only open for another 2 hours, so we have to hurry. Come on, come on!" I hurried the family on.

I stopped suddenly, and Jasper nearly ran into me. "Okay, who first?"

"I'll go!" Jasper said confidently.

"Okay.. I dare you.. to.. um.. go into that pharmacy, and ask if they sale male diapers." I grinned.

"Ali?!" Jasper wailed. "Please, no!"

Everyone around was laughing. I pushed Jasper lightly towards the pharmacy, before kissing his cheek. We all stood at a distance, not even straining to listen.

Jasper walked to a short women stalking the aisles. "Excuse me, um.. Do you sell.. um.. Male diapers?"

We all held in our giggles.

"Yes, yes we do." Clearly this women was dazzled. "Right over here."  
She led him aisle 3. "We have.. jumbo size, medium, extra absorbent, small.. What do you need?"

"Jasper," I hissed, to fast and to quiet for and human to hear. He looked at me, with a bored expression. "Pick absorbent."

Everyone let their giggles explode.

"I need.. Absorbent, please." He croaked. The women nodded, and pulled out the plastic box of diapers.

"That'll be 5.95 please." The women smiled. Jaz handed over the money, and grabbed the diapers.

"Ugh.. thanks."

He walked towards us, with a sour expression. "Great."

We all laughed for a couple of minutes, then composed ourselves.

"Esme," Jasper grinned. "I dare.. you.. to go into Victoria's secret store, and.. Buy a ridiculous amount of underwear. Make talk with the cashier about your husband."

Esme looked at Jasper, with a pleading expression. "Jaz, please.."

"C'mon Mom!"

Uh oh. Esme was a sucker for 'Mom'.

She sighed, and walked towards the shop. We moved closer as well. We watched Esme grab countless amounts of underwear, and then walk to the counter.

"You know what!" Esme chirped happily, playing the part. "My husbands is magnificent! He's caring, kind, thoughtful, compassionate.."

She gushed on and on, and payed the $175 dollar fee. She walked away with 6 bags full.

"Wow! Go Esme!" Jasper whooped.

"Alice," Esme smiled. "You have to.. Go and buy everything, and I mean everything, from that 65c store over there."

"What's the point?"

"You have to wear the clothes.. For a week!"

"WHAT?!" I half yelled. The rest of the family were in hysterics. I stomped into the 65c store, and snatched every item of clothing off the racks. I dumped them on the counter, scowling at them as if they were a disgusting food.

"That'll be.. $3.80." The tall man at the cash register said. I scoffed, and handed over the money.

"To expensive for you madam?" The man asked, grinning.

"Hardly." I snarled.

I walked out of the shop, and to my laughing – on – the – floor family.

"Edward, Bella! Group dare!" I chirped. "You have too, walk into the pharmacy, again, and buy every single lubricant in the store."

Bella and Edward gawked, their laughter silenced.

"Go!"

We all walked to the pharmacy again, and waited outside. Bella and Edward went in frowning, and grabbed every single lubricant insight.

They carried them to the counter, and the cashier giggled. "Getting busy are we?"

Bella and Edward looked at her with a sour expression. The women stopped smiling, and handed them the bag.

They walked out of here scowling.

"We'd better be going." I sighed, and shot a glance at my favourite stores.

Now we just have to find out what Rosalie and Emmett have been up too..

**Ahahaha, that was fun! hope u liked it! plllllease review!!**

**xx**


	47. Close Call

Zephyr: 47.

_Bella's POV_

As we drove back to the house, we talked about what we'd find when we get home..

"I think the house will be _trashed_." Jasper laughed. "Knowing Em."

We all nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that," Esme said, with a mask of hope. "I don't think Rosalie would do that."

"I do." Jasper replied. We all laughed.

We were all curious about Rose and Em's new ugh.. life. It'll be very interesting to find out. Although I'm not sure I want too.

We pulled into the garage, and swiftly climbed out of the car. Surprisingly enough, we didn't hear anything. Silence.

We all hurried into the house, finding the house untouched, and spick – and – span. Odd.

But where were Em and Rose?

I heard footsteps upstairs, and pulled Edward up the stairs with me. He tried to hold me back, and I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, perplexed.

He shuddered. "I don't think we want to go in there."

"Why?"

"You know what, you'll have to see it to believe it." He shrugged. I raised my eye – brows, and continued up the stairs towards Rose's room.

Edward was chuckling to himself, until I opened the door.

We both gasped.

"Oh. My. God." I shrieked.

The whole white room, and covered in feathers. Both ends of the bed had been torn off, leaving the ragged head boards quivering. The bed looked like it had fallen down some time in the past few hours.

The sheets were what horrified me the most.

It looked like someone had let a lion loose on the bed.

The sheets had been clawed at, leaving huge, scar like scrapes across the bed sheets. Esme wasn't going to be happy.

I gasped again, and Edward continued to chuckle.

"Our little, 4 year old Emmett.. What happened to the innocent little child?" I whispered, still in shock.

"He's gone.. Gone a while ago by the looks of it." Edward laughed.

But where in the world were Rosalie and Emmett? I shivered when I thought their names.

"They're here."

I looked around, and stiffed the air. I'd be able to smell them, somewhere.

I heard gasps from behind us, and I turned around to see Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, with their mouths hanging open.

I heard a sort of giggling sound, and swivelled around.

Before I had time to react, a huge bucket of red paint, came pouring down on to me. Oh wait, it poured down on everyone.

I screamed, and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Emmett," Esme said through her teeth, obviously trying to hold in her anger. "Rosalie."

Rosalie and Emmett came out from behind the corner, clutching their stomachs, and laughing their heads off.

Their clothes were ripped and clawed at, and I shuddered again. Then my mind returned back to the foul red paint.

Em and Rosalie high fived, before composing themselves, and grinning at us.

"Did you too have a good evening?" Jasper said through his teeth, obviously stunned by the red paint, that looked too much like blood.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett smiled. "It was great."

Rosalie and Emmett linked their hands, and smiled at each other. They kind of reminded me of Edward and I on Isle Esme. Speaking of Isle Esme, we should take a trip there..

But back to the situation at hand.

I don't think the Emmett we know and love has left us.

But then a thought occurred to me.. Emmett never graduated!

"Emmett!" I squealed, making everyone jumps.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"You never graduated!"

Everyone looked around anxiously.

"Well, we had to save you quickly. We didn't get to give that a second thought." Carlisle said. "Or, if you like, I can call the school."

"How will that help, Dad?"

"Son, part of being a Cullen, is to always have a story." Carlisle said.

He was so right. I have become quite good at lying; Or making up stories, if you will.

Carlisle sloshed some of the paint of his scarf, then sighed. "We'd better get cleaned up."

"Great guys, a red hallway, thanks!" Esme said, sarcastically, but playfully. "How about, you guys clean it up?!"

Rose and Em stopped giggling, and their mouths dropped open. Emmett hated cleaning. Ha!

"Get to work!" Esme grinned. We all snickered, and walked towards our rooms. Esme had installed bathrooms for all of us in our rooms, so that was lucky. I don't really like being red. The colour of.. the colour of..

My throat burned, and I swallowed.

"Are you alright, Love?" Edward asked, looking down on me with an adorable smile.

"Ugh.. Yes. Let's have a shower."

Edward smiled at that idea, as we closed our room's door.

_Emmett's POV_

"EDWARD!" I howled, as we finished off our last game of the 'Call of Duty' game. I had kicked his butt. "Can you teach me to drive NOW?"

Edward groaned. "I'm not looking forward to that. Newborn + Driving? Who would have thought."

"Well I'm going to be cooped up in this house for the next year, can't we please just go?" I whined. "Please?"

Edward sighed, and then groaned. "Okay, fine. Let's go, Now."

I practically through my controller down, and ran out the door at a speed that still made me dizzy, even after being a Vampire for a fortnight. I nearly through the door off it's hinges, and ran out to the garage. I stroked my jeep, before climbing in it with Edward.

Jasper was still very cautious around me, always checking to make sure I wasn't going to lash out. He was right to do it too.

Because I'd had one lash out this whole time.

I was hunting with the whole family this time, and a bear refused to co opertate.

I'd clinged onto it's back, but he threw me off. I got fling into a tree, and the tree cracked, then fell over. I'd attempted the bear again and again, and yet I couldn't get a good hold on his back. I got angrier and angrier, to the point where I nearly knocked down every tree in the forest. The bear was so big, it towered over me. Which is pretty damn huge.

I came back to the present, to find Edward trying to catch my attention.

"Em?" He laughed. "You there- Oh, your thinking about the bear incident ugh.."

I nodded. "It sucked."

Edward sighed. "My outburst was 10 times worst."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I threatened Carlisle that I'd murder the whole town. Never good."

I felt my eyes widen. That made mine looks like cake walk. "Sorry.."

"Oh, it's nothing! Carlisle forgave me within the hour." He scoffed. I laughed.

"That's Carlisle."

We both nodded.

"Okay, put the key in the ignition first, then give a a sharp turn."

I followed his orders, and turned the key. The car roared to life, and nearly made me jump.

"You have to pump the clutch, then lightly tap the accelerator to move." Edward instructed, pointing to each of the parts. I nodded.

"Sounds easy enough.."

I followed his orders, and pumped the clutch into the 'drive' mode. I took a deep breath, and positioned my foot on the accelerator.

I heard people murmuring to each other from behind the car. I turned my head, to find he whole family, watching me. I sighed, and lightly tapped the accelerator.

The garage doors were wide open, just waiting for me to shoot out of the garage, and into the rain.

The car shot forward, just as predicted, and the rain began to pour around us. We were going at a comfortable speed.

"Wow, Em," Edward nodded. "You're a natural."

I smiled to myself.

"Ugh, hang on Eddie" – He shivered at the name. "How do I stop."

"That's easy. Just put your foot on the 'stop' gear."

I smiled to myself, and motioned the car to the side of the road. I pressed down on the 'stop' gear, and we came to a sudden halt.

Edward clapped me on the back. "Wow, first go. I guess the Vampire senses help, eh?"

They definatley help. A lot. Who knows what'd I'd be like otherwise.

"Another great thing about being immortal, is you can drive _fast_." Edward whispered.

"Whoot!"

He laughed. "Or right, how about you learn to parallel park, now. But just because you are a very good driver, doesn't mean you shouldn't be too confident, okay?"

"Yep."

Edward surprised me when he climbed out of the car, and walked to the trunk. He pulled out 2 bright orange witches hats.

"Edward..?"

"Alice." We both laughed together.

"All right, Emmett, you have to get the car securely in between these to hats." Edward instructed.

I had to admit I was nervous. Even human adults can't do this very well.

Edward appeared at my open window, making me jump. "Emmett! You're a vampire. A strong, confident Vampire."

I laughed at his use of words, then sighed. Edward returned back to his original stance, and crossed his arms.

I put the car in 'reverse' gear, and put my arm around the next to me so I could get a good look on what's behind me. I didn't want to hit my brother..!

"You won't. I'm too fast." Edward said, but not smugly.

I stepped on the accelerate pump, and the car began to move too fast, backwards.

"Easy Em!" Edward cautioned. I groaned, then composed myself. _You can do this Emmett.. C'mon.._

That's when I'd realised I'd knocked the hat over..

"Crap!" I cursed.

"It's okay, Em. You can do this. C'mon." Edward said reassuringly.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself.

I weaved the car into the small space, nearly knocking over the same cone. I ignored that, and continued to park.

I successfully parked, thank god, but it wasn't easy, and took a while. Edward congratulated me, as my phone began to buzz.

"Hello?"

"_Em, baby!"_

"Hey Rosie! I did it! I did it!"

I sounded like a little kid, but I didn't care. I was too excited!

"_Emmett?!"_ It was Jasper this time. "_You haven't turned gay have you?"_

"Ugh, no.. Rose can tell you that." I laughed, and remembered our past couple of nights.. Mmm..

"_Yuck. Anyway.. So.. You did it, ugh?"_

"I did, I di—Wait, you'll call me gay again. Put Rosalie back on."

I heard the passing of the phone, then sighed. "I did it Babe!"

"_That's great, honey, good for you."_ It was Esme this time. I just realised then.. I was on loud speaker._ "I'm proud."_

"Thanks. Mom. Hey, I'll see you later, 'k."

"_Okay. See you later sweetheart."_

I shut my phone off, and Edward was already in the car.

"You'll need some more practice, of course. But for a first timer, you very, very good." Edward said, and handed me my drivers license. I gasped.

This is sooo cool!

I whooped, then kicked the car into accelerate.

_Rosalie's POV_

Everyone waited anxiously, as we awaited Emmett to come home from his 'learning to drive with Edward' car trip.

I heard a car pull into the garage, and I straightened my posture on the couch.

The door slowly came open, and Emmett came bounding in, and into my arms. I swear he nearly knocked me over. I made a weird _oof_ing sound, and Emmett smiled.

"Congratulations." I croaked out.

"Oh, ugh.. Sorry forgot I'm so strong. But.. I did it! I can drive!"

"Emmett," Edward cautioned, walking in, and hugging Bella. "What did I tell you? Don't be over confident."

Emmett sighed, and got off of me. He hugged Esme and Carlisle, then high fived Alice, Jasper and Bella.

"Can I drive somewhere _please?_!" Emmett pleaded, holding his hands together, as if begging.

"Sure, why not."

"How about we go on a family hunting trip, again?" Esme suggested. Esme always loved going on family things together. So it was hard to say no with her pleading eyes.

"Sure."

We all got up off the couch, and headed for the door.

"Everyone in the Jeep!" Emmett boomed, then smiled at me. I smiled back.

But one thing occurred to me.. What do the wolf pack think of Em's transformation? We haven't talked to them in a couple of years, besides Jacob of course. Maybe Carlisle should give them a call, since we can't go and see them..

"Um, Carlisle." I murmured, once we were in the Jeep.

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"Have we thought about.. The pack, since Em's transformation?"

"Actually.. We haven't. That's a good idea. We really should, and soon. They're not going to be very happy. But, they'll be even more annoyed if they are not informed."

We all nodded in agreement, as we turned onto the side of road, to park in our usual car space. It wasn't an official one, but..

"C'mon, Rosie. Is something bothering, honey?" Emmett said, shooting me a soothing smile.

"Um.. Yes, I'm fine."

But the truth was, I wasn't fine.

I was worried about him. Worried about the Volturi. Worried about the Wolf pack, and what they would think.

What if they don't approve of him? What if.. I had to force out the last words.

What if.. they _kill him._

I shuddered at the words I made myself think.

"Rosalie!"

I jumped out of the car, and ran to the source of the pained cry.

Alice.

The whole family was gathered in the small clearing, sparkling. Proof that we really weren't human..

I nearly burst into tears.

"Rosalie?"

I looked up, and Alice was looking at me with a pained expression. "Rosalie?"

Her expression frightened me.

"They, are.. they're.. I.. we.." Alice stuttered.

I looked at Edward. He was stiff; frozen in place. That scared me further.

"Alice?! What is it, dear?" Esme asked.

"The Volturi.. They're coming.. Here." Alice choked out.

This time, I was frozen in place.

"When?" I squeaked out.

"2 day. It's going to be pouring with rain, so that should be a obvious sign. We'll be ready. But, it's not at all a bad visit. Just coming to check on Emmett. They'll be pleased at what they'll find." Alice said, her face softening, with the rest of ours.

"Okay. Alice, you really scared me there." Jasper laughed, still clutching onto Alice's arm, as if in distress. His laugh was still nervous though.

"Can we please, just.. hunt?" I asked. "Please."

"Yes, I'm extremely thirsty." Emmett seemed to say; But it didn't sound like a comment. More like a warning.

I shivered. "You okay, Emmett?"

"Um.. I think so. But I'd stay back. I can feel something coming on here."

Jasper growled, and the rest of the family moved back a meter or so. I didn't move.

"Rosalie," Jasper hissed. "Be careful, he's not in control. Now would be a god time to check for humans. Wouldn't want any accidents."  
Is smelt the air, just like I did a couple of weeks ago, at our first hunting trip.

I became stunned when I smelt a sudden sweet aroma.

I smelt the air again, and found the family was doing the same.

I smelt chocolate, Rose, Freesia, orange, raspberry..

At the same time, the whole family turned to Emmett, but it was too late.

He was slowly edging towards the west, in his vicious crouch. He was growling viciously.. He actually sounded, and looked like a vampire. I shuddered.

"Emmett! No!" Jasper yelled. Emmett didn't respond, as if he didn't hear. "Emmett."

Suddenly, he broke into a sprint. I gasped and chased after him.

He was going so fast I could hardly keep up.

"Emmett! Stop! Don't do this! You're stronger than this!" I yelled at his back. He didn't even turn his head.

There was a flash of white that zoomed past me at a ridiculous speed.

It was Edward.

"Emmett!" He was yelling, just like me. "Stop!"

I heard the running footsteps of the family behind me. The order went. Edward, Myself, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, then Esme.

I saw Edward dive onto Emmett, and a muffled crashing sound. It was like thunder.

That's when I smelt it.

The nose burning, gut wrenching, smell of dog. We were too close to the border. Way to close.

I dived on top of Edward, securing a very vicious Emmett in place. Jasper and Bella came next, closing in on Edward and I. Esme and Carlisle made another layer around us. Emmett calmed down, as if he wanted us to stop him.

Oh Emmett.

"I'm so sorry." He croaked out, his voice breaking. It was like he was about to burst into tears. "I'm.. a.. Monster."

"No, you're not. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been so irresponsible." I squeaked, my voice fading away, and becoming more and more croaky.

Emmett began to stop moving, letting us calm him down. The smell faded away, soon becoming nothing but the musky smell of the forest.

I took a deep breath.

"Emmett," Jasper asked. "Are you okay? Are you in control?"

"I-I think so.."

I sighed, and slowly got off of him.

Emmett's face was heart broken; It hurt to look at.

"I..I.. me.. We.. I.." He stuttered, looking for the right words. "I don't deserve your respect."

Esme walked to him, and held him to her. "Yes, yes we do. We love you. So, so much."

Emmett sighed. "I feel horrible."

He hid his face in Esme hair. I've never seen him so upset.

"Emmett.. We all did the same thing. We've all done it. We've all killed someone. But, you.. you didn't kill anybody. You should be proud." I murmured.

"But, if it wasn't for you guys, I would have."

_Emmett's POV_

I felt like such a monster.

I nuzzled further into Esme's embrace, and sighed. I feel like crying. Although, I don't know how too in this body.

"Emmett.. We all did the same thing. We've all done it. We've all killed someone. But, you.. you didn't kill anybody. You should be proud." Rose murmured., the looked down awkwardly.

"But, if it wasn't for you guys, I would have." I replied.

They just don't get it, do they? The fact that I nearly killed someone, another human, was terrible. I'm fine with killing other vamps, just not someone as defenceless as a human.

I felt like crawling into a hole and dieing. I'm such a monster. I'm such a fiend..

"Emmett," Edward said, as if in shock. "You are not. You are a kind, caring man. You deserve to be happy. Just because you lost control, doesn't mean anything. Rosalie's right. We all have done it. Jasper still has trouble. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

I sighed. I guess he was right.

I suddenly felt better, and smiled.

I looked back at Jasper, and grinned. "Thanks."

"It's okay. A lot of newborns need help with their emotions." Jasper insured.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Hey we should really prepare for the Volturi shouldn't we?"

"What's there to prepare for?"

"Well.. Aren't.. they.. Me.. I.." Emmett stuttered. "God! I don't know." He crossed his ars in annoyance. "Can we just hunt?"

We all laughed, and walked further into the forest.

**A couple of days later.. **

"Okay, the Volturi should arrive in 3 hours." Alice said. "No need to stress Em."

Emmett tightened his grip on me, and sighed. "Yes, Ali. What ever you say." He then rolled his eyes.

Alice let out a shrilling laugh.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the love seat together, holding hands. Jasper and Alice were sitting together at the bottom of the stairs. Alice was sitting on his lap, singing. Bella and Edward were sitting on the other side of the couch, in silence.

"So.." Emmett said nervously. "What _did_ you guys do while me and Rose.. um.. all those weeks ago?"

"Oh!" Alice wrenched up right, excited. "We went to the mall!"  
Emmett laughed, and looked around at each of our faces individually. "You poor, poor people."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"But not to shop." Alice said, holding out a finger.

Emmett looked perplexed. I had already been told about their afternoon..

"Then what the hell did you do?" Emmett asked, confused.

"We played truth or dare." Edward groaned, then rolled his eyes. "It was disturbing."

"Wow. Damn I missed it!" Emmett laughed. "Well what went down?"

"Hmm.. Well, where do we start?" Esme said, speaking for the first time today.

"Oh! I know!" Jasper said. "How about.. when I had to buy adult diapers. And surprisingly enough, they're rather comfortable."

We all froze, stunned.

"You wore them?!" Alice said, arching back from him, and staring at his pants. We all burst into laughs, filling the air with happiness.

"Yeah he did!" I said, between laughs. I laughter died down after 1 or 2 minutes. After all, I wanted to hear more.

"What else happened?"

"Esme had to go to Victoria's secret store, and buy truck loads of underwear. She had to talk about Carlisle.." Jasper trailed off, and smiled nervously at Carlisle and Esme. "Then Alice had to buy and wear clothes from the 65c store for a week."

I faked shock and horror, for Alice's benefit. "Oh no! What ever will we do without designer clothing!"

Alice glared at me. I laughed it off.

"Then what?"

"_Then,_ Bella and Edward had to buy every lubricant in sight. Ha, then the cash register said 'Getting busy are we?' and that just set us all off into a fit of hysterics." Jasper laughed, and wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny little waist. He kissed her forehead tenderly, then turned his attention back to us.

"What about you Carlisle? Why didn't you have to do anything?" I asked.

"Well.. The ugh.. mall was closing so I didn't have any.. time." Carlisle said, with a grin.

"Aw! Dad!"

"I really didn't want to face the wrath of your siblings dares." He replied.

"Far enough. Although, I'll take on anything!" I boomed. "Oh well."

We all sat in silence.

"Now, we play the waiting game." Jasper sighed, and sat back against the stairs.


	48. Will You do Me the Honour?

48.

_Emmett's POV_

"Carlisle! Cullens! My dear, dear friends." Aro said, with an angelic smile that I knew I couldn't trust. He held his arms out subjectively.

The Volturi, to my horror, had arrived a couple of minutes ago. They had appeared at our window. It kinda reminded me of a horror movie, where the murderer suddenly appears, grinning at you, sending shivers down your spine.

"Hello, Aro." Carlisle nodded his head in the direction of the Italian vampires. He turned to the others. "Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Jane."

They all nodded.

"Emmett!" Aro grinned. "I'm so delighted you've joined us, at last. Frozen forever at 16 and a half. How does it feel?"

I grimaced. "Um.. It's great?" It came out more of a question. Is it possible for vampires to be retarded?

"So glad you've joined us. Finally." Caius said, his nostrils flaring.

"Oh! How rude of me! Greetings Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Esme." Aro said cheerfully. His skin shined in the light. It looked like his skin was going to crumple.

"Hello." They all said glumly.

"Aro, if you don't mind, it'd be best you left. You've checked on Emmett, he's one of us now. I don't want to sound rude, but the humans around here will be getting suspicious." Carlisle said politely, smiling. His smile was so reassuring I don't know how Aro will say no.

"Of course." Aro nodded. "Oh, and Edward, Bella and Alice. Don't forget, the offer to join us is still open. We'd welcome you with open arms."

Alice, Edward and Bella looked at all of us.

"No, thankyou." Alice soprano voice chimed, smiling like a little fairy from a kids TV show.

"Thanks, Aro, but no thanks." Bella said, her face unreadable.

Edward just shook his head.

"Goodbye Cullens. We hope to visit again soon, unless, you permit us." Aro said.

The room was silent.

I don't think any of us wanted them to return.

"Safe travelling." Carlisle said simply.

The black cloaked vampires nodded, then were gone within seconds. I took a deep breath, sighing.

I picked Rose up, and held her above my head. She giggled, and placed her hands on my shoulders. I felt so relieved that they were gone, and we'd never have another problem with them again.. Or we hope so. **(A/N: leader into a sequel? Who knows..)**

"God.. I'll miss all this drama." I scoffed sarcastically.

"Pfft. I won't." Jasper said.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

We all laughed, then sighed.

"So.. What now?" I asked.

"I'd better give the pack a call. Although they probably already know about the transformation." Carlisle said, and walked the kitchen to get the family phone.

"Hello, Sam."

I heard yelling on the phone, and froze.

"Calm down Sam, we didn't have a choice. Please calm down." Carlisle said.

"_Jacob told us this would be happening. But we didn't think it would be so soon."_

"Yes, I'm sorry. None of us wished for this fate for him."

"_I suppose. Well, Jacob gave permission, so I guess it's cool. Sorry for yelling. Our truce is forever strong, right?"_

"Of course. Goodbye Sam."

"'_Cya Carlisle. Tell everyone I said hi."_

"Sure."

Carlisle hung up the phone, and smiled at us. "Everything's cleared up now. Are you relieved, son?"

I nodded, and looked down at Rose. "Yep."

"So, what now? No vampires after me, no vicious vendettas, no obsessive girlfriends.." I thought aloud.

"_Definitely _no obsessive girlfriends." Rose laughed. "You got me."

"That's all I've ever wanted."

I kissed her cheek, but she pulled my face to hers. We kissed for a long time. We got interrupted by the coughs and splutters around us; I'd totally forgotten we were..

"Sorry."

Everyone laughed, and let out a sigh of relief.

These past 16 years had past as if a blur; A surreal, too good to be true blur..

I took in a sigh of relief, as I looked around at my smiling family.

But there was one thing I wanted to do, to make things all worth it..

I got down on one knee, holding Rosie's perfect hand. I reached for the small leather box in my pocket. Rosalie gasped; Her hand flew to her mouth.

Of course everyone in the family was in on it except for her.

I heard Esme happy sobs, and smiled.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," I said. "Will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?"

She smiled. as I opened up the box.

The ring I had purchased for her was beautiful; Alice, Esme and Bella had helped of course. I couldn't say no to my mother's pleading eyes.

Rosalie let out the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. "Of course I will!"

I took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto her slender, perfect finger. I had a feeling if she was human, she would have cried. I had a flashback moment of when we bought the ring..

"_Oh my gosh! Emmett.. Our little boy.. Is getting married!" Esme cheered happily, as I drove my sisters and Mom to the jewellers, just outside of Mobile._

_Esme un – did her seat belt, and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. _

_I wiped it off jokingly. "Mom.." I groaned. She laughed._

"_Emmett! This is so exciting! Oh. My. God." Alice squealed. "I'm so glad you invited us to help you pick out the ring!"_

_I laughed. "Um, I didn't _invite_ you guys, you invited yourselves."_

_Alice scowled, and Bella giggled._

"_You didn't want us to come?" Alice said, sounding hurt. _

_Uh oh. I hope I haven't offended her. "No! No! I love you guys, and want you to help pick out the perfect ring for my lady."_

"_Aw!" Esme said, grinning at me. I know _she_ could see the love in my eyes. "I'm so proud of you!"_

"_Thanks, Mom. But what about the wedding? Who will plan that—"_

_There was a loud, ear piercing squeal, and I held my hands to my ears._

"_EMMETT! PICK MEEEEEEE!" Alice yelled. "I'M HURT YOU'D EVEN GIVE IT A SECOND THOUGHT!"_

"_Can't I help, too?" Esme said. It struck me that Bella had been so quiet this whole car ride._

"_You still there Belly – Bear?" I asked._

"_Sure."_

"_Sweet I—"_

"_EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Alice continued to squeal. I groaned._

"_Alllllli, How do you know she wants that?" I said, sounding hopeful. I didn't want to endure an embarrassing wedding as much as the next man._

"_Emmett, have you been living on Mars? Rose is a softy was showing herself off." Alice corrected me, as if it was a How – the – hell – could – you – not – know – that kinda of comment._

"_Well I'm sorry, but she doesn't tell me things like that very often. I don't like to talk about that with her. I know she's very touchy about it. I don't want to upset her." I said._

"_Oh, sweetheart." Esme said, and rubbed my shoulder._

"_Emmett," Bella said from the back seat. "When I was still human, Rosalie told me a story about her human life. She's always wanted a grand, white wedding; Where people will look at her like she's the most beautiful person in the world."_

"_She _is_ the most beautiful person in the world."_

_Esme, Bella and Alice awwwed, and I sighed._

"_I guess we'll have to have a wedding then." I groaned._

"_THANKYOU EMMY! OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU!" Alice kissed my cheek, and bounced in the back seat. I laughed at my sister._

_We pulled up in front of the jewelery shop, and a women was giving me weird looks. She winked at me, and licked her lips. I shivered, and continued walking into the shop._

_A short, frail man was at the counter in a blue suit. His eyes widened, and my huge frame I guessed, seeing he was so small._

"_Hello Sir. Can I help you?"_

"_No, thankyou, we're just looking."_

"_We?"_

_He was being a little too nosy for my liking, so I scoffed. "I'm here with my sisters, and my Mother. What's it to you?"_

"_Um.. Nothing. Happy shopping."_

_I shook my head, and headed to the back of the store, where Esme, Bella and Alice were gazing in awe at a ring in a glass cabernet._

"_What'd you guys find?" I asked them, looking down into the same cabernet. I gawked at what I saw._

_Sitting in the cabernet, was a silver band ring. It was encrusted with 3 diamonds, shining beautifully. _

"_Whoa," I said stunned. "That was quick."_

"_What was?" Bella asked._

"_We've already found the ring." I answered, still staring at the ring._

"_Eek!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down. _

_I dug my wallet out of my back pocket, and shuffled through my receipts, and credit cards. _

_Alice and Carlisle had insisted I get a credit card, and.. I agreed._

"_How much do you have on your credit card?" Esme asked._

"_Um.. I think I have like.. 200 bucks. Should be enough, right?" I answered._

_Alice looked at me, and put her hands on her hips. _

"_What?"_

"_Are you serious Emmett? Only 200 bucks? You started with 2,000! What happened! This ring is 2,500 anyway! Where'd all your money go?" Alice nearly shouted._

"_Well.. I was bored the other day, so Jaz and I went Michael's camping store and bought paint ball guns."__** (Michael's camping store is actually a store in my home town, Sydney, Australia.)**_

"_What?! Emmett, god damn it." Alice huffed. "I'm going to have to lend you money. And a lot of it."_

_I sighed. "You don't have too—"_

"_No!" She put her hand in front of my face, as to silence me. "I will pay."_

_I groaned. "I'll be in so much debt!"_

"_Don't worry about it. We're the Cullens. Centuries worth of savings, remember?" Alice shrilled._

_I laughed. "Ha. Oh yeah. Let's get it."_

_The chirpy salesman walked around to our counter. "Have you made up your mind?"_

"_Yes. We'd like to get this one, please." I said, pointing to the ring inside the glass._

"_Sure."_

_He grabbed a handful of keys out of his pocket, and bent down to undo a drawer we couldn't see._

"_Sweet."_

"_So when are you going to propose, Em?" Esme asked._

"_Um.. Not sure yet. Maybe just the spur of the moment, you know?" I said._

"_Oka—Eek!" Alice squealed. _

_I instantly knew Alice had just had a vision, from the excitement of her tone._

"_What is it?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder._

"_I know when you're going to propose to Rosie!" She said as if she was singing, and bounced as per usual._

"_When?"_

"_I'm not going to tell!"_

_I groaned, as she handed over her credit card to the annoying clerk. __**(Do you guys know in the simpsons, that guy who always goes 'Ah yessssssssssssss'? Well that's what these guys are based on 'k?)**_

I returned back to the present, to a very excited family.

Rose was squealing, and bouncing, just like Alice. I'd never seen her do that before..

She turned around to me, and ran at me at full speed. She was in my arms within 63rd of a second. I held her close to me, smelling her golden hair.

She brought her face to mine, and kissed me, long and hard.

After we pulled away, the family gathered to congratulate us.

"Oh honey," Esme said, her voice breaking an octave. "This is so great!"

She hugged me, then then let Carlisle through. He rested one hand on my shoulder, then sighed. "Son. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations, and I wish you the best."

I said my thanks, as Jasper and Alice congratulated me.

"Oh Emmy!" Alice squealed, kissing my cheek. "Congrats. I've been waiting for this for so long!"

"Hey, man. Glad you're finally tied down. Congratulations." Jasper said, smiling.

"Thanks guys."

I heard Bella laugh hysterically, and run into my arms. She hugged me for a long time, and I had to admit, I was confused. Was she high or something?

"Congratulations Little Emmett!" She shrilled, then laughed again. She pulled away from me, to let Edward through.

"Good job Em. I'm glad you've finally found someone you want to spend your life with." Edward congratulated me.

"Thankyou, everyone." I pulled Rosie close to me, and kissed her cheek. "I think you girls have some wedding planning, correct?"

Rosalie let out a loud, but beautiful laugh, and ran to Esme. "Yes! Yes we do!"  
I laughed at her enthusiasm, and walked to the other guys.

"And _we_ have a bachelor party to plan." Jasper said, grinning.

"What do we do at a vampire party?"

"We hunt of course. Hunt wild game." Edward said, grinning as well.

"Sweeeet." I said. I looked around, and realised the girls had disappeared. "Pfft. Where'd _they_ run off too?"

"Guess." Jasper grinned, then rolled his eyes when I didn't respond. "Wedding plans. Duh."

I laughed. "Well what do you wanna do?"

The light bulb went on in my head, and my eyes widened.

PAINTBALL!

Maybe those paintball guns would come into use now..

Edward chuckled to himself, then shrugged.

"Well what do you guys think?" I asked, after moments of silent.

"Sounds.. immature but a good time." Edward smiled.

"Ugh, Emm—" Jasper began.

"C'mon Jasper!"

"But Em—"

"Don't be boring!"

"EMMETT! LET ME FINISH!"

"Whoa dude, chill. It's only paintball."

"THANKYOU!"

"Huh?"  
"Well you and Edward knew what was going on, but I didn't. I can't read minds, in case you have forgotten!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, that's right. I did forget,"

I snorted. "Something that cool is generally easy to forget."

"You think being able to read minds is cool?" Edward asked, his mouth tugging up at the corner.

"Ugh.. Yep." I popped on the 'p'.

"Pfft. Why?" Edward said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Cause you can know about things before they happen." I replied, then shrugged.

"It's not that easy. Do you know how annoying it is, invading people's privacy?"

I thought about it for a second.

"Is that why you love Bella?" I said casually.

"One of the reasons, yes."

I nodded in understanding. "Maybe it's not so great."

"What do you think about changing the emotional atmosphere?" Jasper asked hopefully.

I shrugged. "Meh."

"What do ya mean _'meh'_?"

"It's not that great."

Jasper gasped. "What? You ass!"

I gasped back in fake horror. "Oh. My. God."

Edward and Jasper were laughing their asses off. I began laughing with them.

"At least we have a power." Edward and Jasper said, crossing their arms, and standing back to back as if they were super heroes.

"Yeah.. Well.. I.. and.." I stuttered, looking for a great come back. "I'm super strong and big!"

Edward nodded, as if saying I – guess – that's – alright..

"And I'm a newborn." I stuck my tongue out at them, then sucked it back in. God I was getting like Ali..

"Are you going to start bouncing up and down and kissing Jasper as well?" Edward teased.

I looked at him, scowling. "You.. You.."

"Ugh, hello? Non—"

"Jaz, shut it."

"But Em, I'm—"

"Jaz!"

"EMMETT!"

I jumped at his aggressive – ness, and spun around. "WHAT?!"

"I'M NOT A FRICKEN MIND READER I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Jasper spat, then laughed. "Oh yes, and why are you kissing me?"

"Because I _lurve_ you." I grinned, making kissing noises, and walking to him. I held out my arms, then hugged him. I squeezed him tight, and lifted him off the ground in one of my 'bear hugs.'

"Emmett!" Jaz choked, making gagging noises.

"Yes, lover?"

"You're.. crushing me!"  
I dropped him instantly, and stepped back. "My point exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I can crush you."

"You want to crush your brothers?"

"At times." I grinned. "C'mon, let's play paintball."

"So where'd you stash the guns?" Jasper asked, as they both followed me up the stairs.

"In a place no one would ever look." I smiled.

I stopped in front of Carlisle and Esme's room, and spun around to face my best brothers. The gawked at me.

"You kept them in our _parents_ room?" Edward said, stunned. I put both of my hands on the edges of the door frame.

"Yeah, I did. No one goes in here very often." I said.

"You kidding me? Carlisle and Esme live here!" Edward laughed.

"Maybe so, I found a place even they never look."

I walked into the room, and into the connecting bathroom. Edward and Jasper followed me, seeming confused. I had been very careful to cover up my mind from Edward, picturing Rose..

"Oh god, Emmett stop." Edward said, his face turning sour.

"Sorry."

I walked a couple of meters, then stood in front of the toilet. "Behold."

I pulled 3 of the many paintball guns from behind the toilet, and Jasper and Edward let out booming laughs.

I high fived Jasper.

"Nice hiding spot! Nobody ever goes there anymore! Ah.. the many high lights of being the immortal damned. "Jasper laughed.

I handed them both the guns, and grabbed a HUGE bag of different coloured balloons from behind the toilet.

"How many fins did you buy?" Edward asked.

"One from every member of the family. Even Renesmee and Jacob." I said, pleased with myself.

"Nice."  
"So.. Where are we going to play this?" I asked. I hadn't thought that far ahead..

"Eddie's room?"

"NO!"

"Awww.. Why?"

"Because it's my room!"

"Oh, yep okay, I see the problem." I nodded, and Edward groaned. "What about.. Jasper and Alice's room."

"Keep dreaming, brother." Jasper scoffed.

"How about we just go to the backyard/ forest?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Why not."

"But we have to clear of Esme's garden." Edward said.

"Yeah, yeah. I really don't want to face the wrath of a angry Esme.. for the 5th time." I laughed.

"Hey Em, it was your fault for hurling a vase at Bella's head, then cleaning up Amy's room, wrestling with Jacob, playing football with Edward and I, your many pranks with Bella, and falling over on Esme's garden back in Forks." Jasper said.

I was having several flashbacks, then shivered at the countless hours of moping, scraping, washing..

"AIM! FIRE!" I heard Jasper yell, and I immediately looked up, only to get a paintball in the face.

Being dead was okay, seeing I only felt a very, very, faint sting of the ball on my skin. I ran my finger over face.

Yellow paint.

"Hey! No fair! I haven't even loaded my gun!" I wailed.

"While you were day dreaming, we had loaded, _and_ sprinted down here. Your fault, not ours." Jasper shrugged. I groaned.

I ran to the bag, and loaded about 20 balls into my gun.

"TAKE THAT MIND READER!" I yelled, aiming at Edward. I fired a red paint ball. It hit Edward on the shoulder, splattering paint everywhere. I laughed.

I felt the light sting of a paint bullet on the back of my head, and spun around. The cold air whipped through my curly hair. I felt the light drops of rain splatter on my nose.

I pressed down the trigger on my gun, shooting a ball at a disfigured shaped flying past me. I heard a groan, and grinned.

"YOU'RE NOT VERY STRONG ARE YOU NOW?" I heard a eerie voice cackle from the darkness. I gawked, and fired.

"OW! YOU BITCH!"

"Jasper Hale?! Did you just call me a _bitch?"_ I laughed. "That's slightly gay.."

"How?"

"Wouldn't you call me an asshole, or something witty?" I grinned.

"I dunno."

By now Edward was gathered around us. I grinned evily, and fired another paint bullet.

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I'm gonna flash to the girls now. It gets really boring having to write about EVERY SINGLE shot fired by the boys.**

_Rosalie's POV_

"So, if I walk down here, and the crowd will stand here—"

"JASPER! DON'T BE AN RETARD!" Emmett howled. We all rolled our eyes.

"Hey Esme, where's Carlisle?" I asked, perplexed.

"He had to go to the hospital. Emergency." Esme said, while writing down wedding details.

"At 3 o' clock in the morning?" I asked.

"Yes. Someone got rushed in after they didn't wake up." Esme sighed.

"That's sad. Can you imagine how horrible it would be?" Bella said.

"Yeah." Alice said. "I have the best idea—Oh god."

I looked at from my magazine. "What is it?"

"Tell the guys to quiet down."

"Why?"

We all heard the knock at the door, and got up from my bed. We all walked down the stairs, and Esme swang the door open.

Standing there was 2 formally dressed policemen, glaring at us with sour expressions.

"Yes, officer, how can we help you?" Esme smiled. Hopefully she'll get us outta this.

Both of the men's eyes widened, as they took us in. They ,ay as well have dribbling. I smiled.

"Good.. ugh.. Morning ma'am. We have received some disturbed calls from around the neighbourhood. Apparently there is loud yelling, in pain." The tall, dark cop said.

I rolled my eyes. The boys..

"It's okay officer. I'll take care of them. Thankyou." I said. The 2 men eyes widened again, and they gasped at the sound of my voice.

"Ugh.. o-kay ma'am. Have a good.. m-morning." The other one said. We shut the door, and turned to each other.

"The boys."

I crossed my arms. "I have a idea."

Alice giggled insanely, and clapped her hands.

"How about.. We give them a little bit in return." I grinned.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Let's get our guns."

**Sorry for the cliffy- God I have a cold again; throat burn. Vampire bite, anyone? Hehe. I tried to make this chapter sort of humorous- don't know if I succeeded. So let me know! REVIEW!**

**xx**


	49. Piant Ball continued & and a prank

**Oh. My. God everyone. I'm going to America next Saturday!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited it's not funny. I'm acting soo much like Alice right now- it's creepy, cause I'm a Bella girl.. Hehe. Anyway, hope you like this..**

49. I told you I'd slap you

_Emmett's POV_

"EAT PAINT JAZZ!" I yelled, and shot another messy bullet his way. It hit him square in the eye, and he gasped. I let out a booming laugh, and ducked behind a huge Pine tree.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and spun around. I nearly screamed, but held it in. I didn't want to give away my position.

"Too late,"

I spun back around, only to get a balloon of paint into my torso. I howled, but laughed.

Crap! Damn mind reader!

I heard an eerie cackle, and Edward grinned. I looked at him confused.

Just like a action movie, 4 figures emerged out of the darkness closest to the house. I smiled, but soon my frown was upside down.

The girls were holding paintball guns.

They were wearing black ninja like outfits. Just like the ones they wore while trashing Amy's room.

I gasped in fake horror; My hand flying up to my mouth.

"GUYS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SOME GIRLS HAVE PAINTBALL GUNS! THEY'LL PROBABLY SHOOT NAIL POLISH AT US!" I yelled.

The girls glared, before I got 50 paintballs all over my body. Jasper and Edward were laughing like idiots on the other side of the clearing. I groaned.

"Great, I look like a rainbow threw up on me." I wailed. "Rosssssssssssssssie?! How could you shoot your fiance'?"

"It's your fault for getting the police over here!" She laughed. I stopped short.

"T-the police were h-here?" I said.

"Yeah.. they were! Ha ha!" Bella said between laughs.

"Shiiiiit," I murmured under my breath.

"Emmett! language!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Mom."

She nodded.

"So what did the cops say?" Jasper asked.

"They said to keep the noise down. We all sort of dazzled them a bit." Rosalie laughed.

"That's my girls." I boomed. "Now how about peace and love?"

I held up in fingers as to grant peace, and smiled.

"Aw." Rose said, and smiled at me.

"Don't be fooled Rosalie. You've been single for too long." Alice shrilled, them smiled impishly. I looked at her, with my eye brows raised.

"Back to the game!" I yelled, and dived to the ground. I did a summer salt along the mossy ground, shooting paint balls all the while.

The girls gasped, and I heard the popping noise of the paint bullets leaving the.

This reminded me of a war scene. Jasper and Edward were on the ground, holding some part of their body in pain. I smiled.

The girls were still at large, firing bullets at the wounded on the ground. Well not literally of course.

"Whoa, whoa! They're wounded girls!" I said, holding my hands out in protest.

"Pfft. They're not wounded til we say so."

"Then can you please say it?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"..Oooooooooooh.." I moaned. "Well spare me! I'm on a role."

Wrong move.

I ran circles around them, moving in a surreal blur. They looked around confused, shooting; And missing.

I fired at them so fast they couldn't follow.

The tress and bushes around were covered in different colours of paint. It was quite pretty actually.

"Okay! Okay!" I slowed down, and held out my hand. "Truce?"

The girls looked at each other, and nodded. "Truce."

"EMMETT! NOOOOO!" Edward howled from the ground. It came out in slow motion for some reason, just like some movies.

Esme grabbed my hand, and pulled me down to the ground. The girls fired at me; I felt the mild stings all over me.

My arms, my legs, my torso, my abdomen; All throbbed.

"We told you!" Jasper laughed, and joined the circle of on lookers who had gathered to watch my pain. Aka. My family.

"What's the time?" Bella asked.

"Um.. 5:05. Wow! We've been balling for like, 3 hours." Jasper said.

We all looked at him. "Did you say like? And balling?"

He looked around, worried. "No.."

"Yes, you did. Don't deny it." I said, and heaved my self off the ground.

"Okay, maybe I did."

"You were easy to crack. You could have at least denied it." I said, and smiled.

"You told me not too!"

"Well you gave in to me. You must call me your highness from now on, Jas – perve." I grinned.

"Screw that."

I scoffed. "Fine. I'll just take all the good animals when we hunt tomorrow- I mean, today."

Jasper groaned. "Nooooooo!"

"Har, har."

"That's enough you too. We're not going to hunt. We have planning to do." Alice said. "Have fun."

The whole family burst out laughing, when they saw the state of me.

"Hey Em?" Edward said, between laughs.

"Can I PLEASE call you Rainbow, or sunshine?"

I glared at him. "Pfft. No."

"Like that'll stop me!"

"I'm going to go get changed." I said, and stomped toward's the house. I walked away from the loud guffaws.

This paint ball fight had gone horribly awry.

Everyone had cleaned themselves up before we went hunting, thankfully. I would hate to be out in the forest when my family was covered in paint and calling me 'Rainbow'.

Jasper, Edward and I sprinted through the forest, reaching our favourite clearing in minutes.

I slowed to a human run, and sniffed the air, just like normal. Edward and Jasper did the same.

I smelt the comforting smell of apple and cinnamon, and grinned. I got into my crouch, and stalked forward. I spotted a mountain lion in the distance, and ran for it.

I leapt high in the air, landed on the lion with a quiet thud. I sunk my teeth into it's furry flesh, letting my instincts take over. I wasn't sure where my brothers were, but I didn't care.

I sucked the animal dry, and pushed it aside. The burn in my throat was still intense. I needed more blood.

I began stalking again, finding a pack of deer. Edward was already feeding on one, and had 2 drained at his side.

These past few months of being a vamp had gone by so fast. I had trouble keeping track. One minute I was writhing in pain, next minute leaping through the air a deer. It was odd.

I finished my 2nd deer, and actually felt full. I pushed it off of me, and sighed. I had gotten very good at keeping my clothes clean. Edward had given me some Hunting 101 lessons. I laughed at the memory.

"You done, Em?" Jasper said, coming at sitting next to me.

I patted my stomach. ".. Yeah.."

"That was good." Edward said, wiping his mouth as he pretended to fall onto the soft, but wiry grass. I grunted.

"Yeah, it was. What would I do without Mountain Lions?" I said, a smile creeping across my mouth.

"I would die."

"You're already dead."

Edward looked at me, and rolled his eyes. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I _really_ don't want to endure the girls wedding planning." I sighed.

"Either do we."

"Then, we could.. Um.."

"Hunt some more?" Jasper suggested.

"Definatley not." Edward and I said simultaneously.

The light bulb went off in my head, and I could have sworn I heard it.

Prank calling.

"I don't know.." Edward said, with a worried look. Jasper looked around confused.

" C'mon! It'll be great!" I said.

"Um, Emmett, I—" Jasper began.

"No, Jasper. You not going to sink us again."

"But this exactly what happened last time—"

"Jasper, shut up."

"But you nearly let me fin—"

"Jasper! What did I tell you."

Edward was chuckling to himself quietly. Jasper let out a exasperated sigh.

"You know what," Jasper sighed. "I'm not even gonna both—"

"Jasper, stopped talking."

"EMMETT! THAT'S IT! FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME, I DON'T KNOW YOUR IDEA, AND I'M NOT A MIND READER!"

I laughed.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" I laughed. "How about we do prank calling?"

Jasper groaned. "I swear to god.."

"Well, what do ya think?" I asked.

"I'm in." Jasper said, grinning. He was obviously feeling my excitement. We both turned to Edward.

"I don't know.." Edward said, looking down. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What if the person figures it out?"

"But they won't! That's the beauty of it!" I boomed.

"I guess we could try.."

"WHOOT!"

I pulled out my little silver phone I've had since I was 8, and switched on the caller disguise. I noticed I had a message, and began to read it.

_Hey Baby,_

_Have fun hunting, okay? And don't do anything stupid.. Please. I f you do you'll get a good slap on the head, okay? Good. Another thing, when do we want the wedding? Soon, or later? Relatively soon :p_

_Love you so much,_

_Rosie x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

I laughed at her kisses, and hit reply.

_Heyyyyy Rose,_

_We'll will have fun, thankyou. But can't guarantee about the 'no stupid' stuff. You know me all too well. And I doubt you'll hit me. You love me too much. And let's get married soon. I can't wait._

_Love you so much as well,_

_Emmy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

I smiled and hit send. I turned to the guys. "You ready?"

Edward and Jaz came in close. "Who first?"

"Um.. Alice, or Bella? Alice first." I declared. I dialled the well known number, and switched on the loud speaker.

"_Hello?_

I put on a fake voice. "Hello madam. How are you today?"

"_Ugh.. I'm good. Can I help you?"_

"Um, yes. Is your refrigerator running?" Edward and Jasper burst out laughing, and cupped their hands over their mouths.

"_Actually, it's not. You should know that Emmett, geez."_

I stopped short. Crap. She's psychic! Forgot!

"This i-isn't Emmett. This is.. Alexander Cognito."

C'mon Simpsons, don't fail me now.

"_Alright Alexander, well I'll see you idiots at home, alright?"_

The line went dead. We all laughed our heads off; Like really rolling on the floor laughing. All I saw was the grey sky.

"Okay, okay," I said, once we'd died down a bit. "Let's call Dad."

I dialled his familiar number, and held it steady. Now it was Jasper's turn.

"_Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking."_

"Hello? Doctor?"

"_Yes. Who might this be?"_

"I-I'm Amanda hug – and –kiss. I'm scared. I need help."

We all laughed at Jasper's high pitched.

"_What might be the problem?"_

"Oh, pregnancy hotline, thank god you're here."

"_What? This isn't by any means—"_

"What do you mean! My husband and I accidentally forgot to use—"

"_Hang on, stop. This isn't the pregnancy hotline. Goodbye, Amanda."_

Jasper pretended to make crying noises, and wailed loudly. "Nooooo! Please! I didn't even know where babies came from—"

The line went dead, and we all cracked up laughing. I nearly died I swear. My stomach hurt.

I handed the phone to Edward, who looked nervous and was still chuckling.

"Who next?" I asked.

Jasper tone turned dark. "Rosalie."

"Oh, guys I wouldn't—"

"C'mon Emmett!" Jasper said. "Are you scared?"

"N-no."

Jasper scoffed, and dialled the number. "Go Edward,"

"I have the best idea."

"_Hello?"_

"HELLO ROSALIE THIS IS LAUREN."

I burst out laughing at Edward perfect impression of Lauren's voice, but tried to silence myself.

"_Um, why are you calling me?"_

"BECAUSE I HAVE A CONFESSION.. I LOVE YOU."

"_W-what.. I.. w-we.."_

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU DON'T LOVE ME?"

"_Um, yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying, you bitch!"_

"GASP! HOW DARE YOU! I POUR MY HEART OUT, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU.. YOU.. BIMBO!"

Edward forced out the words, then sighed.

"_WELL I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU THEN!"_

"JEEZ WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? PMS MUCH?"

"_YOU'RE THE ONE FREAKING SCREAMING!"_

"NO YOU ARE!"

"_NO YOU ARE!"_

"NUH UH!"

"_FINE, I'LL.. I'LL.." _Edward looked up and me, and shrugged. "_I'LL EAT EMMETT!"_

Silence. "WHAT?"

"_I SAID I'LL EAT HIM!"_

Edward hanged up the phone, and we let our laughs explode. I held my stomach, as if holding my self together. "My turn!"

I grabbed the phone, and dialled.. Bella.

"_Bella Cullen speaking."_

"Hellllllllo beautiful."

"_Um.. Hi. Do I know you?"_

I darkened my voice, to a freaky whisper. "You could say that."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I know where you live."

"_Right.. Um is this a sick joke?"_

"Of course not . What's you favourite horror movie?"

"_I hate horror movies."_

"Well that's bad luck for you then. I'll see you later.." I added the last line I'd seen on the 'The strangers', and freaky horror movie that scared the Bajeebas outta me.

I hung up the phone, to someone hyperventilating. I laughed.

"How about.. Ness? Edward, I want you to do it. Jaz, you can do Jake." I grinned.

"My daughter, seriously?" Edward gawked.

"Yep,"

He groaned, and snatched the phone of me. He dialled her number.

"Good afternoon."

"_Um.. Hello. Who's this?"_

"Ugh.. I'm Nate Archibald?"

I knew he had used that name from Gossip girl, the show Bella and Alice loved so much.

"_What the hell? Hi Nate, I'm Renesmee..?"_

"Hello Nessie. That's a beautiful name. Anyway, straight to the point. You owe me $50, 000, 000."

""_How'd you know people call me Nessie?"_

"I know some people, who know some people. No big."

I just figured out just then that he was playing a Mafia boss.

"OH!" I yelped.

"_Oh my god, no way. Dad! Em! What the hell?"_

We all froze, then let out our laughs.

"_Dad, how could you go along with this?! Emmett, you idiot! I'm ashamed to call you a brother!"_ She laughed.

"You know you love me, Ness. See ya later."

"_Goodbye. Bye, Dad, see ya Em."_

She hung up the phone, and we turned to each other. "We'd better get going."

We all nodded, and flew into the forest.

When we got home, we found things unusually quiet. We all crept around the house, confused.

"Jasper, Edward, what's happening?" I whispered.

"Um.. I sense fear, and anxiety. And sort of angry too, on some levels." He said.

I pushed open Bella and Edward's room, only to hear an earpiercing scream. Esme, Bella and Rosalie were huddled together at the back of the room, with fear written all over their faces. Jaz, Eddie and I cracked up laughing.

"Is this cause of the prank call?" I cackled.

All their faces quickly turned to pure fury.

"That was a PRANK!" Bella spat threw her teeth.

I felt someone strong slap the back of my head, and I spun around. Rose was standing there ,arms folded.

"Told you I would slap you."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Wow."

Within seconds, somehow, I was pushed onto the ground, and Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Carlisle crowded around me, with angry expressions.

I shrugged nervously. "Truce?"

**Well.. What'd ya think? good, bad, stupid? Let me know pllllz. I'm sorta hyper cause of my America trip!!!!!!!! woo!!!!!**


	50. Big Day

50.

_Rosalie's POV_

Tomorrow was the wedding, and I had to admit, I was quietly confident.

Alice, Esme, Bella and I had gone to so much trouble to make this the best wedding ever. We were holding it in the Cullen living room, near the open fire. It was winter, and snowing, so there as no way we were holding it outside. It wouldn't have made a difference for us; Being a vampire family, but I wouldn't want to dress to drag in the snow.

The guests were only our family, plus the wolf pack. Renesmee was on loudspeaker whenever we did the planning. She was so much like Alice.. Spending way too much time with the hyper, psychic pixie.

As we speak, Alice and Esme were racing round the living room, setting up the beautiful display we had planned. It was the wedding I'd always dreamt of. I walk down the stairs, through a shrouded walkway of white roses. White chairs are going to be set up around the side. On one side, the pack, and on the other my family.

The, at the alter, was a beautiful arch. Weaved through each separate nook and crannie, was more white Roses. Esme insisted we use all the Roses we can seeing my name _is_ Rosalie.

Bella thought it would be a beautiful idea to make the room white, just like the snow. The blazing fire would add a nice touch to the room.

My dress was simple, yet elegant; The sleeves were made of white netting, going right up to wrists. The neck line plunged down to show a little cleavage, with jewels along the edges. My golden hair was going to be fiercely wavy, cascading down my back, nearly up to my waist.

The bottom of the dress was tight fitting, accentuating my curves. It was pearl coloured; With a slight tint of cream.

Yes, the netting is extremely old fashioned, but this was the dress I'd always wished for.

The boys were all wearing matching suit; Except for Emmett. He was wearing a 3 piece, and in white..

I sighed as I went over the details in my head.

Esme rubbed my shoulders soothingly, and hushed me. It's not that I was nervous. I just wanted everything to go right. To go perfect..

"Done!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down excitingly. "We're are the guys?"

"Ugh.. Getting ready for their bucks party I think.." I said, staring forward. I stared at a swirling piece of dust moving gracefully through the invisible breeze.

I looked over at Bella, and she squeezed my hand reassuringly. "You'll be beautiful."

"Thanks, Bella. I hope I look as great as you did at your wedding." I replied, my voice sounded distracted.

She laughed, nervously in her 'Bella – rish' way.

_Emmett's POV_

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" I boomed, calling up the stairs, knowing even if whispered they could hear me.

Jasper, Carlisle and Edward came down the stairs, in a line. We turned to our wives, and waved goodbye. I blew Rose a kiss, and she smiled at me.

Luckily, vampires don't feel the cold. Otherwise, we'd all have 8 toes left. I crossed to the garage, knee deep in snow. I heard the guys following, as we all got into my Jeep.

"So Emmett.." Jasper began, when we reached the edge of the forest. "How does it feel?"

I knew what he was talking about, but decided to play dumb.

I had to admit I was nervous. Did I deserve her? I wasn't sure. I know she's right for me, and she means everything. Of course I wasn't getting cold feet..

"How does what feel?"

"Getting married tomorrow morning!"

I gasped at how close it really was. I'd lost track.

The past months had flown by so fast, I couldn't keep track. With all the planning and what not. And the hunting, and.. and.. the suit fittings..

"Oh, yeah.. i-it's great. I love it."

"Is someone getting cold feet?" Edward asked, and raised his eyebrows.

I early growled. "Of course not!"

They all jumped back, surprised by my answer.

"I'm just nervous, guys. Get off my back." I said. They all softened, then sighed.

"We were all nervous, Emmett. It's a normal reaction." Carlisle said, in his normal soothing manner. Thank god for him. I nodded.

"Let's just have the best Buck's party ever!" Jaz said, then a grin crept onto his lips. I whooped, my mood lightening in seconds.

"I'm surprised you don't go to strip clubs, or something." I laughed.

"When you have soul mates, it pointless." Edward shrugged, and we began running, at a fast human run. And that was VERY slow for us. We wanted to talk.

"Does it really feel that way, you know, when you find your.. other half?" I cringed at the cheesy word I used.

"Well.. No other girl appeals to you anymore. Not that they did before. I think girls more appealed to _you_ then them." Edward said, smiling.

"I think.. I make friends with girls, when I'm just a boy, because.. It's easier. When you're young, you don't see girls like that. Or you _hope_ you don't. It's just easier. Sure, you hold hands, you kiss their cheeks, but it's not the same as when I kiss Rose." I sighed. The other boys listened intently.

"That's an interesting theory Emmett." Carlisle said. "I fully agree."

"So do I." Edward said, nodding.

"Me 3." Jasper said, with a serious expression. "But, I was never really friends with girls till I met Alice. I was trained to help them, but not to love them," He looked down, as we all slowed to a walk. "Until Alice found me.. It's something else."

We all nodded, as we reached the clearing that has become so familiar.  
"How did you feel, Edward before you met Bella." I said, cocking my head to the side, so I could see his reaction.

"Well.. It's hard to explain. Carlisle witnessed it. But.. I'll try," He licked his lips, ready to start talking. "For the first decade.. I was okay with being alone. But, when Esme joined the family, and I saw her and Carlisle together, and how they acted around each other, my mind began to think. I wasn't jealous, just interested. Then, soon, after Rosalie joined the family, and she told us about what she wanted, I became lonely. Sure, I had Esme and Carlisle, but they were parents. And then, when I read Carlisle's mind, and he thought that she would be a good mate for me.. I realised he began to see how I felt. That worried me a little bit. As time went on, I noticed that Rosalie was just as lonely as me, and that saddened me a little bit. I tried to come to love her, so we were _both_ happy—"

"You tried to get with Rose?" I asked, then smiled. I wasn't jealous, oh no.

Edward laughed, darkly. "Yes. I thought it'd solve things, but it didn't. We tried to show affection, but it was awkward. It shouldn't be like that with your partner. So, we both gave up, and settled for being alone. Then came Jasper, towing with him the little pixie.."

We all smiled at his nick name for Alice.

"But then, when I met Bella.. It's like everything suddenly became clear. I'd felt like I'd been blind. I finally understood what Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were talking about." He sighed.

We were all silent from his meaningful talk, until I broke it. "I finally understand now. Why was I so nervous before! There was no need!"

"Exactly." Edward said.

"Thanks, Eddie."

Edward sighed, at what I called him. "Can we please hunt now?"

We all nodded, and sniffed the air. I caught the sent, and got into my crouch, that now felt easy as breathing.

I spotted Carlisle sucking dry a bear next to me, as I caught a mountain lion, and quickly sucked it dry.

Jasper and Edward were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they went a little bit south to look for other prey.

Within the time of 3 hours, I'd drank so much, I felt sluggish. My eyes were beginning to change colour, to a sort of light brown. It was a weird change blue eyes, then to red eyes. But I got used to it after a while.

Rose said I'd become even more strong and buff since I got changed, which I was cool with. I didn't mind at all.

I slurped dry 4 Deer, 2 Mountain Lions and a bear. Oh my gosh I was so full I thought I was going too explode.

I looked down at my watch. It was 6:30am.

"C'mon guys, we should get going. The wedding is at 10, and we have to get ready." I said. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle looked up, and pushed their prey off their laps.

I let out a random, but nervous laugh before we shot into the forest, at a forever astonishing speed.

By the time we got home, the rain was really pouring down like there was no tomorrow. We were all nearly soaked, as Esme and Bella shoved us into Carlisle's room to get into our suits. Our clothes dripped, and I noticed Esme nearly groan at her now wet floor. Bella slammed the door shut, and we all nearly jumped at the noise.

"Wow," I sighed. "Some girls are stressed."

Everyone nodded. "Well it _is_ a wedding. I don't blame them."

I walked to Carlisle's walk in closet, and to the rack. There were 4 suits hanged up, neatly spread apart with a little note on the front. I grabbed the one that said Emmett, and walked back out into the main room.

"Your suits are in there guys." I said, motioning my thumb towards the closet. The guys walked in, and soon came out with their suits as well. They were all in neat black bags, with a strange label on them I'd never heard of. I shrugged, and took off my soaked shirt.

I buttoned up my white shirt, then threaded my tie through the collar. I knotted it off neatly, just how Carlisle showed me. Next, I put on my over coat, and buttoned it up. Then, I put on my white over coat. I slipped on my white pants. There. That didn't take very long.

I looked around at the other guys, who were already dressed. They smiled at me.

I smoothed down my hair, as Edward messed up his to his usual messy do. Carlisle ran his fingers through his, while Jasper did the same with his as Edward did.

_Rosalie's POV_

"Or right, Rose, sit down in this chair, and we'll begin." Esme said. I could hear the excitement in her voice.

I sat down, and ruffled my hair around my shoulders.

"First, the make-up. Esme, Bella and I have a wonderful plan for your make-up. Baby blue eye shadow, some smoky eye-liner, and some color to your cheeks?" Alice said, grabbing things from her make-up bag. "Sound good?"

I nodded, and smiled at through the reflection in the mirror. "Sounds _wonderful_, Ali."

I felt so excited today. I felt so happy. I felt so _free_. I'd been wanting a day like this ever since I was 18, and I was finally getting it, with the man I loved. I hope to have this experience more than once, seeing I love for people to gaze at me in awe. I smiled at the thought.

I closed my eyes, while I felt the soft brush dust against my eye-lids. I could feel Bella playing around with my hair, waving it fluffing it. Esme was adding some colour to my cheeks.

I couldn't wait to get into my dress. I felt like bouncing in my seat! I gripped the handles of the chair to keep myself grounded.

"Calm, Rosalie. We'll be done soon, and you'll be waltzing down that isle." Bella laughed. I nodded. I felt high on sugar.. Or just high.

I felt the hot press in my hair, curling it into ferocious waves. That's just how I liked it.

"Okay, I think Make-ups done. You finished, Esme?" Alice asked. Esme nodded, as they both flew out the room. To get my dress, I think.

Bella finish ed with my hair, and wrapped the cord around the curling iron's handle. She walked round to my front, and gripped my shoulders. "How do you feel?"

"Slightly high," I laughed. "But so, so excited."

Bella laughed with me. "At least your not human. It's harder that way."

I nodded. "Yes, I remember that day well."

And I really did. I remember doing Bella's hair as she dozed in and out of sleep, her head drooping like a dead flower. But Alice and I got it done, with ease.

"Are you happy, Rosalie?" Bella asked, in a serious tone. "That's the most important thing." She smiled, just as Alice and Esme came in, handling my dress with a light, careful touch. I stood up, as they helped me into my dress.

I slipped the velvet over my skin, grinning at how it felt, and looked like. They carefully lowered it over my head, making sure not to smudge or mess up my hair. I watched in the mirror as I saw my dream come to life right in front of me.

Alice, Esme and Bella beamed as they stepped back, looking me over.

"Beautiful."

"Astonishing."

"My little Rosie!" Esme cooed, and carefully kissed my cheek without smudging anything.

"C'mon, Esme, now we have to get dressed." Alice laughed, and exited the room with the 2 other girls, giggling and cooeing.

I heard a light knock at the door, and I turned around, careful not to tear anything.

"Rosalie?"

It was Carlisle. He smiled at me. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Carlisle."

He nodded, and stepped in to Alice's large bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and walked to my chair. He grabbed my right hand, and squeezed it.

"How do you feel?" He asked, his soft eyes staring into my eyes.

"I feel.. Happy."

"That's all that matters. Nervous, at all?"

"Not a bit."

He laughed, and squeezed my hand again. "That's Rosalie." He looked down. "I'd just like to say.. That I'm very glad you came into our family, all those years ago."

I knew if I were human, I would have cried. "Thankyou.. Father." I croaked back, my voice breaking.

He leaned up, and squeezed me softly around the shoulders.

I heard Esme, Bella and Alice _awww_ing from the door, and both Carlisle and I turned around.

Esme was wearing a similar dress to Alice; A cool baby blue colour, that went up to just above their knees. It had a high neck line, and encrusted with jewels. So _that's___why they made my eyes shadow blue. Ah...

I heard some piano flowing up from the living room, and I took a deep breath. I had chosen Alice and Bella as my.. Bridesmaid I guess you'd say. Emmett had insisted Carlisle walk me down the isle, rather than standing with him at the alter. Instead, Carlisle was going to give me away, then stand behind Emmett. Edward was our musician, and Jasper was best man. Renesmee was flower girl, to her much delight. Jacob was just an on-looker, for I'd never been very fond of the dog after the blonde jokes.

Renesmee leaped gracefully through the door, her bronze curls bobbing, with a sweet grin on her face. She wore a dress similar to mine; Just without the netting. She was holding a bouquet of white Roses.

"Now's the time!" Her sing song voice sounded. She jumped up and down excitedly, and squealed. She's been spending way to much time with Alice.

I stood up, and flattened out my dress. Carlisle held out his arm for me, and smiled. I hooked onto his arm, as we walked out of the small room.

First Renesmee would sprinkle tulip petals as she walked, being first in line. Then, Alice and Bella will walk side-by- side, arms en-twined. Lat but not least, Carlisle and I will walk.

Then, once we were there, Renesmee would take the job as ring bearer.

The long hallway stretched out in front of me, leading to the stairs. That was the beginning of the isle.

The typical but beautiful wedding song began playing, and the voices became hushed. I beamed, as Renesmee began walking in front of me.

I heard everyone _aww_, and the whoop of Jacob as she walked down the stairs, and came into view amongst the flowers.

It wasn't a very long walkway; In which I was sort of glad. I wanted to get to Em as fast as possible.

Alice and Bella looked back, and smiled. They both mouthed good luck, then began walking. I sighed. The best of friends.

More gasped and _aww_s as they came into view on the stairs. Our time was coming soon!

Carlisle squeezed his arm and mine close to him, and looked at me with a reassuring smile. I beamed back.

"It's our turn," He murmured. "You ready?"

"Let's go."

We began walking, at a unbelievably slow, human, walking pace. One foot in front..

We stepped down the first steps, and everyone came into view. All of their eyes lit up, as they took me in.

I felt like the queen of the world right now. On cloud 9.

I stretched my neck up, and spotted Emmett. He stood, with his arms behind his back, grinning like crazy. He looked like he was about to burst out of his suit! But he looked so handsome!

Jasper stood behind him, with a grin as well. Alice stood by his side, then next to her, Bella. Edward was off to the left, playing, without even looking at the keys.

Before I even realised, we were already at the alter. Emmett was right in front of me. My angel..

Carlisle handed me to Emmett, and he took my hand. Carlisle moved off to the side, shooting me a quick smile before standing behind Em.

We had hired a minister, seeing no one we knew was one. Or Carlisle was probably one at some point in his 360 years, but he had more important jobs to attend too.

The minister was around 65, I guessed. His bone white hair and patchy skin gave it away a bit. Although he was human, he was oblivious to the massively tall guests, and astonishingly beautiful family.

We'd decided to have the traditional vows; Except, for like Bella and Edward, rather than 'until death do us part', 'As long as we both shall live'.

The music quieted down now, and became the background. The minister smiled, and then began.

"Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other."

I grinned, as Emmett and I took each other's hands. Renesmee stepped forward, with 2 small rings on a snow white cushion. I took my ring, and grabbed Emmett's hand. I slid the ring onto his wedding finger; He took his, and slid his ring onto my finger.

"I Rosalie Hale , take you Emmett Cullen , to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I said.

With my perfect vampire memory, the words were easy to remember.

"I Emmett Cullen , take you Rosalie Hale , to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Emmett said. He looked at me, and grinned. I smiled back.

"Rosalie and Emmett, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure." The minister said, looking down at his book.

I looked down at Esme, who sat smiling and grinning, at both of us; if she were human, she definitely would have crying her eyes dry. On either side of her, was Billy and Jacob. Seeing most of our family were at the front, she was on her own. She insisted that.

I spotted Edward, walk silently, and Jacob scooted over for him. He gripped Esme's hand, and smiled at me.

The minister ran along every vow, and a slow pace. I didn't mind. I was just fine gazing into Emmett's Burgundy eyes.

"Might there be anybody opposed, to this marriage?"

The whole room was silent. I grinned at the silent.

"You may now, kiss."

I laughed, and threw my arms around Emmett's neck. He responded the same way; We were both anxious to throw our arms around each other during the whole ceremony.

I don't know how much time pasted while we kissed, but I didn't care. He pulled away, too soon, thanks to the coughing from the audience.

I remembered my bouquet, and threw it into the audience. Little Clair caught it, and smiled at me.

I thanked the minister, as he closed his book, and wished us well. He hobbled off the stage, and out the front door.

I gripped onto Emmett's hand, as we walked into the audience. Esme hugged me tight, then Emmett.

"Good luck, to the both of you! Oh Emmett it seems like yesterday we found you!" She cooed.

"I love you Mom." He said, and hugged her tight.

"Congratulations you too." Carlisle said, and hugged us both, just like Esme. He kissed my forehead, and stepped back.

Alice grabbed me, and kissed my cheeks numerous times. "Oh my gosh!"

I laughed, as she moved onto Emmett. Our hand continued to be en-twined, never going to let go.

Bella and Edward congratulated us, followed by Jasper.

"We're soo happy for you too." Bella said, and hugged me.

"Congrats, newly weds!" Jacob said, and reaching up for a high-five.

The pack were very well behaved today, for which I was grateful. I would never forgive them if they messed this up. Everyone of them greeted ad congratulated us, happily.

I spotted a strawberry blonde head in the distance. I shrieked, and pulled Emmett with me to investigate.

"Oh my God! Tanya!" I shrieked, and grabbed her into a hug. "Kate! Eleazar! Carmen!"

"Your little surprise." Emmett whispered, into my ear.

I gawked, "You did this!"

He nodded. I kissed him again, and dived into Kate's arms; She was the one I was closest too out of all the Denalis.

"Holy crow Kate!" I shrieked, and hugged her tight.

"Hey Rose, How are you. Congrats!" She laughed, and hugged me back.

"I'm fabulous!"

We let go, and I moved on to Carmen and Eleazar.

"Well catch up later." I said, and winked at Kate. "Eleazar! Carmen!"

"Hello, Rosalie!" Eleazar said, in a surprised voice. "Congratulations!"

"Thankyou!" I said, and hugged him again. God how I missed the Denali coven.

Eleazar and Carmen held hands securely. I think they were slightly phased by all the Werewolves around.

"Hi, Carmen!"

Carmen hugged me tightly, then moved back. "I'm so happy for you too."

They all moved to Emmett, shaking his hand, and hugging him tightly. After us, the coven moved to greet Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Jasper and Alice.

The music on the stereo began to play. Just a simple, slow rhythmic song. I looked up at Emmett, and smiled.

"Care to dance?" He asked, in a fake, British accent.

"Don't mind if I do!" I replied, and we moved on to the clear floor.

People began gathering now; Claire and Quil, Sam and Emily, Jacob and Nessie, Esme and Carlisle, Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice..

We swayed to the music; Just slowly, not thinking too hard.. Or I wasn't.

_Emmett's POV_

"Don't mind if I do!"

I chuckled, as I pulled my wife onto the dance floor. Oh my God, my wife!

I felt so happy to finally be married to the girl I loved. I'd been waiting for so long! I felt like skipping round the room like a little girl!

But one thing still came to my mind.. What Edward had said during the Buck's Party..

_I tried to come to love her, so we were both happy.._

It didn't bother at all, oh no. I was never the jealous type at all. I was just curious.

"Hey, Rose.." I began. She moved her head off my shoulder, and looked up at me.

"Yes, husband?"

I laughed at her.

"I'm just being curious, but.. something Edward said at the Buck's party just interests me.." I said nervously. I wouldn't want to mess up this perfect moment.

We swayed to the music slowly.

"What did he say?" She asked perplexed.

"He said.. You and him, _tried to be together."_ I said, then looked down.

Her eyes widened, as she probably remembered the time oh too well.

"Um.. Yeah.. I.. Does it bother you?" She asked. She looked a little angry actually.

"No! no, no.. I'm just curious. What exactly _happened_?" I said. We continued to sway aimlessly.

She was deep in thought for a second. "We.. Went out on a few dates. We never kissed, thank god." I laughed at that. "We hugged, we nearly kissed, but.. then we figured out we don't look at each other that way. More as a brother-sister relationship, you know? Sure, we hugged, we were affectionate, but it meant nothing."

I sighed. "Okay, now I understand."

"What did he say about it?" She asked.

"He said.. Both of you were unhappy, so he tried to make thing right." I said, cutting back on the details.

"Sound about right." She answered. "At least I have you now."

I nodded. "I got you Babe." We nuzzled noses, only to see someone standing in front of us. It was Carlisle and Esme.

"We would like to dance." They said, smiling at us.

I turned to Esme, before exchanging one glance with Rose. I grabbed her hand, and she put her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm so glad you found someone, Em." Esme said, as we swayed again to the different song.

"Thankyou. I'm so happy right now I'm going too explode." I laughed. She chuckled.

"That's great. My little boy.." She sighed. "I still remember your little angelic face.."

I laughed. "You don't think my face is still angelic?"

She grimaced, then pinched my cheek. "Hmm.. Not exactly."

We laughed together, as we continued to sway. I spotted Rose and Carlisle spinning around like professionals. I laughed at the thought.

"I love you Mom." I sighed. She beamed.

"I love you too, Little Emmett."

She leaned up to kiss my cheek, then let go of my hands. The song came to a close, and she thanked me.

"No, thank_you_."

She chuckled. I turned around, and spotted Alice and Jasper standing in front of us expectantly.

"Oh, my little sis wants to dance with _me_ does she now?" I laughed jokingly.

She shrugged. "It's your wedding."

I smiled, at took both of her hands. The next song began, and we started to dance.

"Nice dress, Ali." I said randomly.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She giggled. "I mean, I did dress you. Of course you look great!"

I laughed at her, then sighed. "We've had some good times, haven't we pixie?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we have. Remember when you and Bella played that prank on Eddie, then we posted the video on Youtube?"

I laughed at the memory. "Oh yeah.. Or when we tricked Jasper into thinking you loved Carlisle."

"That was mean.. But hilarious."

We danced in silence for a second. "Thanks for your wonderful dress sense, Al."

She glared at me. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"On the contrary, no. I really am grateful. I can't be caught dead in things for the 65c store.. Like you."

Her eyes narrowed, and the corners of her mouth twitched up at the ends. "Hideous, hideous.."

"The clothes can't have been that bad."

"I meant the game."

I let out a booming laugh. "Too bad I missed that!"

"Well.. you were whooping it up with Rosalie."

I nodded. "Mmm.. Oh yeah. Can't wait for the honeymoon."

I raised my eye-brows, and winked. That will be great.. Hmm..

"Spare me your fantasies, please."

"You're going to see them anyway."

"And let me tell you, they're not pretty."

"To me, they're wonderful."

She cringed playfully, then tapped my nose. I laughed. "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just reminiscing."

"About what?"

"Remembering you as a gorgeous little red cheeked, curly haired, blue eyed little boy." She sighed. "You were adorable."

"Really? See, chicks dig me."

She playfully slapped my arm, then giggled like a little girl. "I remember you were so excited that you were soon turning 5.."

I laughed. "That's me."

"Uh-huh, yep. I remember how you loved Rosalie so much. You could tell when she was unhappy, from the minute you stepped through our doors."

I sighed, just as the song came to a close. I spotted Renesmee's bronze curls bobbing, and she waved at me. I motioned her over.

"Hey Emmy!"

Aw. She was so cute. Sure, she looked 16, but still like a little girl. "Hey Ness!"

Alice kissed my cheek, before disappearing in the crowd. "Care to dance?"

Nessie smiled, and grabbed my hands. "Yes, yes I would."

I felt like Renesmee and I have a close friendship. We're a lot like each other in many different ways. Not anything like what Rosalie and I have, it was so much different.

"How you been?" I asked.

"Fab."

"You and Jake.. erm.. Getting.. things.. along?" I asked. It sounded awkward, but I was nearly in hysterics.

She slapped my shoulder lightly. "Yes!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, and how open she was. "That's great."

"Yeah, it's fun, but don't tell Dad. Or Mom." She whispered. I had a feeling they already knew.. "They would murder Jacob."

"Really, they're that protective?"

"Uh-huh. Or Dad is. And I don't understand why! It's only a way of life."

I nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

We swayed aimlessly to the music, just laughing together. And to thank, I used to hate this girl.. She's totally lovable!

"You remember when I was 12, and we told Edward that we screwed up Esme's garden?" I laughed. "And then, we blamed it on him!"

We both howled with laughter, remembering the memory.

_Flashback-_

_I tossed the football to Nessie, who threw it up in the air. We both went to dive for it, and landed smack bang in the middle of Mom's garden. We both gasped, then started cursing._

_The flowers were crushed. The bushes were flat. We were so dead._

"_Crap! Ness! What the hell do we do! Esme's gonna murder us!" I said, in a low whisper. _

"_Well, she won't kill me, but she'll kill you—"_

"_Renesmee shut up! We have to find a way to clear this up!" I said threw my teeth. "What the hell do we do! She's had that since I was 7!"_

_Renesmee and I looked the same age at this time. I was very big and strong, and she was as light as a feather._

"_We.. ugh.. I.. She'll be home in half an hour! We have to figure something out now!"_

_Just as we looked up at each other, Alice and Jasper came round the corner. Their faces looked horrified, and sort of amused. Alice's hand was held up, as if she was going to warn us about something. "Guys, don't throw the foot—Oh wait, too late!"_

"_WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?" Jasper shrieked. "ALICE YOU MAY AS WELL JUST PLAN THEIR FUNERAL NOW!"_

"_Whoa, uncle Jaz, chill." Renesmee said. "We'll handle this."_

"_Easy for you too say! You have Esme wrapped around your little finger!" I said._

"_So do you!"_

_I sighed. "I might have a idea.."_

_I was deep in thought. Everyone was here today. Bella, Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice.. Anyone to blame._

"_Well what is it?!" Ness shrieked, probably a little to loud._

"_RENESMEE! EMMETT!" I heard a very angry Edward yell, as he stepped out of the front door. He froze in the doorway, his nostrils flaring. "WHAT THE—"_

"_Dad, calm down. It's fine. We have a plan.. I think." She gave me a worried glance. I looked at her, and grinned. I looked back at Edward, as if to signal something._

_Renesmee touched my hand, sending a image in my head. Esme walked through the door, and Renesmee and I pointed at Edward. "He did it."_

_I nodded._

"_NO, OKAY. NO!" Edward shrieked. "I AM NOT TAKING THE BLAME FOR YOU TWO!"_

"_Pleeeeeease Daddy." Renesmee pleaded. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't. Take responsibility for you actions." Edward scolded. _

"_But Daaaaady—"_

"_No."_

_I heard a car door slam, and we all spun around. Esme was frozen at Carlisle's car. I cursed under my breath. "Now what?"_

_Snap decision. "Edward did it."_

_Edward looked at me, clearly pissed._

"_Edward! How could you!" Esme said, her hand over her mouth. _

_Somehow the football ended up in Edward's hands, and he froze. He glared at me._

"_Esme I—"_

"_Not buts!"_

"_I didn't say but"_

"_Don't be cheeky. It's a horrible habit. Now back to my garden."_

"_I'm so sorry Esme, I'LL"—He put emphasis on the word. Uh oh. This normally means We'll have to do it. – "Re-plant the garden."_

"_You better, now Ness, Em, get inside. It's getting dark." Esme said. We all scurried into the house, giggling all the way._

_-End of flashback-_

I flashed back to the present, as the song ended. Nessie smiled at me, and fluttered gracefully away from me. Bella appeared in my arms, smiling. "Hey Em."

"Hey Bells! How you going?"

"Great, great. You?"

We started to sway. "I'm having so much fun."

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

Bella and I had become awfully close over the years. All the pranks we pull.. It's just like Ness and I.

"Too bad you can't eat, eh?" She said, looking over at the food table. I gawked. The whole table was covered.

"Who's that for?" I asked.

"The Quiluetes."

"Right."

She giggled, as we twirled past Edward and Rosalie.

"And we don't get any blood? No blood cake? That's disappointing." I joked.

"Shut up," She playfully slapped my shoulder. "Alice did a fabulous job."

"Yeah, I know she did. I'm just playing."

We both laughed. I spotted Rose, and she winked at me. I grinned, just for Bella to look up at me in confusion.

"Rosalie," I answered. I wiggled my eye-brows. Bella thought for a bit then gasped it what I thought was disgust.

"Oh. _Oh._ Yuck." She squealed.

"Well you and Edward are so much worse! Gosh.. If it wasn't for you guys Rose and I could never—"

"Thanks, Em," Bella laughed. "But too much information coming up. My disgusting senses are tingling."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, Belly. You know you love it."

She glared, at me. "Right.. I love it do I? Then why does the whole family desert the house whenever you and Rose go up the stairs together?"

I nodded. Oh.. "Right. 'k. Get it. It's all cool."

More time must have past then I thought. The music stopped, and I had danced with everyone. Or everyone that didn't smell like death on a stick.

"Pfft," Edward murmured. He suddenly appeared next to me, his arm around my shoulders. "Death on a stick? That doesn't make sense."

"Fine. Death in a furry form."

He laughed, as I looked around in confusion. Where in the world is my wife? She was here a minute ago..

"Like the new title, brother?" Edward laughed.

"Actually, I do. So deal with it."

I turned my head to the stairs, where I saw Alice pulling Rosie down the stairs. She was changed, into a white deep blue sundress with flip flops. Ah.. The honeymoon..

Rose's face lit up when she saw me, and she smiled as she made her way through the crowd, to me.

When she reached me, I wrapped my arms around her beautiful body, and kissed her. Quick, but passionate.

"God I've missed you." I whispered.

"Me too. I can't wait for Isle Esme. It'll be so much fun."

I laughed. I knew exactly what she was talking about.. I grinned at the thought.

"Rosalie, Emmett, hurry up!" Alice squealed, motioning for us to move. Somehow, we had moved closer and closer to the front door. Wow. Maybe Bella gave me a little push..

I ignored the thoughts, and focused on Rosalie. My love, my wife, my lover..

"This is a perfect moment." I said. She smiled back at me.

"Yes, it is. Does it have to end?"

"SADLY, YES!" Alice yelled, and Rose disappeared from in my arms. The room erupted in laughter, as I moved around to each guest, thanking them and saying goodbye.

"Have fun sweetheart!" Esme called, as I practically fell out the door.

"Thanks Mom!" I waved back to all the guests. God those wolves are huge!

I walked out to Rosalie's convertible. There were cans tied to end, and a big sign near the number plate saying : 'Newly Weds'. I laughed at that.

Rosalie was already in the car, waiting for me. It was weirdly warm today; Or for a Forks winter anyway. It wasn't raining! That's a first.

"Our future awaits," Rose giggled, as I climbed into the car.

"Yes," I grinned, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "And we have all the time in the world."

**THE END!!! Sequel? Yes, no, maybe? I made this chap especially long, seeing it's the last. I hope you enjoy it. 22 pages, 6,000+ words. Jesus. **

**But anyway, I venture to the United States in 3 days. So, no more from me till the holidays are over. For me anyway. I have ideas for sequel, so don't worry. **

**Also, this morning I stayed up till 3am to watch the Michael Jackson memorial. I love him so much, and yes I cried. Especially when little Paris talked. : ( I also cried when Marlon Jackson broke down in tears :'( **

**R.I.P Michael Jackson. Your legacy will forever live on, and love you heaps..**


	51. SEQUEL!

**Hello, everyone, long time no see!**

**And no, this is not the continuation of Little Emmett you may have thought it was. I was actually saying that maybe nobody knew, but the sequel is up. It has been for awhile now...Chapter 20 actually. So, check it out, and don't forget to review!!**

**Love u all,**

**xx**


End file.
